Reversal
by RoseLips
Summary: Book I Chapters 1 to 30, Book II Chapters 30 and up. [I personally think Book I is a LOT better] An exchange program affects all of the Sohmas in various ways, teaches Tohru how she truly feels, and allows a lonely boy to be a little less lonely.
1. Breaking The News

**Disclaimer: **As much as I love Furuba (Fruits Basket), I do not own it. So don't think I do.

And this is Americanized so that everyone can understand it. I know, sometimes it's better to keep to the original stuff, but I think that this will be easier to understand.

Tohru walked down the stairs and stopped at an open window. She put her hands on the frame and breathed deeply. "Ah, another fresh spring day!" she said. She was the first one up (as usual) and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. She sighed as she gathered ingredients. This would be the last of this house she'd see for a while.

Tohru recalled the previous day's events.

"_I hope you don't mind doing this, Miss Honda. I think you'd be perfect. And it's not an opportunity many would miss."_

_Mr. Onijawa was her English teacher. He had recommended Tohru for an exchange program with an American student in a Japanese language class._

"_Oh yes Mr. Onijawa! I mean, if they want me there I'd certainly go." Tohru had a hard time saying no to anyone. _

"_Thank you, Miss Honda. You have to leave the day after tomorrow. I just got the letter the other day."  
"Oh, so soon?" _I'll have to say goodbye to the Sohmas for so long, _thought Tohru. _I'll certainly miss them. They're more family to me than my blood relatives.

"_Yes, and I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten things together sooner. Here's some paperwork. You'll be staying at the American student's home, and her at yours."  
_"_Oh it's a girl? What's her name?"  
"Her name is Monah Kelnar. She's from Pennsylvania."  
"Oh, I bet she's very nice! Would I ever get to see her?"  
"Well, you'll come home sooner than her, so I guess you'll have one day together in Japan."  
"Thank you Mr. Onijawa. I'll be sure to pack my things right away."_

Tohru came back to. She was starting up the rice cooker when a sleepy Shigure came downstairs.  
"Oh breakfast, can I have some Tohru?" he mumbled.  
BANG!  
Kyo stepped into the room and punched Shigure on the back of the head. "YOU'LL HAVE NO SUCH THING!"  
"It was a simple slip of the tongue!"  
"No, you meant it you-"  
Tohru giggled. "You two! Usually it's Yuki and Kyo I have to break up." Shigure laughed which ticked Kyo even more off.  
"Stupid dog, can't you be serious about _anything?"  
_"Aw, but everything's so much fun!"

Then a sleepy Yuki entered the room rubbing his huge violet eyes. "Do you have to make a racket so early?"  
"Idiot Rat, I'll take you down now! Then we'll see who makes a racket!"  
"Stupid cat, you're even stupider in the morning, if that's even possible."  
Kyo turned red. "Well you can't get any more of an idiot! You-"

Tohru had put breakfast on the table and Shigure and Yuki were already eating. Soon Kyo realized he was the only one still standing and feverishly sat down.

"This is a lovely breakfast, Miss Honda." Yuki said the same thing to her every morning, accompanied by a slight smile. Tohru thought that was the best thing she could get for her services.

_Oh well, _thought Tohru, _I guess now's the best time to tell them._

"Uh, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo? I'm going away."

Spoons clattered to the table as 6 pairs of eyes were fixed on her.

"Miss Honda, going away? We didn't do anything to upset you, did you?" asked a startled Yuki.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. I've been offered to go in an exchange program, and, um, it's the last the school will be able to give for a long while. I just thought I'd do them a favor. It helps the school, you see, the school gets more money for each student they send overseas and back. It's a strange system, but the school has already been so nice to me."

"THEN WHO WILL MAKE US BREAKFAST, HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT? I MEAN DO YOU THINK WE'LL JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK? WE'LL STARVE BY THEN…" Kyo traveled on thinking of every possible excuse.  
"Miss Honda, I'm very happy you've gotten such a great opportunity," said Yuki. "We'll certainly miss you, I included, but we all understand how important this is. Even Kyo. Well," he said with a laugh, "hopefully Kyo."

"Thank you Yuki!" Tohru gushed. "And the girl who is coming to stay here is a great chef, they sent me a paper on her-"

Shigure held out a hand. "There's going to be a girl coming here?"

"Well, yes, that's how the exchange system works."

Shigure put his chin on his hand. "This isn't good… what if she found out about the curse?"

"I'm sure everything will be okay. We'll just have to be extra careful, won't we Kyo?" Kyo's ears popped up as Yuki smiled again at Tohru. "Don't worry! I'm sure everything will be fine in the year you're away. You know our phone number, and your 'new parents' should let you call once in a while."

Tohru grinned at Yuki. "Wow, thanks! I have the best friends! And I'll call once a week. Okay, once a month," she said.

"When are you leaving?" asked Shigure.

"Uh… tomorrow," said Tohru sheepishly. "At the airport, you'll drop me off and pick up the new girl. Her name's Monah, and she's an American."  
"Ooh, an American!" grinned Shigure. "I'm sure we'll do the best to extend her a helping hand…"  
"I hope you don't plan on doing anything else with that 'helping hand'," snarled Kyo.  
"Who me?" asked Shigure, all innocence. "Nothing of the sort!"

The school day went by quickly and soon it was time for Tohru to pack her bags. Yuki was at a student council meeting, so Kyo was helping her gather her things.

"Thank you so much Kyo for helping me!" said Tohru. Kyo sighed. He'd miss that grin. That smile shined though even the blackest of nights. As they gathered suitcases together, Tohru's room was bare except for the bed and rug.

"Listen, Tohru?" asked Kyo in a serious tone Tohru had never heard before. "I hope while you're gone, you don't like," he paused. Kyo sometimes did this when he had to say something hard. "forget us. Please, don't. That would be the worst thing in the world." Tohru blushed. Kyo was being awfully serious. Then Kyo did something totally surprising. He grabbed her left arm and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted he looked frazzled and he ran away (most likely to the roof). Tohru put her hand to her lips, still feeling the warmness. She looked at herself in the mirror. _What triggered this? _She wondered. _Kyo is never so serious. And that kiss… _she faded off. It wasn't a bad kiss. No. Not at all. It was actually a breathtaking moment, and she didn't know if she would ever forget it. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave to go to America. She sat on her bed and stared into space. _Kyo… can you hear my heart?_


	2. Exchange

**Return of the Disclaimer: **Once again, I do NOT own Fruits Basket! Not even the slightest bit. Not even the "s" in Basket. Although I do like that letter thoroughly.

Tohru walked downstairs to cook her last breakfast for a long time, unless her exchange family wanted food. She was about to cry. She didn't want to go! She would miss them all so much, Yuki, Shigure, _Kyo…_

Her mind drifted to the night before. He kissed her… had he meant it? Or was it an accident? Did he slip and land on her lips? (Even Tohru isn't naïve enough to believe that.) No, he must have meant it. And it was such a good kiss. She'd been obsessing all night, even in her dreams. Kyo must have slept on the roof, because when she went to his room it was empty. Was that the last she'd see of him for a year? Would he even come to the airport? She hoped so. She suddenly snapped back and began to cook. Soon a beautiful breakfast was ready, and she was proud. It was probably the best she'd ever cooked; it consisted of each of her Sohma housemates' favorite foods. She stared at Kyo's dish. Would he be there to eat it?

Shigure walked down the stars. "Ah, it's Tohru!" he said, as if it was the first time he actually realized she was there. "Kyo's a bit under the weather. I think it's the rain." Tohru walked to the window. Sure enough, it was pouring.  
"Oh, how long has it been raining?"  
"Since last night," replied Shigure. _Oh no! _thought Tohru. _He spent all night on the roof in the _rain!

"Oh, is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, so don't worry! He's been through worse. But I don't know if he'll be able to accompany us to the airport."

"Here, I'll take his food up, be right back." She picked up the plate and was about to ascend the staircase when there was a knock on the door. With a pleading look she gave the plate to Shigure. He grinned, "Tohru, you're so cute!" he turned behind him. "And no Kyo to hit me! Oh well," he said and began to go up the steps. "He'll find some reason to hit me, sure enough."

Tohru walked to the door and opened it. Inside were her two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, better known as Hana and Uo.

"Hana! Uo! You're here?"

"Well sure, kid," said Uo ruffling her hair. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. And you make a killer breakfast," she added. Tohru ran into the kitchen to hurriedly cook for Hana and Uo. Yuki descended the stairs slowly.  
"Ah, so even the prince has his off days," said Uo.  
"Try every day," said Shigure, now coming down the steps with an empty plate. "Yuki is a heavy sleeper, and well, sometimes he has no desire to wake up.** It's a shame how some people will just lie in bed with a lovely "Breakfast by Tohru" waiting for them. Oh Yuki, how could you be so cruel?"**

"Shigure," said Yuki. "Shut up."

Soon everyone (with the exception of Kyo) was at the table eating. Tohru happily watched all of the people she cared about sitting and eating together. _No,_ she thought. _Kyo isn't here. _And he would have made all the difference. Could she ever encounter him about that kiss, or would she just have to pretend it never happened? Would he forget all about it, or would he greet her home with another? She had mixed feelings, did she love Kyo? She had never really thought about it that way but now just thinking of him sent shivers down her spine. Yet she felt similar shivers when Yuki's large, questioning, purple eyes gazed into hers. Kyo was definitely handsome, yes, hot, but Yuki was a looker too. He was beautiful and had a charm that no one could match. She sighed. She was disputing with herself! _And I thought that was the one person I could get along with most, _she thought with a laugh. Everyone looked up.

_Is she laughing at herself again? _Thought Uo. _Honestly, that girl is _too _weird. But that's why we love her._

Hana looked up. "I am detecting waves of sickness. Is Kyo ill?"

"Yes, Saki," said Shigure. "He's feeling a bit under the weather. But he'll be back to normal when we arrive with our new guest, _I hope."_

"I will have to check out this American girl. I hope her waves are good enough for this household. I would hate it if she would cause ruin while Tohru was gone."

The two Sohmas froze.

"Cause… _ruin?" _asked Yuki.

"Yes. You can't count the times new people release evil spirits into another's home. They blacken the walls and suck the souls of those they most care about." She took a bite of sushi. "Tohru, this food is delicious."

Uo, Hana, and Tohru were the only ones eating.

"Is this, normal for Saki?" mumbled Shigure to Tohru.

"Oh yes! Her wave reports are quite helpful. She's gotten me out of some tough spots. So has Uo." Tohru grinned.

The clock on the stove beeped, signaling the change of an hour. "Oh, it's 8:00 and your plane leaves at 8:45. We better get moving." Shigure and Yuki got up and were surprised to see Hana and Uo do as well.  
"Are you coming along to the airport?"  
"Yes, writer guy. You think we'd just leave our little Tohru all alone? What kind of friends would we be then?" Uo snapped.

_Most people would be offended by that, _thought Shigure. _But not Tohru. She still has that smile on her face. Why is she so special? _

Shigure walked to the steps. "Kyo!" he called. "Are you coming?"

No reply.

"Can I go upstairs to say goodbye?" asked Tohru.

"Sure," said Shigure. "Ha'ri's driving us, so when we come back he can check him out."

Tohru walked up the stairs and into Kyo's room. His eyes were shut, and he looked extremely innocent when he was sleeping. His breaths were regular, so she knew his slumber was genuine. She wrote a note and put it by his bed. "I'll miss you so much," she said quietly. The second she turned around Kyo's eyes opened. He hadn't been sleeping at all.

Hatori drove everyone to the Nomagrati Airport. It wasn't too far from the teens' school, so they got there right on time. They walked inside, Tohru freaking out because the building was so large and she couldn't read the map. When Shigure turned it right side up, they seemed to do better. They found their gate okay. "So the girl will be coming out on the plane you're leaving on and they'll take a minute to switch pilots and then you'll be on your way." Shigure looked like he was going to wrap her in a hug but remembered the curse. Uo had seen the almost-gesture and said, "Don't hug her, you perverted old man." Shigure laughed but inside was glad for an excuse not to hug her. He saw understanding in Tohru's eyes and smiled. It wouldn't be the same without her, even with a new friend.

"_**Boarding call for flight 578 B, plane has just entered the base." **_

"That's us," said Hatori. Everyone walked to the base and people started to file out of the hallway, some American, some Japanese, all kinds of folk. It was hard to pick out Monah. Then a petite girl with large eyes and blonde hair came out of the hallway.  
"That's her," said Hana, pointing. The girl looked up and walked over.  
"Tohru Honda?" she asked with accented Japanese.  
"That's me!" said Tohru with a smile. _Wow, she's really pretty! _Thought Tohru. She had American beauty, something totally different. She looked about 5'6 in height, and her eyes were blue and giant. Her hair was to her shoulders and a darker blonde with natural highlights. She was very thin and looked like she would break if you touched her too hard.

"My name is Monah Kelnar. I'll be your exchange partner. Please introduce me to your friends."

_Wow, _thought Shigure. _It's like an American Tohru!_

"These are my best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. This is Shigure, I stay in his house. And this is Hatori, he's a friend of the family's."

Monah bowed Japanese style and Tohru held out her hand for Monah to shake it, the American way to say hello. Monah smiled and gripped it firmly, happy to find something familiar.

"I was top in my class for Japanese, so they picked me to come," she explained. "But this is a lot different!"

_Wow, top in her class? _Thought Tohru. _She must be really smart, like Yuki!_

Hana stared at Monah. Monah analyzed Hana for a while and then a smile came to her face. "You can read electric waves, can't you?"

Hana smiled serenely. "Yes, I can. And your waves are, _interesting. _They aren't normal, but they aren't like Sohma waves, although they are closer to Sohma waves than normal waves. Yes, you will do fine. _Very _fine."

"Well I'm glad Saki's pleased with her, because I am too!" said Shigure. Hatori sighed and hit him on the head lightly.  
"Oww… Ha'ri…"

A flight attendant was talking to Tohru. "It's time for me to leave now," said Tohru. She got hugs from Hana and Uo and waved to Monah, Shigure, and Hatori.  
"It's a shame to see that girl leave," said Shigure to Hatori. They watched Tohru board the plane and then the plane took off. "Well anyway, come on Monah! Yuki, my cousin, is waiting at the car for us. Someone had to park it, but there was no room, so he's watching it." Monah smiled.

"Okay, Shigure was it?"

"Yes, it was. You're sharp!"  
"For remembering your name?" drawled Hatori.

They got to the car, Yuki looking absentminded. "Just so you know, this Yuki guy is apparently the hottest guy in school," said Uo. "Or so every other girl thinks. When they see him, they go-" Monah caught a glimpse of him and gasped. "Well, yeah, they do that." _Oh my goodness, he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen! _Hissilver hair was swimming in the wind and his large violet eyes were firm and focused. He was tall and thin, but well built.  
"Yuuuuu-ki!" chanted Shigure. "We have our new friend with us!" He shoved Monah to the front of the crowd. Yuki looked at her and gasped himself.


	3. Monah's two cents

**Give me a D! Give me an I…: **For the third time, I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm pretty sure I don't have to put this on all of my chapters but I'd like to see them sue me! Hah! That's what I thought.  
I was thinking (and laughing) about the way I ended my first chapter: _Kyo… can you hear my heart? _I laughed for _hours_ about that! It was so funny… okay, I know I laugh at inappropriate moments… but it's so funny!  
Snicker Okay, I'm done.

Whenever Yuki had dreamed about meeting a girl, she was always tall and dark. She'd have a long black mane of hair that swept over her face whenever she laughed, and huge, black eyes. This was the girl he had grown up dreaming of. He'd think about the future, and he hoped that sometime he'd meet that girl.

That was a long time ago. He still had visions of the beautiful laughing girl in his mind, but he always thought he'd go by those guidelines. But this American girl, so small, so fragile, so _helpless; _Yuki felt he had a need to protect her. And she looked at him with her huge deep blue eyes and he saw yearning for comfort. He felt that way too. He had never wanted to grab someone and hug them so much as he did now, to tell her it was all okay. He was the last one to say anything was perfect but he would say anything just to snatch the fear from those huge pools.

Shigure noticed Monah and Yuki's odd staring and said in a cheery voice; "I think he likes you!" as if he was talking about a puppy. Yuki glared at Shigure but didn't make any physical moves. "What's this, no fight? No put up your 'dukes?"  
"Where in heck did you learn that?" asked Hatori. Shigure was pouncing around, punching an imaginary opponent. "I swear, that man watches too much TV… come on, lets drive."

As the car pulled out, they began to drive down the highway. "Are we going back to your house or to the school?" Hatori asked Shigure.  
"My house," said Shigure. "I want Monah to be able to put all of her things together. They said it was okay if Yuki missed school, but you," he said, turning to Hana and Uo, "don't have a ticket out. I'm sorry, but Hatori will have to drop you off on our way home."  
"Ahhhh, whatever," said Uo. Hana simply nodded. _I'm detecting passing waves from the American to the prince… but it's like they're speaking without using words! And now her signals are stranger than ever… _

The girls were dropped off at the school and waved goodbye. "That Monah girl…" began Uo.  
"Yes, she seems perfectly sweet, like Tohru."  
"Is that her wave report?"  
"Yes. She will be a great friend to us and even more to Tohru. But her and the prince…"  
"You caught that too? Yeah, there's definitely something between them. I thought he leaned towards Tohru, but when he saw her he just like gasped, didn't he?"  
"Yes. And Yuki is a very together individual. He's not the one to go 'gaga', as one would say, over a girl. Monah must really be something special, and her waves just confirmed that."  
"What was that you were saying about her waves being like Sohma waves?"  
"Ah, yes; just like there's something odd about the Sohmas, there's something odd about her waves. They aren't exactly the same as the Sohmas, but they are very similar."  
"Huh. Well, we better get to class."  
"Yes, lets."

Meanwhile in the back of the car, Monah was beginning to open up. "Yes, I do love to cook," she gushed. "I love to make food, but I'm a really picky eater so I don't get to cook so much. I don't eat meat, you see."  
"Well that's interesting," said Hatori. He liked Monah, she seemed genuine.  
"Yes, but I can't tell you how many times I've been teased, you see," she said quietly. "Lots of people don't like me, because I look different, but now I look even _more _different, so I think many other people won't like me."  
"Don't say that, Monah," said Yuki. "I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends! And you're very pretty, so I can't see how anyone wouldn't like you because of how you look."  
"Thank you, Yuki," she said quietly. "You don't know how much that helps."

They got into the house and Monah oohed and ahhed in all of the right places. She found the things she usually used in the kitchen and then they were led up to her room. At the top of the steps, Kyo leaned against the closet at the end of the hall. He eyed Monah. "This the new girl?"  
"Yes, and you best be polite," Yuki warned.  
"Whatever. She's just going to ruin everything," Kyo turned to leave.  
"Kyo!" both Shigure and Yuki yelled. Monah looked seriously hurt, but then shook her head and a small smile was on it.  
"He's easily excitable, isn't he?"  
Shigure smiled. "That's our Kyo, all right."  
"I have an uncle who's just like him. Same hair color too," she said with a puzzled look on her face. Shigure's face brightened.  
"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he yelled. This time Yuki hit him. "I was waiting for that," sobbed Shigure. Monah was laughing. Yuki grabbed her hand.  
"Come, Monah. I'll lead you to your room." They walked down the hallway, Yuki carrying Monah's suitcase in one hand and Monah's hand in the other. She looked really happy to be at her new home. He opened the door to Tohru's room. The giant pink bed loomed in the corner.  
"Oh it's so huge!" She said, running to it. She lay down and breathed deeply. "Yuki, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here." She sat up to look him square in the eye. _Wow his eyes are huge! _thought Monah. _And he's so sweet! He really seems to be a prince, as Arisa said. _Yuki put the suitcase down on the bed.  
"It seems like you didn't bring much stuff," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I have a uniform at school, don't I?"  
"That's true, but what will you wear on weekends and after school?"  
She patted her suitcase, and unzipped it. She pulled out an envelope with American money inside. "I have to trade it for yen, but I'm going to buy a lot of clothes here. I don't have many outfits because I'm a hard to find size." Yuki looked at her. She wasn't a hard to find size; she was just tiny. She folded her small hands and looked at them. She seemed to drift away for a moment and Yuki just kept staring. She looked up at him for a while and just stared. Suddenly the door opened.

"Before you get 'cozy' with the new girl, rat boy, she should make some dinner," ordered Kyo. Yuki looked angry and embarrassed.  
"Okay, Kyo!" Monah said with a smile on her face. "Thanks for reminding me, I was just talking to Yuki. What do you like to eat?"  
Kyo looked taken aback. He had just been totally rude to her and she just smiled and asked him a question. "Uhh, salmon I guess," he said. She smiled.  
"Alright, I hope we have some. I'll have to run to the store later." She turned to Yuki. "Can you show me where the store is? I'll be able to go by myself next time, but I don't know where it is." Yuki was awestruck too.  
"Yes, Monah."  
"Good! Thanks! Okay, I'm off to cook," she said and she skipped out the door leaving both of the boys staring.

Shigure met her downstairs as she was cooking. "Ah, Monah, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…"  
"You want to know why I just agreed to Kyo's request, right?"  
He looked taken aback. "Why, yes."  
"My uncle's just like him, remember? Just do what he says and he'll shut up for a while."  
Shigure smiled. "Well you know Kyo better than me and I've been living with him for a year now. I'm impressed, Monah."  
Monah just grinned and started the rice cooker.

Soon a delicious meal was in front of them. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had salmon, while Monah had white rice and soba noodles. Her cooking was enjoyed by all, though everyone didn't want to admit it.  
"You're cooking sucks. I've had cardboard that tasted better," commented Kyo after a big bite of salmon.  
"I don't know, I've never tasted my own cooking of salmon. I guess there's the possibility that it might suck."  
Shigure and Yuki were still amazed. She brushed off all of Kyo's rude comments as if they were nothing. Kyo just pounded the table and ate more salmon. When he was finished, he pushed the plate in front of Monah and left. "Please don't mind him, Monah," said Yuki. "He's just… angry. He always is." Monah nodded and slurped a soba noodle. She stood up and walked to the stairs.  
"Is she going…" asked Shigure. Yuki nodded.

Monah stepped on the roof covered in a soft sweater that blew in the wind. The sunset was visible, and Kyo was lying on his back. Monah walked over and sat next to him. "Kyo? Can we talk?" Kyo just grunted, but he sat up. "Kyo, you're really angry, but I understand." He sat up and looked at her. "You think that Tohru's gone, and I'm trying to take her place. But I can't, Kyo, both you and I know that. No one can take Tohru's place. Just from those five minutes I spent with her, I felt what an impact she had on the people she cared about. The way her friends, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki… the way they looked at her proved to me that she was a really special person. And you can't replace special people, and you're a fool if you try." She sighed and moved so that she was sitting on her knees. "But it seems that's what I'm trying to do. Replace Tohru. But it's not, Kyo. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to, even if I tried as hard as I could. If my life's goal was to replace Tohru in your life, I would die a failure. I can see by the way you look that you're pained. You're pained, Kyo, because you lost someone you loved. I lost someone I loved, too," she said, a tear falling from her eye. "My best friend died in a car crash. You might say, 'that's all good and swell', but it hurts, Kyo. Seeing that look in your eye when I say Tohru's name makes me remember her. And think of this, you'll get your special someone back. In one year, Tohru will be back, happy to see you again." A dreamy look came over her eyes. "She'll open the door and say, 'Oh Kyo! I've missed you so much!' And then we'll all be happy, because Tohru's back where she belongs." Kyo looked at Monah. She was so… deep. Like Tohru. But he couldn't summon any anger. Monah walked over to Kyo and squeezed his hand. "I don't know if this changed anything, but I just felt like telling you how I feel. Thanks for listening." She walked away to descend from the roof.

"Monah-" Kyo started. She looked at him. "Thank you. I can't thank you the way I'd want to. Thank you for those kind words." Monah just smiled and walked down to the hallway.


	4. There's something about Monah

**What's this? I'll give you a hint… it starts with "d" and ends with "isclaimer": **I don't own Fruits Basket.  
My shortest disclaimer yet! I quite enjoy thinking of creative ways to start my disclaimer. It's a way I keep myself going.

Soon the sun was setting and a little girl knocked on the door. It was Kisa Sohma. She couldn't stay for long, but she wanted to see the new girl. "You're so sweet, coming to see me," said Monah, giving Kisa a big hug. They sat on the porch and talked for a while about Tohru, not much different than her long talk with Kyo. Soon Kisa had to leave, and Monah gave her Tohru's new phone number and address. By then it was nightfall.

Monah sat on her bed, putting on her pajamas and thinking. _Kyo and I really had a heart-to-heart and I'm so glad! I couldn't think of what would happen if we had to go through this whole year hostile like that! _There was a knock on the door. She quickly did up the last few buttons of her pajama shirt and said, "Come in!"  
Yuki came in with several school uniforms. "I didn't know what kind of skirt you wanted, but the only ones they had in your size were the short ones," he said blushing. Shigure whistled from downstairs. "Remind me to beat him up later."  
Monah laughed and began to comb her hair in front of a small mirror she had packed. She motioned for him to bring the uniforms over and sit down. She finished combing and shook her hair so that it all fell into place. One strand was crooked, and Yuki put it into place. Monah put down the mirror and smiled at him.  
"Thanks! Sometimes I think my hair has a mind of its own." She yawned. "I'm _tired. _Today was a very big day." Yuki smiled.  
"So you met Kisa? What did you think? She was very devoted to Tohru, but I see you got a big hug in." Monah smiled.  
"Kisa was _so _sweet! She really missed Tohru and she just wanted to talk. I just offered her a helping hand."  
Monah picked up her uniforms. She looked through them and placed the skirt to her hips. It barely passed mid-thigh. "Wow, this is a skirt just like the schoolgirls in anime!" she gasped. Yuki laughed.  
"Not that short, that would be about… here." He pulled the skirt up to around the area of her belly button. Then it barely passed the top of her thighs.  
"I don't know, that's quite stylish, don't you think?" she said with a grin.  
"Very. Do you want a snack before you go to bed? Maybe we could have something." Monah nodded.  
"I think Kyo is still on the roof, but Shigure should still be down there. He wouldn't mind, would he?" she asked. Yuki shook his head. Monah shivered. "It sure is cold!" Yuki quickly walked to his room and pulled out a robe. "Wow, now that's what I call service!" she said with a grin.  
"It's the warmest one I have, but there's blankets downstairs if you are still a bit cold."  
"Cool, lets go," she said, taking Yuki's hand and pulling him out of the room.

They went downstairs and Monah and Yuki looked for possible snacks. Monah picked up a flower vase to move it, but she tripped over Yuki's robe, which was too long. She went to catch it when Yuki did, and they both fell on the floor and the glass cut their hands. Monah had a long cut on her right ring finger, and Yuki's was longer on the side of his left hand. She didn't realize her injury and grabbed Yuki's hand. "Are you alright?" she asked. She lifted her hand to see her blood mingling with his on his hand. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed his hand again and squeezed.

"Come to my room, we can fix them." He walked her upstairs and took out a first aid kit. He cleaned her cut and wrapped her finger. He then held her hand briefly to his lips.  
"Oh, kiss the boo-boos, right?" she asked. He nodded and began to clean his cut. After wiping the blood off, he found no cut. _But there was a cut before…_ he decided not to dwell on it and took Monah back downstairs. "I'm so sorry, I leaned to grab the flowers and I just tripped," she blushed. "I bet you think I'm a real klutz now." Yuki shook his head.  
"Not at all, Monah. It was an accident, we all have them. Come on, let's go get some food."  
This trip was more successful. Monah found some popcorn she had bought at the store that day and popped it for her and Yuki. He gathered bowls and drinks. They filled up their cups and bowls and went to go watch TV with Shigure. They watched a sitcom and then Shigure said, "I'm a bit cold, would you two like blankets too?" They both nodded and Yuki flipped through the channels. Shigure came back in a couple of minutes with a large blanket. "I'm sorry you two, but I could only find one. It's really big, though." Shigure hid a grin as Yuki sent him an "if-looks-could-kill" glare. They had plenty of blankets. Monah covered her thin legs and then passed the leftover blanket to Yuki. He covered his legs and continued to eat popcorn. Monah got sleepier and sleepier and she began to get closer and closer to him. He could smell her apple shampoo and her eyes were getting droopier and droopier. Finally she fell asleep and fell with her arms wide, encircling Yuki. He panicked, waiting for the transformation. But there was none. Nothing. Was she a guy? No… she had hugged Kisa earlier that very day. Then… she wasn't a zodiac member, but what was going on!

Shigure walked into the room and saw a sleeping Monah clinging to Yuki. He looked puzzled and amused. "You didn't change? What? Is she a guy?"  
"No, she hugged Kisa earlier today. I don't get it!"  
"I don't either, but I think she likes you!"  
Monah just grabbed Yuki's arm tighter in sleep and Yuki looked bewildered but happy. He could hug her! _He _could hug her! He could _hug _her! He picked her up in his arms (which wasn't to hard as she was thin and tiny), and took her to her bed.

Shigure smiled. _She can hug Yuki… but why? Anyway, Yuki's happy! He can finally embrace someone. _


	5. Nothing Beats A First Kiss

**Fruits Basket is Wonderful. I'm so proud of it, only I don't own it: **Disclaimer  
Tee hee!

Yuki placed Monah in her bed. Her arm was grabbing his, and he was so welcome for the embrace that he sat on the bed and hugged her tighter than anyone had ever hugged a person. He could hug someone; feel their warmth mixed with his, make them become as close as two people could be.  
Shigure passed the door on the way to his room and saw Yuki, eyes closed, hugging the life out of Monah. He smiled. Yuki would be a totally different person tomorrow morning.

Yuki considered lying there, hugging her all night, but he realized that was just plain creepy. What would she say when she woke up in the morning and saw Yuki's giant purple eyes looking at her? She'd freak out. He put her down and covered her with the large pink blanket. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, Yuki, did I fall asleep on you?"  
He grinned. "Yes, quite literally." Her face reddened.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to…" she stopped and looked at Yuki. He was smiling, a genuine smile.  
"Actually it was quite nice. I don't get many hugs like that." She grinned and pushed the covers off the bed and sat next to him.

"You don't? I'm so sorry, I'm such a huggy person and I would probably die if I couldn't hug people." She reached out and gave Yuki a giant hug. She held on to him tightly and he returned the embrace. She looked up at him, arms never leaving his sides. He gazed down at her. She closed her eyes and pressed her head to his chest. "Yuki…" she said. He silenced her and lie her down, still in mid-hug. She looked at Yuki, lying on the pillow, his hair flowing every which way. She just grabbed on tighter. "Don't go… please…" Yuki gave her another quick squeeze.

"I have to. You know I do. What would Kyo say if he saw us sleeping in the same bed? And Shigure… oh that would be a nightmare." Monah laughed.  
"I didn't mean it like _that, _but, oh, I understand. It's just… I've never been hugged like that. I feel like I'm pouring my soul into you or something." She blushed. "I know that sounds stupid but that's really how I feel." He sat up again and she did too.  
"One more, just one more…" he said, and grasped her. She put her hands on his waist and leaned up to kiss him ever so quickly. Yuki was surprised, but not as surprised as Monah. She had never been this **bold**. He gave her a quick peck in return. He then got up and Monah said goodnight. The clock read 10 o' clock.

The clock progressed to 12, and Monah lie awake in bed. _Wow, _she thought. _I kissed him! I really did! _I _made the first move! And then… oh Yuki, I really miss you, even though you're just one room over! _She sat up. That was it! She would walk into his room and just sit there for a bit, just to be with him. He didn't need to know. She opened the door to the hallway and was surprised to see Yuki standing there.  
"I couldn't sleep," they said at the same time. He walked her over to the bed and they just sat there for a while, talking. They traded Kelnar customs for Sohma, and so on and so forth. Soon they found themselves falling asleep.

Monah woke up first, her alarm clock singing the theme song to Charlie's Angels. It was an antique she bought at a garage sale. She opened her eyes and saw a peacefully sleeping Yuki inches from her face. They'd fallen asleep! Yuki was still wearing his clothes from the day before. He never changed into pajamas. She checked him to make sure he was really asleep, (waving her hands in front of his face) and when she was satisfied she changed into her school uniform. She didn't want to disturb Yuki, but she would rather wake him up than face embarrassment. She covered him with a blanket and walked downstairs to make breakfast. "These people need a typical Kelnar breakfast!" sang Monah. She made the Monah Special, three eggs, two strips of bacon, a hash brown, and a cup of orange juice. For a bit of familiarity, she made a rice ball for them each, shaped in the first letter of their name. Soon the table was set and Shigure came running downstairs.  
"Yuki's not in his bed! He's gone! Is he down here?" Monah blushed, her whole face turning red. "Do you know where he is?" Monah was about to make up an excuse when Yuki came down the stairs, dressed in his school uniform.  
"Right here, Shigure. Where did you think I was?" Shigure looked from him to Monah and just sat down at his place.  
"Ooh an 'S' rice ball! Could that be 'S' for Shigure? Ah, and Yuki has a Y! Kyo a K! Very cute." Kyo came charging down the stairs.  
"Is this a typical American breakfast?" Kyo asked Monah calmly. She nodded and sat at her own place, a bowl of corn flakes. "So, how was your sleepover?" he asked Yuki. Yuki's pale face clouded with a mixture of anger and humiliation.  
"Sleepover?" asked Shigure. "So _that's _where you were! But where did you sleep over?"  
"Nowhere, nothing, _not anywhere._"  
"Nowhere? Well that's no fun! Speaking of sleeping, how was your first night in Tohru's bed, Monah? I made sure it was extra big, so you had a lot of space."  
"It was excellent, Shigure, thank you for your hospitality." Monah smiled at Shigure. She looked at Yuki but he immediately paid extreme attention to his bacon. Monah's heart fell. _He didn't want to kiss me last night, or talk to me! He must have been really tired and made a mistake! Maybe in his sleepy mind he thought I was Tohru! Oh, I was so foolish to think he liked me. He's so handsome… and I'm so… not. _Monah didn't say a word for the rest of breakfast.

Monah was getting ready in the bathroom when Shigure came in. "I hope I'm not intruding," he said. _OH NO! _She thought. _He knows! He knows that Yuki slept in my bed last night and he thinks I'm a perv or a tramp!  
_"Uh, yes, Shigure?"  
"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Yuki and Kyo attend the same school as you. Usually you'll walk together with both of them, but on Fridays Yuki has to walk there early to get to a student council meeting. So today, Kyo will walk you. Don't worry," he said with a smile. "Someone will _always _walk with you. Even if I have to go there, you will have an escort."  
She laughed. "Oh Shigure, you're so overly dramatic! I just need to find the school. I'm sure then Yuki, or Kyo, or Arisa, or Saki will lead me around."  
"Oh, and about Yuki?"  
"AKK! I MEAN, YES?"  
"Yuki's been- hurt. I think he needs someone to heal him, and you seem like you could be the girl to do it. He seems to really like you, and I think, that is I _hope,_ you like him too."  
She blushed. "Yes, I do. He's so… it just feels like I've been, well, _searching_ for him. But that's just silly," she said with a final comb to her hair. As usual, one strand was out of place. Suddenly, she was brought back to last night… the hugs, the two brief kisses… it wasn't much, but it was definitely _something. _

At least, it was to her.


	6. Treat me like you did the night before

**I'm not claiming, I'm disclaiming: **Own Fruits Basket, I do not. The characters are not owned by me either.

There are some times I'm so tempted to put in funny comments but at this part, the story is too serious. This here is kind of like what you see on the far left or right on mangas, where the author writes random things. I really wanted to laugh when in the last story I wrote: _She put her hands on his waist and leaned up to kiss him ever so quickly. Yuki was surprised, but not as surprised as Monah. She had never been this** bold**. _BOLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, insane laughter time over.  
P.S. I'm typing with gloves on! --- Like that. Only that is indeed true.

Kyo and Monah walked up the path to Kaiwaia High. Heads turned and there were several whispers as the new American girl walked up the path. Several girls listening to music turned off their radio as Monah walked by. Guys talked and nudged each other. Kyo put a hand on her shoulder (a very un-Kyo-like move, eh? Sorry, had to put in one comment!), and said, "Relax, it's because you're so cute." A couple of guys came over and tried to put their arms around her shoulders.  
"So… an American, huh? Do you have an accent?" asked a tall, dark haired junior.  
Monah blushed. "Yes, I think I do."  
"Awesome. It's hot. Hey, you aren't hooked up with cat-lover here, are you?"  
"I DO NOT LOVE CATS!" shouted Kyo. "And get away from her. She's already hooked up with the p-"  
"Kyo!" shrieked Monah.  
"Just go away," said Kyo, batting them away with a hand.  
"Whatever," said the junior. He winked at Monah. "I'll catch _you _later."  
"Why did you yell at me?" asked Kyo. It wasn't a mean question, just a question. "You are hooked up with rat-boy, right? I mean, I saw you kissing last night…"  
"It was just a few kisses! It wasn't like we were making out or anything."  
"Yeah, but you and him looked real into each other. I'm not getting mad at ya, I'm just wondering. I don't know what to tell the guys."  
"Just tell them I'm seeing someone. And why do you call Yuki rat-boy? He doesn't look like a rat."  
Kyo's face flushed. "It's just a childhood nickname, that's all, we played farm when we were kids and we all had animal names. That's all."  
"How cute!" said Monah with a grin. "I loved animals when I was a kid too. Still do now."  
Kyo snickered. "You kissed Yuki the first night. Couldn't even wait a week before smooching the prince, eh?"  
Monah laughed. "I'm glad I have someone to talk to. I mean… it just seemed when he hugged me, a dam broke and everything poured out."  
Kyo looked flushed again. "He _hugged _you? But didn't you hug Kisa? I saw you!"  
"I can hug more than one person a day!"  
"Oh, right… I got sidetracked." _She can hug Yuki? But how can that be! He's a zodiac member, and she isn't! She hugged Kisa too, so that proves she's a girl, and just look at her, _thought Kyo. She was petite, but had a girl body type. _She's definitely a girl. A very pretty girl, too. _But he didn't have his mind set on her. He had gotten a letter this morning, from Tohru. It was still in his pocket.

Hana and Uo walked over. "Hey new girl," said Uo playfully.  
"Hello Arisa, hello Saki."  
"None of that Arisa stuff, it's Uo."  
"Yes, and I am Hana," said Hanajima.  
"Okay! That makes me feel even more welcome."  
"Okay, roll call," said Uo. "Where's the prince?"  
"Student Council Meeting," said Monah. "Or so Shigure told me."  
"So, Monah, how are you fitting in at the Sohma's house?" asked Hana.  
"Oh, the Sohmas have made me feel more than welcome. They're all so funny and sweet."  
"Oh yeah, even orange-top over here?" Uo asked, sending a glance and Kyo. He tensed up for a second.  
"Yes, even Kyo! He's been really helpful in getting rid of the creepy guys."  
"Wow, you've redeemed yourself, Kyo-Kyo. You've scared away all of her potential boyfriends. Nice job."  
Kyo jumped up on a picnic table. "DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS? WELL THEN BRING IT, GIRL!"  
"Kyo, please, come down!" called Monah. Kyo calmed down and got off the picnic table.  
"Whoa, you have powers!" said Uo. "Almost as much as Hana, our resident wave-reader."  
"I detect an alliance between Miss Kelnar and Kyo. They understand each other." Uo raised her eyebrows. "But not in a romantic way. No, I sense romance waves coming from each of them, but not for each other."  
"Good," Uo said. "Cat-boy here isn't good enough for Monah anyway." The bell rang. "C'mon, let's get to class," said Uo.

Kyo and Monah walked behind them. "Why do they call you Cat-boy?" inquired Monah. Kyo sighed.  
"One day all of these cats came and started to follow me. I got so mad, I climbed to the roof. But then Tohru came…" Monah nodded.  
"Tohru was always there for you, wasn't she?" Kyo nodded.  
"I could count on her. I miss her, but she sent me a letter. So all is good."

Monah got around with the help of Hana and Uo. It seemed everyone wanted a look at the new American student, so she talked to a lot of people. _Everyone, _she thought, _except the one I want to talk to the most. _Yuki hadn't even looked at her all day, and it really brought her down. Hana confronted her at lunch, when she sat with the group out by the baseball diamond. "Monah, you seem to have blue waves radiating from you along with the red waves." Monah looked up, confused. "Blue waves- depression. Red waves- romance. So you love someone but you don't think they love you back. Is it someone back home?" Monah looked startled.  
"Wow Hana! You're exactly right!"  
"But you know what else is very odd," she said, "I feel the same waves radiating from the prince."  
_Oh, _thought Monah. _He's thinking about Tohru! He loves her, and he's sad because she's gone.  
_Yuki sat on the grass, watching Monah and Hanajima talk. He knew that he loved Monah. He kissed her briefly last night, but he felt that if they rushed into more, than their relationship would fall to pieces. But from the way Monah was acting, she didn't want to say anything about the past night. So he kept away, not wanting to push her. But looking at her huge eyes made him just long to be near her. He knew sooner or later he would have to confront her, and he knew it should be sooner. If she felt as he did, they couldn't waste any time.

A year. She'd be here for a year, and that's it. If they fell in love, she'd have to go… or would she? She could stay with them if Akito said it was okay. Akito… he would never agree. He sighed. But he knew he had to tell her the truth.


	7. Do you really think we're in love?

**D-Claim! clap clap D-Claim! clap clap: **Do do do do do do! CHARGE! I don't own Fruit's Basket (ball).

So… here we are again. It seems like Yuki is unpopular in romance stories, so I decided to make one! Yuki's my favorite character, so that's another reason I'm doing it. So it's all good.

The three of them walked home in silence. Monah complained of a headache as to not arouse suspicion. Yuki said he had homework, and Kyo suspected that they were avoiding each other (and of course he was right). Kyo finally got tired of it all and barged into Yuki's room. "You," Yuki sneered. "Get out of here, cat. You're all I need right now."  
"Good, because you're getting it. Why are you being like this to Monah? She just likes you and you're shunning her! I know half the girls in the school like you, but you don't kiss and leave them! She's falling to pieces, how could you lead her on like that."  
"I didn't lead her on! I love her, too, but I thought that she didn't want to have anything to do with me! I thought that she wanted just a kiss and she was too tired to know anything different. I care about her! More than everyone else!" Kyo snickered.

"Okay, you can come out now." Monah came out from behind the door. "See, I told you, he likes you." Her eyes were wide. _No, _she thought, _he didn't say he liked me. He said he _loved _me. _Her eyes lit up. _He loves me! He does! _Yuki was still transfixed. Monah had heard everything… but…  
"Oh Yuki!" she said, running to him and hugging him. He hugged her back, a spellbound look still on his face. Kyo walked out the door and kicked it shut. Yuki suddenly snapped back and returned Monah's hug. They sat on Yuki's bed and talked for a long time. Nothing else, just talking. _That's a sign of how what we have is genuine,_ thought Yuki. _We don't spend our whole time together kissing. Although that wouldn't be so bad, either, _he joked with himself. For a while they sat apart from each other, but soon they were so comfortable they sat together.  
"I was so afraid last night was a one time thing," admitted Monah. "I mean, look how crazy this is! Two days ago I was on a plane wondering if you would be nice people. And today, we're saying we love each other."  
"It makes you feel kind of doubtful, doesn't it?" asked Yuki. "But I was just thinking, I bet when two people of our age say they love each other they kiss like 24/7. We barely kiss, we spend our time talking. And I really like that." Monah, eyes filled with wonder stared at Yuki. _He's so amazing, _she said, filled with awe. _He seems so much older, but he's my age! And he knows just what to say. _Instead of answering him, she gave him another hug. He smoothed her hair and positioned himself so their backs were to the wall. They just sat there, hugging for the longest time. He leaned down and picked her up so she was sitting on his lap. She was so short that she seemed to fit just right. She lay her head down on his chest and asked him, "Do you think that we're really in love?" Yuki turned her to face him, his enormous eyes staring into his soul.  
"Yes," he said. "I'm quite sure of this." Monah grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his head, giving him a bigger kiss, much, much bigger than the day before. They stayed there until breathing allowed then, when they kissed again. _Hey, we talked a lot, _thought Monah, _but I can't just stare at him anymore! _They were kissing when Shigure opened the door to ask Monah a favor.

"Hey Monah, can- _ooer._"  
Yuki and Monah both turned to face Shigure. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't mind me, just keep it PG in here, alright?" He eyed where Monah was sitting. "And I'm sure Yuki's lap makes a lovely chair, but can you stop kissing for 5 minutes so I can show Monah how to work the washing machine?"  
"No," they both said at the same time. They laughed and Monah got up to help Shigure.

Yuki smoothed his hair. He and Monah had only been kissing for five minutes and Shigure had to come and ruin it. He laughed at himself. He liked talking to Monah as much as he liked kissing her, but he felt he needed a bit more of the latter. He had grown up without any kind of physical affection, so he felt that now because of some strange reason, that Monah could kiss him, he had to take advantage of it.

"So here's where the detergent is, and the clothes will be in this basket." Monah nodded as Shigure taught her how to work the washer. "So…" he said.  
"Here we go," said Monah.  
Shigure grinned. "You knew it was coming."  
"You're right, so go on."  
"So were you really in there kissing Yuki?"  
"Yup."  
"And…"  
"That's it. We spend a lot of time talking. He's such an interesting person."  
"That he is. But… he, um, gets very jealous. So I'd suggest against hugging anyone else."  
"You're lying."  
"What?"  
"People always have a hard time lying around me… oh, no, you aren't, are you?"  
"Aren't what?"  
Before he could say anything, Monah dove on him. Shigure was covered with smoke and his dog form was looking bewildered on the ground.  
"You are! You're a member of the zodiac!"  
Shigure gasped. How did she know? "But, how did you, how-"  
"One of my playmates as a kid was cursed by the zodiac. A man tried to remove my memory." She remembered it.

"_Now, Monah, you know that it was an accident that you hugged him."  
"I know, doctor. And I'm sorry."  
"Akito has requested that your memory be erased."  
"All of it?"  
_"_No, just the fact that you saw your little friend transform."  
"Oh, okay. Do your worst."  
The tall man put his thumb and forefinger to her temple and pushed. White light flooded the room, but Monah hadn't forgotten anything.  
_"_When are you going to do it?"  
The doctor looked at her. "You mean, you still remember?"  
"Yeah, you must have messed up. Try again."  
__He did the same motion, but this time Monah thought _I don't want to forget! _The white light shot out again, but this time is surrounded the doctor. _Oh no, _thought Monah. _He got his memory erased instead of me! _Monah was too scared to stay there so she ran out of her friend's house. He called to her, but she ran and ran until she got home. _

"That man was Hatori," said Shigure. Monah nodded. She knew as soon as she saw him that that was the man who had tried to take her memory. "So you know all about the zodiac, and you can't have your memory erased. Perfect. Akito would have a field day with you." Monah nodded. "But what I don't understand is why you can hug Yuki. Did anything weird happen?" Monah racked her brain until it came to her.  
"Yes! I broke a vase and we both had cuts, but our blood mixed."  
"That could be it, you have zodiac blood in you now. Obviously it only works for those you have the blood of, or else I wouldn't be a dog right now."  
"Well, I think I should leave. You know when you change back, you-"  
"Yes, I feel a re-transformation coming. Go see Yuki." Shigure wagged his tail. Monah smiled and pet Shigure on the head. She then walked away. Shortly after leaving the room she heard a POOF! And Shigure must have come back to normal.

She walked into Yuki's room. He was looking at some papers and smiled when she entered. "Yuki, I know all about the zodiac." Yuki's eyes widened. "But, how?" She retold her story of the meeting with Hatori, and the conversation with Shigure. Yuki nodded and smiled at Monah.  
"This is so great! Now I can be totally honest. Does Kyo know?" Monah shook her head.  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to make dinner. I'm making another American favorite, pizza!"  
"Pizza- never had it. But it sounds lovely." Monah nodded and went downstairs.

Within an hour the pizza was ready for everyone. It was tasty, and for the first time Monah ate with what everyone else ate. Everyone talked about the zodiac, and Monah felt like just another member of the family. In the middle of conversation, there was a knock on the door. Yuki answered it and saw Momiji and Hatsuharu. "Hello! I didn't see you at school today," said Yuki.  
"It was a freshman day off," explained Haru. "We wanted to see the new girl. Does she know…?" Yuki nodded.  
"We'll explain it all later."  
Momiji and Haru came in to grab some food when Momiji saw Monah. He stopped in his tracks. "_Momo?" _he asked her incredulously. "_Iji?"_ said Monah. They both gasped and ran to each other. When Momiji made impact with Monah he transformed, but Monah was still hugging him. "Iji! I haven't seen you in years!" Monah explained the Momiji was the kid that she had played with and caused him to transform. She was introduced to Hatsuharu and he grinned at her.  
"She's cute," said Haru. "Kinda like Tohru." Monah blushed. "Yep, cute," he said, as if he was a judge and that was his verdict. Rabbit/Momiji hopped over.  
"Of course she's cute! She's American!" Yuki was watching them in amusement. "Oh, don't feel bad, Yuki!" said Momiji. "I'm sure she'll hug you, too! She already knows you're a zodiac member." Monah turned around and looked at Yuki. She sauntered over.  
"Yeah, Yuki. Are you jealous?" Shigure and Kyo laughed, but no one else got the joke. Yuki smiled.  
"Well go on!" said Momiji. He nudged her toward Yuki. Monah laughed but wrapped her arms around Yuki's waist. He gazed at her and smiled. Momiji and Haru were staring at them. "Maybe you're not close enough. Don't you want to see Yuki's form?" Monah laughed. She moved her hands so that she was wrapping them around his back and pulled herself even tighter; tight enough to feel the warmth, but loose enough for their eyes to meet. Haru walked up to them and pushed both of their backs so that they were squished together.

"They're not changing," said Haru. Monah laughed again. This would take a lot of explanation.


	8. Probably my most pointless chapter yet, ...

**DiScLaImEr:** I Do NoT oWn FrUiTs BaSkEt.

:D

"So because some of Yuki's blood got into Monah, she can hug him?" asked Haru.  
"That's our lead right now, but we're not sure. That's the only thing that makes sense," explained Shigure.  
"Hmm. Well that's not fair," said Haru.  
"Why not?" asked Yuki.  
"You get to hug a cute girl whenever you want. When I do, I turn into an animal. And I mean that literally."  
Momiji came out of the bathroom. He had just had a re-transformation and he sat by Monah. "Momo, I'm so happy that I finally get to see you again! Are you going out with Yuki?" Monah looked taken aback.  
"What would make you think that?"  
"Well, when you hugged, it was all, _rar._" Monah laughed.  
"And what was so 'rar' about it?"  
"Well it looked like you were about to eat each other." Monah snorted.

"I don't know if you'd call it 'going out'… but let's eat!" Monah passed out pizza to everyone. They all ate and talked. Momiji suddenly looked like he was struck by lightning. He pulled up his shirt sleeve. There was a cut on his arm and he pointed to Monah's cut on her finger. He rubbed them together and gave Monah a hug. Nothing happened.  
"Well that solves that mystery," said Shigure. Monah ran a finger down Momiji's cut and it disappeared. Momiji smiled.  
"Thanks. I forgot that you could heal." Everyone stared at Monah. _Oh great, _she thought. _More explanations!_

They all gathered around the TV to watch a popular show that was playing on Fridays. "Everyone has friends here," whined Shigure. "I know! I'll call Ayame!" Yuki and Kyo glared at him, but Shigure was already next to the telephone. "Aya!" he sang. "Come and meet the cute exchange student!"  
Monah, who was sitting next to Yuki (of course) asked him, "Who is Ayame?"  
"Ayame is my brother," explained Yuki, "and he's really full of it." Monah nodded and yawned, lying against Yuki. She found the blanket from the night before and wrapped it around their legs.  
"No kissing in front of the children," teased Shigure. Yuki glared at him again, but Shigure didn't care in the least. He felt Monah shivering so he put her on his lap again and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and covered herself even more with the blanket. It was colder that night. Soon there was a knock on the door. Monah gave him a questioning look and he shook his head. She just put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Ayame slid into the room.  
"_HELLO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS! LEAD ME TO THE CUTE HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!" _Shigure grinned. He and Aya were best friends. By then Monah was almost asleep. Shigure pointed to Yuki and Aya shrieked. "She's hugging him and, _ooer, _sitting on his lap? Dear Yuki, your girlfriend can hug you?"  
"Nnyot gir-" said Monah sleepily.  
"She's so cute!" said Ayame. They explained the story of the vase cuts and how they can hug now. Aya nodded and followed around. "And she can heal cuts too?" Shigure nodded.  
"If she really cares about you, she can somehow heal you. We don't know much about that yet, but she did it to Momiji." Monah yawned and lifted her head up.  
"Is this Ayame?" she asked Yuki. He nodded. She got up and walked over to see him. "Hello! My name is Monah Kelnar. It's nice to meet you." Aya smiled.  
"I am Ayame Sohma, the snake. I own a fabric/dress shop, and we are currently looking for models…"  
"She will not!" said a very annoyed Yuki.  
"Oh I forgot, you're _Yuki_'s girl. My mistake." He turned to Yuki and handed him a slip of paper.  
"What is this?" he asked, puzzled.  
"A coupon for a dress." Ayame winked at Monah. "I'm sure you'll want it." Yuki tore up the piece of paper.  
"I'm tired. I think I'll go up to bed now." He began to walk up the stairs.  
"You're leaving Monah down here?" sang Ayame.  
Yuki walked down and grabbed Monah's wrist. "I'm afraid of what you'd do to her if I left her down here." He pulled her up the stairs.

They walked and walked until they were on the roof. "I always thought this was Kyo territory," said Monah.  
"Well I thought we could watch the sunset," said Yuki. "I've only seen a few." Monah nodded.  
They sat there together for a while until Monah wrapped her arms around Yuki and began to cry. Yuki was surprised. "What's the matter?" he asked her gently. She shook her head.  
"I don't know," she confessed. "I just feel so alone here, being the only American, but your family is really trying to make me a part of it." Yuki hugged her.  
"You'll never be alone here," he admitted. "I'll never let that happen." Monah smiled and gave him a big kiss. Then they couldn't stop. The sun had set already and they were completely unaware. Soon they both got tired of kissing and they decided to go back to their rooms. They were so busy kissing they didn't notice Shigure and Ayame standing amusedly on the other side of the roof. They both stopped dead. Ayame and Shigure began clapping.

Sitting in Monah's room, Yuki was holding her while they were talking. "You don't have a very good relationship with Ayame, do you?" Yuki shook his head.  
"He gets on my nerves so bad… and he's always doing things like that. He and Shigure have a lot in common, but Shigure I can stand. Sometimes I need to just get away." Monah hugged him. "Well you'll always have me."


	9. Rejuvinating

**Dysklaimer: **I've never claimed anything! I'm innocent!

I read through my story on the fanfic site, (so far I'm the only one to have actually read it) and I kept laughing and laughing! I can't help laughing at my own work.  
This chapter I promise will have a point (unlike my last one).  
P.S. I made a soundtrack (mix CD) of Reversal! I know, I'm a geek :B but I listen to it while I write. It helps. Maybe I'll post the playlist next chapter.

One week later:

Monah and Yuki hadn't had a "romantic" moment since the roof incident. They mainly talked and never showed public displays of affection in the hallways. No one at school knew of their relationship except the Sohmas. One day Uo didn't show up for school. "Where's Uo?" Monah asked Hana.  
"She has The Sickness. Haven't you noticed how many people are out in our class?"  
Monah thought. There were about five kids absent a day. It was Friday again, so she didn't give it a second thought.

On the way home, Kyo challenged Yuki to a race. Monah said she'd join in, just for fun. Kyo and Yuki ran at a raging pace with Monah skipping behind. Shigure was standing at the door, waiting, and Hatori's car was parked outside. "Come in for a quick snack, and then we're off!"  
"Off where?" asked Monah. She got inside and began to make everyone rice balls for an on-the-go snack. They ate and then got into the car.  
"We're going to the Sohma hot springs," explained Shigure. "Have you noticed how The Sickness has been going around? A nice hot steam will rejuvenate us. Hatsuharu and Momiji will meet us there. Ritsu might be there too, I'm not sure."  
"Who's Ritsu?" asked Monah. Shigure explained about the monkey. "Well he sounds really nice! I hope he's there." Yuki coughed and put his arm around Monah's shoulders. Monah looked at him in alarm. "Are you sick?" Yuki shook his head and just laid it down on the seat. His eyes were fixed with worry, and Monah was worried herself. She didn't want Yuki to catch The Sickness. It had already killed a few people in a different city and Monah didn't know how it would affect her if Yuki was the next victim.

They soon got there and the Hot Spring Lady showed them to their suite where Momiji and Haru were already waiting, putting their stuff away. "We're staying here until Monday night," explained Shigure. "I took your suitcase so that you can have something to wear every day." Monah hurriedly thanked him and looked around. There were four rooms and eight people, but Monah being a girl rocked the boat a bit.  
"I'll sleep on the couch, it'll be fine," said Monah.  
"No Monah, that's okay, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch," said Yuki.  
"No Yuki, you're sick. You need a nice, warm bed."  
No one had noticed Hatsuharu get out of his room, move his stuff to the couch, and then move Monah's stuff into it. He was halfway through putting sheets from the closet onto the couch when Yuki saw him. "Oh, Haru…" he said, trailing off. Hatsuharu just raised a hand and plopped down on the couch.

The Hot Spring Lady came in. "Due to The Sickness, two of our three open air baths had to be closed, however the largest is still available. I'm sure if you use the towel suits we provide, and you space yourselves out a bit then everything will be fine." She put eight towel suits on the table, seven pants-like suits and one that looked kind of like a one piece bathing suit. Soonall of the guyshad donned their suits and went to sit in the large open air bath. The night was crisp for an end of spring night. The stars were visible and the hot steam rising from the bath mixed with the few flower buds floating in the wind. Everyone filed in except for Monah, who was still changing.  
"Ha'ri, I was surprised you decided to stay with us. I thought you'd have more doctor duties."  
"There's still a small chance that I'd have to leave, Shigure, if something happened back at the main house. But I thought this would be a good chance to talk to Yuki. I hardly ever get to see him." Yuki nodded, but he knew what Hatori really meant. He wanted to talk to him about Monah.

Monah came in, dressed in her towel suit. "I'm sorry I'm late! The suit they gave me was too big that I had to find the Hot Spring Lady and get a smaller size." She grinned. "I know it's not an ideal fashion accessory, but it'll be perfect for this bath." She got in the warm water farther away from all of the guys and started to laugh.  
"What's so funny, Momo?" asked Momiji, wading closer to her. Monah just stood up out of the bath, the towel catching water. It made her look like she was pregnant, and everyone laughed; everyone but Yuki. _Would she ever look like that while I know her? _He thought. _Is there a chance at all that we can even have a family? _Hatori caught his glance. He knew a lot of what Yuki was feeling.  
_Except Yuki… he has a chance, _thought Hatori. _He can possibly get married to the girl he loves. I never had that chance. _Momiji was poking Monah's suit at the stomach, making water squirt out. Kyo started to pull him away, but Monah just shook her head. She was having a great time catching up with Momiji.

"What is this, a pool party? How come I wasn't invited?" asked a smug voice. It was Ayame, already dressed in a towel suit. He ambled over and took a spot in the open air bath. "Gure, why was I not invited? Surely you have not found another?"  
"Oh no, Aya, every atom of my being wanted to call you, but some people don't like me using the phone."  
"Well they should know by now a love like this cannot be separated." Yuki and Kyo were facing the water, but Momiji and Monah were laughing.  
"Aya, you and Shigure are so alike!" said Monah.  
"Ah dear girl, thank you for your praise," said Aya confidently, aiming a big wink at her. She just laughed. Aya was too much. "And my brother! Your lovely girl is sitting over here, waiting for a nice relax with her beau, and you are just staring at the water."

Yuki didn't move. Suddenly, he collapsed into the water.


	10. Everything will never be perfect but it ...

**Claimdisser:** The only part of this story I own is Monah. Well, technically, Monah isn't even mine. I saw a girl on a TV show named Monah (but I think there it was spelled Mona) and she looked like the Monah in the story. I thought that she looked like a typical American girl, so I used her for the story.

"Yuki!" cried Monah. Haru, who was next to him, grabbed him and put him on the rock closest to the bath. Monah ran through the water (if you could call it that) and put a hand on his chest. "Yuki! Somebody call a doctor… oh, Hatori!"  
Hatori was already running inside for his black medical bag. Haru took his pulse. "It's really slowed down, but it's there." Hatori took his blood pressure and listened into his stethoscope.  
"It's The Sickness. His bronchial tubes were weak already; The Sickness could cause them to collapse."  
"NO!" exclaimed Monah. "Is he g-g-going to die?" Hatori looked at Monah.  
"Right now we don't know." _Oh no, I might never see those huge plum eyes ever again! _Thought Monah through tears. _Nothing can heal him now, The Sickness is untreatable… _heal_ him! _She got an idea. She pushed Yuki's long lilac hair out of his face. She bent down and kissed him. _Let's hope this isn't our last!_  
Everyone was staring. To a stranger, it'd look like she was kissing a corpse. But the color came back to his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around. Monah tackled him. "Oh thank God you're alright…" she said, while he was coughing.  
"What happened?" asked Yuki softly. "And when did Aya get here?"  
"Oh you were looking ill, and your body just gave up. That's why you're all wet. You fell in the water." He looked at Monah.  
"Well you're pretty soaked yourself."  
"Oh," she blushed, "I was running over to see if you were alright and I sort of fell." Her towel suit was ripped on one of the sleeves and every so often she ran her hand across it to keep her outfit from falling off. Yuki grinned and put his hand on her bare shoulder. His hand was radiating new heat and he took the ends of the ripped strap. Shigure nudged Aya, but he was wrong. Yuki tied the ends together to form a makeshift bow. Monah's eyes never left Yuki's. She wrapped him in a hug again. "I'm so glad you're alright! You scared me! You… ahh!" The rock was slippery from having two wet people on it and they tumbled into the spring. Everyone gasped, but they came up alright, Monah being carried by Yuki. This time, Monah's other strap ripped, but it was mended in a second like the first.

"Just don't sit by Ayame," muttered Yuki. "He'd probably untie the straps." Monah just laughed.  
"I can see Aya doing that! He's kind of like that… but that's just one of his quirks. It's not that bad… well, yeah, it kind of is." Yuki nodded.  
"He runs a costume shop that sells odd dresses… I didn't get to explain that to you earlier."  
"Oh, so that what he means by needing models. Well…"  
"Trust me, you wouldn't like it. Who knows what he'd dress you up in? Probably maid outfits, or a nurse outfit."  
"Ahh, _those _kinds of clothes." Monah said with an alluring look. Yuki laughed.  
"Yes, _those _kinds of clothes. I've seen a few." Yuki started coughing again.

"We better get out now, you seem to get worse and worse." They began to get out and waved goodbye to everyone. When they got inside, Yuki was about to go to his room when Monah said, "I can't find my clothes! They're not here!" She looked by the couch and under it and by the table. Suddenly she actually took a good look at Yuki. "_Wow…_ do you work out?" Yuki blushed.  
"Uh, well, I do some training, but…"  
"You're so fit!" She walked over to him. "I never noticed, I didn't even think about looking at you…" she giggled. He looked at her. "  
"You're not so bad either…" she looked petite still, but she was healthy and proportionate. She looked a bit thicker where the suit was, but he squeezed her hips and water fell to the floor. The strap on her suit that first tore came untied. Yuki went to tie it, but she just pushed it up and kissed him. They embraced and water fell to the floor. Soon Monah was pressed to the rice door and she fell through… right into the hot bath where the other seven were still soaking. A bewildered Yuki looked through the Monah shaped hole and grinned sheepishly. Monah resurfaced and held on to the top of her towel suit, spitting out water. Shigure cheered and clapped. Monah nodded and was about to take a bow when Yuki whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked inside.

Within the next five minutes you could see her patching the hole with rice paper. She found her bag, (she forgot Haru had moved it) and changed into a silk red kimono. It was form-fitting, so it was pretty comfortable. She dried her hair and had it up in a bun so it could dry faster. She looked like a Japanese girl, only extremely light. "You very oriental in that outfit," Yuki commented. He was helping her patch the door, "It was partly my fault," he had said with a laugh." She was done and the others had come in. They played a party game, (there were certainly enough of them) and then Momiji produced a boom box. They turned it on and played one of Momiji's favorite songs. (There was _mucho _dancing. Sorry, had to put in one comment. :D Forgive me.) Monah produced some American CDs and played a song called _AM to PM. _(One more comment, that's on the soundtrack! Okay, the mix CD.) "This is the weirdest song I've ever heard," admitted Kyo.  
"Well it's American," explained Monah. "We like things weird."

Soon it was past midnight and almost everyone was retreating to bed. Ayame had another room in a different wing of the hotel, so he waved goodbye. Monah waved back. Despite Yuki's dislike for him, Monah liked Aya a lot. They all had done mad dancing and she was very tired. She was about to plop on the couch when Haru said, "I'm sleeping here." Monah smiled and kneeled down.  
"Haru… thanks. Thanks for all you've done." Haru smiled and sat up. _Wow, _thought Monah. _He's built too! Are all of the Sohmas in such good shape?  
_"Well, Monah, I'm sure we're all glad you're here. I know you're Yuki's girl," he said, "But excuse me for saying you're hot stuff. I'm glad you know our family." Monah was about to hug him, but she didn't think that they had an 'exchange'.  
"I am, aren't I?" joked Monah.  
"Yeah, you are. Now I bet Yuki's waiting for a goodnight kiss. I say he's a lucky man," Haru said with a wink. _Haru's really nice,_ thought Monah. _Sure, he was flirting a bit, but I take it that's just a bit of his personality. Kind of like Shigure._ She got up and walked to Yuki's door. She gently knocked and he was standing there, as if he was waiting for her. He opened the door and she walked in.

"Was today fun for you?" asked Yuki as he sat on the bed. Momiji was his room-mate, and he was already fast asleep on one side of the bed. Yuki was sure to keep his voice down.  
"Oh yes, your family's so much fun! I love them all." The unspoken words _and I want to be part of it _lingered in the air between them. Monah loosened the tie on her kimono. She took it off and turned to Yuki. "There's no room in my closet for this, is there room in yours?" He stared at her and nodded. She was wearing a floor length strapless nightgown with a flowing skirt. It looked more like a dress than sleeping material. In fact, it looked like a wedding dress. _If we ever got married…  
_She turned around and saw Momiji staring at her. "You look like an angel, Momo!" Monah grinned. Momiji wasn't too far from her age, but he seemed like a little kid sometime. Yuki turned to Momiji. "Oops! Sorry, I knew there was going to be _something _going on…" Momiji turned to Monah.  
"It's okay, Momiji. I just didn't have room in my own room for this kimono, so Yuki said I could keep it in here." She pulled her now dry hair down and it fell on her shoulders in waves. "My hair's naturally wavy, so I have to straighten it every morning," she explained. Her hair seemed longer and thicker.  
"One of your buttons is loose," pointed out Momiji.  
"Oh it is? I really think this nightgown is a big hassle, but it's so pretty! Can you help me?" Momiji nodded and Monah turned so Yuki faced her profile. She looked at him, and he envisioned…

_Monah had her hair flowing down her shoulders. She had flowers plaited in, and Momiji was wearing a suit. He was tying the back of her dress, and Kagura was wearing pink and handed her a veil. Monah placed it on her head and left the room. Picking up a bouquet that Hana gave her, walked to a door. She took a deep breath as the doors opened to reveal her American family and her Japanese family, soon to become one. She walked down the aisle in white ballerina slippers to Yuki, standing at the front of the church. He took her hand, covered in a silk glove, and removed the glove. He placed a kiss on her knuckles and she looked up at him. "Yuki…" she breathed. "Yuki, Yuki, are you alright?"  
_

He snapped back to reality. "Are you alright?" asked Monah again. Momiji was in pajamas and she was wearing a nightgown with mussed hair. Yuki nodded and put his head in his hands. "Thank you Momiji," she said, looking in a mirror. "It's a bit tight, but it'll do." Yuki looked up. The top was tight, but it didn't look bad in the slightest. She walked over to him, (bunny slippers padding on the floor) and lightly kissed his forehead. "Night," she said. She walked out. A few minutes later he heard her room door closing.  
"Monah must have run into Shigure," laughed Momiji. Yuki nodded. "She's really nice, isn't she? I remember when I was a kid I had the biggest crush on her… but I never told her. No use now, the past is the past." He lay down on his bed and was asleep in an instant. Yuki wasn't so lucky. The bed was comfortable, but he couldn't sleep. He was looking at the patterns on the wall when… the wall slid open. In peeked Monah, bending over to look.  
"Yuki! Ha! I thought this might be another closet. Apparently it's some inter-room door. Like a secret passageway." Yuki kneeled down and she pulled him into her room.

They closed the little door. "Good," she said. "Now we won't disturb Momiji." _Disturb him with what? _Thought Yuki. "I couldn't sleep," admitted Monah. "Do you want to talk?" Yuki nodded. _So that's what she was saying. _They sat on Monah's bed, talking.  
"Where on earth did you get that ridiculous nightgown?" teased Yuki.  
"Oh this? It was on sale at a shop. I got a few," she said, going to her closet. She pulled out several nightgowns, many small. "They didn't have very many regular nightgowns, but of course they have the short ones. Just like the skirts," she said, recalling Yuki ordering her school uniforms. "This one was so small they didn't think they would ever find anyone to buy it. It was marked off, and they were very happy when I bought it. It's one of a kind," she traced the flowers that ran along the top. It was cut off with a small ribbon by mid-rib and the top was only about 5 inches long. The rest was white silk that draped down her back and past her feet. The heads of her bunny slippers peeked through bunched nightgown. She removed them and sat on the bed. "Do you think Momiji is going to notice you are gone?" asked Monah. Yuki picked up the ribbon from her nightgown and wound it around his finger.

"I highly doubt it, but these walls are thin. He might be hearing us right now. Heck, Ayame might be hearing us." There was a knock on the door and Monah opened it to find Hatsuharu.  
"I sleep on the couch and this is the thanks I get," he said in mock exasperation. "What's the point of me sleeping there if you're going to have midnight rendezvous?" Monah grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
"You can go in with Momiji," she suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind company." Haru just shrugged and opened the door to Yuki's room.  
Monah closed the door and Yuki said, "Well I guess it's here or the couch. I'm sorry, you're nice and all, but that couch is so inviting…" Monah laughed.  
"You can sleep here… there's a futon over in the corner. I'm fine there." Yuki shook his head. He traced the flowers on her nightgown.  
"I'll go there… you stay here. This bed is meant for you anyway." She embraced him and he kissed her, and they just stood there for a while, standing mid-hug. His hands rested on her hips and hers circled his neck. He bent down and kissed where neck met shoulder and then let go. He moved to the futon and she grabbed sheets from the closet to give to him. She then got into her bed. They stared at each other for a while, and though they were only feet away, they seemed like miles away. Soon, Monah fell asleep. Yuki got up and sat by her bedside. She was muttering something… "Yuki…" she seemed to be saying. Yuki laughed smugly. He didn't know if a girl had ever had a dream about him. He bent down to give her a kiss and she said, "Yuki… kiss…" he tried not to laugh as he climbed back into his bed. Soon he was asleep too.

For once, Monah wasn't the first to wake up. It was Shigure, and he ordered breakfast from the kitchen. He went through the suite knocking gently on doors and then opening them to wake them up. He knocked on Monah's and she slept through it, but Yuki didn't. He opened the door. "Yuki?" said Shigure. "I wondered why Haru wasn't on the sofa. Where's Monah?" Yuki opened the door wider and pointed to a sleeping Monah. The sheets had fallen off the bed and her nightgown had trailed off the bed. She was still clutching her pillow. "And you…" questioned Shigure. Yuki pointed to the futon. Shigure nodded. "Now, breakfast should be coming. Don't wake Monah, she'll be up eventually. She must be really tired…" he raised his eyebrows to Yuki.  
"Shut up," said Yuki, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly arms were around his neck. Monah had woken up and thrust her sleepy self onto Yuki.  
"Good Morning," said Monah. "I'm going to go wash up." She walked to the bathroom. Hatori, already dressed, walked up to Yuki.

"Yuki… I need to talk to you. I think we should take Monah to see Akito."


	11. First Meeting

**Un-Claiming: **I'd be hard to unclaim without claiming anything but I can do it! I don't own Fruits Basket, but I rock eggs. :P

I got a very very nice review from someone named Dolfinz (well that's their screen name), so you wanted another chapter and here it is. I dedicate this chapter to you :D.  
I was thinking about the soundtrack thing I made, so I decided that at the very end of the series, (yes, all good things must come to an end) I'll post the names of the song and at what place in the story they're supposed to be playing and what they're describing. Ooh, how fun! You'll have to wait just a little longer…  
Anyway, I'm so proud of myself for updating so fast and so often! It seems like on stories I've made in the past, I'd update once a week and readers got ticked off…so now when I make like 5 chapters a day I get no readers! Urrg! What do I have to do? I'm just a grouchy person. Heh heh. My friend and I are going to make a FB fanfic; I'll probably post the name on here so we can get some reviews… I'm a girl just for those who are wondering. Check out my homepage to learn a little more. Wow, I've been blathering on forever! So I'll start the story now.  
**Little Warning: It gets a little violent at times, nothing too much. I have a bit of a weak stomach.**

Yuki stared at Hatori with the utmost aghast. "See Akito? Why don't we just send her on the streets now?" Hatori sighed.  
"I was afraid that would be your reaction. She's going to have to meet him eventually, and it would be best if we got it over with before she meant too much to everyone."  
"What do you mean, before? She means a lot to everyone now! Ask Shigure, Haru, even Kyo! What will Akito say when he realizes her memory can't be erased? Even worse, what would Akito do? Akito won't hesitate to kill her, Hatori. She's just a little American girl. He can make it look like an accident easily."  
"Yuki, you're just letting your history with Akito bias you. He's not going to kill Monah."  
"Then what will he do? Keep her prisoner? Torture her, make her… no! You're not going to take her there."  
"Well it's too late, because I told Akito we'd be stopping by today."  
Yuki's mouth hung open. "You told Akito we'd be there, and today? Without even asking us?"  
"I knew if I would have asked you this would happen! You can't get out of it. After you missed the banquet, Akito's really been trying to keep you on a tight leash. Missing this appointment could make it even more dangerous for you than it is for Monah! It would increase her danger, too! Do you know how much Akito wants to hurt you? He'd skin her alive in front of you just to see you sweat!" By then Hatori was screaming.  
"That's why I don't want to see him at all!" Yuki was running out of breath, and Monah was staring from the bathroom, her eyes wide in shock, and a small bit of fear.  
"Yuki… what's wrong?" Monah asked him.  
"We… have to go visit the head of the family. He needs to meet you. I'm just a little worried on what he'll think." Yuki sighed and turned to Hatori. "When does Akito expect us?"  
Hatori looked at his watch. "We should leave now to make sure we can get to the main house. Come, Monah." He turned to Yuki. "I promise I'll bring her home safe and sound."  
"What? I'm not coming?"  
"I thought the last thing you'd want to do was to see Akito!"  
"Well, if Monah's going, I don't know if I'll ever see her again!"  
"Hatori! Yuki!" screamed Monah, trying to get their attention. "If it means this much, I'll just go by myself…"  
"No!" they both commanded.  
"Monah, we'll both accompany you," said Hatori. "I see Yuki will have it no other way."

They drove in the car until they reached the Sohma estate. Monah was shaking the whole way. She hadn't heard much about this Akito person, but she was very scared. From what she heard, Akito was ready to kill her. He wouldn't hesitate. She just took a deep breath and was ready for anything. At least I'll be able to see Yuki before I die… she thought. They got out of the car and walked to the main house. Monah was wearing a white blouse and a flowing skirts with shades of blue and green and had a white background. Her hair was tied up, this time more for style then efficiency. She breathed deeply as they knocked on the door. Akito opened it, his eyes looking tired but menacing. He limped into the room and threw himself on a chair. "New girl… I hear you found out about the family secret. But I don't know how many people I would like to know it…" he opened a drawer and looked inside, but closed it. He got up, which seemed like a big effort. Wiping his raven hair out of his eyes, he got a good look at Monah. His eyes narrowed, and then he turned angrily to Hatori. "This girl was brought in front of me before!" he roared. "Her memory was supposed to be erased? What happened?" Hatori looked confused.  
"No, it wasn't her! I've never seen her." Akito focused on Hatori's eyes, peeling into his thoughts. "You have a scar!" he said. Hatori put his hand to his forehead. "No!" said Akito. "On your brain! There's a memory scar! Who erased your memory?" Akito turned to Monah. "Was it her?"  
"No!" said Hatori, clutching his head. "She can't do that! Only I can do that!"  
"You lie!" screamed Akito. "You've been erased! And she had something to do with it!"

Monah was just standing there when Akito turned to her. His eyes stared into hers and she felt like cold water was being dumped on her head. She couldn't see anything but the white light, and her head was screaming. It was a wail unlike anything she had ever heard, and she grabbed her hair. Suddenly, it stopped. Akito collapsed on the chair. Hatori ran to him, but Akito pushed him away. Monah herself fell to the floor, her body covered in sweat. She was breathing heavily, and Yuki looked like he wanted to come over, but he knew they couldn't show any signs of affection. That would make it too easy for Akito to destroy her. "Why…" said Akito, hyperventilating. "I can't read into her mind!" He swiped at the table. Figurines clattered to the ground and broke. Akito got up and threw the shards at Monah one by one. "Why… can't… I… read… your… mind?" Each shard got closer and closer to Monah. She gave a small cry when the last one cut into her wrist. She wrapped her shirt sleeve around it, causing a large red ring to form. Akito laughed at her. "You can't win against me. You don't know anything about suffering!" He turned the nightstand over. Hatori tried to calm him but he just pushed him out of the way. Akito ran toward Monah and grabbed her neck. He squeezed his thumbs closer and closer together, and Monah could see the ravenous satisfaction in his eyes. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Akito's fingers were singed at the tips. "Ahh!" he cried. She hit the ground with a thud. He shook his fingers but they retained their blackened colors. He made eye contact with Monah, and the black tips of his fingers vanished. He stared at his fingers incredulously. He backed away from Monah. "What's… wrong with you?" he asked as if he was exhausted. Monah shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I've been strange my whole life." Enlightenment struck Akito as he stared into Yuki's eyes. _No!_ thought Yuki. _He can't look at my thoughts!_ Suddenly, he was seeing events in his past as Akito was seeing them. His small, trembling hand reaching to Aya, his conversation with Haru at the window, he and Monah's night on the roof, until Yuki could hear voices.  
_"Hatori tried to erase my memory, but he ended up erasing his at first…"  
"No! I love her more than anything…"  
"Yuki! Ha! I thought this might be another closet. Apparently it's some inter-room door. Like a secret passageway."_

_No!_ thought Yuki. _All of my memories…_ Suddenly, Akito let him go. He looked from him to Yuki. "She can hug you… and I see from your memories you're taking advantage of that…" Hatori looked at Yuki in disbelief.  
"NO! Not like that," Yuki tried to explain to Hatori.  
Hatori nodded. He knew Yuki well enough. Akito reached into the drawer and pulled out a huge knife, beautifully wrought. He twirled it around in his hands as he walked over to Monah. Whatever color was on her face was soon gone as she could see the beautiful patterns on the knife swirling in front of his face. He ran the flat edge of the blade along her neck. Monah winced as she felt cold steel. He cut the sleeve of her shirt and pulled it off. She felt cold air touch her skin. Akito laughed. "How in the world could I have thought of you as a threat?" he said. He gently ran the sharp edge of the knife down her shoulder. It left a bleeding cut so shallow it pained her greatly. "Ah!" she said as she ran her hand down her arm. Blood splattered to the floor and she leaned against the wall. Akito wiped the blood off the knife with the torn sleeve from Monah's shirt. He threw the sleeve at her and told Hatori, "Get her out of my sight." Hatori was about to pick Monah up when he realized they hadn't had a blood transfer. He quickly found a small cut he had gotten from a rock at the hot spring and took some of Monah's blood, (there was enough of it) and rubbed it on the cut. Then he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

In Hatori's office he and Yuki worked hard to clean and dress the cut. Monah was still knocked out, so they lay her on a bed. Hatori put his head in his hands. "That went well." said Hatori. Yuki scoffed.  
"Yeah, we were lucky he didn't kill her." He stared into space. "But why did he stop?" Hatori looked up.  
"What? Oh, stop cutting Monah? I don't know… sometimes Akito takes funny turns." Monah started to stir. She winced as she ran her hand down her arm, newly bandaged.  
"A-A-Akito," she said. "He's so hurt." The two men looked at her. "His mind… it's tormented. Every thought of his is agonized. He's going through so much pain…" Monah began to cry. "It's coming to me. There was too much pain for one person. I-I'm feeling his pain." She fell onto the bed. "IT'S TOO MUCH!" she cried. "What happened to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Hatori. "But how did you look into his mind?"  
"He tried to look into mine… and it backfired. Just like when you tried to erase my memory." Hatori looked shocked. "It's true. You tried to get me to forget Momiji, and instead it made you forget me. I ran away… I was so scared. "

"So Akito was right…" said Hatori. "He really had seen you before. And so had I. Wow, I did have a memory scar on my brain! But how did this happen?"  
"I don't know," confessed Monah. "Whenever someone tries to do something like that to me, it backfires. Horribly." She looked guilty. "I'm so sorry Hatori, I was just afraid of what would happen if I told you. But what will happen?" she asked. "Will I have to leave?"  
"Akito has passed judgment on you at the moment," said Hatori. "But you never know with Akito. Take advantage of the time you have." Monah nodded.  
"Do we get to go home now?" she begged.  
"No," said Hatori. Yuki and Monah looked shocked. "We have to go back to the springs, we have reservations there until Monday, and we aren't going to waste them."

They piled into the car and drove to the hot springs. No one said a word until they got there, when everyone wanted to know how it went. After retelling the story several times, everyone was satisfied.  
"A good soak will make you feel better, Momo," said Momiji. "I'll join you!" Monah nodded and looked for her towel suit. When she couldn't find it, she walked to the phone and was about to order another. The hostess said she'd look but towel suits in her size were very rare.  
"Monah, if they can't find one, we'll just all keep out of the springs," said Haru. "Including Momiji." Momiji looked at Haru.  
"Oh yes! Including meee!" Momiji squealed. Fortunately a spare suit was found and they all re-dressed for another soak. Monah was extra careful to keep this one in good shape, and she barely said a word to anyone. This was a severe contrast to the bubbly girl that was at the springs the day before. She mostly clung to Yuki and held on to his arm. They whispered to each other as if no one else was there.  
"You're okay?" asked Yuki for the fiftieth time.  
"I'm fine," said Monah, scooting closer to him. "This water is very relaxing." She slid in deeper so that she was submerged to her shoulders. She put her hand on Yuki's knee for balance. Soon her eyes were drooping and she fell asleep. Yuki got out of the water and carried her inside. He wondered what he should do about her soaking body. Should he put out plastic? Just dump her on the couch? Eventually he put her on a towel and then sat her on the couch. He covered her with another towel and then put on a robe. He walked downstairs to ask the hostess for dinner preparations.  
"Master Yuki, yesss… anything." She stared at him for a second.  
"Miss Hostess, are you alright?" he asked.

_"**YES! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY ABOUT ME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO! AHHHHH I JUST RUINED YOUR VACATION! FORGIVE ME BEFORE I DIE AND GO DOWN TO THE EVIL PLACE I BELONG! AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE TOWEL SUITS! THEY'RE VERY HARD TO FIND, ESPECIALLY IN HER SIZE, NOT THAT I'M INSULTING HER SIZE! AHHHHHHH I'M SORRY!"**_

She took several deep breaths. "Are you done?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I will go put your order in with the chefs." She walked away. _That woman is so strange_, thought Yuki._ She's like two different people._ He walked upstairs and Monah was still snoozing. Everyone else was in the open air bath. _They spend so much time in there I'm surprised they don't look like raisins!_ Thought Yuki. He took a book off the shelf and sat on the couch where Monah's legs ended. He was reading it when he noticed the author. It was Shigure, but it was much more enthralling than the other junk he wrote. The phone rang shrilly. Yuki put the book away and answered it. His expression was puzzled, but he put down the phone and went to go talk to the others.

"We need to go home," he told Shigure.


	12. Domestic Offender

**Remialcsid: **I don't own Fruits Basket. Gosh, I thought you'd get that through your head!  
I got on and it said I got 5 reviews! Wow! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Faye is a good friend of mine, and she's going to be writing the story with me, the one that I mentioned a couple chapters ago, (not this story) so that's why she talks about paper. No, actually, she just has a fondness for paper.  
I'll try to get three chapters up today, as tomorrow I'm going to be really busy so I don't know if I'll get _any _chapters up. Weekdays are hard.

Hatori got them into the car and began the drive. "So who was that?" asked Shigure. Monah was still sleeping in the back seat, her head on Yuki's lap, her legs on Kyo's. (Hatori had a small car)  
"I don't know," Yuki confessed. "It was on a pay phone, and a poor connection. All I heard was, 'Yuki………… home………… go! I…………… home!' But the voice sounded really worried." Shigure nodded and soon they were turning into the driveway.  
"I guess I don't get to eat any of that food the hostess prepared for us," said Shigure with a sigh. "And look! No one's here. Yuki, you are too trusting." Yuki just ignored him and him and Kyo walked inside. Yuki put Monah on a couch and walked into the kitchen where he could sit by the door. He put tea on the stove and soon Kyo came in through the back door.  
"There's no one outside, you idiot rat. Why'd we have to leave the springs when you got a prank call?"  
Hatori and Shigure turned on the TV in the other room.  
"This is dumb; can we just go back to the hot springs? There's no sense in being here. Obviously rat-boy just wanted to go home."  
"You didn't have to follow me, you stupid cat! There's no sense in you being here-" Suddenly, something was pounding on the door. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo went to see who it was. "_Kyooooo!" _screamed a voice.  
"Oh crap, Kagura!" shouted Kyo. He went to run away but Yuki stopped him. Shigure opened the door and a girl came running in and grabbed Kyo around the waist. For a second, everyone thought it _was _Kagura, until Kyo transformed. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped as they saw Tohru clinging to Kyo's cat form.  
"Kyo…" she said, gasping for breath.  
Kyo opened his eyes. "Tohru?"  
"Kyo!" shouted Tohru, hugging cat/Kyo. Hatori ran in.  
"Tohru? But you were supposed to be gone for a year!"  
A man with a suit and sunglasses walked into the room. "Hello, I'm the Japanese customs agent. Miss Honda has decided to depart…"  
"I ran away!" confessed Tohru. "Kyo, I couldn't stay there… I couldn't! I thought about you every day…"  
"Is Miss Kelnar here?" questioned the Suit Man. Yuki nodded.  
"I'll go get her right away, sir." Yuki walked into the other room where Monah was still sleeping. He shook her gently and her eyes opened.  
"Yuki!" she said, and threw her arms around him. Yuki laughed at such an enthusiastic greeting.  
"A man from customs is here. Put something on quick, he wishes to speak to you." She nodded and ran upstairs.  
"She'll be right with you," said Yuki. "She just has to go get something." Soon Monah was downstairs, dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt with white pants. She made sure there was no sign of her injury. Tohru was still clinging to Kyo, and he was lying on her lap. Kyo was thinking, _Tohru's back! I can't believe it. She's been gone for only about a month, but it seemed like forever! I wonder if Monah can make it so that we could hug?  
_Monah bowed Japanese style to the agent and shook his hand. "What did you need me for?" she asked.  
"Miss Honda is back in the country," explained the agent. Monah looked and sure enough, Tohru was on the floor clutching Kyo.  
"Tohru, hello!" said Monah brightly.  
"Anyway, do you have your things in order?" asked Suit Man.  
"I beg your pardon? I don't understand," asked Monah confusedly.  
"The papers say that when she comes back, you go home. Your parents have already been notified, and they are gladly waiting for your return."  
"But-but, I have set up with my school for me to finish high school here," pointed out Monah.  
"I'm sorry miss, but I have to follow the papers. I'm here to take you and your bags away. Now please gather your things and give me your passport so I can verify it."  
Monah looked very confused. "But I don't _have _my passport!" she said. "They sent internet transcripts! I don't get my passport until they day I leave next year!"  
"You don't have a passport?" asked the agent. He was rummaging in a briefcase.  
"No! Well, I don't have it yet," she said.  
The agent took out a pair of handcuffs, turned Monah around, and snapped them on in one fast movement. "If you don't have a passport, you have to go to a detainment station."  
"What's that?" asked Shigure.  
"It's kind of like a police station. She'll have to stay in a cell until her transcripts can be taken."  
"How long does that usually take?" asked Hatori.  
"It can take as little as two days, or as long as nine months," said the agent tonelessly.  
"Will she get food?" asked Yuki angrily.  
"She'll get the occasional meal, but she will possibly get even skinnier than she is now," said the agent with a merciless grin. "We don't treat our illegal offenders 'nice'."  
He then took Monah by the shoulders and led her to a car he had parked by Hatori's. Monah was shoved in the backseat and they drove away, Monah looking at them helplessly.

As her wrists began to chafe from the cold cuffs, the agent turned to her. "So you assumed the identity of this Monah person?" he asked her kindly.  
"NO! I am Monah!"  
"C'mon, you can tell me," he wheedled.  
"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm Monah."  
"Fine, keep lying to me."  
They were silent for a while.  
"That boy seemed to look at you a lot," commented the agent.  
"What?"  
"The boy with the purple hair. He seemed worried about you. Is he your boyfriend?"  
"If I said yes, you'd probably kill him."  
The agent laughed. "I wouldn't deny it. You're scum. How about I become your boyfriend, huh? I'd treat you well before we send you to years of hard labor."  
"Do they even do that anymore? And you are sick. I can't believe you!"  
"Hey, you won't have anyone where you're going. A few months from now you'll welcome the company." He laughed. "I guess I'll just let you decide then."  
Monah's eyes widened and she beat her knee on the car door. It put a small dent.  
"Hey! Every cent of damage you do brings Purple Boy closer and closer to death. So I'd be careful of what you say or do."

Monah was shoved in a cell and given two black jumpsuits for her to wear. Her purse was taken and inspected, and then the only thing that she got back was a lipstick and some first aid bandages. She smiled when she got the bandages. She quickly undid the ones she had on and put new ones on. She sighed and looked through the bars of her cell. It was dark and the moon was full. She was glad she didn't have a cell mate.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" screamed Yuki. "She's gone and what are we doing? We're just sitting here!"  
"You know I want to find her too, but what do you expect? She's in a domestic cell!" Yuki and Kyo were reaching boiling points yelling at each other. Tohru was busying herself by trying to get food for everyone.  
"Tohru, aren't you worried about Monah?" asked Shigure.  
"Yes, I am," she said. "But I know I did what I did for a reason. I needed Kyo. I know that sounds incredibly desperate and foolish, but…" enlightenment crossed her face. "Why don't we go break her out?"  
Everyone stared at her.  
"Could we?" asked Momiji. He had just come over because he had heard something was wrong.  
"I bet we could," said Shigure. "I'm sure if we all worked together, that is… but we couldn't do it today."  
"Not today?" asked Momiji. "But who knows what will happen to her if we don't get her? What if that agent guy you talked about does something to her? He didn't seem nice at all…"  
"Think, Momiji," said Hatori. He had been silent. "On the first few nights, security on her cell is going to be very tight. If they saw a little kid walking around, they wouldn't hesitate to shoot you."  
Momiji grinned. "But what about a rabbit?"

Monah was trying to fall asleep. She had put on one of the jumpsuits and was trying to sleep in it, but it was tough and hard to wear. It was like wearing cardboard. Suddenly, there was a shadow across the bars. She stood up and backed away. What if it was a killer? Then she calmed down. _Who'd break into a jail? _She thought. A mouse squeezed through the bars and climbed to her bed…

__

_**Flashback:**_

Everyone had piled into the car and drove about a mile away to a hotel by the detainment station. They all got out of the car. It was a warm night, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. A big oak tree was about halfway through. Tohru was stationed there, hugging Yuki, Momiji, Kyo, and Shigure, so that they transformed. Hatori kept a lookout. If anyone caught him, he'd think of a quick excuse.  
Yuki held on to Momiji's ears as Momiji ran as fast as he could. He crossed cell after cell until he saw Monah sitting in one of them. Luckily, she was by herself. She looked scared and untidy. Yuki scurried off and climbed through the bars of the cell.

_**End Flashback. **_

Monah gasped. "Ahh! Do mice bite? Do they have rabies?" The mouse climbed onto her leg. "Akk!" she cried. Then she noticed the mouse had _purple _eyes. She let the mouse climb up her arm and to her ear.  
"Monah, it's me," said Yuki's voice.  
"Yuki!" breathed Monah.  
"Shh," he cautioned. "Momiji, Shigure, and Kyo are out there. We're going to try to gnaw open the bars. Just stay quiet and act casual. Kyo and Shigure were already working on gnawing down some of the bars. They gnawed the top, then the bottom, and then Monah pulled as hard as she could and she managed to pull two out. It was a small space, but she squeezed through. Her hips got stuck, and she heard a guard coming. She pulled and pulled. The guard's steps were closer… and Monah was stuck! She pulled on roots, trees, and grass, but her hips didn't budge. Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the guard's shining black shoe stepping into view.


	13. For Tohru

Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!  
**I was reading reviews and one said that I must not like Tohru, and Faye, (who is one of my real life best friends, as I mentioned before) said that Tohru in the last chapter did not act at all like Tohru. I know that, and I planned it to be that way. You'll find out why she acted so different in this chapter.  
No chapters were supposed to be up today as I go somewhere with a friend on Wednesdays, but I had a project that I just finished, so I couldn't make it. Honestly, I finished it minutes ago, and then I had math homework… aye. School is torture with folders.

"Hurry!" cried Yuki. The man crossed the hall and peered into the cell across from Monah's. His hair was in his eyes, so Yuki prayed that he wouldn't see them. The man turned to face them and flicked the hair out of his eyes… it was Hatori. He winked and continued down the hall. Shigure tried not to laugh. He didn't think he had ever seen Hatori wink in his life. Monah took a breath and squeezed through. Everyone tumbled to the ground.  
"Monah!" cried Tohru happily. She ran over to help her up. Monah gave Tohru a hug.  
"Thanks, everyone, for getting me free!" she gushed.  
Tohru walked over to Monah and whispered in her ear, _"Can I talk to you?" _Monah nodded.  
"While everyone changes back, Tohru and I will be waiting in the car, okay?" The animals nodded and Monah and Tohru headed to the car.  
"So we did it!" said Shigure happily.  
"Yeah, and it seemed too quick to be real, didn't it?" said Momiji. "It's like this is some kind of fairy tale or something. _Nothing _should be this easy." Kyo nodded and sat behind the tree.  
"Until we change back, we can just hang out here," said Yuki, trying to sort their clothes so they could change back in minimum time.  
POOF! Kyo changed back, followed by Momiji, Yuki, and then Shigure. They all got dressed and began to walk to the car. Inside the window they saw Tohru with red eyes saying something to Monah and then bursting into tears.  
Kyo swung open the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Monah said. "Girl stuff." Kyo just sighed and climbed into the seat beside Tohru. Monah fought to hide a grin when she saw him slip her hand into his. Tohru turned to him, and Monah put her hands on their shoulders.  
"What the heck was that for?" shouted Kyo. Monah just smiled knowingly.

The next morning, Monah awoke from the couch. She had moved her stuff into that room and Tohru had gone back upstairs. Tohru begged to sleep on the couch but Monah wouldn't allow it. Tohru was already in the kitchen and Monah walked in to help her. "Thanks for letting me talk to you yesterday," said Tohru shyly. "I really was out of it tomorrow…"  
Monah nodded and turned the rice cooker off. "I know. Everyone has their off days." Tohru smiled and started to make rice balls while Monah got the leeks out of the pot. Soon everything was set up and they all sat down to eat.  
"It's spring break in America too right now, so that's one of the reasons I've decided to come back." It was Monday and they had one week off. "But I think I should run to the school this morning and tell them I'm back. I can get my schedule back in order to finish high school here." (They're seniors, if you didn't know; them being Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Monah.) Tohru finished up her fish and got up. She grabbed her bag. "Well, I best get going. You know, if you have something to do, get it out of the way. Then you'll have the rest of the day for relaxation!" She grinned and walked out the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so!" She waved brightly. "Bye!"  
"She's back to normal today," said Shigure, slurping his soup. "She was rather… off yesterday." Monah kept quiet. He turned to her. "Monah, do you know what happened?" Monah nodded.  
"She was all alone in school, and no one talked to her… I guess that was what was needed to topple the tower. She suffered a huge mental breakdown and didn't get out of bed for days. She kept moaning about how her family died, and how she was far away from everyone she knew. She was so happy all the time… but inside she was dying." Everyone at the table nodded somberly. _Tohru was always smiling… even when the worst things happened to her.  
_"She said she didn't want to tell anyone how sad she got…" continued Monah. "She thought if she ever told anyone anything negative she'd just bring them down. So everything bad that happened snowballed. She decided to show her Japanese pride, so she wore her Kaiwaia High uniform to her school. Some girls put a sign on her door that said 'Whore-ru Honda,' just because she wore a skirt that was slightly short." Monah sighed. "She's been through so much, and now she's changing. Yesterday she said that she might want to try to be more like her mother. You know, be 'tough'? Let everyone know who ticks you off?" Monah sighed. "But then I told her that everyone loved her for who she is, and she's doing a great job being herself. Right?" The three guys nodded.  
"I… I want to do something for her," said Kyo quietly.  
Monah grinned. "Good, because I have an idea. C'mon, Kyo!" She took his hand and led them out of the house.  
"I don't want to know where they're going…" sighed Shigure.

Monah pulled Kyo down the streets and to the shops. "Will you stop for a second to tell me where the heck we're going?" Monah just said, "We're getting something for you to wear." Kyo looked down at his blue hoodie and green jeans. "What's wrong with what I've got on now?"  
"No, you're going to have a romantic dinner with Tohru!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, it's all going on in my mind. Let's buy you something to wear and I'll think about it."  
They got to a shop and Monah browsed the racks for something. She found a white shirt and a blue button down shirt to go over it. She found a pair of long black jeans that made Kyo look taller. He tried everything on, (after being shoved in the dressing room. "You don't want me to have to tie you down, do you?" asked Monah) and it had pleasing results.  
"Yeah, that's hot," said Monah. Kyo just shook his head.  
"Whatever."  
They bought the clothes and their next stop was an incense store. Monah bought several candles and silver candle holders. Then they went to a prestigious restaurant and Monah ordered two platters of food for the next day.  
"You mean we're not doing it tonight?" asked Kyo.  
"No," said Monah. "We can't expect you to learn to dance in two hours, can we?"  
"_DANCE?_" Kyo stopped and dropped the bags. "Okay, I was your dress up doll, and I went into some creepy candle store, but you are not teaching me to dance." Monah turned around and pulled a black rope out of her candle bag. She pulled it tight.  
"_Pleeeease, Kyo?"_ she asked. Kyo sighed. "Tohru's been hurt, bad. And I _know _this will cheer her up." Kyo stood still for a while.  
"I would never do this… but I'll do it, for Tohru. You can't tell _anyone, _especially rat-boy."  
"Hmm," Monah said. "I'm sorry, but that's the one person I'll have to tell."

"WHAT?" cried Kyo and Yuki at the same time. Monah had taken them into a glade in the large forest behind their house so that Tohru couldn't find them.  
"You'll teach Kyo to dance, so he can have a romantic dinner with Tohru," said Monah.  
"No way is he teaching me anything!" said Kyo.  
"Like I even want to be here," said Yuki.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Yuki?" asked Monah. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Please?" Yuki shrugged.  
"I'll teach _you _to dance, and then you teach Kyo. Deal?" Monah nodded.  
Yuki turned on a boom box that Monah had brought along. "We're going to tango, okay?" he asked her. She nodded. Amidst counts of 1-2-3. Yuki and Monah moved around the glade. After about 4 rounds, Monah thought she was ready to teach Kyo. Kyo sighed, and rolled his eyes a lot, but he learned the dance soon enough. Soon, Kyo was as good as Yuki. He said he would practice again tomorrow.  
"Now I'm hungry," said Kyo, and he walked out of the clearing.  
"That must have been really hard to do," said Monah.  
"Yeah, but he's changed a lot. I really thought he'd knock us both out and run away," admitted Yuki. Monah laughed.  
"I'm so amazed… that is so against Kyo! He would never learn to dance," she said in awe. "Is that really Kyo?"  
"I think so," said Yuki. Monah turned to pick up the boom box when Yuki turned it on again. "One more time?" he asked. Monah blushed, but nodded. They danced in the quiet of the clearing. _Today is seriously a day of surprises, _thought Monah. _If I didn't know how much Kyo loved Tohru, I'd swear someone killed him and took his place. Kyo would never do anything as "sissy" as learn to dance_!

The next day the restaurant called. Luckily, it was Yuki who picked up the phone and he relayed the message to Monah. She ran to pick up the meals at six, because the big dinner was supposed to be at seven. Monah was afraid that at the last minute, Kyo would decide against it, but she prodded him all day.  
At six thirty, Monah set up the candles on the roof. She put a small, round table she had found in the closet and two iron chairs up, and lit two candles. She put the dinners out and then set up the boom box so Kyo could get it to the right spot. (I can't believe I'm writing this! I know, I'm going to get like 25 reviews saying _"Kyo would never do that!" _and I know he wouldn't but I just had to put this in :P)

Monah climbed a hill that was adjacent to the house and sat on a log. Eating carrot sticks, Monah watched through binoculars to make sure everything went alright. Around 7:15 she saw Kyo lead Tohru by the hand up to the roof. Her face lit up when she saw the dinner and she smiled at Kyo. (Again, Kyo would probably _never _in a million years do this.) He and Tohru ate their dinners, and by the time they were done, the sun was setting. Kyo looked like he was on death row as he walked to the boom box. He turned it on, and then saw Monah watching. She grinned and he gave her the finger and she just laughed. The song started, (it's _My All, _by Mariah Carey, it's on the soundtrack. Once again, I can't believe I'm making poor Kyo do this.) The song came on and he sighed and held his hand out to Tohru. "If you want," he said. Tohru nodded and put her hands on Kyo's shoulders. Tohru loved to dance, so she kind of led. Kyo looked like he was being tortured the whole time, but Tohru was loving it. She spun around on the roof, and they walked up and down. Monah swayed on the log she was sitting on. Soon Tohru, (who was leaning away from him like he had a disease) leaned against Kyo without thinking. She shot away quickly, about to fall off the roof, but Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Tohru, learning that they _could _hug, stood closer and they sped up as tempo increased. The song was over, and he let go of Tohru.  
"Kyo, you learned to dance for me?" she asked. Kyo turned bright red.  
"Yeah, but I hate it. It's so girly… I couldn't wait until it was over." She looked hurt. He sighed. "But not with you. Dancing's just stupid, I just did it, because, I don't know…" he trailed off, staring into Tohru's eyes.  
_I kissed her once, how hard could the second time be? _Thought Kyo. He leaned closer… closer… and he grabbed the back of her head. Tohru's eyes widened as he pressed his mouth against hers, but she eased into the kiss. Monah sighed. Everything was going well. Suddenly, she got an idea. She ran off the log and back into the house.

**This is the first time I've ever written anything after the chapter ended. I just wanted to say, I know Kyo would never dance, so don't tell me that! Haha, I just wanted a romantic-dinner-on-the-roof scene, and this sounded like a good way to break the ice between Kyo and Tohru. I know you're like "Shut up with the apologizing! You're sounding like Ritsu!" but I had to tell you so every review I get doesn't say "that doesn't sound like Kyo!" **

**I haven't put Ritsu in this story yet, have I? Hmm… I must put him in. Chapter 14 should be up tomorrow. _Should. _**


	14. Random Snogging

**Fruits Basket is something I do not own.**

So I got some reviews, and some were amusing -. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy to sign on and find reviews in my mailbox. Maidenofthemist89, Haru is one of my friend's favorite characters, too. He has a small part in this story so far, but I'll try to expand him a bit. Bmrdbgt, it does sound like something Ayame would write! Good old Aya! He's one of my favorite characters. You'll see a bit more of him in this chapter. Dollfinz, I knew _someone _would say that. And love does make you do crazy things.  
This is the first time I have replied to reviews! It fills me with vigor, _tee hee!_I like this little part where I talk, but I'm sure everyone else likes the actual story part.

Monah ran into the house and saw Shigure and Hatori sitting together at the table.  
"Ah, Monah," said Hatori. "I need to check on your arm." Monah nodded and sat down by the table. Hatori undid the bandages. The cut was healing, but there was probably going to be a scar. He put some medicine on it to clean it, and though it stung, Monah knew it would help. He redid her arm and then tied it at the end. Monah grinned.  
"Thanks, Hatori." Hatori nodded and packed his bag.  
"I have to go. He'll need me, and you know Ayame. He'll over exaggerate and make me stay by his side _all the time. _I just had to escape from that shop for an hour…"  
"Why are you going to see Ayame?" asked Monah.  
"He has The Sickness, but he refuses to stay in bed. He goes to work and commands me to stay by him in case he faints or something. He's still as annoying as usual, though," sighed Hatori.  
"Aya's sick?" gasped Monah. "Well then I must go see him! I hope he's doing well."  
"You actually _want _to see him?" asked Hatori.  
"Yes! I'll bring him soup! Can I visit him tomorrow?"  
Hatori thought. The Sickness wasn't contagious anymore in Aya.  
"Oh, okay. I'm sure he'll be glad for the company."

The next day Monah was up and ready for breakfast. She wanted to see Aya, and Aya's infamous shop. She quickly made stew for everyone (with the help of Tohru) and then got dressed. She looked for something to wear. It was a warm summer's day, so she war a cream colored shirt that had open sleeves and a long green skirt. She pulled her hair back on the sides and held it with a large jade clip. After brushing her teeth and finding shoes, (platform sandals that looked like wood), she was ready to go. She got ready to leave when Yuki stopped her.  
"Monah, is it true you're visiting my brother's shop today?" he asked her.  
"Yes! Ayame's sick, and I think he'd like some soup and company!"  
"Well, you aren't going alone, are you?"  
"I was planning to, why?"  
"Because… oh, I'll go with you."  
"Really! Great, thanks!" She handed him the covered soup bowl and they walked down the road to Aya's shop.

When they got there, they knocked on the door, and Mine answered it.  
"It's Yuki!" she sang. "We haven't seen you in ages! Come in, come in!" Yuki stepped in, and Aya was sitting on the couch. He was pale, and wearing a bright red silk kimono. He coughed and then looked up. His face lit up.  
"YUKI! My one and only brother coming to see me in my time of need," he said. His long silver hair was still in place perfectly. "Oh, and Yuki's friend! Oh I'm sure you'll love to try on something…" Monah was nodding vigorously but Yuki was sighing. "And soup! Oh how I love the soup!" Ayame grabbed the soup and opened it up. "Ahh, is this Tohru soup?"  
"Tohru _and _Monah soup!" said Monah happily. Ayame drank a bit and smiled.  
"I feel better already. Why don't you go and sit by Haru while Mine and I get some dresses ready for you? He's around here," Ayame looked around. "Somewhere." Ayame started to browse though the racks when he saw white hair. "Haru, are you behind the clothes?" sang Ayame. Hatsuharu stood up. He had a huge bright red lipstick smudge on the front of his white hair.  
"I'm busy right now," said Haru. Ayame heard laughing and looked over the racks. There was a girl there, with short red hair with blue tips. She was tall, and was wearing a long navy dress with black lace and blue trim. It tied down the front and was accented by black fishnet stockings. Her lips looked slightly red.  
"Kissing behind the clothes? Such filth in my shop!" cried Ayame, striking his forehead with the back of his hand. Haru just shrugged and he and the girl walked out of the shop.  
"That was… pointless," said Yuki. "But it didn't look like they were hugging. I guess they were just… randomly kissing. I wonder if he'll ever see that girl again. He's so easygoing."  
Aya shrugged and picked out some dresses. "Here, Monah! Try these on!" Yuki was about to grab her wrist but Monah looked so excited that he just let her go.

She came out of the dressing room and swirled around. The first one was canary yellow, with a ribbon hanging down from the top. It cut off by the thigh on the left side, and trailed to the ground. It was wavy on the hems. It was tank top style that tied around in the back. It made her look taller, but she didn't think she liked it.  
The next one was dark salmon pink with another wavy ribbon down the front, but it was attached to the dress. It was also a tank top and had a crossing back. Finally, she chose to buy a plain light salmon one that had a two way hem and a small shawl. It was on the sale rack, and Ayame gave it to her with the Sohma family discount.  
_So she's already considered a member of the family, _thought Mine. _I wonder why they act like she's a part of them already? I've never seen her, but she seems so at ease with the Sohmas.  
_Monah held the dress on a hangar and walked out of the shop with Yuki. He was feeling the fabric as Monah talked animatedly next to him. _I hope she's a keeper, _thought Ayame. _She really has brightened Yuki up a bit. He hardly rolled his eyes at me at all! And her soup was delicious. _They waved and Aya and Mine went back into the shop.

Spring break went by with Monah and Yuki walking in the forest almost every day. They sometimes had picnics, and once Tohru and Kyo joined them. Tohru and Kyo had been spending a lot of time together. Soon it was the first day back at school, and Monah wanted to put her idea into action. Before the morning bell, she walked down to the main office and talked to a secretary. "Hello, I'm Monah Kelnar? I have an idea for something I'd like to happen at our school before the school year's over. Do I report to you?" The secretary shook her head.  
"No, you should talk to the student council president. He's in room 104B, and I think he's alone, do you know where that is? I" Monah nodded and walked down the hall. She took a deep breath when she came to the room. She always had trouble asking for something, and this was a big request. She closed her eyes and opened the door.

**Another little bold message! I never fit Ritsu into this chapter… better make a note of that! Ireally wanted some kind of fashion in one chapter, so that's why I added the pointless dress info!I'm sorry about the random snogging in Aya's shop; I just had to include it! It's a joke between me and a friend, and I hope she reads it. Don't worry Haru fans, it's not like they're married! (Please don't kill me.)**

**Continue to send in hilarious reviews! I feel so loved when I see a new mail from the fan fiction bot thing! New chapter should be up tomorrow, Friday! I can write all night long, but I won't be able to put it up until late as there's a school dance that night. I know, I don't seem like the dance type, but me and a friend are going to 'get down'. (My friend has a Shigure/Aya-mind, so don't take that literally!) I have to be careful how I say things. It's one of the things I like best about her, ha! Sometimes we're thinking the same thing, and we laugh at random moments. Ahh… friendship…**


	15. All I Ask of You

**Howdy, y'all.  
**Guess who I met today? Amelia Atwater-Rhodes! She came to my school and talked to us. I had a feeling me and my friends were the only ones who had ever read her books, but if you haven't read them, then I suggest you do! There are six of her books out right now, and they are all good. I'll get to see her again tomorrow at a book event. Hee!  
I don't own Fruits Basket. Monah's it. That's all.  
(I wrote that yesterday. Sorry I couldn't update! I broke my streak of at least one chapter a day, but Saturdays are days when I update like 6 chapters in one day because I stay up all night writing. The dance wasn't so hot, and they didn't even have snacks! Total waste of money, which sucks because I was trying to save up to buy the Fruits Basket anime.) I was going to add about 5 chapters on what Monah wanted to ask, but then I decided that idea wasn't too hot. (If you can't tell I say that a lot). So I made up a new idea for her just now.  
Expect a chapter explosion tomorrow. (Hi: 7, Lo: 3)

Monah liked speaking in front of people, but she had a hard time requesting things. She looked at the floor and said, "Hello, my name is Monah Kelnar and if I can be so **bold **I have a request for something that would be good to do at the end of the year. Do you have time to listen to my ideas?" Silence followed. She looked up and saw Yuki sitting at a desk.  
"Yuki? You're the student council president?"  
Yuki smiled. "Yes, Monah, so you don't have to be so formal. Here, have a seat." He pushed out a chair next to him. Monah nodded and sat down.  
"Yuki, has Kaiwaia High ever had an end of the year play?"  
Yuki thought. "No, we've never had an end of the year play. Why? Is that what you wanted?"  
"Yes! Plays are fun, but they also boost school spirit and they are a great way to raise money. We have just enough time; do you think you could try?"  
"I'll pass the idea along, but I don't know if it'll catch on. You know teachers, they'll probably say that there shouldn't be one."  
"But you could at least tell them-"  
"And I will." Yuki smiled. "Monah, don't worry, I'll try my hardest. I can tell you really want to be in a play, so of course I'll try to make it happen."

Yuki presented the idea to the form teachers, and hardly anyone could say no to Yuki. The way he told them made it sound like a play could solve world hunger, and they drank it up. The music leader, Sensei Ocha, said she would try to find what information she could get. She found two play packages in her room that she had never used, and she just had to decide between the two.  
When Yuki got home late from a meeting, he went to find Monah. She was laying on the couch reading a novel. She looked up when Yuki came in. "Did they say that we could have a play?"  
"Yes, right now they're trying to decide which one they want."  
"What are the choices?"  
"Shakespeare's _Hamlet _and something of the Opera. I'd never heard of that one, so I think they're going to go with _Hamlet_."  
"Phantom of the Opera?"  
"That's it. They said they made a movie of it in America, so you should know about it."  
"Know about it? It's excellent!"  
"Well then I'll campaign for that. Don't worry, Monah, we're going to get a play." Yuki smiled at her.  
_It's been about two months and I still feel the same when I look at him. _Thought Monah. She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back. He picked her up and put her on the couch. He sat next to her and they just stared for about an hour, talking without words.  
Tohru walked in and her eyes widened.  
"Oh, Monah, Yuki, I really didn't mean to interrupt anything…"  
"Don't worry, Miss Honda," said Yuki, standing up. "I promise you weren't any disruption in the slightest."  
Monah smiled, but she felt a little pang of jealousy. _Why am I jealous? It's not like they're kissing in front of me!  
_Tohru nodded and turned to Monah. "Ready to make dinner?"  
"Yes!" Monah got up and followed Tohru to the kitchen.

The next day, Monah convinced Sensei Ocha to choose Phantom of the Opera as their senior play. Auditions were the next day, and Monah (of course) wanted to be Christine. She'd never been the lead in the play, but quite often she had been the sidekick or a love interest. She wanted to be the star for once, so she locked herself in the bathroom and sang all afternoon. She wasn't bad, but there's only so much _All I Ask of You _one can handle. Soon Shigure and Kyo were padding the door with pillows and Kyo's mattress.  
"All I want to ask of her is to shut up," muttered Kyo.

Yuki and Tohru were out working in the garden."Yuki… I need to talk to someone," said Tohru, her hands caked with mud. Yuki stared at Tohru. She never had asked to talk to him before.  
"Sure Miss Honda, you can tell me."  
"I don't know what's going on between Kyo and I. I mean, I know you don't like him, but I really do. He's really special to me, but he's been quiet ever since that date on the roof."  
Yuki smiled. "That's probably why he's been quiet."  
"You mean he doesn't like me?"  
"No. It took him a lot of courage to do what he did on the roof. He isn't one to express his feelings fully, but I guess Monah kind of made him." There was a brief silence as he and Tohru sorted the leeks.  
"Do you really like Monah?"  
Yuki sat quietly. "Yes. I can see why you'd doubt it, but I doubted it too the first time I met her. I then found out that things can happen fast, you just can't take them fast. Does that make sense?"  
Tohru nodded, smiling. "She talks about you… and when she does you can just look in her eyes, and she just is off somewhere else."  
Yuki blushed. He didn't think that he deserved talking about.

All of the Sohmas came to watch Monah try out for Christine. Tohru had joined the set committee, so she would be fixing the props. After three other girls sang a song, it was Monah's turn. "Sing _All I Ask of You. _Naozumi Kenaei will be singing Raoul's part."  
"All I Ask of her is to stop singing," joked Shigure. Kyo just glared at him.  
The practicing in the bathroom was pretty effective. Her voice was clear, and she could reach the highest note. Naozumi was a great singer, too. He looked like he had Raoul in the bag. The song was over and Monah looked very nervous. She was the second to last singer, and the last girl wasn't loud enough.  
"She's got it," said Haru, sitting with his girlfriend. She nodded.  
"I saw the movie, and it's really good." She turned to Haru. "Why don't we watch it sometime?" Haru grinned evilly and turned to her.  
"I have a feeling if we ever saw a movie together; we wouldn't see much of the movie."  
"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT?" yelled Kyo.  
Monah ran to them and looked for a seat by Yuki. There wasn't any, so Yuki became the seat. She sat down and waited for the judges to finish talking. Sensei Ocha stood up. "We have a Christine!" she said happily.

**Cliffhangers rock. :P**


	16. Who thanks who?

Pointlessness is ecstasy…and I don't own Fruits Basket.  
I think I'll start my disclaimers now with an odd quote from me! Like that one there.  
I'm reading the series Kodocha, (know on as Kodomo No Omocha) and I want to make a fanfic! But I only want to do one at a time because if I start my Kodocha story I'll go all gung-ho on it and leave this one, even though I have lovely plans for it. So since I'm actually getting read I'll finish off this one the way I planned it. I think I like this one better than if I wrote a Kodocha one. Kodocha doesn't give me much room for romance as they're just early teens. Anyway, back to the story!

Monah and everyone held their breath. Sensei Ocha was flipping through the clipboard, making sure all of the votes were tallied correctly.  
"Our Christine will be played by Kichi Yamuchi! Erik will be Raidon Monayama. Raoul will be Naozumi Kenaei. Thank you everyone for trying out! Tryouts for the dancers will be on…"  
Yuki turned to Monah. Her face was hard to read. She smiled and clapped when she was supposed to, but Yuki had a feeling she didn't have any idea what Sensei Ocha was saying. Hatsuharu had already gotten up and walked to the judges table.  
"I really hope he's not black," said Shigure. _If he is, then the judges are going to get a serious talking to. _About a minute later, Haru sat down by his girlfriend.  
"Accent," he said. Everyone looked at him. "They didn't pick you because you had an accent. That's why you didn't get any part." Monah looked down.  
"I can't change that, and I practiced for so long,"  
"We know," said Shigure and Kyo in unison. Monah just stood up and walked out of the room. Yuki didn't go after her.  
"I have a plan," hemuttered toShigure.

**Sorry I'm interjecting in the middle of the first part! This is an ending of a scene anyway. I found some Japanese baby name sites so I'm trying out some of the names. They show me the meanings, too, so I can match them up with the character I want to portray. So far the only Sohma's name I found on the lists was Yuki, and it was listed under female. If he actually existed, I would _not _be the one to tell him that. Okay, sorry. For once, no cliffhanger!**

Monah was quiet the rest of the day. She cooked with Tohru, but spent time in the bathroom. Since Tohru had been forced into her room by Monah, the bathroom was kind of her haven (which wasn't to hot when someone had to go). Tohru was doing the dishes when Kyo walked into the room. She turned around.  
"Ah! Kyo! Uh… just doing dishes here," she said, scrubbing the dishes furiously.  
"Geez, it's not like I'm going to kill you, you can chill out a bit," said Kyo, coming next to you. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. It's not my fault… well," he grabbed Tohru's arm and turned her to face him. "I just… uggh, why can't I ever say what I feel?" he said, pounding the wall with his fist.  
"Some things can't be expressed in words," said Tohru quietly.  
"Huh?" asked Kyo. Tohru dropped the plate into the sink and turned to Kyo.  
"Not everything you can just say. There are some things you just have to _do._" Kyo looked at her. He grinned smugly.  
"Then there's no sense in us talking then, is there?" Tohru blushed. She thought it was an insult. He just smiled again and backed her into the wall. Tohru's eyes widened.  
"I'm not going to kill you, I thought I told you that," he said, his voice more serious. The space between their faces was closing up, fast. Tohru froze as Kyo gently kissed her. She had expected something fiercer, but she calmed down. Kyo looked at her. "So?"  
"Say it again," said Tohru quietly, wrapping her arms around Kyo's waist.

Soon it was night, and Monah was lying on the couch, making patterns with the dots on the ceiling. There was a gentle knock on her door. Monah stood up and put on her kimono. _I hope it's Yuki, _thought Monah. And it was. He held out a hand and she took it, following him. She didn't care where they were going. They walked deep into the forest, led by the light of the full moon. Soon they were pretty close to the clearing where Kyo's dance lessons were. It was set up as a makeshift theater, with four rows of chairs filled with the Sohma family. There was a small stage, just some planks of wood with an umbrella over it. Monah turned to Yuki.  
"You've gotten the part of Christine in the Sohma production," said Yuki, leading her to the stage. Monah's eyes widened. He led her to the stage, amongst clapping. In the audience were Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu and his girlfriend, Uo, and Hana.  
"What will you be singing?" asked Yuki calmly. Monah looked wildly around.  
"Anything but _All I Ask of You,_" said Kyo.  
Yuki let her hand slip out of his and sat next to Haru.  
She walked to the stage, bare feet padding on the planks. She looked around as the now-summer moon smiled on her Japanese family.  
"_You were once, my one companion, you were all that mattered…"  
_Her voice rang out as she sang _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again _in front of everyone. At the end everyone clapped and Monah looked like she was going to faint. Everyone got up and went away.  
"It's midnight," said Haru, checking his watch. His girlfriend was slumped over onto his shoulder. He grinned and said, "No fun!" but helped her up to walk away. Soon only Monah and Yuki were left.  
"Midnight… everyone got up and came here? But that makes no sense," she said. Yuki smiled and sat next to her on the improvised stage.  
"Everyone seemed happy to come, though it had to be planned precisely. Ayame's better, if you noticed."  
"Oh that's so great! It made me so sad that he was sick."

Monah kicked her legs against the wood and felt like an awkward child. Suddenly, she stood up. Yuki stood up sharply, and she ran back to the house. Yuki followed her, puzzled. They reached outside and Monah stopped abruptly. She turned to fact Yuki and grabbed his arms. She pressed him against the wall of the house, holding his arms up. (I have no idea why she's doing this.)  
"Yuki… why is it that you always know what to do?" she asked. He looked confused. She just pressed him harder against the wall. "How can I thank you?"  
He leaned forward. Their lips met briefly, and she just stared at him.  
"The question is, Monah," he said, "how can I thank _you?" _She let go of his arms slowly, as his arms slid down the wall. They stood there for a while, and then all of the raw emotion building up in them since their first meeting exploded. Neither of them knew who started it, but soon they were standing in the moonlight, Monah now pressed against the wall. They could hardly breathe from all of the kissing, but they didn't care. Yuki held onto Monah's head, hands pressed against both sides. Tears fell down Monah's cheeks as she stared at Yuki. Then she smashed her mouth on his and knocked him to the ground. Her eyes red, Monah just lie down on the grass. Somehow they fell asleep, laying there in the front yard.

It was quite a shock for poor Shigure, coming out to get the morning paper, to find people on his lawn. Monah was sleeping, her arms pressed against Yuki's chest. Yuki's left hand was under her arm, and his right on her hip. Shigure walked over and poked Yuki. Yuki shot up, hitting Shigure as hard as possible.  
"Oh it's you," said Yuki, when he saw Shigure lying on the ground clutching his nose. "Sorry." Monah sat up, rubbing her eyes. Yuki walked over to her to help her up. She re-tied her kimono and turned to Shigure.  
"Breakfast time?"

**I thought I'd end this chapter on a place with no cliffhanger, as I will probably be posting the new chapter the same day. I know it's kind of ooc for Yuki to just start making out on the lawn but everyone has to do that at some time in their life… (or is it just me) I certainly hope not. The good thing about having an OC (or one of the good things) is that _nothing _is out of character, as you are the determiner. Is that a word? My spell check didn't underline it, so I'll assume it is. Anyway, the new chapter should be out around the same time as this, but yesterday I just like died on the couch (meaning falling asleep) so I didn't even go on. So I have to make up for that with an updating streak.**


	17. If you knew me, you wouldn't love me

**I was once a tree house; I lived in a cake…  
**Have you ever heard the llama song? That's what that's from! I do not own Fruits Basket! If you see words in **bold** in the stories, then that's me talking, unless it's the actual word **bold. **Every time I type the word **bold **I make it **bold. **I don't know why. I'm just strange.

Chizu ran through the halls of Kaiwaia High, looking for an abandoned classroom. As the president of the Prince Yuki fan club, she probably had broken every rule ever thought of. But she had the chance, and it was _right there!_ Minami would probably yell at her, but she was nosy enough not to care once she got a look at the goods. Minami was the vice president, and she almost killed Motoko, the old president, for presidential rights. However, Chizu was Motoko's cousin, so she had to report to Motoko on how things were going. Chizu ran into the room that the PYFC (Prince Yuki Fan Club) used for meetings. Chizu was more laid back than Motoko was, not requiring a fancy roll call. After all, just a glance around the room told her who was there and who was not. Only Minami and Rika were in the room.  
"Chizu, you look-" Minami's face darkened. "_Is that the Prince's bag?" _Chizu nodded, clutching the bag to her chest.  
"It was right there, on the steps, with no Yuki in sight! I just had to take the opportunity!" Minami looked at her fiercely.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Are we going through it?" she asked eagerly. Chizu breathed a sigh of relief and opened the top. She pulled out notebooks, a wallet, and a folder. Chizu took out the folder. Inside was an envelope of pictures. The first one was of Yuki as a kid.  
"Oh, he's so cute!" gasped Rika. She grabbed the picture and shoved it in her purse.  
"You're not going to keep that, are you?" asked Minami.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I wanted it," joked Minami.  
The next picture was of a tall man in his early twenties standing by Yuki. "Ooh, who's that?" asked Rika.  
"You are not keeping this one!" said Chizu. "The prince will notice!"  
The next one was of Tohru Honda and Kyo, talking to each other by a lake.  
Then there was one of that American girl, Monah Kelnar.  
And another one.  
And another one.  
And another one.  
There were about 6 different pictures of Monah, all in different lights. Chizu grabbed the last one, Monah in a yellow dress, and tore it to threads.  
"Do you know what this means?" she asked angrily.  
"Um… that Yuki really likes the new girl?" guessed Rika.  
"No! This new girl must be stalking Yuki! She probably slipped these pictures in his notebook so that he would talk to her! We have to get her back," vowed Chizu. "I'm doing a survey for one of my classes. I'll look up where this girl is and take care of her. She'll never see it coming," laughed Chizu. "That'll teach her to mess with our Yuki!"

Chizu found the registry and set out that night from her house. She had to find this girl and take her down a peg. Going from house to house, she rushed her questions until _Kelnar, Monah _was the next one on the list. Chizu got to the door and knocked on it. Monah opened the door, wearing a blue silk nightgown.  
"Hello, Chizu, was it?" asked Monah. She leaned against the doorframe. One of the straps on her nightgown slid down her arm. "What are you doing here?" Yuki walked up and pulled Monah's strap back in place. He turned to see the guest and his eyes widened as he saw the familiar yellow badge on her shirt.  
"Y-Y-Yuki?" babbled Chizu. "You… and her…" She threw the clipboard at Monah and ran into the forest.

_How could I have not seen this? _Thought Chizu as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest. _She didn't put those pictures in! He did! He really likes her! But he never showed it around me… I thought he actually liked me! We were partners in a science project, and the chemistry wasn't just in the class! Oh, how can I make stupid jokes at a time like this?  
_She got to a waterfall. It was just a short fall, nothing too crazy. _What would Yuki think if he never saw me again? Oh, how sorry he'd be if he saw that I had died and he had been the cause! That'd teach him for playing with me like that! _She walked to the farthest part of the rock. She leaned down to sit. _But would I do it? _She thought. _Would I throw myself from a waterfall just because my heart has exploded with jealousy? _She looked down. The falls were cold on her bare legs. She had not changed out of her school uniform. She leaned down to run her hand under the fall when she slipped. She felt like she would fall forever, when she grabbed a hand. Yuki stood there, pulling her. Yuki slid forward himself, getting closer and closer to the edge. He grunted and pulled her over the rock. She fell on the grass, almost kissing the soft ground. Chizu got up and ran to hug Yuki. He put his hands under her arms to stop him. She looked like she burst with sadness.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, his dark purple eyes penetrating hers. She melted.  
"I think so. Oh Yuki, I knew it wasn't true!" He looked startled.  
"Chizu, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes! But oh, Yuki! I-I love you so much!" Yuki stared at the ground.  
"Chizu, do you even know me?"  
"Yes! I see you every day, and we were partners that one time…"  
Yuki looked through Chizu.  
"If you knew me, you wouldn't love me," he said. He turned to walk away, leaving a heartbroken Chizu.  
_But he's wrong, _thought Chizu. _I do love him, and I bet he loves me at least a little bit! _Yuki stopped and turned around.  
"Chizu, would you like an escort home?" Chizu nodded and ran up to Yuki.  
_We're perfect together, _thought Chizu. _And sometime he'll realize that._

**This may seem pointless right now, but it's really like a key to a whole new thing in the future. I'll leave it at that.**

**Okay, one more thing. I hated writing that Yuki 'grunted.' I hate that word, and I definetly can't see Yuki doing that.**


	18. Why are you doing this?

**The saints have been known to say… **I don't own Fruits Basket.  
So I've got a clear picture of the ending of this series. Yes, I know all good things must come to an end -. I'm expecting at least 10 more chapters before the end, and there _might _be a sequel. I don't know yet.

Monah was lying in bed. A dream consumed her…

_The walls were a deep purple, almost black. Wait, there weren't any walls. She began to walk down the path led for her, a slight shade of lighter purple. She walked what seemed like miles in only minutes. She walked and walked until she found some sign of life, a couch. The couch was the same shade as the path. Next to the couch was a wooden nightstand. On the stand was a clear vase filled to the near top with… was that _blood? _Purple roses rested in the red liquid. Then, she looked on the couch and saw Akito. He was dressed head to toe in black. When he saw she had caught his gaze, he stood up. "Monah," he said. "Ha. This makes me so happy."  
"What are you talking about?" Monah, for the moment, had no anger against Akito.  
_"_I can't control you while you're awake," he said, stepping inches away from her. "But while you're sleeping, you're vulnerable." It was a hot night, and Monah's hair was tied back. Akito pulled the band out and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. He felt the soft texture and walked even closer, so that they're noses were almost touching.  
_"_Why are you doing this?" asked Monah fearfully. Akito turned to whisper in her ear.  
_"_Because I can," he said. "And I want to see how I can manipulate you."  
_Wake up… _she told herself. Akito walked over to the table and picked up a rose. The rose turned from purple to black. _Wake up! _She commanded herself. _

Monah shot up. Her hair was down, and her band nowhere to be found. She was sweating and stood up. She lifted the cover of her bed and black rose petals fell to the ground. She backed away from her bed.  
"No… no…"

"Step one!" sang Chizu. "I shall befriend Monah."  
The Prince Yuki Fan Club Council was meeting in the empty classroom. Chizu had developed a one-two-three plan on how to get rid of Monah. "Step two- we invite her to a sleepover and bond with her. Step three," she said with an evil grin, "elimination."

Monah was walking to the lunchroom with Tohru. They were talking, but Monah was still out of it from her dream. She kept going in her head over and over what happened. Had Akito really taken over her mind? How did he get those petals in her bed… there were too many things to contemplate.  
Minami was positioned in the girls' bathroom to help Step One go as planned. She ran out and slammed into Monah. Monah fell backwards, her books falling everywhere. Chizu ran out from behind the lockers and helped Monah gather her books. Her PYFC badge was nowhere in sight. Monah smiled at Chizu.  
"Thanks! My head is really in the clouds today."  
"No problem," said Chizu, smiling herself. "Hey, you're the new exchange student, aren't you?"  
"Well I don't think I'm new now, but yes."  
"How would you like to sit at our lunch table? I'm doing a project on Seattle and I could use some pointers on American customs."  
Monah turned to Tohru who just smiled and walked away. Chizu began to walk briskly to the outdoor lunch area. Minami and Rika were already sitting there, waiting for Chizu and their new "friend". They all had trays of sushi brought from out of school, and Monah went in line to buy food. She got a salad and sat down with the girls. They began to talk and found out that they liked a lot of the same things. After a while the girls didn't have to pretend to like her, she sort of grew on him. They talked about the upcoming play, and sports. Finally, Rika risked the question everyone was waiting for.  
"So, do you have a boyfriend? Is he hot?" Monah blushed.  
"Well…" she began. "I guess I kind of do."  
Chizu smiled. "Who is it?"  
"His name is Yuki Sohma," she said with a blush. _She actually told us! _Thought Chizu.  
"_The _Yuki Sohma?" asked Rika.  
"Oh, so you know him? I think Chizu does…"  
Minami and Rika smiled forcedly. "Yes, he's sort of semi-famous here."  
"Oh. I mean I know he's nice, and Uo said something about him…"  
"Uo?" asked Minami.  
"Arisa Uotani? She's one of my friends. She said something along the lines of him being hot…"  
Chizu forced herself to keep a straight face. _Of course he's hot!  
_"So, about that project…" asked Monah.  
"Oh, that. Well, can you tell me some stuff about American holidays?" asked Chizu. Monah talked for a while and told Chizu all she knew about all of the holidays and how she celebrated them. Everyone was fascinated even if there was no such project.  
"Are we going to sit together on Monday?" asked Minami. It was Friday, and they had the weekend to relax.  
Monah thought and then smiled. "Sure!" Yuki came out from inside the school and Monah ran to him. Every second the girls stared crushed their hearts over and over; they couldn't tear their eyes away. Yuki reached out to brush hair off Monah's face and Chizu felt like she was going to die right then and there.

School was out and Kyo, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Tohru, and Monah walked home together. They got inside and Shigure and Ayame were playing cards. "Ayame!" cried Monah. "Why are you here?"  
"I came here to visit my dear friend Shigure," said Ayame. "And I brought videos," he showed her several DVDs. One caught her eye, _Phantom of the Opera. _  
"Phantom!" said Monah. "This will be fun to watch, and then you'll have a better idea of the play." Haru reached for the phone and began punching in numbers.  
"Who are you calling, Haru?" asked Shigure.  
"His girlfriend, probably," said a voice from behind the door. Momiji walked in and waved to everyone. "Hi Tohru! Are we watching movies?" Tohru nodded and Momiji ran into the room and sat on the couch. Haru put down the phone and Yuki turned to him.  
"Haru, why can you hug your girlfriend?" Hatsuharu turned to Yuki.  
"I don't know. I really don't. I've seen Momiji hug a girl too… I don't know what's going on." Shigure thought and then turned to Monah and gave her a hug. Nothing happened.  
"Something's happening… our curse is wearing down," said Ayame. "I've hugged Mine."  
"Uh… lets go put on the movie," said Monah. _They don't know that something about my presence affects them. It's been happening for so long… I didn't even think of it, but something's happening to the Sohmas.  
_Everyone piled into the room, Kyo, Yuki, Monah, Tohru, and Haru sitting on the very long couch. Haru lay down to save space for his girlfriend. Ayame put the movie on, and soon Hatsuharu's girlfriend arrived and sat by Haru. Monah's eyes got closer and closer together…

_Monah was in the room again, seated on a purple chair. This time there was a long purple table and Akito was sitting across from her. "Hello again," he said. Monah eyes narrowed.  
"How long are you going to do this?" she asked him. "How long are you going to keep controlling me?" Akito stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on the top of his head and pulled downward sharply. Monah screamed as she felt part of herself ripping away. Blood spilled down her head, although there was no injury. She was clothed in black from head to toe, with purple tap shoes.  
"I can alter you," said Akito with a laugh. "That's good." Monah felt different on the outside too. Suddenly, she was consumed with fear for Akito. Her tough front was pulled away and she was sitting on the ground, cowering in front of his black pants.  
__She held on to the hem of his left pant leg and said, "Akito… let me go!" Akito scoffed and kicked her backward. "I've had enough of you for a while."_

Monah shot up and screamed. Haru and his girlfriend let go of each other and turned to Monah. Tohru got up and felt her forehead. "Monah… weren't you wearing a red shirt and jeans? Now you're wearing a black dress… how is that possible?" Monah looked down and stared at her body, now covered in black silk. Ayame turned the light on and they stared at Monah's head. She had giant red streaks so that her hair was just as red as it was blond. Monah looked in the mirror. She burst into tears and ran upstairs. She kept going until she got to the roof.  
She sat up there and screamed to the sky. "AKITO! Why are you doing this to me?" She felt drained, and fainted. She rolled down the roof, and began to fall. Yuki, standing outside looking for Monah, saw her body falling and caught her. Yuki ran in as the phone rang.


	19. House Call

**Eenie, Menie, Miney… **I don't own Fruits Basket. I only own Monah and the story. Oh, and Chizu too.  
Oh dear… the story is winding down. The end may be coming sooner than you think… heh heh. At the end I'll have a FAQs page (that is if people actually have questions) and the soundtrack page with the songs and what they go to.

Shigure picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Grandpa Shigure?" asked a small voice.  
"Oh, hello Kisa. How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm fine… I was just wondering if Hiro and I could visit Sissy?"  
"I'll ask her." Shigure leaned out of the room and turned to Tohru. "Would you mind if Kisa and Hiro stopped by?"  
"No!" smiled Tohru. "I would love for them to join us."  
Soon Kisa and Hiro were sitting on the couch where Yuki and Monah were sitting. They got to experience Hiro's lovely commentary on _Phantom of the Opera.  
_"So why does this guy have such an inferiority complex? Gosh, I mean if you're ugly, just say you are. And why does this girl keep going with him? I mean honestly, can't she even make her own decision? And this Raoul guy, he seems like he wouldn't really care for her. I mean, it seems like all he does is sit down and think he looks good. And candles coming out of the water? The water would put it out. Honestly, these people don't know how to make a movie."  
"Hiro, can we watch the movie now?" asked Shigure.

Yuki was sitting in Tohru's room, trying to see if Monah was hurt. He placed Monah on Tohru' bed and ran downstairs. He dialed Hatori's number.  
"Hatori, it's Yuki."  
"Ah, Yuki. You're not having asthma problems are you?"  
"No, it's Monah. Something's wrong… and I don't know what it is. Hopefully she'll be conscious when you get here, and she can tell us both what's wrong."  
Yuki put down the phone and walked up to Tohru's room. Monah was sitting up on the bed and rubbing her head.  
"Oh Yuki…" she said. "I'm fine! How did I get here? I-I must have fallen asleep on the roof, ha ha," she laughed nervously. "I'm such a klutz! I'm sorry, I think we can go downstairs again…" she gasped and fell backward. "Oops! Guess I was talking too fast." She tried to get up but couldn't manage it.  
"Monah, please calm down. Everyone gets sick, so just lay down. Hatori will be over in a minute."  
"Hatori? No, no!" Monah said, shaking her hands. "I'm fine, just, sleepy."  
"No, while you were sleeping downstairs you were jolting and shaking… I think that something's wrong." Monah tried to shake her head but just fell backwards into sleep.

_Monah was tied to a chair. She couldn't move. She tried but she couldn't even move her head. She was just stationed there. For a while nothing happened. She looked around, searching for Akito. _He isn't here! _Thought Monah happily._ I'm vulnerable, but he's not here! _As if reading her thoughts, a cold hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't press your luck," he said, whispering in your ear. "Not even your greatest gift can help you now. But I'm not ready. No, but soon I will be."  
_"_Greatest gift? What are you talking about?" whispered Monah. Akito pressed down on her shoulders. She felt icy hands on her bare shoulders. She was bandaged from under her arms to slightly below her waist. The bandage-dress didn't offer protection from Akito.  
_"_You must be kidding," he hissed.  
_"_No, I'm not. What are you talking about?" He grinned and pulled at a loose bandage on her back. She winced as she felt the tape tearing away from her skin. A long red line appeared on her back. He pulled bandage after bandage as red lines materialized all over her body. She screamed. Finally, he put his hand on the final bandage.  
"Until next time," he said, bringing the edge of the bandage to his lips. He yanked with all of his strength…_

And Monah shot up screaming. Hatori was wearing a stethoscope and had it pressed to Monah's neck.

"Monah?" he asked, worriedly. She ran her hands up and down her body.  
"Bandage…" she croaked. She lifted the hem of her long black skirt so that she could see her left hip. Sure enough, there was a dark red strip. "They're all over," she tried to explain.  
"I know you'd rather have a girl doctor to, um, apply the ointment to your scars but I'm afraid I'm all you have. Would you like me to just tell you how to fix them?" asked an embarassed Hatori.  
"Oh, whatever you think. I don't know how serious they are…" she turned to show Hatori the red mark.  
"I bet you can apply the ointment yourself," he said, rummaging in his black bag. "But one thing I don't understand; how did you get this?"  
"I don't know if I should say," whispered Monah.  
"Did someone do this to you?" asked Yuki, his face inches away from her.  
"No! Well, not in real life."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you later…" she muttered to Yuki.  
Hatori eventually gave her instructions on the use of the ointment. He then walked downstairs to join Shigure and the others for the movies.

"So what really happened?" asked Yuki. Monah stared at the floor as she recited what had happened in the last few dreams. "You can't tell _anyone,_" she said.  
Yuki's eyes had narrowed into slits.  
"He's… he can't…what did he do to you?" She mumbled an explanation of the bandages. She pulled off the long black shirt and put it on the bed. She winced as she felt the fabric run across the wounds. Underneath was the white camisole she always wore, but the long red scars were visible. The cool air felt good against the blisters. Yuki gasped as he saw the sores running down her back. She rubbed the lotion on the scars on her stomach. The balm brought down the pain, and she twisted around to do her back. She got her shoulder blades, but turned around to Yuki.  
"I'm sorry, if this grosses you out, but if it doesn't can you get my back?" Yuki nodded and she soon felt the coolness and easing of the ointment.

On Monday, Monah's sores had dimmed but they still hurt when they were rubbed. She was eating lunch with Chizu, Minami, and Rika. "So," Chizu said, nibbling a celery stick. "Did you hear about Kichi Yamuchi? She broke her leg!"  
"What?" asked Rika.  
"She was at a dance with her boyfriend and tripped over a cord by the DJ booth," explained Chizu.  
"Yamuchi, Yamuchi," said Monah, thinking. "I've heard her name before, but I don't know where."  
"She's a senior, in our class, oh, and she's Christine in our play thing. Well, _was _Christine."  
_Did that mean…_ thought Monah. _Do they need a new Christine?  
_She got up and ran to see Sensei Ocha.


	20. AntiAkito charm

**Which came first, the chicken or the egg?  
**For those who are trying to find a secret meaning in the beginning… um… things, then I'm sorry. There's no meaning. Oh, but I have to say that I don't own Fruits Basket.  
I got my FB anime! I'm so happy, but I have to do a lot of work and stuff to pay for it. Oh well. Anyway, I can't write chapters on Wednesdays MOST of the time. All other weekdays are good, and Fridays and Saturdays are still the best.

Monah jogged down the empty hallways. Everyone was either at lunch or at class, so there were few people around. She got to the music room where Sensei Ocha was filing some papers.  
"Sensei… Ocha…" breathed Monah. She was very tired from her run.  
"Ah, Monah! How are you?" asked Sensei Ocha with a smile. Sensei Ocha was the youngest teacher at Kaiwaia High, only about five years older than the seniors. She was fresh out of school, and this was her first year. She was very pretty, with long dark hair that fell to her back and over her face. She had large, hazel eyes, and many of the students took her class just to stare at her all day. However, she was stern and made sure that everyone did their work, and joked to ease the tension of finals. She taught Music and Culture class.  
"I heard that poor Kichi broke her leg. I know that this is kind of mean, but I came to ask if you had filled in the part of Christine." Sensei Ocha smiled sadly at Monah.  
"I'm sorry, but we had an understudy. Naoko Kilamura is going to be Christine." Monah's face fell. _I had another chance at Christine, and I failed again!_

"However," continued Sensei Ocha. "I found a rejected part of the play that no one does anymore. They have two narrators who set the scenes. Not all plays can be exquisite," she said. "I was wondering if you'd like to be one of the narrators? They're marked as 'Muses' in the play. There's a male and a female. We've found our male, but I think you'd make a great female." Ocha laughed. "Well, you _are _a great female." Monah blushed.  
"Thank you, Sensei." Ocha rummaged through the papers, her long hair getting in front of her face. She was wearing big glasses and still looked pretty. She found the part and handed it to Monah. "Your lines are highlighted."  
Monah looked through the paper. At times, it seemed like the narrators were a couple, or at least in love. _Would Yuki mind if I had to kiss another guy? And on stage? _She looked through the parts and decided that this was one of the biggest parts.  
"I'll do it." She said. _Any part is good, Yuki will understand!_

"Good!" smiled Ocha. "I'll go get the other narrator." She walked into the back room where music students played and where actors practiced. Monah walked around, looking at all of the different pictures. Some of Ocha, some of Ocha and her dog, and some of classes at events. Monah smiled as she saw Tohru at a homeless shelter smiling as she ladled out soup. Ocha came out, leading… Yuki by the hand. Monah breathed a sigh of relief. _It's Yuki! _Yuki was staring at the ground.  
_Monah will not like it if I take this part… I've seen what the characters do, and some of it is kind of intimate. _He looked up to see who his partner was, and to his relief saw a smiling Monah.  
"You two look like you've got great chemistry already!" smiled Ocha. "Can you practice after school today?" Monah looked at Yuki, and he nodded.  
"Yes! Sure!" she said.

"Hiding in the depths of the opera house," said Monah dramatically. She turned to face Yuki. "No one would ever befriend him," she said softly.  
"Excellent!" said Ocha, clapping her hands. "This is great! I'm glad we decided to keep these parts in. Can you practice again next week?"  
"Sure," said Yuki.  
"Good," said Ocha firmly. "Oh, and Monah, before you go, Tohru is supposed to get your measurements for your costumes."  
"Costumes?" asked Monah.  
"Yes, between every act you change, so you never look the same. They'll all be interesting. Don't worry."  
Tohru smiled and ran the tape measure quickly. She showed Monah some sketches. "Wow, Tohru, you have skill!" she said happily.

That night Monah tried her hardest not to sleep. She didn't want to have any bad dreams about Akito, as finals were nearing and she needed to pay attention in class. However she drifted off.

_She was lying on the couch. She was sprawled out wearing an… interesting black nightgown. Her kimono was on and held open. She felt like she was in a dirty story. She sat up and looked around. There were candles everywhere, and Monah started to freak out. _Oh my gosh, what's Akito got planned this time? _Akito stepped out from behind a red screen, wearing his usual black ensemble. He sat across from her on a red chair and sipped tea. "Welcome back Monah. I missed you." Monah looked at him and scowled.  
_"_Why am I dressed like this?"  
_"_Why? Because today I'm going to talk to you about boys. Do you know what boys think about 80 of the time?" Monah looked down on her outfit.  
_"_I do now."  
_"_Right. Even the most polite of boys think about that. Poor Yuki has tension built up inside him…"  
_"_Eww! I don't even want to think about that!" said Monah. _(**I really don't either.**)  
"_But it's true. If you don't love him, he'll turn to another."  
"Now you're just being sick. Yuki wouldn't cheat on me, and I don't think _that's _what he really wants."  
"Oh really? Why don't we visit Yuki's dream."  
__He took her hand and led her into the blackness. _

_Yuki was sitting by the lake. He was back to a tree and looking around. Suddenly, he was in his room. Akito was standing in front of him.  
_"_Akito," he hissed. "Well, I'm glad I'm the one you're bothering."  
"Heh," scoffed Akito. "I brought you a present." He pulled Monah's hand out and shoved her into Yuki. Her eyes were glassy and he stared at her. For a second, Monah saw exactly what Akito was talking about in Yuki's eyes. _But Yuki is too sweet for that, _she thought. Suddenly, her body froze. She felt her hands moving without her controlling it. She put her hand on the side of Yuki's head and kissed him. Akito was sitting in a chair, sipping his tea. Monah felt her kimono drop to the floor. Yuki pulled back, and then Monah felt the same controlling waves radiating from him. He played with the strap of her gown, his eyes telling her he did not want to do what he was doing at all. _Wake up, wake up, _she commanded herself. _

And she did. _This is the one thing that I love about me, _she thought. _I can control when I leave! _Yuki burst into her room.  
"Monah! I really didn't mean to!" he shouted. Monah ran to him and hugged him.  
"I know, I know." She said, pressing her face to his shirt.  
"No matter what Akito said, he's wrong," said Yuki, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You know he's just trying to ruin us." Monah nodded. "But still," he said. "You looked very nice." Monah mocked a scowl and slapped him lightly.  
"Don't think like that. You're too nice."  
"I might not be as nice as you think," he said. Monah smiled, but inside she was shocked. _Yuki doesn't flirt… but it seems like he is now! _Somehow Akito's talk had broken the tension between them instead of doing the opposite. She took his hand and dragged him over to the bed where they sat with their backs against the headboard. For some reason, when Yuki was there, Monah didn't dream of Akito.

_My anti-Akito charm, _thought Monah.


	21. Preparations For the Dance

**I am the egg man… they are the egg men…  
**That was a line from a Beatles song. :D  
Anyway, what was I going to say? Oh yeah! I got a review comparing my last chapter to a Spongebob episode. I never thought of that, but I guess it's a lot like it. As I write I'm watching the Fruits Basket anime. The one I'm watching right now is the Hot Spring one. I love Momiji! He's so funny. Kyo and Momiji are constantly fighting, but Momiji listens to Yuki. Anyway, so the story will be ending in a couple of chapters, and I'm pretty sure there'll be a sequel. (Yay.)

Monah was walking down the hallway to the lunch area. She saw a girl she knew from Culture class… Ishi? She was taping a large poster on the wall in the shape of a mask. Monah suspected that it was a flier for the play, but, out of curiosity, she stood still for a while to see what it said.  
"Ishi, what is that?" asked Monah.  
"It's for the Masquerade ball on Friday," explained Ishi.  
"Oh? I never heard about that!"  
"Yes, we just got everything together in student council the other day. I hope you'll be going!"  
Monah skimmed the poster. It was that Friday, and the dress code was school uniform for boys, but girls were permitted to wear a dress. _Friday? _She thought. _That's in two days! I better get a dress, but where… Ayame!_

Monah walked home with Momiji that day. She couldn't find the others, but Momiji was happy enough to take her home.  
"Momo, are you going to the dance?" asked Momiji, bouncing alone.  
"Yes! Are you?"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Who are you taking?"  
"Sumi Ono! She's kind of my girlfriend. We've even hugged, isn't that weird? I didn't transform!"  
_So Momiji is affected too, _thought Monah. _Wow.  
_"So is Yuki taking you?" he asked her.  
"I don't know. He didn't ask me yet."  
"Oh but he will. Don't worry. He really likes you."

Momiji escorted Monah to Ayame's shop. Mine met them at the door and grinned. She was wearing a long skirt and a blouse that had the lower 5 buttons buttoned. Her glasses were darker and angular.  
"Monah! What brings you here?" Mine asked with a smile. Monah explained about the ball and how she needed a dress by Friday. "Hmm… two days," said Mine. "I don't know if we can do it."  
"Of course we can!" said a voice from behind a wall. Ayame stepped out from behind it holding several types of fabric. "I have a masterpiece forming in my head right as we speak!" He ran around, searching for fabrics. He gathered some and then sat them on a table. "Now I'll… I mean, Mine will take your measurements." Mine ran the tape as fast as Tohru had, and she scrawled the numbers down on a piece of paper. "It'll be ready tomorrow," said Ayame. "I usually have a longer period, but I'm sure my little brother wants to go to this marvelous party. Who knows? Perhaps I'll show up too!"  
"Oh Aya, you should!" said Momiji happily. Aya began to dance around the room, amidst claps by Momiji and Monah. Hatsuharu walked out from behind a dressing room.  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh, we were just getting Monah's measurements. What are you doing?"

Haru's girlfriend was looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress with a knee length flared skirt. It was silk with a scoop neckline and a sash. Her arms were adorned with silk black gloves. She looked in the mirror and turned around. She looked at Haru, who walked over to her and grinned. He whispered something in her ear and she took off her glove and slapped him with it.  
"Hurry up and pay for that before this story goes up in rating," said Mine. Ayame showed Monah some sketches while Momiji ran around in a large wig. Monah smiled and showed Ayame what she liked. Soon they had a dress planned and Ayame took the fabrics to the back room.

Momiji walked Monah home and stayed around to bother Kyo for a while.  
"Where have you been?" asked Shigure, who was reading the paper and drinking tea.  
"Oh, we went to go see Ayame!" said Momiji happily.  
"_Why would you want to see him…_" snarled Kyo.  
"Oh, well there's a ball coming up. Aya said that he'd make me a dress!"  
"A ball?" asked Yuki. "What are you talking about?" Monah rummaged in her purse and took out one of the flyers in the office. Yuki looked it over. "Friday… that's in two days." He turned to Monah. "Do you want to go?" Monah grinned.  
"Yes!" she gushed. Yuki scanned the paper again.  
"All I have to wear is my uniform… but you can wear a dress. Is that why you visited Aya?" Monah nodded.  
"He said that he'd have it ready by tomorrow. It's really pretty." Yuki smiled.  
"I'm sure it is."

The next day there was play practice, and Ocha was happy with Yuki and Monah's performances. "They seem like a real couple," she said to Naozumi. After going through their lines several times, Yuki took Monah to Aya's shop to pick up her dress. Monah saw it and smiled.  
"Oh Ayame I love it!" she grinned. The dress was a bit ethnic with a wooden embellishment. The color was a berry, raspberryish color. It had a semi-circle skirt and had a spaghetti strap top. She tried it on and swirled around. Monah also found some leather sandals and wooden beads to complete the outfit. Yuki smiled and fixed her strap. She blushed. Even though they had been going out for around three months but he still made her turn red on a daily basis. His smile, though reserved, made her melt when it was genuine. _I wish… _she thought. _I wish he could smile more. I wish I could see him smile more like that. I wish that he could just relax.  
_They walked home, Yuki carrying Monah's bags and Monah joking as she walked to the house. Monah then was absorbed in thought. _Last night I didn't dream of Akito… it was a welcome change but I can't help but to worry. _Yuki sensed her fear and took her hand in his. He squeezed it and smiled down at her. _But I know everything will be okay._


	22. Splash

**Friday the 13th!  
**I don't own Fruits Basket. Now that I think of it, I don't think that I put that on my last chapter. I am laughing! (Not like that's anything new). I'm now on the episode where Shigure takes Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Hatori to the lake. Kyo doesn't know who Jason is, (Friday the 13th… funny how things turn up.) and so Shigure tells him he's a bear. Kyo falls into a paw print and him and Tohru freak out because they think it's Jason. Then Yuki tells him that Jason is a character in a horror film and Kyo's like "Why would I waste my time watching a movie about a bear?" Kyo is truly funny sometimes.

Monah put on her wooden beads. Her hair was lightly curled, more waved, and she had on ruby earrings. She had on light makeup and her dress. She had a ruby mask and her purse was replaced by a small handbag. Yuki walked in, wearing his black (winter) school uniform. He stood behind her, fluffing her hair. She grinned and turned to him. "Nice mask," he commented. She grinned.  
"Thanks. Are you ready?" she asked. He smiled.  
"Yes. Come on."  
The ball was held at a hotel called The Cove Inn. They walked inside and the walls were golden and maroon drapes hung on the wall. The stairs were golden and the floor was crystal clear. All of the boys were wearing school uniforms, some the summer white ones, but most the black. Girls wore all kinds of dresses from gowns to skirts, and food tables lined the wall. A large fountain was in the corner, and a booth for music was set up by the stairs. Yuki hesitated by the door. Monah knew he wasn't a fan of large crowds, so she just smiled and said, "I know, it's a lot to take in." She took his hand in hers and walked into the room. Tohru and Kyo were already there, standing by the punch. Tohru was wearing a yellow gown with long sleeves and a skirt that ended around her knees. It was form fitting like a leotard, and it was obvious Kyo approved. Her hair was up in a bun.  
"Do you want some punch?" asked Yuki quietly. Monah nodded and they went over to see Tohru and Kyo. They were talking, and it seemed that the both of them had trouble showing affection in public. They seemed to liven a bit when Yuki and Monah came over.  
"Do you think we'll dance?" asked Tohru quietly. Monah smiled.  
"If he really likes you, then he'll at least dance with you once." A song came on, and several couples broke the ice and began to dance.

For a while, the four just stood by the punch for a while. Finally, when they drank enough punch to fill a river, they moved over to the music booth. Monah talked to the DJ about American music while Yuki watched the other people danced. _They have courage… or it just doesn't seem like such a big deal to them, _he thought. _I'd love to be able to just go out there and dance… but I'm too shy, I guess. _He turned to look at Monah. _Monah doesn't look like she'd worry. I bet that she'd dance right now, if I was willing. Only, I'm holding her back. _She turned to him and grinned. _She seems so happy… like she's having the time of her life, even though we've just been standing around for the past half hour. _Suddenly, Momiji ran over with his date. She was dark and pretty, and seemed to be just as hyper as Momiji.  
"Did you see them?" he asked, breathlessly.  
"See who?" asked Tohru.  
"Gure and Aya! They're dancing."  
"_Dancing? HERE?" _asked Yuki. Sure enough, Shigure and Ayame were dancing in the middle of a bunch of students, and they seemed popular, no less. "C'mon," said Yuki quietly.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the doors at the end of the room. He quietly slipped through the doors and they were in a darkened hallway. "I was supposed to watch the door to make sure no one walked out of them." He locked the doors. "And so I did. No one will suspect a thing." They walked down the hallway. The carpet was a deep red, and the walls were ivory. They had lamps on the walls shaped like shells. They wandered for a bit, until they heard footsteps. They stopped in their tracks. The footsteps continued. They searched for somewhere to hide, but every door was locked. The footsteps were going faster… Yuki grabbed Monah's wrist again and walked until they found an open door. They ran inside and locked the door. There was a small window, and they peered through the blinds. It was Ayame, strolling around, looking for Yuki. He turned to look in the window and Yuki and Monah ducked. Monah scooted back and tripped over Yuki's leg and fell…  
into the pool. This was the pool room. She splashed loudly and Yuki stared out the window to make sure Aya hadn't heard them. He then turned around. Monah was spitting water out, her red dress bleeding color into the water.  
"You, are going to pay," she said. Yuki hastily apologized but Monah pulled his tie so that he fell into the water. He shook his head and sprayed Monah with water. "Hey," she said.

She splashed him and he looked surprised. She dived underwater and tried to push his legs out from under him, but he just grabbed her and threw her backwards. She shook her hair, now tinted with red, and shoved Yuki backwards. He gasped as he fell backwards and pulled her arm with him. She fell on top of him and her dress stained his tie, and wrapped around them. She got stuck to him and tried to pry herself away. He smiled.  
"Again we're in an awkward position," he said with a small smile. She just grinned back and he tried to separate the dress from his pants. She flung herself backward, and just splashed into the water.  
Monah was sitting in her slip as she held a towel around her. Her dress was laid down on a chair to dry. Yuki's shirt was on the chair next to Monah's dress. She smiled at him as he moved onto the chair with her. He had a towel around his shoulders too. She shivered, and he took the towel from his shoulders and put it on hers. She smiled gratefully at Yuki, and he kissed her forehead. Water dripped down from his hair onto the towel he had around his neck. Monah's hair was wet too. She picked up the towel and tried to dry his hair. Eventually she got it in some sort of order and he smiled at her. She took the towel from her shoulders and wrapped it around the both of him. Yuki felt the soft silk of the slip pressing against him, and he enveloped her in a big hug. Suddenly, they heard the doorknob rustle, and someone pounded on the door. Someone was coming in!


	23. Pool Party

**What's so great about Ninjas?  
**I don't own Fruits Basket, just Monah, Chizu, and Rika. Oh, and Sensei Ocha and all of the people who were cast in the play.  
So the story is actually winding down. I'm predicting like 5 more chapters at the most. I have a terrible headache as I'm writing, so forgive me if this is short. :

Yuki pulled Monah's arm until they were in a small dressing room. The pounding on the door continued. It stopped abruptly. He heard some jingling sound and then the door creaked open. Monah squeezed into the corner by Yuki so that they were bathed in shadow. Sounds of shoes padding on the ground and heels clacking entered the room. _Hopefully that rules out Shigure or Ayame! But I wouldn't put it past them,_ thought Yuki.

_**Flashback:  
**_"Did you see Shigure?" asked Momiji. He and Sumi had come to talk to Hatsuharu.  
"Shigure? No, not today," replied Haru.  
"Well you can say hi to him now," said Momiji with a wink. He gestured into the center of a group of people, where Shigure was dancing with a girl who was probably ten years younger than him.  
"What is he doing here?" moaned Haru, rubbing his temples.  
"We came to party!" said Ayame. He had come over to see them. "This is fun!"  
"Do you think people actually want you here?" asked Haru.  
"Well…" said Ayame. Several girls in the back of the room were looking at him and whispering. "Apparently, yes."  
"Idiots…" sighed Haru.  
"C'mon and get down with us!" sang Aya.  
"Uh, no. C'mon," said Haru, gesturing to his girlfriend.  
"Don't have too much fun," said Ayame. He then burst into his odd laughter and swung over to his admirers in the back.  
"What are we going to do?" asked his girlfriend.  
"Call Hatori," said Haru. He was already at the ivory phone in the back of the room. After calling, he hung up and took her hand.  
"I don't want to be here when Hatori shows up," he explained. He looked around and they slipped through the double doors.

Walking down the hallways, they tried to find somewhere to sit down.  
"All of these suites are locked," said Haru. His girlfriend just smiled. "Those shoes look uncomfortable," he pointed out. He reached down and pulled a wire out of a black boot. Putting his ear on the door, he listened for noises. "I think there's someone in here," he said. They moved on to another door, but there was someone there, too.  
"Wait," said Haru's girlfriend. "I hear something." Haru listened. _Whhhsshhh…_ went the noise. _Chhh Chhh. _  
"I don't know what it is, but it's best if we stay away." He listened, and heard what could have been crying or laughing. Hatsuharu grabbed his girlfriend's arm and they ran toward the sound. They found the door, cool and shiny. Haru kicked it with his boot, and the noise ceased. He kicked the door again, trying to pull open the door, but it was no use. He put the wire in the door and proceeded to jiggle the handle. It unlocked, and he walked in.  
It was a pool room, only the water was tinted red. _Too dark to be blood, _he thought with relief. His girlfriend walked in behind him, with clacking footsteps.

_**End Flashback. **_

"Why's the water red?" asked Haru's girlfriend. He looked around. Searching the air, he found a light string. He pulled it and the room was illuminated. It was a very nice pool, but with a name like The Cove it had to be.  
"Look what I found!" she called out. It was a wet red dress. "This must have been what made the water red. And here's a shirt, too," she said, holding up a wet uniform shirt.  
"It sounds like Haru," whispered Yuki to Monah. Hatsuharu turned around, looking for where he heard the hiss.  
"We're not the only ones in here," he said quietly. He went into the dressing room next to where Monah and Yuki were. He looked inside. "There's no one there." He walked into the room where the two were. Turning on the light, he grinned as he saw them huddled in the corner.  
"Hi," said Haru.  
"H-hi," mumbled Monah. Hatsuharu extended a hand to help them up. His girlfriend came into the room, the large skirt of her dress gone leaving just a long dress. She had towels and offered them to Monah and Yuki.  
"So what happened here?" asked Haru.  
"We were trying to escape from Aya and Shigure," laughed Monah.  
"As were we," said Haru's girlfriend. "Haru called Hatori. We didn't want to face that." Yuki nodded. Hatori would really give it to them. Monah was rubbing herself down with a towel, and she squeezed her wet hair out onto a fresh towel.  
"I take it that this is your dress?" asked Hatsuharu, holding up the wet maroon garment.  
"Yeah," said Monah. "I fell in the pool and I was too cold. So I just put it over there." She pulled the top of her slip up. It was rather large, but it was the only strapless one she could find.

They spent the rest of the evening talking in the pool room. It was actually probably the most fun they would have. It would have been better than the dance.  
Soon it was Monday again, just one week until the play! Monah and Yuki had to practice every day after school, but she still got home in time to make dinner when Tohru had to work. Shigure was out of sorts on Saturday, being strictly scolded by everyone he saw, but he was happy on Sunday, drinking tea and trying to hide the phone numbers of girls he had written on his left hand.  
"So I'm having a sleepover tomorrow," said Chizu, Monday at lunch.  
"Oh really?" asked Rika.  
"Yeah, you coming?" she asked Monah, Rika, and Minami.  
Monah smiled. Sure!

_She's getting it… but for some reason I'm not as thrilled as I thought I would be, _thought Chizu. _Surely I'm not losing my touch? No,_ she told herself firmly. _I must go through with the plan. I must save Yuki!_


	24. Slumber Party

**Not too hot, not too cold… **I don't own Fruits Basket.  
I already got the plot down for the sequel! I just have to jot it down so I don't forget. I'm trying to decide whether I should make a whole new story or just add it on the end of this. I don't know what would be easier to my readers, so if you have time, jot it on the bottom of a review. I seriously don't know how to format it. I love cake.

_Ding-dong. _Monah was standing on Chizu's doorstep. _What a big house, _thought Monah. _I knew Chizu's parents were wealthy, but I didn't know about this! _Chizu opened the door and smiled at Monah.  
_Funny, _thought Chizu. _I don't have to fake a smile anymore. _She opened the door and let Monah in. She carried her duffel bag and sat it down on the white couch. She hesitated, but Chizu pressed her hand down. "It's alright," she said. "It's just a couch." Monah put it down and followed Chizu into the main room. Rika and Minami were whispering, and stopped when Monah came in. It didn't faze her; she just smiled and waved to them. They smiled at her and gestured for them to sit. Chizu and Monah took a seat by them. Several sushi refreshments were sitting on the table. Monah nibbled on a rice ball as Minami and Chizu got out some games. After a few rounds of Monopoly, they made prank phone calls until midnight. Monah would get on the phone and speak in feverish English. The person on the other end would get very confused, or say something like "no speak English".

When it was around 1:30, Minami and Rika were snoring away. Chizu was lying quietly, but Monah knew she wasn't sleeping. "Chizu?" whispered Monah. Chizu moved over. "Chizu, can we talk?" Chizu sat up and scooted over to Monah.  
"Sure," she whispered.  
"Chizu, I didn't see your parents today. Are they here?" Chizu made something between a sneeze and a laugh.  
"No, they are here, but they're in their offices. That's… that's where they always are."  
"Always?"  
"Always. They never come out. They're always there. THEY'RE ALWAYS THERE!" she was screaming. "THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE AT ALL!" She fell in a heap on her sleeping bag. Monah stared at her. Her eyes were red and they poured tears. "They never have," she mumbled. "And I doubt they ever will. They're rich because they work. They work because they're rich. Between all of that working and being rich, there's no time for me. I get everything money can buy, but money can't buy what I really need." Monah grabbed Chizu's hand. "It's like they don't even know I'm alive. And if they do, they-"  
"Don't care," finished Monah. "They think nice things will make up for the fact that they're not with you. And they're afraid that if they don't work their hardest, then they can't give you nice things. They can't buy you the best of everything. So they work themselves to bed each night. Then, they can afford the nice things they think you deserve without giving you what you really need." Chizu stared up at Monah.

_How… _wondered Chizu. _How can she put what I've felt for seventeen years into a paragraph? How can she say exactly how I feel? How does she know of this?  
_Chizu began to sob and hugged Monah. Monah smiled and patted her hair. "You're not alone," she told Chizu. "Others are in the same boat. Others know what you're feeling. Others," she told Chizu, turning her face up to her. "have felt the same feeling you have for they're whole life." Chizu stopped crying. "No love… no understanding. Raising yourself, while your Mom thinks that she's giving you what you want. Every other kid wants what you have, but every other kid has what you want."  
_Her mother… from the sounds of it, her mother did the same thing to her. There's no one there. No one's ever been there. They're just empty shells.  
_Monah and Chizu spent the night talking. Soon, Chizu fell asleep. Monah smiled and lay down herself. Soon, sleep overcame her.

_She was standing in a business suit, chained to a pole by the left leg. She pulled as hard as she could, but she couldn't get herself free. She tugged, and the chain swung around the pole, as she fell into a deep hole. She screamed, as she dangled upside-down. She stared down the blackness of what looked like a giant elevator shaft. At the very bottom was a white dot. There was a bottom, and if she fell, she would be crushed. She screamed again and tried to pull herself up. She grabbed blindly and found something. She pulled herself up, and Akito smiled as he was holding her hand. Monah pulled it out of his grasp as soon as she recognized his face.  
"You," she spat. "Why am I here now? What possible use could I be to you?" Akito smiled.  
_"_Soon," he whispered. "Soon only your greatest gift can save you."  
"What?"  
"Oh, I forgot. You don't know what it is." He smirked. "Do you know how easy you made this? Do you know how you simplified my plan? I forged it so perfectly… and there were few flaws. But there were still flaws. There are no flaws in this plan. You don't know of your gift, and so you've helped me in a way no one else could. But I'll wait for us to get better acquainted then," he said with a grin. He pushed her back into the pole…_

And she woke up, sweating profusely. Chizu and the others were sleeping peacefully. Monah gasped for breath and put her head in her hands. Every time she had a dream about Akito, she felt drained. _What did he mean wait for me? And what kind of plan is this? What's going on? _

Play practice continued. Monday loomed ahead of them, daring them to say that they were tired of preparations. Every night at the house, Yuki and Monah read lines after dinner. Every night, the dreams were shorter and shorter, as if Akito was wearing down. Monah felt more confident, like Akito was losing his nerve. Like her powers were dominating over Akito.  
Chizu sat outside her window. She played with a leaf swimming in the air.She thought about what she was supposed to do on Monday. Right now she would give her entire being to go back in time and prevent planning what she had planned. She would smack herself and tell her what she knew now. _It's killing me inside,_ she thought. _Minami… Rika… could I stop them?_ Chizu stopped and put her head on the windowpane.


	25. Soon

**B-a-nan-a-s! **I don't own Fruits Basket.  
Hey folks! I think I'll just add the sequel on the back of this one so that people can get to it. I've got a tagboard now; it's on my webbie, . There you can post what you want. I'm not gonna post on that, because someone might impersonate me and be a meanie (Identity theft!). So post a message and if you have a question I'll answer that in the next chapter.

Saturday- dress rehearsal. Monah and Yuki ran through their parts with excellence. Tohru gave Monah some more of the costumes she would wear. Momiji, Hatsuharu, and their girlfriends went to the dress rehearsal. Monah didn't even have to act, she just said what she felt (and it had a little bit to do with the story). Yuki was perfect for the part, he was quiet and reserved enough, and Monah had to cling to him the whole time. It was cold in the auditorium, so Monah was grateful. Between scenes, Monah changed and then sat with Yuki. He held her hand and asked her, "So are you still having dreams about Akito?" he asked.  
"No! I think he's losing his power. So I'm glad he lost it before he could really hurt me. I was scared for a while, but now I feel a lot better and a lot safer." She hugged him. "And standing on stage hugging you doesn't hurt either." He brushed hair from her eyes and smiled at her. _Oooh…_ thought Monah. _All of a sudden, him smiling…_ She brought her arms around him and the space between their faces was closing up fast…

"Okay, Monah, Yuki, on," called Ocha from behind the curtains. They broke apart quickly. Yuki, looking excellent in all black stood on the stage, narrating the last scene. At "no one" Monah came out elegant in a purple leotard with a long black skirt. She placed her hands on his chest and said her lines. He turned down to look at her and _Ooer, _she thought. _He is **fine.**_(**I'm sorry I had to say that:D)  
**He didn't seem to notice her romantic epiphany and continued with his lines. Her eyelids lowered as she said her lines, and then she reached up and whispered in his ear, quiet enough to be regarded as a whisper, but loud enough for the audience to hear. His hands rested on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She was shaking. _What's wrong with me?_ She wondered. She never felt nervous in front of Yuki, but suddenly she began to shake.  
"Uh… Sensei, I need a drink of water," she said as she fled the stage.

She washed her face with water from a sink backstage. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She turned around to find Yuki.  
"Yuki…" she breathed. He looked concerned.  
"Did I do something Monah?" he asked her, his face puzzled.  
"Oh, no Yuki! I just felt… weird."  
"Weird?" he asked. "Weird how?"  
"Like," she said, "weird this." She grabbed his waist and kissed him. When they parted, he looked at her.  
"Weird can be good," he said, kissing her again.

They got home, never leaving each other's side. Shigure commented, of course, something along the line of "hormones." _Whatever, _thought Monah, tightening her grip on Yuki's side. He smiled at her. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. _If he was a ten, he's a twenty now. What's going on?_ _Maybe Shigure was right.  
_

Later Haru and his girlfriend came over. _They spend a lot of time at Shigure's_, thought Monah, not sure why. She asked Tohru as they were washing dishes.  
"Well, from my experience with the Sohmas, Akito isn't too lenient on relationships. So maybe Hatsuharu just doesn't want to get him or her hurt."  
"So… the dreams…" asked Monah. A couple of weeks ago she had told Tohru about the dreams.  
"He might be mad because you and Yuki are so close. But didn't you say they stopped?"  
Monah nodded. "But, you and Kyo…"  
"Oh, he knows," she said embarrassed, accidentally tossing suds at Monah. Monah laughed and flicked soap at Tohru. Soon they were having a soap fight, and Shigure came in.  
"As much as I _love _where this is going, please be careful not to hurt my house." He smiled and sat down. They stopped, Monah brushing bubbles out of her hair. Kyo came in and smiled at Tohru.  
"You're supposed to do the dishes," he said, flicking bubbles out of her hair. She froze.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Chill," he said, grabbing her waist. "I wasn't reprimanding you." She turned red. She was still nervous around Kyo. "What part of relax do you not understand," he whispered in her ear. She melted.  
"I'll leave you two alone," joked Monah. She walked out, then came back in, grabbing the arm of Shigure's robe and pulling him out too.  
"You're so cruel," he said.

Soon the three couples were sitting on the couch watching a sitcom. Monah sighed and stretched. She got up and said, "Geez, it's hot. I'm going to sit on the roof." She walked up the stairs. Yuki stayed, watching TV until Shigure couldn't contain his laughter anymore.  
"Clueless Yuki," he said. "You're still down here?" Yuki looked up.  
"What?"  
"Idiot," said Haru's girlfriend playfully. "She's warm for your form." (**My friend's and my phrase**) "Roll with it." He blushed and walked up the stairs.

Monah was sitting on the roof, her light skirt blowing around in the summer breeze. She was on her back, staring at the stars. She closed her eyes. _Peace… there was too much noise down there. The only thing that would make this perfect would be…_ she opened her eyes. Purple eyes stared back in hers. "Yuki." He lay down next to her.  
"It's breezy for night," he pointed out. She turned to face him. "Mm. I'm not cold, thought."  
"No," said Yuki quietly. "Not in the slightest."  
"Though I wish I was," she whispered.  
"I won't tell," he said, a finger to his lips.  
She smiled and scooted closer.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"Yes. How can I prove it to you? I'll do anything."  
She grinned. "Anything?"  
"Monah!" he said in mock outrage.  
She smiled. "Hey, you said it, not me."  
Her tank top was too big (as usual) so she had to keep pushing the strap up (she does that a lot). "Oh I'm sorry," she said, pushing it up for the third time. "I hope I didn't stain your eyes."  
"Stained them horribly," he said, pulling her closer. "But the color works well. Maybe we should think of changing it."  
"From purple? No, that's the way it should be," she said. She could feel his breath on her neck. "That's…" she couldn't talk. "That's one of your best features." She was shaking again. She could tell he felt the same, but he would play the game as long as she did.  
"And one of your best features is your small shoulders."  
"Huh?"  
"How else would I get to stain my eyes?"  
She lost it. She snapped and kissed him. She heard him say, "I win," but she didn't care.  
"Then how come I get the prize?" she asked, sitting up.  
"_I _get the prize," he said, leaning over and kissing her. This time they didn't let go until they gasped for air. They sat on the roof, breathing heavily and then leaning in for another kiss. She got hot so she folded the skirt (**Why she folds it, I don't know**) and put it on the railing. She was wearing white tennis shorts underneath. Her hair was up, but by now it was so messy she just let it cascade down her shoulders.

Soon they fell on their backs again, this time out of sheer exhaustion. Their "emotion outbursts" (filled with furious kissing) always left them tired. He placed his lips on her neck, and before falling asleep, Yuki whispered "At least we're not on the lawn again."  
The moon was full, except for a figure in the distance, but Monah and Yuki had paid no attention.

"Soon," said Akito from the same log where Monah had witnessed Kyo and Tohru's date. "Soon, Yuki. So take in as much as you can."


	26. Hatori's Concerns

**Who wears short shorts? **I don't own Fruits Basket.

I got my first tag :D. I think someone asked the same question in a review (weird, huh) but the question was, "Why does Akito go after Monah but not Tohru?" Well, Akito and Yuki have always been hostile, not as much to Kyo. If you watched the anime, then at the end you'll see… well, no spoilers here. (And Lizzie, it's Monah not Mona.)

Akito's getting sinister, eh? Feel free to tag questions and opinions on the tagboard at can get there from my profile, it's also my homepage. I'd love to hear opinions there that you might want to drop anonymously. I know sometimes there are things people want to say but they don't want their username attached to it. But please, no flaming? puts on welder's mask> Okay, I think I'm ready.

Sunday came, and it was just a day to swing about the house. Tohru and Yuki were tending the garden, Kyo was out somewhere doing something in the woods, and Monah was in charge of fixing some broken doors. She made Shigure's day by agreeing to wear one of Ayame's maid outfits. Shigure called Aya to invite him over, and he and Hatori were to visit for supper. Yuki and Tohru came in for a second to say that they were going to get some food from the grocery store, and Monah mended the last of the fence. She ran into the shower. Her muscles were sore, and it felt good to have the hot water streaming down her back. The water was a little _too _hot, so she turned off the shower, loosely tied her yellow robe, and walked into the kitchen for something to drink. She opened the refrigerator as Kyo came in. "Hey, do we have any milk?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's by- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Monah straightened up.  
"Uh… getting milk?"  
"In a _robe?_ Honestly, you'd think you had more sense." Monah tightened the strings. It wasn't like anything was showing. "Think before you walk around naked," sighed Kyo, handing her the milk. She smiled thanks and took a swig. "AND USE A GLASS!" Monah took her bag with clothes in it and went back to the bathroom.

She came out wearing a flowery tank top and shorts. She put on some wooden flip flops and walked into the kitchen. Ayame and Hatori had surprised them by arriving for lunch instead of supper. Monah finished up some salmon as Tohru set the table. When they all had food, Kyo turned to Monah.  
"Good, you're wearing clothes."  
"WHAT?" asked everyone.  
"She was walking around the house naked like she owned the place…" went on Kyo.  
"I was wearing a robe!" countered Monah.  
"What's so wrong with that?" asked Shigure and Ayame together.  
"Just save that stuff for that rat," said Kyo, taking a huge bite out of a rice ball. The color in Monah and Yuki's faces were gone.  
"Yuki… you haven't?" asked Hatori. He had been so quiet; everyone forgot that he was there.  
"NO!" shouted Yuki and Monah at the same time.  
Hatori sighed in relief. "I was worried… but I guess I should have thought better of that. It's just that kids…"  
It was true. Hatori had been hesitant to talk to Monah and Yuki for a while. She breathed relief. She was afraid that Hatori had learned about Monah's Akito dreams.  
"I guess that's what I get from hanging around these two," said Hatori, pointing his cigarette at Shigure and Ayame.  
"Who, us?" asked Ayame.  
"What could make you say that, Ha'ri?" questioned Shigure.  
"I'll give you three guesses," said Hatori. "And the first two don't count."

Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were playing cards. "I truly was afraid," admitted Hatori. "I know Yuki is probably the last boy not to trust, but after being so isolated his whole life, maybe he'd search for some kind of comfort. I thought… maybe he'd be overwhelmed. Maybe he'd just lose it. All of those years, no compassion," he breathed out smoke. "It seems like once you found someone who you could love physically, that you'd take advantage of that."  
"Ah, but you don't know Yuki like I do," said Shigure. "You were right that he'd be the last boy to do that." He dealt the cards. "I didn't think that Yuki would even think about that. And maybe he didn't."  
"That's okay," said Hatori. "You think about it enough for the both of you."  
Ayame picked up his card pile and looked through it. "Aya, you've been awfully quiet, especially for you," commented Shigure.  
"It's just… I understand Hatori's concern. I mean, if I found out that I could hug someone after about 16 years of no love, no hug, no physical comfort, I would be… well, I would explode. I admit that, though I sound crude, I would take advantage of that. I would just- break. Comfort after years of no one, years of always being alone… and then you could feel someone holding you and telling you it's alright. I would have jumped into things. I'm sure many other people would as well. But," he sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Yuki is-strong. He can take almost anything and not show it. I envy him, for his compassion… and how he's so refined _all _the time. Even when he's alone or with family. I heard the kids at school call him a prince," he said with a chuckle. "And I can't think of a better word to define him."

"Hatori doesn't know you well, does he?" asked Monah as they walked through the woods. Yuki turned to her.  
"Well, I guess it's not like we see each other so often. Why?"  
"Oh, well, you know, what he said today about him thinking you would, well, you know," she said with a blush.  
"Well Hatori's a doctor, so he's probably read a lot about teen pregnancy. I think he just wanted to make sure nothing too bad happened to us."  
"I know, but it just seems so weird that he would think _you_ would do that. I mean, you're like the last person on Earth for him to have to worry about." He stared at her. "I trust you, Yuki," she said, grabbing his arm. "This is hard for me to talk about, too, but I trust you." She put her head on his shoulder. "What a sunset!" she said, deliberately changing the subject. He smiled thankfully and stared at the sky.  
"Yes, it is a nice day." He sat on the grass. He motioned for Monah to sit by him. She sat down gratefully. The grass prickled her legs. She produced a bundle and opened it. Several iced cupcakes were inside and she gave one to Yuki. He smiled and carefully unwrapped the cupcake holder. After carefully eating his cupcake, Monah couldn't help it. She laughed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Dainty bites of cupcake?" she asked. She picked hers up and shoved it in his face. His eyes widened as he felt his mouth fill with icing. She laughed as he got the cupcake out by taking a huge bite. After wiping his mouth with a napkin, he threw it at her.  
"That was _mean._" He said. She smiled guiltily.  
"I'm not as nice as you think I am," she said. He grinned, realizing his talk from the other day.  
"No, you're not," he said, sticking his thumb in the icing. He spread it on her nose. "You're even nicer."


	27. Time is running out

**Happy birthday to…** I don't own Fruits Basket!  
This is my second chapter of the day. I made two this time because a) the end is coming! And b) I probably won't get to write tomorrow, and even if I do, I don't know if there'll be enough of it to post. So I post today! Yayyyyyyy! (Have you ever been so tired that you're hyper?)

Monday came, and Monah and Yuki were excused from all classes to practice for Opening Night that night. Monah was a little nervous, but not as much as poor Naoko. She was freaking out. She was very pretty, and she looked the part of Christine. Monah wasn't bitter, she just was a little nervous on performing in such a situation with Yuki. Yuki seemed to understand as he hung around her most of the rehearsal. It helped that they were almost always on together. Tohru, Haru, and Momiji stopped by around third period to say hello to them. Later, at lunch, Chizu stopped by to wish her luck. _Chizu's a great friend,_ thought Monah. _I'm so glad I know her.  
_She was less shaky after "letting go" on Saturday, but she was still feeling a bit different. Mainly she was worried about the whole Hatori business. Why didn't Hatori trust them? Did something happen? She sat on one of the props they used, a large ornate bed. It was beautifully carved, with wood painted black, and a black canopy edged with purple silk. The bedcover was large and the same purple as the edging. She said some of her lines while lying on the bed. She was always in some weird position when she talked. _Who wrote this play? _She thought to herself. _Who wrote in the part about how weird I always am? _They went through one more dress rehearsal, and then the actors would retire to their private dressing rooms to get their costumes together for the acts. Monah and Yuki shared the largest dressing room, divided with a large wooden frame. Monah began to arrange her costumes in order, and Yuki placed his only one with hers so they could just grab it easily.

Sohmas poured in the door to watch the performance. Monah glanced from behind the curtains. Her first costume, a sleeveless green sparkly dress with long gloves and wooden clogs, fit comfortably, thank to Tohru. The frontal curtain was down, which was installed specifically for the play. Monah and Yuki could get their props together for narration behind the first curtain, when most of the stage was behind the second, where the real play was. They didn't have to worry, because in the beginning they didn't have any props. They just walked out and introduced the play. Yuki was dressed from head to toe in black; his costume didn't change throughout the whole play. He looked really good, and for a second chills ran down her spine as she realized he was dressed just like Akito in all of her nightmares. She shook it off and concentrated on remembering her lines.  
"5 minutes, people!" called Ocha, looking worn out as she tried to find someone's missing shoe. Her hair was in a ponytail, but by now most of it was flying every which way. Her thick glasses hanged awkwardly on her face as she ran from side to side. "Opening night is a hassle," said Ocha, falling on the bed. Before they knew it, the curtain rose. Monah took a deep breath as Yuki entered the stage. He spoke with confidence as he began to explain the horrible treatment of Erik, better known by some as the Phantom. At "no one", Monah breathed and walked down onto the stage. She began to tell the tale of how he lived in the cellars of the opera. Her hair, curled and covered with a tiara, swished when she talked. She finished her lines and the curtain fell. Monah and Yuki crossed stage left and Monah fell on the bed in a heap.  
"Phew! The first act is over. We can sit here for a while." She walked over to her closet and put on her next outfit, a shimmery black skirt and a piece of cloth that served as a tube top. She zipped it up the back and took her hair down. She put it up in a ponytail and applied matching makeup. Sliding on stilettos, she was ready. She walked over to the bed where Yuki was waiting for their next scene.  
"Gosh," he said when he saw her. "They make you look weirder every time." She snorted and threw a throw pillow at him. He looked appalled and pushed her down. She gasped.  
"The hair!" she said. He grinned at her.  
"I'm going to ruin you're hair, I'm sorry," he said, leaning over her.  
"No!" she cried with laughter as she pushed him up. He sighed.  
"Fine, you win for now," he said with an evil grin. She grinned back. Ocha peeked through the curtains.  
"You're on in 3," she said. She then looked at Monah. "Fix your top," she said. Monah saw that the side was twisted. She held it up as Yuki unzipped and then fixed the error. She smiled at him.  
"Thanks. Last thing I want to do is make an idiot of myself in front of people I don't know."

The rest of the play went smoothly, and then the opening night dinner was held in the cafeteria. Monah was wearing a long red dress and had her hair waved and ornamented with little rain drops. She held a glass of sparkling grape juice and talked to her friends. Yuki stood by her, still dressed in black. Several girls were hanging around him, begging him for "acting tips". Yuki always smiled and shook their hands, and they melted. However, his left arm never left Monah's side. Minami and Rika, looking pretty in black and grey, came over to ask Monah a question.

"Monah, Ocha needs you. Come on," they said, pulling her out of the cafeteria. Monah waved to Yuki and followed them.  
_  
Where is she?_ Thought Chizu. She carefully weaved through the people. _I can't let them do it. I must stop Rika and Minami! But first, I have to find Monah. Then I can stay with her and prevent them from taking her. _She got through the crowds until she saw Yuki, looking breathtaking in black.  
"Yuki," she breathed, as he turned to her.  
"Hello," he said with a warm smile. She melted inside, her knees turning to jelly. Then she realized the severity of the situation.  
"Yuki! Where's Monah?" she asked.  
"She left with Minami and Rika," he said, gesturing to the double doors. Chizu could see Rika and Minami walking through them. She ran as fast as she could to the doors, but she turned her ankle on her high heels. Several boys tried to help her up, and she smiled. But by then Monah was gone. _And I don't know where they're going,_ thought Chizu as she burst through the doors, looking down the deserted hallway. _There's hardly any time left… oh, what can I do?_


	28. In sickness and in health

**Elvis has left the building… **he didn't own Fruits Basket and neither do I.  
I drew a picture of Chizu! I'm a horrible artist, and it took me like 5 tries to get the anime eyes right. Anyway, it still looks terribly American but I might post it on my site sometimes for you to laugh at.

"Put this on," said Rika, handing Monah a handkerchief. "We're going to a surprise party for you!" she whispered. Monah grinned and put the handkerchief around her eyes. Minami and Rika led Monah through the halls, going around in circles so she wouldn't know where they were taking her. Monah was still getting used to the school, and got lost occasionally.  
The plan was perfectly made up. When they got in front of the classroom, Minami made her voice gruff.  
"Hey ladies," she said. Monah waved her head around.  
"Who's there?" she asked. Rika deepened her voice.  
"Give us the girl or you'll all get what she's getting."  
"What?" asked Monah nervously. Minami slapped her leg and made an 'oof' sound as she slammed her arms against the wall.  
"Minami!" yelled Monah. She tried to undo the handkerchief around her head but Rika had tightened it while she wasn't thinking about it. "It won't come off!" Rika said,  
"Go away, Japanese. We want to party with the American." Rika slapped her arm and shrieked. Then Minami grabbed Monah by the arm and dragged her into the classroom.

Minami grabbed some rope she had placed by the door the other day to secure Monah to the chair. "Yuki," whispered Rika inaudibly. "We're doing this to protect you. She'll only be the downfall of you! The downfall," she said with an evil grin. "Minami, I have an idea."  
Chizu raced through the hallways. _How? _She asked herself. _How could I plan on doing this to someone? How could I have been so cruel? And after all of the time we've spent with her, how could Minami and Rika go through with this?_ Chizu had forgotten which door they had chosen, but after looking through all the doors on the first floor, she had no luck. She stopped. Should she find Yuki? Should she call the cops? Should she keep looking? She sank to her knees, crying. _Monah, I don't know what to do! I can't help you! I'm useless. _

Monah was tied to the chair. "If you hurt Minami or Rika, I will make you pay," snarled Monah. Minami giggled but Rika stared at Monah. _We're about to hurt her, and she knows it, but she just wants to make sure we're okay? _She turned to Minami, who showed no sign of turning back. Rika swallowed. She had helped starting this, she had to finish this. Minami grabbed a ruler and hit Monah on the right shoulder. "Ow!" she said mockingly. Then she laughed. "Best you can do? Come on, don't treat me like a wimp. Give me all you've got." Minami swung and hit again, Monah showing no sigh of pain. Soon, a dark bruise was spreading down her arm.  
"Minami," whispered Rika, staring at Monah. She hadn't cried out, but her face showed pain. "Is Yuki really worth this?"  
"What do you mean?" whispered back Minami sharply. "Of course. We're supposed to protect the prince, and even if we must use violence, then we must save him! She'll do nothing but harm."

Chizu had checked all of the second floor. She was out of breath, and fell to the ground again, her hair mussed, her high heels long discarded. _They really did a good job of hiding you,_ she thought between pants. She got up and ran down the stairs. _Two heads are better than one, anyway._

Minami had swung the yardstick at Monah's arm but instead got her temple, making her slump to the ground, unconscious. "Now we can talk loud," said Minami. She breathed heavily, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Yuki's not going to like her now. She looks like she got beat with the ugly stick." She stared at the ruler and smiled. "I'm not going to call this a ruler anymore." Rika looked pale. _We did this, we beat someone up! _She couldn't believe herself. _I didn't hit her, but I just stood here and watched, when I knew… I knew she didn't do anything. _Minami had a look of satisfaction on her face. _Minami's so jealous, so jealous that she had to hurt someone getting close to the one she loved… or who she thought she loved. If she really loved Yuki, then she would have realized that Monah made him happy, and she would have been happy that he was happy. _She thought of Yuki and Monah on stage looking at each other. _It wasn't just good acting, _thought Rika. _Anyone could see that_. Minami picked up Monah and walked over to the window. "Time to dispose of the evidence," she said with a laugh.  
"Minami, no!" cried Rika, blocking the window. "That could seriously hurt her."  
"So? She seriously hurt me," said Minami nonchalantly.  
"What do you have against her?" whispered Rika.  
"What do I have against her? What, are you on crack?" asked Minami. "She's dating the prince! She'll corrupt him, she'll," tears were streaming down Minami's cheeks. "She'll ruin him," she said, slumping to the ground, Monah's body laying bathed in moonlight. Minami put her face in her hands.  
"Minami?" asked Rika.  
"FINE!" she shouted, standing up. "I… I hate America! I hate Americans! I can't stand them!" she sank to her knees again. "Americans… killed my dad." Rika turned her head. "He… he went there on vacation with my mom, and was driving down the road. You know how in History and the Japanese Culture class we studied that one war, World War II?" Rika nodded. "Well, there was some person who must have still had something against the Japanese. He was at a stoplight, and a man in a truck next to him shot him. My mother thought it was my fault… we went to America because my mom was pregnant with me, see, in my family whenever a woman is pregnant, it is caused for celebration. My family carries a rare disease where it's hard for a woman to get pregnant. So whenever someone gets pregnant, then they get to go on a trip. My mother shouldn't have blamed me, as I didn't have anything to do with it, but she does." Minami thought back to the night she had brought home a failing grade.

"_You killed your father, and I try to help you but you throw it all up in my face!" Her mother picked up the report papers and threw them at Minami. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" Minami burst into tears and fled the room._

Minami wiped her eyes with the hem of her dress. "She thinks I killed him, when really, Americans did." Minami carried Monah's body over to the window. "Look, she did nothing, and I took it all out on her." Minami lifted her left hand to wipe hair out of Monah's eyes, when she lost grip on her body. "NO!" cried Minami, reaching for her hair, anything, but Monah tumbled out the window. Her hair sailed around her as she fell from the third story floor. She hit the soft grass with a thud. Minami grabbed her cheeks so hard that they bled. "No! Monah! No! Oh gosh, no!" Rika was running around feverishly.

"Yuki?" asked Chizu. Yuki turned around, his gorgeous eyes on hers. _Ooer, he is so… not important right now! _"Minami and Rika… they're going to hurt Monah," she confessed. Yuki's eyes widened.  
"How do you know this?"  
"I was kind of, in on it," she admitted, her face turning red. "But I couldn't go through with it. I tried to find her, them, but I couldn't… help me?" Yuki's gaze was cold, but he took her hand.  
"Come on. We'll find her." Yuki ran outside.  
"Why are you going outside?" asked Chizu.  
"If they have her, it's too dark for them to have the lights off. We should look for a light of any sort." Chizu nodded.  
"I checked the first and second floors, but they could have moved." There was a lump on the ground not too far from them. "Hey, what's that?" asked Chizu, pointing. She approached it. "It might be a clue!" When she got close to it, she screamed.

A scream pierced the night. Minami and Rika were running through the school to go to the cafeteria to resume socializing. "If no one finds us," panted Minami, "Then we'll be okay. Someone will find Monah, I know it."  
"Who's scream was that?" asked Rika, holding her shoes in her hand.  
"I don't know, but maybe it was someone who found Monah!"  
"Should we check?"  
"No, it would be too obvious if we magically knew where she was. We have to go back to the party and act like we were in the bathroom the whole time."  
"For twenty minutes?"  
"We're girls. They'll believe us."

Chizu put her fingers on Monah's neck. A pulse was there. Yuki ran to her side. "What is it?" he asked. He saw Monah's bruised form in the grass and his face became pale. He picked her up and took a pulse.  
"It's there," said Chizu quietly. Yuki ran to the building and found a payphone.  
"Hatori?" said Yuki, after dialing his number. "It's Monah. She's unconscious."  
"I'll have to take her at the Sohma hospital at Sohma house. Akito's unconscious too. I'll be over very quickly. Are you at the school?"  
"Yes," said Yuki. Then a thought struck him. _If Akito's unconscious… he isn't bothering Monah, is he?_

_Monah was in her red party dress, talking to Yuki with a big smile on her face. Suddenly, Yuki disappeared. Everyone was gone, and Monah was all alone in the purple room. _No, _thought Monah. _He's done with me! He's done! He doesn't need me anymore! _"Or am I?" asked Akito, striding into the room. Monah stood up tall.  
_"_Akito," she said coolly.  
_"_Monah, this will be our last meeting."  
_"_Good. I'm sick of you."  
"Well you won't see me where you're going…" said Akito with a laugh.  
"As long as it's away from you, I'll be fine."  
"Away from everyone? By yourself? Away from… Yuki?" Monah stared at him. "You don't get it yet? Monah, tonight you dance with death. Tonight, is your last night alive."_

Hatori pulled up in his car at top speed. Yuki carrying Monah jumped into the car. Chizu stood away, watching it all. Yuki looked at her, and then scooted over so she could join them. She ran into the car and sat down.

"_My last night alive is with you. Peachy keen," said Monah. Akito smiled.  
_"_We'll have a lot of fun." Monah walked away from him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You are 'pure', as some say," said Akito, staring into her. "I cannot imagine you wanting to die that way."  
_"_I'd rather be 'pure' all my life then even take a step near you," spat Monah.  
_"_You'll be begging for it," said Akito. "Torture can be cruel, or pleasurable. Take your pick."  
"Do your worst," sneered Monah. Akito laughed.  
_"_Okay," he said, "but you're not the one I'm going to torture." _

Chizu and Yuki ran into Sohma hospital, following Hatori. He found a clean bed and put Monah down. "What happened?" asked Hatori.  
"She was hit with a ruler," explained Chizu. Everyone looked at her.  
"How do you know?" asked Yuki. Most of the coolness had left his voice, but you could still tell he was angry at her.  
"See, you can see the numbers on her arm," she said, pointing to the number 6 on her arm. Hatori put sterilizer on the area and put in an IV. Her heart was monitored, and he gave her a medicine to keep her sleeping until they knew she would be okay.  
"I have to take some X-rays, if you mind?" asked Hatori. Chizu and Yuki left the room and sat in another room.  
"Chizu?" asked Yuki. "I-I'm glad you told me. I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have told me. She might have… died."

"_I'm not the one you'll torture?" asked Monah. "I can't imagine anyone else you'd rather torture than me."  
"Ah, but you're wrong, stupid child," said Akito, walking closer to her. He harnessed her with his mind, and she was unable to move. He reached out with a cold, pale finger and put it on her lips. "Don't speak unless you know what you're talking about." Monah filled with anger and slapped Akito. Instead of feeling a stinging on her hand, she felt her slap magnified on her cheek as she fell to the floor. "Don't try to hurt me," he said, squatting down by her. "I'm already dead inside."_

Yuki tried to stay awake, but he fell asleep, leaning on Chizu's side. "Yuki…" said Chizu. She turned his face to hers and gave him a kiss so light that it wouldn't wake him. "I've always wanted to do that," she said, laying his head on her lap. "But I know there are others you'd rather."

"_So?" asked Akito.  
_"_So what?" asked Monah.  
_"_Time for some fun," he said.  
_"_No!" screamed Monah. She found herself standing in her slip (the famous slip), the coolness of the room rushing around her.  
_"_This isn't right," said Akito, looking around. Monah breathed a sigh of relief. "This should be a spectator sport!" He snapped his fingers and Yuki appeared, chained to a pole and struggling.  
"Stop it, Akito!" he cried.  
"Yuki!" said Monah, rushing to him. A spurt of energy blew her backward. She fell on the floor.  
"Sorry, Yuki," said Akito, putting his hands on Monah's sides, pulling her up. "We have plans." Monah tried to move, but found she couldn't. Akito's hands ran down her side as he smiled. "This is perfect," he said, breathing in the juniper scent of her hair.  
"You sick man," said Monah. He smiled and pulled gently on the hem of her slip. She pushed her stomach out to prevent it from falling off, but it just fell down a bit.  
_"_I like it this way," he said. "Lead up to 'the big moment'."  
"You are horrible," said Monah.  
_"_I know." He said, tugging again.  
"Stop it!" she cried. _Wake up,_ she told herself. _It's worked every time before, WAKE UP! _But she didn't and she was standing there with Akito and her slip falling down. She rubbed her elbows on her side to push it up a tad, but her hands were fastened to Akito's shoulders. He glared at her and pulled her closer to him. He took out a knife and cut a slit in her slip, and then threw the knife into the endless darkness. Yuki's eyes widened as he saw a thin red mark running up her left side. Not enough to cut the skin, but enough to sting. Akito tore the side until it went a little higher, and a little higher…  
_"_Akito!" she screamed and pulled away. She fell to the ground, and Akito's eyes flared. He grabbed the side of it and threw her, holding the slip so that she slammed into Yuki. His head hit the pole with a thud and he winced.  
_"_Shirt…" he said weakly. Monah covered herself and slipped Yuki's shirt up, cutting the sleeves with the knife that had fallen nearby. She slipped it on and gave Yuki a kiss on the forehead.  
"If I don't live," she said, "know that I love you." He looked at her, eyes red and shining.  
"Oh get a room," said Akito. He pulled Monah to him and kissed her deeply. _

_  
_"Yuki!" shouted Hatori from the room. "Her heart is fibrillating! It can't take this pressure. Something is happening! If we don't stop this, she won't make it!"


	29. That night

**THE END IS COMING! **I don't own Fruits Basket.  
So… I'll miss you all. Wait, no, there'll be a sequel, posted on this same story. Good. Yay. I'm also writing an Original Fiction story, and I'll let you know when it's posted and a short summary so you can glance at it if you're interested.  
And for my anime drawings? I drew Monah today, and a character for a friend's story, and trust me, they're creeeeeeepy.

Yuki rushed into the room, wearing the sleeves of his shirt cut ragged. Monah's body was lightly shaking and the heart rate monitor was beating quicker and quicker. Yuki's eyes filled with anger as he ran down the hallway to beds across the hall. Akito was there, lying paler than he had ever seen him, but he had a grin on his face. Yuki resisted the urge to smack him right there. Suddenly, he got an idea. He ran to Hatori. "Do you have any anesthesia?" Hatori looked confused, but handed him a mask gently filling with the gas. He fell to the floor.

_Yuki saw Akito literally sucking the life out of Monah. He charged and pulled Akito off of her, slamming him into a pole._

Monah jerked as her heart rate suddenly slowed. Hatori's eyes widened as he looked up off of his charts to see Monah's breathing become normal again. _What is he doing? _Wondered Hatori, staring at Yuki's sleeping form on the ground.

_Akito stood up, rubbing the back of his head. Blood was on his hand and he wiped it away. He glared at Yuki, hatred all over. Monah lay motionless on the floor. Akito walked over to her and kicked her body. Yuki pulled him away again, but this time Akito was ready. He jerked his elbow backwards and hit Yuki in the chin. Yuki got up and raised his foot to kick him in the head, but Akito grabbed his foot and pushed him backward. Yuki switched feet quickly and Akito fell backward. He hit the ground but got up quickly, pulling off his belt. He swung the belt buckle at Yuki, and he caught it, wincing. He pulled Akito toward him and shoved him back into the pole. Akito pulled him with him and slammed him first so he got the full blow. Yuki gasped as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Akito smiled as he stared into Yuki's eyes. Pain filled Yuki's body as Akito pulled apart his mind. "No!" screamed Monah. She shoved Akito and he fell into the pole. Yuki had disappeared. _

Yuki shot up off the floor. Hatori was sitting by Monah's side, doing tests. "What's going on?" asked Hatori.  
"More… anesthesia…" gasped Yuki.  
"I don't know… you look pretty damaged. Why don't you lie down…"  
"Give me the anesthesia now Hatori, or I'll get it myself." Hatori obliged and Yuki took a deep inhale.

_Akito shook his head and turned to Monah.  
_"_Hands off," he said. He reached out and grabbed some of Monah's hair in each hand and yanked.  
_"_Ah-ah-ah," cried Monah in pain. He shoved her into the pole.  
_"_You know you could have had it better," he whispered, tightening his grip. She cried in pain as he shoved her into the pole again.  
_"_This…" she said between cries, "is better than what _you _had in mind." His eyes widened and glared as he threw her to the ground. She clutched her head but he put his foot on top of it, trapping her. She tried to get up, but he just pushed harder. Tears traveled down her cheek as she felt blood run down the side of her face. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and Akito was laying on the floor, being held by Yuki.  
_"_YUKI STOP!" cried Monah. Yuki turned to her, a look of unbelief on his face. "Don't hurt yourself! I'll be alright! I'll be…" she fell down, "alright." Akito took advantage of this to flip Yuki over and shoved him into the ground._

Yuki jolted awake again. Hatori stared at him from above. He was harnessed to a bed with straps that looked like they were used to help seizure patients. "More, Hatori," asked Yuki.  
"No, you're going to kill yourself if you keep doing whatever you're doing!"  
"HATORI!" screamed Yuki. "GIVE ME THE ANESTHESIA!"  
"No!" shouted Hatori, tightening Yuki's straps.  
"HATORI!" yelled Yuki.  
"NO!" Hatori left the room. Yuki tried to move his legs, but they were strapped tight. He threw himself forward, but nothing happened. He tried to close his eyes, drift away, but he couldn't do it. His eyes teared up. "Monah…" he whispered. "I tried."

_Akito picked up Monah from under her arms. He stood her up and gazed into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Her face was red and covered in a mixture of sweat, tears, and blood.  
_"_What do you think?" she snarled. He pulled her into a hug, pressing her head against his chest.  
_"_I love it, say more," he said, eyes closed.  
_"_Say more what you sicko?" asked Monah. Akito sighed. He pulled her closer, and as she tried to move, he harnessed her.  
_"_I wanted a moment… before you go, but I don't know now," he said. "I love it. You saved me so much work," he said, staring into her eyes. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Thank you for being more ignorant than I thought."  
_"_Why do you keep saying this?" asked Monah. _


	30. The End For Now

**I know something you don't know…** I don't own Fruits Basket.  
Okay, you probably know that by now, but only I know the ending of this story and the sequel. Hah. In your face.  
I think I'll make this a trilogy, this story, the sequel, and then the third one. I don't know the fancy name for that. Trequel? Anyway, this is the last chapter of Reversal Book I.  
Like I said earlier, I'm going to be making an original fiction story. I think it will have to do with evil thingies so if you're into that… well, I'll post a summary. And Reversal will always come first.

_"Remember when I told you about your gift?" drawled Akito.  
__"You told me something but you didn't tell me what it was," snapped Monah angrily.  
__"Right… if you knew what it was do you know how hard it would be to kill you?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. Monah took a step back to avoid anything closer to Akito. "It would be so difficult. Not that I don't like a challenge," he said, taking one step closer to her. Again, she stepped back. "But I'd rather have it quick and clean, nothing too messy, or nothing too complicated." Another step forward, another step back. Akito leaned over to a nightstand and poured two glasses of wine. He held one out to Monah. "I'll give you another chance, you know," he said, taking a deep sip of his wine while holding Monah's glass with his other hand. "You're very desirable. And your last moments should bring you happiness." Monah smacked the glass out of Akito's hand and it fell to the floor, landing on its base, unharmed. Akito took another step, and Monah stepped back. "Fine," said Akito. "Don't say I didn't offer it," and he lunged._

Hatori came in to check on Monah as Yuki struggled in his bonds. "Hatori!" he cried. "You don't understand and you never will!" Hatori put his stethoscope to Monah's chest to listen for congestion of any sort. Fluid in her lungs could drown her in her own body. Then he heard a long beep. The heart rate monitor was flat and then shut off. All of the power in the hospital shut off, and nurses ran down the hallways with flashlights, looking for the emergency battery cases and the power box. Hatori plugged in a battery to Monah's heart rate monitor and the battery exploded. Hatori put his face in his hands. Nothing like this had ever happened.

_Akito had lunged at Monah, and she blindly turned around and jumped… into the hole. Her body was falling, the gentle breeze playing with her hair. Is this a bottomless hole? She wondered. She tried to turn her head to look down, and she saw a white speck. NO! she thought, worriedly. It's not! I'm going to hit that, and I'm going to die! She began to cry._

Monah's body was shaking, and Hatori was trying to find some way to plug all of the machines back in. Yuki had calmed; since there was no power, he couldn't turn on the anesthesia machine anyway. Will she be alive? He wondered, looking at her gently jolting body.

_Akito stared from below at Monah's body hurtling toward the bottom of the pit. He had made it that deep so that she would have time to suffer before she hit the ground and ended her life. He laughed. Those stupid fan girls did nothing. Didn't they understand that if you wanted to kill someone you had to mean it? He sat on the edge, watching her fall. He would enjoy watching her hit the ground like a watermelon on concrete._

Nurses ran around, trying to find Hatori. All of them had the same story; the batteries exploded when they tried to plug them in. Then one of the nurses, one of the youngest, came up to Hatori with some confusing news. All of the machines surrounding Akito's bed were still working. Hatori ran to find Akito's bed.  
Yuki bit into one of the straps of the bed. His teeth, sharp and strong, tore the strap. He used his hand to undo the rest. I was so worked up I didn't even think about my advantages, Yuki scorned himself. That was usually the first thing he did in situations like this, but this time he must have been too flustered.

_Monah was falling._ Yuki… oh, that was the last time I saw you! _She thought in tears._ Death, I'm not ready for you yet I'm not ready. I'M NOT READY! _She screamed the last words. "Not ready?" called Akito from above. "I offered you the chance to live longer, but you didn't take it!" he laughed cruelly. "AKITO!" screamed Monah. "PLEASE! PLEASE! SAVE ME PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT PLEASE SAVE ME!" It had come to begging. Monah was not the type to beg._ Please, I don't want to die!_ She thought. I'm not ready! I'm only 18 years old! That's nothing! The speck of white at the bottom was hardly bigger than before, but Monah felt like it was seconds away before she died.  
"I didn't lead her on! I love her, too, but I thought that she didn't want to have anything to do with me! I thought that she wanted just a kiss and she was too tired to know anything different. I care about her! More than everyone else!"  
She suddenly heard Yuki talking.  
"You're not so bad either…" she heard. She was with Yuki at the hot spring, and they were kissing. She tried to hold on, tried to make the memory last. She willed herself to go on, to experience love before she died. Her eyes were glazed over and she was with Yuki, a smile on her dazed face._

"I'm going to die," told Monah to Yuki. They were on Tohru's bed, where they first had learned of their feelings for each other.  
"Everyone will," said Yuki, brushing Monah's hair with his fingers.  
"No, I will die NOW!" said Monah. "Before I die, Yuki," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Hold me one last time."  
Yuki grabbed her sides and pushed her against him, smothering her with himself. "I'll die too then!" he said, his voice shaking.  
"NO! Yuki, I've had you, and, I can't help it. Akito willed it."  
"Use your gift, Monah," said Yuki.  
"But I don't know my gift!" she cried. She shook. "It's okay, it's okay," she said, holding his head to her chest. "I've had more love than some people have in their entire life. I'm so happy right now, I'm ready." Her eyes widened. "I'm ready. I-I actually am ready. I've lived a full life, not a long life, but a full one."  
"Before you go," said Yuki, a tear in his huge purple eye, "Give me something to remember you by." Monah leaned up to him and they kissed, savoring the moment that would be their last. He grabbed onto the sides of her nightgown, and pulled her closer. She fell backward and he hugged her close to him, as they lay as they did on that first night. Monah stared at Yuki, purple hair clouding her vision.  
"I wish I could give you something more," she whispered.

_She jolted back to reality. She was still falling, but she was so far down that she couldn't see Akito anymore. But she wasn't scared anymore. I accept you, she told the darkness. If now is the time for me to die, so be it. A shadow was illuminated on the wall, so bright that Monah had to shield her eyes. It was a girl, the same size as Monah, only a shadow. "Monah," called the girl, crying. Gigantic teardrops fell from the darkness to the white dot below that looked larger by the moment. "Monah I'm so proud." Monah stared at the shadow, no longer needing to cover your eyes. "You're the chosen one," said the shadow-Monah, holding her hands to her chest. "You did it. You did it!" Monah reached out to touch the shadow, but her hand burned as it neared the illumination. More gigantic teardrops fell.  
"What happened?" asked Monah, dazed.  
"You found your gift, and right in the nick of time," said the shadow. The tears were flowing like raindrops.  
"What? What did I do?" asked Monah.  
"You defeated your biggest enemy," said the illumination. It reached out and grabbed her heart. Monah felt burning throughout her body, but it wasn't pain. It was heat. "Yourself," whispered the silhouette.  
"I still don't understand," said Monah, trying to steady herself to see the shadow head-on.  
"You see? You didn't know your gift, but you did." Monah looked confused. "Still you don't know?" asked the shadow, seemingly amused.  
"Okay. You had no gift until just now. Do you know what you did to get such gift?" Monah thought. She hadn't done anything, just spaced out a little bit. She thought. The floor was gaining on her, forcing her thinking to speed up.  
"I-I accepted death," she said. "That's what I did. I trusted myself, and let myself go. I realized I did lead a full life, even if I didn't know it." The shadow smiled brightly.  
"Yes, Monah. And by letting yourself go, and trusting your healing gifts, then you can heal yourself. Don't you see? It's doubts that hold people back. Some people can do whatever they wish, but because they don't think they can, they don't try, and because they don't try, they don't succeed." Monah nodded.  
"Until today, did you ever think you could heal yourself?" asked the shadow.  
"No," admitted Monah. "I never thought I could. But then again, I never tried. I concentrated so much on helping others that I never thought I could do anything for myself. I just took it. And because I never tried, I could never do it."  
The shadow smiled warmly, making the area light and calmer. "Yes. That's it. Could you imagine how much people could accomplish if they trusted themselves to do whatever they wanted? If they knew that if they tried hard enough, then they could do anything?" The shadow's tears stopped. "People have so many visions; dreams; goals, but they never try because they think it's too far-fetched. But is being trapped in yourself really any better?" Monah nodded; now she was crying. "And everyone will die, and most are afraid. Because humans are naturally afraid of the unknown. But they know that it will come, so if they accept that, then they can spend more peaceful moments. It took you a while," said the shadow amusedly. "But in the end you realized that you had a reason for living."  
"Yuki," whispered Monah.  
"Yes, Yuki," confirmed the shadow. "Such a love for someone with no hope! Shouldn't you feel special for touching someone who in their life never thought they could feel another person in their arms? Giving yourself to someone who had lived in a cage of themselves, away from all physical signs of affection?"  
"I've been blessed," said Monah.  
"You've been a blessing," corrected the shadow. "And you could accept death because you changed a life. You softened a heart, and you brought something to a family that they never thought they could have. You've spread your gifts among them, and the only one that would save you from yourself is yourself. And now I think you understand better." Monah nodded.  
"Thank you," whispered Monah.  
"I live in you," said the shadow. "Thank yourself. I am you, the side of you that you never knew you had. You'll never see me again, but I know you'll never need to. Goodbye, Monah," said the shadow. "See you on the other side."  
Monah fell into the sea of tears with a gigantic splash._

Hatori and the nurses were frantically trying to find backup batteries, when Hatori heard a gentle beeping. He followed the noise into a room where all of the machines around Monah were chugging along. The lights flickered and came back on, and the nurses sighed with relief as they went back to their duties. Monah's eyes flickered as she looked up. "Hatori?" she asked. Tears streamed down his eyes.

"Yuki," he whispered, barely believing what he was hearing. "YUKI!" screamed Hatori. Yuki ran into the room, beginning to talk.  
"If you're just going to yell again, than I'll-" Yuki stopped as he saw Monah sitting up. He ran his had down his arm, pinching his skin so that he knew he hadn't died. The thing was, she hadn't.  
Monah was covered in water, either her sweat or something else. At this point, Yuki didn't doubt anything. He ran to the bed and reached out to touch her hair. She stared up at him, eyes glistening. He put his lips to her scalp, and kissed her hair again and again. A flustered nurse came in.  
"Dr. Sohma, please come to room 4-D." Hatori nodded and walked to the room.  
Yuki buried his head in Monah's lap. "I never thought I'd see you again," he admitted, sadly.  
"I never did either, but when I thought about it, there are no nevers, no absolutes in this world. If I wanted to see you again, I would," she said, knowing by the look on Yuki's face that he had no idea what she was talking about.  
Hatori came in, a grave look on his face. "Yuki, come with me," he said, gesturing to him. Monah tiredly put her head on her pillow and waved goodbye.

As they walked through the halls of the hospital, Yuki asked, "Where are we going?"  
"Just follow me," he said.  
They reached room 4-D. Akito was lying pale on a bed. Other machines were whirring and beeping, but all of the machines, even the light over Akito's bed were out. Yuki reached for a pulse, but Hatori held him back. "He's gone, Yuki," said Hatori quietly. "And- I should have known."

**Flashback  
**Hatori had visited Akito. He had called saying he was feeling ill. "Can you take me to the hospital?" asked Akito. For some reason he was drained. He could hardly lift his head. Hatori knew there was something wrong, because Akito never asked, only demanded. As Hatori lifted him up to carry him to the hospital, Akito said, "One soul will leave tonight." Then, he fainted.  
**End Flashback.**

"The soul he meant," said Yuki, "was Monah's. He was going to kill Monah, but something happened, and he left us instead." Hatori turned to Yuki. Yuki filled him in on the dreams and the coma dream, when Hatori sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"But how did she survive? How did she do what she did? Why is her soul still here, when Akito meant her to die? Usually when Akito wants something, he has no trouble making it happen."  
Yuki thought back to Monah, cutting the sleeves off his shirt as he was chained to the pole.  
"I don't know," said Yuki. "And I don't know if she'll ever tell me."

**End of Book I! I like it :D. Book II will be started soon, maybe tomorrow, or maybe in a couple of days. What do you think of the end? The next story will continue the Yuki and Monah legacy. I hope you enjoyed reading Book I as much as I loved writing it :). **


	31. Beginning of Book II A fable

A fable.

Travelers often walked down Mani Road even when it lead out of their way. Just the experience of walking that way made someone forget trouble, even for just a few minutes. That's why there was never a time when there was no one walking that road. It was a long road, spaced out, so that you could have your moment alone but not lonesome.

Why would this road be so attractive? What drew people to this solitary road leading to naught but a tiny village? The road was not paved with gold, there were no sacks of money hidden among the foliage. It was a bird. A small, grey bird that sat on the highest tree in the wood. There, night and day it sang. The most beautiful music emitted from it, songs that drew people together to admire it. Some artists sat and painted under the tree where the bird sang. Some people picnicked under the tree, but no one had ever passed the road and the bird was silent. Even night travelers got to hear the voice of the bird.

The bird never stopped singing. If it stopped, people would never visit it. If it stopped, the road would become barren again, and the bird would live a life of loneliness. So it sang whenever a shadow appeared down the path. Usually the person would stop for a moment to admire the bird's beauty and attractiveness. The bird sang happily, making the world wonder how such a small bird could always be so ready to please. But really, the bird was afraid. The bird was always just a little different from all of the animals in the wood. So the animals avoided it; some were even scared of it. So the bird sang. It hid behind its song and the others began to soften a bit. Soon, all of the other animals loved the bird, all because of the singing.

One day a demon heard of the hypnotic power of the bird's song. It dressed in a cloak and walked down the path to see if this bird was really all it seemed. Once it heard the voice of the bird, it knew that this bird could heal it of its burns. So it went to the village and purchased a cage from a bird-seller.

"Grey bird," called the demon. "I am an old man hard of hearing. Can you hop down a branch so that I may hear your enchanting song?" The bird obliged and hopped down to a lower branch. Upon hearing its song once through, the demon called, "Pray tell, bird, are you as beautiful as the villagers call? My eyes are of poor order, could you hop closer so that I may admire you like the others?" The bird happily hopped to a branch level with the demon's face. The demon sprinkled a powder over the bird and shoved it in the cage. Then, disappearing deep into the core of the earth, it hung the cage where it could always see it. When the bird awoke, the demon ordered it to sing. The bird did, with the false confidence that it had perfected. It grew so that the demon had to hear the song of the bird or else it couldn't sleep. Soon, it couldn't live without having the bird constantly singing to it. Then, one day the bird collapsed. Its weak lungs were too small for its large body, and the singing had withered them to shriveled sacs. The demon mourned the death of the bird, for now it had come accustomed to it always being there, always showing its confidence. The queen of the realm ventured down into the earth to speak with the demon.  
"You selfish creature," spat the Queen. "The bird had no food, hardly any water, and you expected it to sing for you night and day?"  
"Demons have nothing to hold us back," sobbed the demon.

"Well, maybe you should. Maybe all creatures should." And at that moment, the queen bestowed upon every human living now and living to come would have a small voice to tell them reason when they were about to go over the edge. Every human had a conscience, had a side of them to help them stop before going to far in.

Reader, let us pray that nothing like this will ever happen again. Let the voice of reason prevail.

And now, on with the story.


	32. Here and Never

"_Many miles, many roads I have traveled;  
Fallen down on the way.  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled;  
Leading up to today."_

- Madonna, "I Deserve It"

**Hello and thank you for beginning book II! Now, when I make a new chapter, instead of a weirdo saying I'll have some song lyrics that have to do with the chapter.  
****I got a review saying the bird in the fable sounded like Tohru, and then the reviewer said that maybe they were looking too deep. Nope! The bird does stand for something, and it will be revealed sooner in the story. One thing I learned about reading stories is that almost everything has a future meaning. **

"I'd like to thank the Booster Committee for providing the beautiful ceremony you see before you," said Yuki. He waved a hand over the banquet tables outside. It was a pretty summer/spring day, and white chairs were set up in a field behind Kaiwaia High. Monah clapped her hands. Her white gown felt comfortable for the weather. _I could have nailed Valedictorian,_ thought Monah, chewing on a nail. _Too bad I don't apply for it here! And I worked so hard, too!_ She glanced around._ My parents aren't at my graduation… not like they would probably find time to come anyway. They'd probably just send a cousin with a video camera._  
Yuki, being student council President, was chosen to hand out diplomas. The small class lined up; it was only about 20 students. Kaiwaia High was one of the smallest high schools in the area. Finally, once all of the diplomas were handed out, the principal handed Yuki his diploma and gave him a special award for contribution to the school. No one clapped harder than the Sohmas when Yuki got his award.

Everyone moved over to the picnic tables for a luncheon. Monah, Yuki, and Shigure found a spot by a tree and sat down to eat.  
"I don't like this catered stuff," said Shigure. "I've gotten so used to home cooking that this stuff tastes too bland."  
"Just eat it and be grateful," said Yuki, shoving soy sauce at him. He had been kind of off, and Monah didn't know why.  
"Yuki?" asked Monah. Yuki fell to normal and turned to Monah.  
"Yes, Monah?" asked Yuki.  
"Are you okay?" Monah was very worried about him.  
"Yes, it's just, this summer is going to be a little hard," admitted Yuki. Monah stared at him. _Is he implying that I'd make this summer harder for him?_ She tried to block the tears that were about to come.  
"Yuki, I'm sorry if I made this a hard summer for you," she said. She stood up. "Excuse me," she said, running into the woods.  
She sat at the base of an oak tree. She threw her white cap on the grass. _They said I had to go home for the summer, and once I argue with them for days and they let me go, Yuki says that this summer will be hard on him! Why don't I just go? Better, why don't I go and not come back!_ She sat up, her back protesting. She still was in bad shape, and she wasn't supposed to run at all. She had a lot of trouble sleeping, so sometimes she had to take medication. She heard footsteps in the woods. It wasn't surprising.  
"Monah?" asked Yuki. Monah stood up and slipped to a tree behind him. He turned around and stared at her; Monah looking like a deer in the headlights. His face was worried. "Monah, what's going on?" he asked her.  
"If you didn't want me to stay for the summer, you should have told me sooner!"  
"You're not staying for the summer!"  
"Oh, so now you're making my decisions for me!" she spat.  
"No, on your papers it says you're going home! I looked them back to front to see if there were any 'what if's but there weren't! Monah, the only thing you'll make hard for me is you not being here!"  
She stared at him. Her eyes were glassy. "You mean, you want me to stay?" she asked.  
Yuki smiled warmly at her._ Ooer_, she thought, despite herself. "Of course. Whatever made you think differently?" He put his hands on her hips. "Monah, I've been off lately because I kept thinking you'd have to leave. It's been really hard on me, so I had to prepare myself. I tried to tell myself it wouldn't be that bad. And now that you have to go- well, it's a lot worse than I thought. What if they made you stay there? I wouldn't like that, not at all," his said, his voice breaking. "Not at all," he repeated.  
Monah was crying now. Full-blown tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed Yuki and pressed her head to his chest. "I was scared- so scared… Yuki, I'm not leaving. They said I could stay."  
He stared at her like she was speaking a different language. "What?" Monah nodded.  
"They did. I had to argue for days, that it became something totally normal for me. I forgot that you all didn't know." Yuki leaned down to give her a kiss. She pulled off his cap and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, and again. Monah's breath was minty- she hadn't eaten anything yet. All Yuki could see was hair and all he could smell was mint, and I'll let you fill in the rest. ( **:D** )  
Shigure came running through the trees, afraid that something large and mean had eaten Monah and Yuki. Shigure saw a flash of white and called out, "MONAH? YUKI?" Monah pulled away from Yuki and turned to find a very tired Shigure. "Good. Nothing ate you," he said with a smile. Considering the glimmer around Yuki's mouth, he smiled. "What pretty lipstick you're wearing," he told Monah. "What is it?"  
"Strawberry," said Monah and Yuki at the same time. Shigure smiled evilly at Yuki. Yuki shrugged.  
"Come on, we have to get back to the party," said Yuki, grabbing Monah's hand and pulling her to the party.  
"Right," said Shigure. "Then we have to head home. I have a graduation surprise for both of you."


	33. Fever

_"Running, running;  
As fast as we can,.  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running,  
Keep holding my hand,  
It's so we don't get separated."_

-No Doubt "Running"

**Hey folks! How is everyone? I'm sick, so that's why the chapter before this was so short. So if the chapters or short or I miss a day or so, I'm sorry!**

Yuki, Shigure, and Monah were at home. Monah stared out the window. I'm done with high school… if I wanted to quit now I could. She climbed into the large windowpane and sat, staring at the sun. Her white gown blew in the breeze. I don't know how I feel. I don't feel as sad as others do, because I didn't really know anyone, except Chizu, who I didn't see today. Thinking of Chizu, I haven't seen her for a long time. Why is she staying away from me? She looked at Yuki. Yuki looked at her in his normal happy manner, but Monah saw something behind his eyes. He knows, she thought. He knows what I'm thinking about. I'll have to ask him… Kyo stepped into the room and walked to the refrigerator to get some milk. He and Tohru had come home on their own.

Shigure came in the room, and once he saw that all of the occupants were in the kitchen. "Good!" he said. "I have a surprise! Who wants to go to the beach?"  
No one spoke. "Oh Shigure, a trip to the beach costs lots of money," said Tohru nervously.  
"Nonsense!" said Shigure. "The Sohma's own a beach house!" He smiled at Tohru. "You don't have to worry about anything. Will you come? Please don't break my heart," he said, eyes widening.  
"Oh, of course!" said Tohru feverishly. She turned to Kyo. "That is, if you will too." Kyo smiled down at her.  
"Uh, sure."  
"Great!" sang Shigure. "Yuki, Monah, will you be coming too?"  
"Sure," said Yuki with a smile. Monah nodded from the window.  
"When are we going?" asked Kyo.  
"Now!" said Shigure, and if by cue, a black car pulled into the driveway.  
"YOU CALLED HATORI BEFORE WE SAID WE'D GO!" shouted Kyo.  
"Well, I was sure you'd say yes," pointed out Shigure. Kyo just sighed and walked to the car. Monah shoved some clothes in a bag and went to the car.  
"How long will we be there?" asked Yuki.  
"A week," said Shigure. Monah did a double take and put more clothes in her bag. Soon everyone was packed up and they were off to the coast. Monah thought about asking Yuki about the Chizu situation, but she thought the crowded car was not the place to do it.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is like deadly short. But I don't feel good…**


	34. Arrrr you busy Saturday night?

_"They can say,  
anything they want to say,  
Try to bring me down,  
But I will not allow anyone to succeed hanging clouds over me,"_

Mariah Carey "Can't Take That Away"

**Hello! I'm feeling 100 percent now! (Well, 88 percent, but that is still a B) I'm sorry about not updating for a while. No time, no energy, but now I'm all rarin' to go.  
****I would really like to talk to you! If you have AIM, my S/N is RosieLippy, and I'm anxious to talk to y'all folks. So I hope you enjoy the next portion of Reversal, Book II!**

The beach was beautiful. Despite living in America, Monah had never been to a beach. The weather was warm but not humid, and the sun was high in the midday sky. The beach house was extravagant, having a room for all of them and an enormous kitchen. _But I should know by now,_ thought Monah as she placed her bag on a blue bed, _the Sohma's don't settle for just anything!  
_Tohru appeared in her doorway. "Do you want to help me fix up some lunch real quick?" Monah nodded.  
"Let me just change."

Monah found a small wardrobe where she could hang her clothes for easy access. She searched through her clothing bag to find something suitable. She decided to wear low-rise dark jeans and a blue t-shirt that read "I'm bored just looking at you." She would probably be hot, but she didn't care. After pulling up her hair in a ponytail, she walked downstairs to help Tohru. They began cooking and Shigure walked in, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and black shorts.  
"It's party time," he said, by way of an explanation.  
"You look very nice, Shigure," said Tohru as Monah hid a snigger.  
"Thank you. I admire honesty," he said with a wink, and strolled out of the room. Monah pulled her shirt down to hide the exposed strip of skin where shirt didn't meet jeans as she took the pan off the stove. They filled serving plates and then called in the guys. Most of them were changed for the weather, except for Hatori. Kyo was wearing a red t-shirt and cargo pants. Yuki was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki colored pants. _They look normal,_ thought Shigure with a laugh.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" shouted Kyo. He still hadn't forgiven Shigure for assuming that they would come along.  
"Kyo, you are _mean_," whined Shigure.  
"And you are an idiot," said Hatori coolly.

Afterward, Monah walked onto the beach. She took off her sparkly green flip-flops and waded into the water. The bottom of her jeans was soaked, and she just wanted to jump into the water. Suddenly, she felt like crying. She'd felt depressed ever since she got out of the hospital. She sank to her knees as the surf washed against her thighs. "Ohh," she said. She sometimes had funny turns and got very tired. She fell backwards into the water.  
"Do you want to play volleyball?" asked Tohru, as she produced a large white ball.  
"That game sucks," said Kyo, staring out the window.  
"I'd love to play, Miss Honda," said Yuki.  
"Me too!" said Shigure.  
"AND ME!" called a voice in the distance. From the edge of the ocean, Tohru could see Momiji running through the surf. As he raised his hand to wave, he tripped on something and fell into the water.

Everyone raced to see if he was okay. Momiji sat up and wiped the water out of his eyes.  
"Are you okay, Momiji?" asked Tohru nervously. Momiji looked around.  
"No damage! I'm okay!"  
"What did you trip on?" asked Yuki. He looked behind Momiji to find a body in the water.  
"AHH! ZOMBIE!" screamed Tohru.  
"ZOMBIE!" screamed Momiji.  
Yuki picked up the body. It was the golden hair that did it. He wiped the hair off of the body's face to find as he expected- Monah.  
"Momo!" screamed Momiji. He ran to the house and grabbed Hatori's arm. "Momo is sick, Ha'ri! Come on! COME ON!"  
"I'm coming," said Hatori, putting out his cigarette.  
"Does she need CDR?" asked Momiji.  
"CPR," corrected Kyo in disgust.  
"No," said Hatori. "She's breathing. She just tired herself out again. She is not supposed to overdo it," sighed Hatori. He carried her into the house and laid her on the couch.  
"What happened?" asked Yuki.  
"She gets emotional outbreak, and it drives her to exhaustion. She's not fully recovered, so she should take it easy. I don't know what triggered this attack."  
"Will she be okay?" asked Momiji.  
"Yes," said Hatori. "She just needs to drink some medicine I prescribed for her when she comes to, but then she should be fine."  
"When will she come to?" asked Shigure.  
"Soon; any moment now," said Hatori.  
"Momiji, do you want a snack?" asked Tohru. She returned from the kitchen with rice balls made from leftovers. Momiji thanked Tohru and ate a few. Soon Monah stirred and Hatori got the medicine from the refrigerator.  
"What happened?" asked Monah, feeling her head. "Oh hi, Momiji."  
Momiji waved. "You okay?" Monah nodded. Hatori came in with a cup.  
"Drink this now before you make up an excuse not to," he said, handing her the cup.  
Monah smiled and took the cup in her hand. She downed it and then shivered. "Uggh," she said.  
"I know it tastes like crap, but it'll help," said Shigure.  
"Why am I wet?" asked Monah, examining her t-shirt covered with water and seafoam.  
"You blacked out in the water," said Momiji.

"Oh dear," said Monah. "That could have been dangerous, and I just didn't want to drink that stuff. Well now I know I should," she said with a grin. She got up and walked upstairs to change.  
"Put on your bathing suit," said Tohru. "We're going to swim!"  
"Okay!" shouted Monah. She had several bathing suits, and it took her a while to choose one. It was a tankini with shorts for the bottoms. It was green and blue striped. She walked into her en-suite bathroom and put on some suntan lotion. She tanned with it on, burnt with it off. Walking downstairs with her black towel that read "clowns give me nightmares," she ran out the door. Kyo eyed her towel when she got outside.  
"Can't you get anything normal?" he asked with a grin. _Ooer,_ she thought. Kyo in a bathing suit was not hard on the eyes. All of the boys' suits were of the same fashion, long shorts. Hatori sat under a tree wearing the shorts and a white shirt and reading a magazine. Everyone else was setting up the large volleyball net. Tohru's bathing suit was a one-piece, solid purple with white straps. The sun beat down from above, and soon the net was up. Tohru seemed to burn more than tan, and her freckled grew more prominent.  
"Okay, lets pick teams," said Tohru. Soon it was Shigure, Monah, and Yuki versus Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji. Kyo served and Monah hit it over the net. Momiji hit it over and then Yuki spiked it over the net.  
"Show off," muttered Kyo. Monah served and Kyo spiked it as hard as he could. It hit the net and fell over.  
"Idiot," sighed Yuki as Shigure laughed his head off. The game ran well, coming to a tie. Kyo fought angrily for a final round, but Tohru pointed out that they needed dinner. Shigure smiled and wiped sweat from his forehead. Most of the people had tanned, except for Hatori. Even Yuki's normally pale skin was slightly tinted. They all changed for dinner. Monah put on a billowy white skirt on over her bathing suit bottoms. The top of the suit was enough like a shirt.  
"I thought we'd go out to dinner," said Shigure as he grabbed his wallet.  
"Excellent," said Monah. "Where to?"  
"There's this restaurant, The Pirate's Den, over on the next road. It seems good." They got in the car and drove to The Pirate's Den.

"Name?" asked the host, dressed in pirate garb.  
"Sohma, and," Shigure counted the people, "seven."  
"Follow me," he said, and led them to a long table.  
The meal was good, except for the waiter, nametag "Blackbeard", who hit on Tohru, saying things like, "Arrrr you busy Saturday night?" and "Nice booty."  
Kyo was ready to kill him, but luckily he was on the inside and Shigure and Hatori weren't going anywhere.  
After their food, the waiter smiled and stood by the table. It took a while, but eventually Shigure realized that he wanted a tip.  
"Oh, a tip!" cried Shigure.  
"I'll give him a tip…" snarled Kyo.  
As they left, he walked up to Tohru. "I live 5 paces west, 8 paces east, and 23 paces north… you can find me at…"  
"Shut up, or you'll be Black-and-blue beard," bit Kyo.  
"Thar he blows," said the waiter. Luckily, Shigure pulled Kyo out of the room before he could hit the pirate.

They got back to the house and everyone gathered outside to enjoy the sunset.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" said Momiji.  
"NO," shouted Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure.  
"That's stupid- some kids game that people made up to embarrass themselves," said Kyo. "And honestly- how many fan fictions have truth or dare in them?"  
Hatori cruised his laptop.  
"2,345," he said. (**I have no idea if this is true. I just know it's used a lot!**)  
"Besides, who knows what she'd think up," said Kyo, pointing to Monah. She took a swig of her medicine and glared at him.  
"What are you implying?" she asked.  
"You're weird," he said. She grinned.  
"Thanks." She said, and threw the cup at him.  
Yuki watched Monah and Kyo joking around. _Am I too serious for her?_ He wondered. Monah turned to him and stopped laughing. _I make her serious- but Kyo makes her laugh. What does that tell me?_ She looked at Yuki's puzzled expression and laughed. "You look like you're concentrating really hard," she said. "It's excellent," she said, her eyes wide.  
"You are bizarre," said Yuki, grinning at Monah. He grabbed Shigure's straw hat and threw it at her.  
Her face was serious as could be.  
"You threw a hat at me," she said. "NOW YOU PAY!" she screamed and got up, carrying the hat. Yuki ran through the sand with Monah not far behind.  
"Idiots," said Kyo, putting his hand on his forehead.

_I'm trying, Monah_, he thought, running and turning to face her. _I'm trying my hardest to lighten up_.  
Eventually Yuki turned around and took Monah by surprised and shoved her into the ocean. She stood up, her white skirt soaked. She glared and pulled her skirt off, throwing it at him.  
"Oh, so now you're throwing clothes at me?" asked Yuki.  
"You wish," she said, walking over to her towel by the group. She dried her hair as best as she could. The sun had set, and everyone was picking up their stuff and moving into the house.

That night, Momiji slept on the couch as their "uninvited guest." Everyone else had their own room, but since some rooms had two beds, Momiji would be able to sleep there the next day. He just crashed on the couch. Yuki tossed and turned as a dream consumed him.

_They were on the beach. Momiji was in the center of the circle. "Let's play truth or dare!"  
__It was the same scenario as that day. Only slightly altered. "Sure!" called out everyone. Yuki found he could not move or speak, just sit in the circle. Momiji spun around, his hand held out and his index finger extended. He fell down and his finger was pointed at Monah. "Monah," he said, "Who do you love?"  
__Monah thought. "Hmm," she said, looking around the circle. "Kyo!" she cried. Kyo looked surprised yet pleased. They met in the middle of the circle and began to kiss. Soon, everyone was gone and just Kyo and Monah were on the beach, lying in the sand. They were sleeping.  
__"WAKE UP!" screamed Yuki. They did, but they didn't see Yuki.  
__"Where did that voice come from?" asked Monah.  
"I don't know," said Kyo. "But I'm glad I'm up."  
"Me too," breathed Monah, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him. They were clad in bathing suits, only Monah's was a regular bikini.  
"Maybe you can't please her," said a voice in Yuki's ear._

Yuki shot up. He had never worried about Kyo, he had Tohru. Right? RIGHT? He got out of bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. It was a very hot night. He walked down the hall, trying to remember what room Monah was in. He opened one door a creak, and sure enough, the moon from the window beat down on Monah's bed. He walked inside and sat on the end of her bed. The movement jostled her and she opened her eyes. "Hi Yuki," she said with a smile. He noticed she was clutching the blanket to herself.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"No, I'm just sleeping in my underwear," she admitted with a blush. Yuki laughed.  
"Oh. I just wondered…" he drifted off.  
"What?" she asked, sitting up farther.  
"You're not… attracted to Kyo, are you?" he asked. She snorted.  
"As if. He's just a person easy to tease," she said. "Don't worry…" she said, getting out of bed and sitting next to him. "Is that why you came here?"  
Yuki tried not to look at her and nodded. "Oh, Yuki, you know you don't have to ask me this," she said, turning his face to hers. "I understand that you'd be worried. I did talk to Kyo a lot today, but it's just that, well," she said, looking at the floor. "Chizu hasn't spoken to me since I fell down, and I don't know why. I don't even know how I got knocked out, but I know you do. Can you tell me?" She scooted closer to him and ran her hand down his shoulder. "Please?"  
_Do not look at her,_ commanded Yuki. "It's a long story," he said.  
"We have time," she said, taking his two hands in hers.  
He explained everything: his meeting with Chizu, her explanation, them sitting in the waiting room. Monah's eyes teared up. "You mean… Minami and Rika…" Yuki turned to her, staring at her face.  
"I'm sorry. I am the reason this all happened to you. Maybe it'd be better if we never met…"  
"NO." said Monah sternly. Yuki stared at her, not used to her being so firm. "Don't say that, don't even think about that. Yuki, you are the best thing that has happened. EVER. I am lucky to know you, and even more lucky to love you." He turned to her. Tears stained her cheeks. "So don't you ever say that. Don't you ever," she said, wrapping her arms around Yuki. He hugged her back, feeling her soft skin against his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "You were trying so hard not to look at me," she said. "I respect that, but it doesn't matter. After all, we're wearing bathing suits all the time here." He nodded.  
"I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be rude to 'let my eyes wander'," he admitted.  
"Whatever," she said, and hit him.  
"Don't hit me," he said. "I'll hit you back," he said, playfully tapping her shoulder.  
"You call that a hit?" she said. She put up her fists. "C'mon, I can take you."  
"Take me where?" he said, grabbing her arms and straightening them so that she fell on the sheet. He stared at her.  
"Yuki," she breathed. He smiled at her.  
"Hi," he said. She sat up and knocked him on the head.  
"Why are you so… err!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I do it to annoy you," he said, kissing her neck very lightly.  
"You do more than annoy me," she whispered. She kicked out her legs as she felt tickling on her neck. "Stoppit," she said with a laugh. Their lips met briefly, and she stared at him. Then they kissed; deeply. She moaned and fell backwards, out cold.  
"Emotion overload," said Yuki. "Forgot." He picked up her limp body and put her under the covers. Her skin really was smooth, and he had to reprimand himself for holding her more than necessary. He was very tired, and decided that he'd spend the night, "to make sure she'd be okay."  
He just hoped she'd remember what happened when she woke up.

Around 1 A.M., Monah woke up. "Crap. I must have blacked out again," she said. She saw up and saw Yuki next to her. "Oh NO! I didn't… I'm not that stupid…"  
"No, you didn't," said Yuki sleepily. "I stayed her to tell you that you didn't, or else you'd be giving me funny looks all day." She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Good," she said, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Monah walked downstairs in her yellow robe. Momiji was wrapping a large package on the dining room table.  
"Momiji, why are you wrapping a gift?"


	35. Happy birthday to you

_"You're beautiful, that's for sure;  
You'll never ever fade.  
You're lovely, but it's not for sure;  
That I won't ever change."_

- Nelly Furtado, "I'm Like A Bird"

**The other day I meant to publish chapter 34, but I just loaded it onto the document manager and forgot to put it on the actual story. (Due to the fact that I did this at 1 in the morning, I don't blame myself.) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

AN I'M SORRY NOTE: For some reason, fanfiction has not been letting me sign of for around three days. I got really mad and ate a lot of ice cream. (Just kidding.) Sorry I couldn't keep my streak up, but hopefully all errors are taken care of and I'll go back to a chapter a day (or more, my school lets out soon! Heheheh!)

"Oh, Hatsuharu is coming over," said Momiji.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT HARU WAS COMING OVER?" screamed Kyo from the top of the stairs.  
"Because I thought you knew that today was his birthday," pointed out Momiji.  
"His birthday?" shouted Tohru and Monah at the same time.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Monah.  
"I don't have anything for him!" said Tohru.  
They both ran out of the house to the nearest shop.

"What should I get for Haru?" asked Monah.  
"I don't know, Hatsuharu is hard to get a gift for," said Tohru, looking through a scarf display.  
"Hmm," said Monah. She found a spiked belt that looked like something Haru would wear. "I think I'll get this," she said, walking over to the cash register.  
Tohru got him a necklace with a cow on it. When Monah laughed, Tohru just smiled obliviously.

By the time they got back to the beach house, Hatsuharu and his girlfriend were already there. They smiled and waved when they saw Tohru and Monah running up the dirt road. They had their presents gift wrapped at the store. "Hey, Haru," said Monah. "Got you a present."  
"Thanks," he said. "I didn't even think you knew when my birthday was."  
"I didn't," said Monah. "But there are some shops around here." He grinned at her. _Ooer, _she thought. _Dang it me, hold it together. _She almost started to laugh. _Stupid summer hormones. _  
His girlfriend grinned at him, and he grinned back. They walked inside. The table had some presents, and Monah and Tohru rushed to make some brunch for a good meal. Monah began baking her family's famous birthday cake while taking swigs of her medicine. Hatsuharu and his girlfriend, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji were all sitting outside. Monah could hear Haru asking, "Do I get my presents now?" She grinned. Tohru grinned too; she heard him as well.

Soon it was time to eat and everyone dug in. Monah's cake was a hit- it was yellow with white frosting. She didn't have time to write "Happy Birthday Haru" on it, so she scribbled it on a sign and put it by the cake.  
"Nice party," said Haru, cutting a piece of cake. "Thanks everyone."  
"Stay a while," said Monah. "We have enough room. There are two beds in every room, and the weather is so nice."  
"Go on, invite the whole island," grumbled Kyo.  
"Oh Kyo, you know you wouldn't mind. You either, right Yuki?"  
Haru and Yuki met eyes. _It's been a while, _thought Yuki, _since he gave me that look. They're growing fewer and fewer… well; they're pointed at his girlfriend now. _He was somewhat relieved. "No problem," said Yuki. Monah grinned widely.  
"I didn't think you'd mind," she said.  
"Well if you all get guests, I want one too," whined Shigure.  
"AYAME IS NOT COMING TO THE BEACH HOUSE," said Yuki and Kyo at the same time.  
"Oh, but you all have friends. You wouldn't mind, would you Monah?"  
"No! Ayame rocks," she said. Yuki and Kyo stared at her.  
"What the he- are we talking about the same Ayame?" asked Kyo.  
"Whatever you decide is good with me," said Monah, going into the other room to get more drinks.  
"You aren't serious, are you Shigure?" asked Hatori. "We're already way overcrowded."  
"Just talk about it after my presents," said Hatsuharu with an evil grin.

He opened all of his presents, last of all the one from his girlfriend. All she gave him was an envelope with money, a gift card, and a note. He read it and grinned. "You suck," he told her. She grinned back.  
"Stop the love fest," groaned Shigure. "I'm all by myself. Don't depress me even more."  
"It's your own fault," pointed out Kyo. "If you weren't such a pervert maybe you'd get a girlfriend."  
"Kyo, you're _mean,_" he said.  
"Who wants to go for a beach walk?" asked Tohru. She was already in her bathing suit, this one a red one with daisies on it.  
Everyone agreed, and they all changed into suitable bathing wear. Hatsuharu rummaged through his duffel bag he brought along.  
"Why did you bring a bag?" asked Yuki.  
"Well, I figured I'd stay a while," shrugged Haru.  
Monah, Momiji, and Kyo walked down the stairs. Monah had her "clowns" towel, but was wearing a salmon-colored bikini. When some people stared, she just shrugged and said, "It's warmer today. What, is it a crime?"  
Everyone laughed and walked outside. Haru's girlfriend was wearing a black tankini that had a corset-like top and shorts.  
"Haru's girlfriend is nice, isn't she?" said Monah to Yuki.  
"Yeah, she's fun and pretty," said Yuki.  
"Oh, so now I see how it is," she said, lightly hitting his shoulder.  
"I cannot contain my love anymore," said Yuki.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."  
"Why not? I'll come back."  
"Lovely offer, but no."  
"Oh well, I guess you're stuck with me," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned closer to him. They were walking in a group, but some of the couples had "branched off".  
No one knew where they were walking, but they kept going.


	36. Anyone for chicken?

**I wrote this message a few days ago. **

**For some reason, for the past few days, it won't let me post chapters. There will be no song lyrics this chapter due to my anger at them. Hopefully they didn't freeze my account… well, if you're reading this, they didn't. **

Yuki and Monah sat down under a tree. The ocean sang quietly as they talked.  
"So… university," said Monah. She whistled. "We're old now."  
"Old? I hardly think we qualify as old," said Yuki. "Shigure, maybe, but not us."  
"I heard that!" called Shigure from a patch of sand. Monah just grinned and scooted over to Yuki.  
"Oh dear, not that look," he said. "I hate it when you're playful."  
"Oh you do, do you?" asked Monah. "Well then too bad for you, because that medicine makes me hyper."  
He grinned and she kissed him. The breeze blew her hair everywhere. She stopped for a second to take a breath when Yuki stared at her.  
"What is with the staring?" she asked. "Honestly, this isn't as skimpy as you make it out to be!" Yuki laughed and pointed to her top- it was twisted.  
"Oh… so that's it." She said. She put her hand over it and untied it from the back- it was a halter top. "Hold this," she said to Yuki and handed him a string. When his face began to slightly redden, she said, "Oh, don't worry. I'm a pro at this. You won't see anything you don't want to. Now just untwist that part there-" Yuki obliged, as a laugh greeted them.  
"Gure, guess what!" called a familiar, confident voice. "I just witnessed my little brother-"  
"One more word and I'll bury you in the sand," hissed Yuki.  
"Touch-y," said Aya. "MONAH! How are you doing? Oh, I hope he's not hurting…"  
Monah laughed. "No, we're just trying to fix a technical difficulty with my bathing suit. How are you, Aya?"  
"Tip top," said Ayame with a confident grin. "Hopefully I'll be able to stay with you. Well, I'm off to go see Shigure and Ha'ri. Boy, you moved far from the beach house," he said as he walked away, silver hair flowing in the wind.  
They fixed the top and came out from behind the tree, where everyone was sitting or looking for shells. Yuki turned to look for the beach house. It was nowhere in sight. _Wow, Ayame was right, _for once. _I can't see the beach house anywhere! _Suddenly, a beach ball flew through the air and hit Yuki gently on the shoulder, interrupting his thoughts.

The ball ricocheted off of Yuki and Monah caught it. She turned in the direction of where it came from to see a girl coming to them. She had long black hair that swung around her hips as she ran. She had black eyes and a perfect nose on a perfect face. Her skin was tan, and she had a hint of Latina in her face. She was about the same height as Monah, but more curvy. She walked over to Monah, who threw her the ball. "Hey guys," she said breathlessly. "Sorry about that." She drew black hair from her face as she turned to face Shigure. "Did it hit you? I didn't see."  
"No," he said with a familiar grin. "It hit Yuki over there." She turned to face Yuki and her eyes widened.  
"Sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She ran her hand down Yuki's shoulder where a little red spot had come. He looked up at her.  
"I'm fine," he said with a smile.  
"Yeah you are," she muttered so that no one could hear her. She shook her head. "And I'm Laylé." She turned to Kyo. _Dang, I just ran into hottie island, _she thought. _Even the older ones are slightly hot… I'd guess late 20s?  
_Everyone introduced themselves. Laylé smiled and shook everyone's hand. "Oh, me and some of my friends are staying in the beach house down there," she said, pointing to a small house in the horizon. Monah could see two girls cooking on a grill. They waved. "Hey, do you want to come over for some grilled chicken?" she asked.  
"Yes," said Shigure.  
"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" shouted Kyo.  
"Well, do you want to go or not?" asked Tohru.  
"I- ER- sure," he said. Laylé grinned. _Now for the other hot guy…_she turned to Yuki.  
"Are you coming?" she asked, giving him her famous sexy stare.  
"Sure," he said. He turned to Monah. "You like chicken?"  
"Sure," she said. _Hmm, _thought Laylé. _Is there something going on there? _Yuki turned to smile at her. _Well, even if there is, he'll change his mind once he gets to know _me.  
Hatsuharu and his girlfriend came running up to them. "Hey!" they shouted.  
"What's going on?" asked Haru. Laylé grinned. _Another one! Three young ones… three older ones, and one who's rather young… anyway, me and my friends will be having fun here!  
_  
They all walked to the beach house. "It certainly was nice of her to invite us over," said Monah. "Did you notice her checking you out?" she said in a quieter voice. He laughed.  
"No, you're just crazy," he joked.  
"Still," she said, being serious, "I think we should make it obvious that we're," she pointed to him then her, "an item." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. She sighed as she felt his soft lips on hers. She shook the hair out of her eyes and followed Laylé. _I feel bad for saying that, but I just wanted to make sure… well, she's very pretty. And I don't think I'm good enough for him. _He turned to her and smiled. _No, I'm not good enough for him at all. _

They got to Laylé's beach house. Her two friends were both Japanese with short hair and thin physiques. Laylé ran upstairs and put on a teal skirt over her white bathing suit. She had dried off and put on quick mascara, eyeliner, and a hint of eye shadow. Yes, it accented her eyes perfectly. _And now to choose which one to chase, _she thought. _I'll see over dinner- where I can talk to them _and _check them out. _She brushed her hair so that it shimmered. _I am looking fine, _she thought. She walked downstairs, slipped on white flip flops, and walked out the door.

Monah was helping one of the girls, Emiko, set the table in the sun room. "Very nice place you have," said Monah honestly.  
"Thanks," she said. Her voice was high, while the other's, Yachi's, was deep. Laylé came down the stairs and flashed a peace sign at the girls as she went outside. _Wow… she's so pretty. _Monah stared at her reflection in a plate.

_And I'm so… not. _All of the guys were outside- they had taken over the grilling. Shigure could grill a great chicken. Yuki, Haru, and his girlfriend were talking while sitting cross-legged in the sand. _The redhead is hot… but so is that purple guy. And you can't forget cow-boy, _she said, thinking about the cow necklace he was wearing. _And what weird hair colors… oh well, it works for them. _Yuki turned to look at her. He smiled at her and said, "Nice place." She flashed him a wink. _He is a hot one… but so are the others. Oh well, _she thought. _Whoever I'll choose will like me back, I just know it. _


	37. Waiting

_"Strawberry Pancakes, _

_Don't make me wait for it; _

_Strawberry Pancakes,  
__I'm coming for you!" _

_- Weebl's Stuff, "Strawberry Pancakes" _

**'Lo folks. I had to post two chapters the other day because yesterday I didn't post one. Well, I'm writing this Friday, so I don't know what time it will be when you read this… well, to put it in terms, I didn't write one on Thursday, so I wrote 2 on Wednesday. I'm listening to an anime CD, only it's in Japanese and I don't understand it. :D**

Soon the chicken was cooked and everyone sat down at the table. Laylé was the last one there due to the fact that she had to bring out the food. She wanted to portray herself as someone who thought of others first. When she came out, the only seat available was at the head of the table. She smiled. _A great seat! That way I can check them all out_. She gave everyone food except for Monah, who just had a salad. _A vegetarian… weird,_ thought Laylé. _Oh well. Whatever. I'm a big girl, I eat meat._ She saw Yuki joking with Monah. _Yeah, he doesn't want someone who's afraid of meat or so scrawny,_ she thought. _I think I'll choose him. He seems polite, and hot, and well, hot. I wonder how old he is?_  
"I see we never got to introductions," said Laylé. "I'm Laylé, and I'm 25." Everyone else gave their ages.

"I'm Yuki, and I'm 18," he said. _18… not bad. There isn't a big gap._ Soon Laylé could hear a faint roar from outside._ Oh great, another huge beach storm_, she sighed internally._ And I just finished cleaning up over the last one, guess I can't go outside to fix up the grill… I can't go outside!_ Her face lit up. _If I can't go outside, our guests shouldn't. Which means they have to stay here!_

"Oh no, another storm," commented Emiko. "Guess we should stay inside, huh Laylé?"

"Stay inside?" said Tohru worriedly. "You mean, the storms are that bad?"  
"Yes," said Yachi. "The winds blow everywhere, and the sand blows in tornados, and it's just horrible. Oh dear, that means you can't go back to your beach house."  
"Heh," said Kyo. "You think a little storm will stop me from going home?" He opened the door. Sand and wind swirled around in front of him and blew the door shut.  
"See, even the storm doesn't want you to leave," joked Yachi.

"Oh you must stay here," said Laylé. She turned to Yuki. "I don't want any of you getting hurt in this dreadful storm. And it's only us three, so there's plenty of room. This is my father's beach house, see, it's for our whole family. We have five rooms upstairs with two beds, and there's one room downstairs." She counted on her fingers. "One extra. Oh wait!" she said in mock surprise. "There's a pull out bed on the sofa. Would any of you mind taking it?"

Yuki of course, said he would. Laylé smiled. _I figured he'd be the one to always play the nice guy. But now I can venture to see him where no one else is- the sofa's on the other side of the beach house!_ She smiled. Her scheme was going nicely.

"Who likes to dance?" Laylé asked when they had finished dinner. Everyone seemed to like this idea and they went to the central room where Laylé did something with the television to make it play non-stop music videos. Everyone chose their favorite songs, and some sang them. It took some prodding to make certain people sing, but Laylé was the first to pick up a ladle as a microphone and sing to her favorite video. She began to move in an elaborate dance with twirls that focused on the hips. She almost ran into someone, but she tried hard to remember the steps.

"That's very pretty," said Haru's girlfriend. "What do you call that?"

"El baile de la Tentadora," said Laylé. "As you can tell, it's Latin, but my mom obviously didn't teach me. My older sister taught me, I really wasn't supposed to learn it," she said with a wicked grin, "and if I got further into the dance, then you would see why."

Ayame grinned. "Oh well, don't deprive us."

She walked up to him. "Maybe I will, just 'coz you said that."  
"That's unfair," he said. _Is she flirting with Ayame?_ Wondered Monah._ He's like 4 years older… never mind, that's not much of a difference. _

She turned around, making sure her hair flew across his face as she went to the kitchen doorframe. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. Anyone up for some hot chocolate before bed?" She grinned, revealing perfect white teeth, with slightly pointed canines.

Everyone said yes, and she did another head count. "Thirteen hot chocolates! Bad luck," she said.  
She began to break out the stuff, and as she mixed, she looked in the cupboards._ I can tell by how that Monah chick looks at Yuki, that she wants him. Oh well, I can see her about to come from her room for a midnight rendezvous_. She grinned as she found what she wanted; a bottle marked "Sleep E-Z." _Well, she'll be off in sleep before she can visit him._ She smiled toothily again._ Leaving just enough time for me_. She crunched up the tablets and put them into Monah's mug with a smiling cow on it. _Easy to remember, Miss Veggie lover_. She put all of the cups on a tray._ Hmm, I might have to make two trips._ She put six glasses on the tray and carried it out waitress-style. She handed everyone their glasses.

"Laylé sure is nice, isn't she?" remarked Ayame after taking a large swig of chocolate. "Not to mention she has-"  
"DO YOU HAVE MARSHMELLOWS?" bellowed Momiji.  
"YES!" said Laylé from the kitchen. "I'LL BRING THEM OUT ONCE EVERYONE HAS THEIR DRINKS!"  
"Anyway, what was I saying?" asked Ayame.  
"You were saying she-" started Shigure.  
"You were saying you like the chocolate," said Yuki between sips.  
"Ah yes," said Ayame. "Top notch chocolate." He had braided his hair and put it down his back. Everyone was getting tired, it was 11:00 P.M. Laylé came out with large mugs of chocolate and a bag of mini-marshmallows.

"Here you go Mom-i-ji," she said, faltering at the end when he took a handful of marshmallows and shoved them into his chocolate. She turned to Kyo, sitting on a blue pillow by Tohru. "Kyo, do you like the chocolate?" He scowled and stared into his cup as if the answer would be there.  
"Sure. It's good."  
"I really like it, Laylé," said Yuki, taking a big drink. She grinned back. _Almost time…_ she noticed Monah looking sleepy.  
"Thank you Yuki," she said flashing her sexy grin again. He smiled back, the grin obviously doing its job. "I have large t-shirts and pajama pants for all of you," said Laylé pointing to Tohru, Monah, and Haru's girlfriend.

"Oh no Laylé, you don't have to," started Tohru.

"Nonsense," said Laylé. "You can't sleep in your bathing suits." She ran upstairs and got shirts and pants. The girls chose rooms and got dressed. Emiko would stay with Haru's girlfriend, Tohru would stay with Monah, and Yachi and Laylé would stay together. However, I won't be staying there all night, thought Laylé haughtily.

Monah was in the room with Tohru putting on a shirt that said "#1 hottie" and pink puffy pajama pants. Tohru's was blue that read "Angel" with white pants. Monah sat on her bed. _I hope Yuki won't mind a "midnight visit" tonight!_ She thought with a yawn. Only I might take a nap first. All of the activity has really tired me out. I'll wake up- I don't know why I'm so tired! She took another sip of chocolate from her cow mug. _She should have given this one to Hatsuharu, oh, but she doesn't know that!_ Thought Monah with a laugh. She fell down on her bed. Tohru was already sleeping. Laylé entered the room. She hadn't dressed for bed yet. She looked at Tohru and smiled. "Are you sleepy too?" asked Laylé kindly.  
"Yeah, and I don't know why," said Monah with eyes half closed. Laylé collected their mugs and slipped out the door.  
Laylé walked into the kitchen and put the mugs in the sink. I'll wash them later, she told herself. Right now she had other matters to attend to.

She walked down the hall to her room. Yachi was snoring away on her bed, and Laylé looked through the drawers of her wardrobe. _What can I wear to get his attention… one of my creations?_ She picked out a nightgown she had sewn herself with a low cut neckline trimmed with lace and a faux fur hoop bottom that brushed against her knees. It was sky blue with slightly darker lace and fur. She put it on and then put her hair in a bun. _This way I can take it down later in front of him… it's tricks like this that make me better than Veggie girl_. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. With a quick eyeliner touch up, she looked good. She looked really good._ That's why I made this nightgown, she thought, in case a hot guy ever spent the night anywhere I was. Like on vacation, or just a friend of my brother's… but I never got to wear it until now!_ She stared at her nails. French tipped, only one was chipped. She did a quick touch up. _Lucky Ya-ya's a deep sleeper,_ thought Laylé. She put on her clear lip-plumping balm and she finally felt ready. She tip-toed down the hallway, blue ballet slippers padding against the floor. Yuki was on the couch, the lamp next to him on. He turned quickly when he heard Laylé as if he was expecting her. He looked surprised when he saw who it was. _That's right, Yuki_, thought Laylé. _It's like losing a nickel and finding a dollar_. She moved her hips as she walked so that the hoop bottom with the fur swished. She sat on the edge of the bed and said sweetly, "You can't sleep either?"  
Yuki shook his head and sat up. "No, I sometimes have trouble sleeping." Laylé looked sympathetic.  
"Me too. I guess I'm rather lonely at times, and Yachi never stays up to talk." She pouted. She brightened. "But I can talk to you." She scooted closer to him, sitting on her legs.  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Yuki. He shook his hair out of his face to see her better. He is gorgeous, thought Laylé. She reached out to move a strand covering his left eye. The perfume she had on did its job.  
"You smell nice," he said. Laylé made herself blush.  
"Oh, thanks, it's my conditioner." She leaned backwards, her head almost touching her toes. "I'm so tired," she said. "But I can't sleep." She ran her hand across his chest. "But now I have someone to stay up with," she purred. He stared at her. Kiss me! She ordered him. He leaned against the edge of the couch. She scooted closer to him, pulling the furry hem of her nightgown from under the ruffled sheets. "I hope you don't mind that you had to stay here," said Laylé.

"Oh… no… problem," he said. _Making him breathless… score one for me!_ Laylé cheered for herself. But this is moving slower than I want it to. I better step it up a notch, he's too polite to. She leaned close to him, so that their faces were inches apart.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked, as she pulled the string on the lamp. Blackness shot out in the room, and lightning flashed, revealing Laylé's perfect face. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. His lips were soft. She pulled back; lightning illuminating Yuki's startled face. She scooted closer to him and put his hands on her sides. She leaned up to kiss him again and Yuki turned it into a hug around the shoulders, more of a pal thing.  
"Surprised?" she purred.  
"Uh, yeah," said Yuki.  
"_Pleasantly_ surprised?" she asked, running her finger down from his neck.  
"Uh, Laylé," he said, staring up at her. "I-" She pulled the tie from her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders. She leaned closer to him, the lace of the nightgown itching his neck. Yuki's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Laylé, I"  
"Shhhh," she chastised him.  
"Laylé, I have a girlfriend," he said, picking her up by the sides and putting her down.  
"You what?" spat Laylé.  
"I have a girlfriend. Monah, you know Monah."  
"Monah, the scrawny girl?" said Laylé. "She's still a kid," she said. Laylé leaned closer to Yuki. "I'm a big girl." The strap on her nightgown hung down on her shoulder, reminding Yuki of Monah. She shook her hair as it fell down more.  
"I can see that," said Yuki, gingerly putting her strap in place. "But she's still my girlfriend. I love her."  
"You love her," said Laylé, as if she had to repeat it to understand it. "That's nice, but this might be the only time you see me," she pointed out. She took his hands and put them on her neck. "C'mon, just one more kiss? I won't tell junior." She held Yuki's hands, running them down her shoulders. Yuki kept his eyes on hers. She began to move his hands toward her underarms when he pulled them away.

"I can't do this, you know it, this isn't right," he said.  
"What, you're not attracted to me?" asked Laylé, putting her hands on her hips, making her chest stick out even more.  
"No, it's not that, it's, well, I don't want to go that far with anyone."  
"Go that far- oh, you thought, oh," said Laylé. "I don't want to do_ that_," she said. "I just wanted to make out for a while."  
"You mean, all of that-"  
"Ew, no. I'm not married yet, and I'm not a tramp. I just thought you were an excellent catch. And you are," she said, playing with a lock of his hair. "And if you didn't notice," she said, moving onto his lap. "So am I."  
"You're really fun, and pretty, and,"  
"It's just not working," mocked Laylé.  
"No, but I'm so relieved you didn't want-"  
"Yeah, I don't do that. You thought I was a tramp? I'm a good person and I believe in abstinence." She showed him a ring on her finger. "That don't come off 'til I'm married. So as long as you see that on me, you don't have to worry." Yuki smiled down on her.

"That makes me happy. A girl like you, beautiful, smart, proud, and not afraid to be yourself. You are a good person, Laylé. Some people are but don't want to admit it, but you just come out and say it. And that makes you even better. I know that someday you'll meet someone who's just like that, or maybe someone quiet, who you can bring out. But the thing is, sometimes long-term morals aren't enough. You have to have little rules in your mind, say, against making out with someone else's boyfriend," he joked. "But that's one thing that I also like about you- you're not perfect. You have flaws. Everyone does, and sometimes people don't want to admit them or show them. Before, in front of everyone else, you were so nice and you just seemed like you could never do anything wrong. But here you are, preaching your beliefs to me about abstinence. It makes me so happy to know that you like me enough to tell me how you feel, and suggest the right path for me too. I believe in the same as you, Laylé. You know, even though I'm very uncomfortable right now, I'm glad you came to see me. Then I couldn't see the real you, and I couldn't talk to you like this. And you wouldn't really know much about me."

Laylé stared at Yuki. "Yuki- I'm so sorry," she said, tears in her eyes. She put her head on his chest, more of a friendly than flirtatious gesture. He smoothed her hair. He knew now they would be friends, no "justs" about it. "I threw myself at you without thinking, I planned it all- you sleeping here, Monah falling asleep, I knew this whole time and I still just did it anyway just because I wanted some kissing. I am so sorry, Yuki, I am a disgraceful human being. And even after you said you had a girlfriend, I continued to throw myself at you. What is wrong with me? Am I as scum as I think I am?"  
"We all make mistakes," said Yuki. "Admitting them to the people they're about is just one way to make yourself feel better. And do you? Are you relieved?" Laylé rubbed her eyes free of tears. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. But I still feel really horrible. I planned it all, Yuki."  
"I know," he said. "But it's over now, and I doubt you'll do something like this again." She nodded.  
"I think I'll go to bed now," she said. She stood up and went to walk away and Yuki stood to give her a hug. She smiled. _We're friends now, and we've both established that. I can't believe he forgave me._

"Bye!" called Emiko. Everyone had on the bathing suits they came with and were leaving to go back to their own beach house. Laylé waved from the porch. _I think I've learned from this,_ she thought. _I think I've grown up a bit, just from one night. _Yuki turned to wave at her. _And I made a new friend, even if I had to do it the hard way. _


	38. New feelings and revelations

**This chappie will not have a song. I'm sorry, but a song is not available at this time. Please don't shoot me. **

Monah sipped a cup of tea. The beach house was okay, but the storm had taken a toll on their furniture outside.  
"I do hope our lady friends are not having trouble," said Ayame. He was wearing a long white coat over black pants. A parasol was in his hand flirting with the ground. "I think I should go visit them and see if I can lend a hand."  
"Ayame, I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Hatori. "You know how the sun can make you tired… and we don't want them to find out more than they need to know."  
"Oh, but it's rather cloudy," said Shigure, gesturing to the open window.  
"Here Aya," said Monah. "Take my sunglasses." Ayame picked up the eyewear and placed it on his face.  
"Thank you Monah," he said, kissing her hand.  
"You're lucky Yuki is still sleeping…" sang Shigure.  
"I do think I will pay them a visit," said Ayame with a wink. "See you all later!"

Ayame walked along the beach. The sun wasn't out, but the sunglasses did make him feel better. As the beach house came closer to him, he saw Laylé outside wearing bicycle shorts and a tank top picking up pieces of the furniture. Apparently one of the chairs had hit a tree and broke into pieces. She struggled to carry all of the pieces and fell backwards… right into Ayame's arms. _Am I okay… _he didn't transform. _Excellent! Monah's glasses must be magical.  
_"You look like you could use some help," he said. He took some of the planks and put them under his arm and stacked them inside the sun room. Laylé looked flushed, but grateful.  
"Sohma Ayame, hi," she said, putting her hair under her ears. He smiled at her.  
"I wondered if you could use some help," he asked. She smiled "her" grin.  
"Hey thanks," she said. "I guess we could put that chair back together…"  
"No problem, I'm very good with my hands," he said with a grin. "I own a shop that makes clothes…"  
"I make clothes too!" exclaimed Laylé. Soon they got to talking, and as they were building the chair, they found more similarities. Soon the chair was back to normal. Ayame looked around the room. There were newspapers, paint, shelves, flowers…  
"This is such a boring brown," said Ayame. Laylé frowned. "I know!" he said. He walked in the other room. "Let's paint it!" He came out with cans of white paint.  
"Great idea!" she said. "I'll paint the legs, and you can paint the back, Ayame."  
"I'm great with the back," he said confidently. Laylé snorted. _Sohma's hilarious- he has the same sense of humor as me. He's cool- I guess I didn't notice that the other day. _She walked into the other room and put on a faded pair of overalls for painting. She got a medium-sized brush and began painting the legs of the chair. Ayame already had a large brush and was painting the back. His long hair was tied back, and his face was focused. _Wow, talk about concentration, _thought Laylé.  
_We're having fun, _thought Ayame. _This is great- she's pretty, funny, and best of all confident… that makes her extra hot. Wow, is that how I appeal to others? _He grinned. _Wow, I'm an excellent catch!  
_"What's the smile for, Sohma?" asked Laylé. She had scooted next to him to paint the back legs. Her face had a splotch of paint on the cheek. He turned to her, face serious.  
"The name is Ayame," he said. She stared at him.  
"Ayame," she said, and leaned in for the kiss.

Around 12:00, Monah was worried when Yuki hadn't woken. _I know I slept hard last night, but I didn't know Yuki did! Maybe I should check on him. _Haru and his girlfriend were watching a movie, well there was a movie playing, Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji had run to pick up lunch, and Tohru and Kyo were sitting on the beach. Monah tip-toed up the stairs and found Yuki's door. There he was, sleeping in gray sweatpants. His face was expressionless, and his breathing was regular. She walked over to his bedside and took the large comforter off. It was hot, so she just pulled the sheer sheet over his sleeping form. Suddenly, his facial expression changed. Angst filled his face, and he looked pained. He shook gently, and Monah started to freak out. _What do I do? Do I wake him? Or would that be bad… ahh, where's Hatori when you need him?_ She decided to shake him to wake him up. His violet eyes shot open, his body gently perspiring.  
"Monah… oh…" he fell backwards. She sat on the bed and positioned him so that he was on her lap. His breathing was harsher now, and his eyes were only half-open.  
"Yuki!" she cried. He stared at her.  
"I'm fine, Monah," he said. "I'm-" With a puff of purple smoke, Yuki transformed into a gray rat.  
"Oh crap," she said. She had never seen Yuki in his mouse form. "Hatori, yes, I'll go get Hatori, Yuki, don't worry, I'll be right back!" she called. She did a double take and put Yuki into her purse. "C'mon, Yuki, we're going to find Hatori!" she called, and ran out the door.

Laylé looked surprised when she and Ayame parted. Ayame felt smug on the inside, but kept a dreamy expression on his face. "I see you're painting a chair… and more," said a voice from the foyer. Emiko stared out at them. "Hello again, Ayame. Laylé, I didn't know you invited him over."  
"I didn't," said Laylé. "He came over to help with the storm damage out of the goodness of his heart."  
_I like this girl, _thought Ayame. "Yes, Emiko, but if you feel left out, come on over." Emiko shut the door and turned on the TV. Ayame and Laylé looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Monah ran through the sand to the strip where the restaurants were. She looked for Hatori's car. She scanned the cars and found three cars outside of three different cars that could be his. She ran into the closest one.  
It was a smoggy bar, and smoke clouded the door. She ran up to the desk. "Excuse me sir, do you sell food here?" she asked the craggy bartender.  
"Cutie, for you, we sell anything," he said with a wink. Several drunks waved to her. She backed away with a smile and left the bar.

They finished the chair in silence. Laylé picked up the paint cans and took them into the other room. Ayame cleared up the papers and took the chair outside to dry. The beach was empty, and he looked outside. The waves were gentle today, and they kissed the shore every so often. _I do so love the beach, _thought Ayame. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Laylé was staring at him. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head down. He could feel her breath on his neck as she pulled off his coat and put it on another chair. He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled it toward him.

Monah ran to the second restaurant. She heard a voice saying, "can I have a quarter for the candy machine out front?" and then someone ran into her. Monah fought to keep herself up when Momiji barreled into her. "Momo! Hey, Hatori, Shigure, Momo's here!" She searched the room to find Shigure and Hatori sitting at a table in the waiting area.  
"Hatori!" she cried. She ran over to the table. "It's Yuki, he was shaking in his sleep, and so I woke him up, and he," she lowered her voice, "transformed." Hatori's eyes widened.  
"Shigure, will you stay here and wait for the food?" he asked. Shigure nodded. "Come, Monah," he said, as they walked out of the restaurant.

Ayame clung to Laylé, the gentle spray of the sea tickling his ankles. _Human touch… there's nothing more healing. _Laylé kissed him again, Ayame the perfect size for her.  
_Ayame… yesterday I didn't even think much of him. _She thought.

They drove to the beach house. "Yuki's been getting sick ever since… the incident," said Hatori.  
"But he never showed it," said Monah.  
"He visited me in secret," said Hatori. "Now we have to get him back to the house."


	39. I am your father

**Herlo Folks! Tomorrow (well, Tuesday I don't know when you're reading this) is my last day of school.**

**Hurrah.**

**That's good for you people b/c that means more chapters every day.**

**Hurrah.**

**I just realized that my stories are a lot like the Simpsons. In the beginning, there's a little story, but the true plot is not revealed until later in the ****story. The plot is hardly getting anywhere now! Don't worry, it will be getting more together soon. Enjoy the brief shortness. (Please don't make me watch My Little Pony. Please.)**

When they got to the house, Hatori ran to his room. He got out a strange machine that whirred and produced some kind of smog. "This is a nebulizer," he said to Monah. "It produces medicinal vapors that the patient simply needs to breathe in." Yuki stirred to life as he felt the vapors enter his lungs. "Monah," said Hatori, "Yuki will change back soon. Do you want to go find Tohru and Kyo for lunch? I don't know where they are." Monah nodded. Shigure and Momiji came in with bags of food.

Tohru and Kyo were drinking coffee outside. They bought drinks at a café, but didn't want to drink it there. "You know my future is uncertain," said Kyo. Tohru looked up at him. "Other cats have been locked up, away from society," he turned his crimson eyes to her. "That could just as well happen to me."  
"But Akito's gone," said Tohru. "Speaking of that, who is the head of the family now?"  
"Well, no one's officially head yet, but Hatori has taken over some duties. The main house is kind of hectic, that's probably why Hatori wanted to come on this trip. But I'm not sure what's going to happen, whenever anyone talked about Sohma family traditions I didn't really care." He put his head against the tree where they were sitting. "But I'm a bit worried."

"He'll be fine," said Hatori. He had just finished an exam of Yuki. "It's a bit easier when he's in human form, but I can do it in rat form as well. His illness is clearing up."  
"Illness?" asked Monah.  
"Yes, he had a lung condition that was already progressing as he was a child, and that experience sent him over the top. It's called _paululum pulmo cavus, _or a small hole in the lung. He didn't come in for his exam… speaking of exam, Monah, isn't it about time for you to get a blood test?"  
"Uh, is it?" she said worriedly.  
"You seem very tired a lot of the time, so I think a blood test will be wise. As soon as we return I want to examine you. You've shown symptoms of, oh, never mind. Yuki will be better soon. I think."  
"Good," said Monah. _I've been feeling a bit off lately, but I don't want to go to the doctors. I hate it, I'm always afraid something's wrong with me…_ There was a knock on the door.  
"That's probably Ayame," sighed Hatori. "Oh well, at least I got a brief break from him."  
Monah went to open it. She gasped when she saw who was there. "D-d-dad?"

"Do you want to go for lunch somewhere?" asked Ayame. He and Laylé had been sitting on the beach for a while.  
"Sure, I'm starved," she said.  
"I hate skinny women," he said.  
"Oh, so what does that make me?"  
"Curvy."  
"Rar. So when we get back, I want to see some of your creations."  
"And me yours. But lunch first."

"Dad," said Monah. "You're in Japan."  
"Monah," he said, "how are you?"  
"Dad, why are you _here?"  
_"Nice welcome. Can I come in?"  
"Sure, sure, I'm just surprised, that's all."  
Mr. Kelnar stepped inside. "Beautiful place," he said. "Does this belong to the family which took you in?"  
"Yes," she said. Shigure stepped inside. "This is Shigure; he owns the house I'm staying in." Mr. Kelnar shook hands with him.  
"Mr. Sohma, would you mind if you left me and my daughter alone for a second? I have some matters to discuss with her."  
"Sure," said Shigure. "And feel free to stay for lunch."  
"You are too kind," said Mr. Kelnar with a nod.  
When Shigure left, he turned to Monah. "Kelnar's Crops closed."  
"What? The family grocery store?" Monah's family owned a small grocery store on the outskirts of town. "Why?"  
"Well, we expected you to be home for summer, so we bought a lot of food, but bugs got inside the crates and we lost thousands of dollars. And one of our managers quit. We got a nice offer for the place, so we sold it." Monah cringed.  
"So it's my fault?"  
Her father stared at her. _Oh no, he's reaching his critical point! _She could tell as his eyes widened. In one swift movement, he smacked Monah's face, causing her to fall out of the chair. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't coming home?" he asked as she got up. He smacked her down. "Why didn't you at least send a letter?" Monah stayed on the floor. He pulled her up by the collar. "ANSWER ME! Because of you, the business my family has been running for years has closed." He threw her down. "Thank you for ruining my past and your future."  
"D-d-dad," she croaked. Her mouth had a large red sore across it. "Why don't you open a store here?"  
That stopped him. For a minute, he forgot about hitting. "Here? In Japan?"  
"Sure," she said. "We could even make a restaurant that sold American food. That way, the Japanese could buy food and have some cuisine from the U.S."  
He stood back. "Restaurant… here… it could work." He sat back in his chair. He held out a hand and pulled Monah up. "Your mother is in a hotel, I'll talk this over with her."  
Shigure stepped into the room. "Mr. Kelnar, are you staying for lunch?"  
"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm due to go to lunch with my wife. But thank you for the offer, and for taking such good care of my daughter." And with that, he stepped out of the room. _Just like father, _thought Monah. _He comes and goes. A tortured man.  
_"Monah, is that a cut on your lip?" asked Shigure. Monah quickly held up her hand to her mouth. "It is… Monah, did he do that?" She didn't need to ask who 'he' was.  
"Please… he didn't mean to. He just gets overly spirited sometimes."  
"But he hits you? Is this the first time?"  
Monah looked downward. "No. This isn't the first time, and I doubt that this is the last." She had a long gash in her leg from hitting the coffee table on one of its sharp edges.  
"You'd best show this to Hatori," said Shigure. "He's been looking for an excuse to examine you anyway."

They drove around three miles to the nearest Sohma Hospital branch. "I'm not letting you go another day without getting looked at," said Hatori. "You fell asleep over dinner last night, and that's not like you. You hardly eat anymore. And look," he said, gesturing to her arms. "You were hurt minutes ago, and you are already bruised."  
"Not to mention you look skinnier than usual," said Shigure, picking up a thin arm. He had accompanied the two on a trip.  
"I'm fine," she said. However, she was sprawled against the seat. "This is probably still from the encounter. Like Yuki, I'll be okay soon."  
"Let's hope," said Shigure.

Monah was reading a magazine. Hatori had patched up her gash and had taken a blood test. They were in the office analyzing it. "Doesn't it usually take weeks to get a blood test?"  
"We have very special technology," said Shigure. "We've hired many important doctors to produce faster ways of wellness… the head of the family usually gets sick very easily. So we have 1 hour blood tests," he said.  
"1 hour photo," joked Monah. He grinned. They watched a show on the television, _Miuchi_. After a few episodes, Hatori appeared in the doorway.  
"Shigure," he said, gesturing him into the hallway. Shigure walked into the hallway. "Here are the results," said Hatori. He showed him the scan. As he read more, his eyes widened. He pointed to a word in red print.  
"She doesn't-" Hatori nodded solemnly. Shigure, leaning against the wall, slid down to sit on the floor. "Oh. My. God."


	40. Sooner rather than later

**School is over. Yay ha. Well, here's the next chappie. Some of you may not like it, but I already have the whole plot planned out. Sorry.**

"Are you going to tell Yuki?" asked Shigure.  
"I'm going to have to," said Hatori.  
"Are you going to or is she?"  
"She's not going to know," said Hatori adjusting his jacket.  
"What?"  
"I'm not telling her."  
"Monah has cancer and you're not telling her? What about therapy? She'll get therapy and just think 'oh this is part of my daily schedule'? Come on Hatori! You're not thinking!"  
"People who have leukemia usually depress themselves," said Hatori. "And we have a drug that will keep her alive for three years with no symptoms."  
"And after the three years?"  
Hatori sighed. "The full symptoms will hit. Hopefully by then we can tell her."  
"So… what's the high and low on this pill?"  
"Shortest is a year, but the longest was six."  
"So Monah is going to live for six years, tops?"  
"I DON'T KNOW SHIGURE," said Hatori. "You think I like diagnosing people I care about with incurable diseases?" That shut him up. "Her leukocytes and erythrocytes are not in working order. Over half of her cells are affected." Shigure looked into the doorway at Monah. She looked up from her magazine and gave him a peace sign.  
"Monah…" said Shigure with a wave. "How are you going to explain the medicine to her?"  
"I'll tell her it will renew her strength, and it will,"  
"For a short time," cut in Shigure.  
Hatori walked into Monah's room. "What's the scenario, Doc?" asked Monah.  
"You're a bit ill, but we have medicine for you. I'd be best if you continued taking it for a long time, to prevent a relapse." _Sometimes he worries me, _thought Shigure. _He's such a good liar; I can't tell if he's telling the truth! _

Meanwhile, Laylé and Ayame stepped out of a taxi at a restaurant called "Shaven's." As Ayame held the door open for her, he squinted into the distance. A branch of the Sohma Hospital was next door, and he thought he had seen Hatori. When a short blonde girl came out, he knew it was Monah. "Is that Monah?" asked Laylé. She had noticed that he was looking away.  
"I do think it is," he said. "Is she sick? That is a hospital." Laylé looked worried. "Don't worry," said Ayame. "She probably just went there with Shigure and Hatori for a check up. Let's eat."

At the house, Yuki had just changed back. After changing into a robe for comfort, he sat down in the living room with Haru and Haru's girlfriend. "Where's Hatori? Where's anyone?"  
"Oh, Monah's dad stopped by and beat her up, so they went to the Sohma Hospital," said Hatsuharu. "I wanted to beat him down, but he left too soon. Is there any popcorn left?" His girlfriend passed him the bowl. He offered it to Yuki, who shook his head.  
"You mean Monah's at the hospital?" he demanded.  
"Yeah," said Haru. He turned back to his TV show.  
"YEAH? Don't you even care?" asked Yuki.  
"'Course I do," said Hatsuharu. "But getting worked up won't help anything. Chill, Yuki; she'll be fine. Sohma medical care is way ahead of it's time." Yuki opened his mouth to talk but closed it. Momiji was sleeping on the armchair opposite him.  
"There's Momiji, where's Ayame and Shigure?" asked Yuki. _Do I really want to know?  
_"Ayame visited our neighbors to help pick up the mess from the storm. Shigure's with Hatori and Monah. They should be home soon." Haru's girlfriend winked at Yuki.  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright."  
"Oh, that stupid cat and Miss Honda are gone too?" asked Yuki.  
"Yeah, they disappeared around 9," said Haru. "But everyone will come in for lunch."  
Yuki walked into the kitchen and began setting up the food. Some dishes needed to be warmed up, and he put them aside. He didn't want to risk burning the nice meal. It looked delicious, and he hoped that everyone would come home soon.  
Soon Kyo and Tohru walked in. They were both very quiet and aloof. No one knew where they went. Hatori, Shigure, and Monah soon joined them.  
"Ready to eat?" asked Monah. She was bustling around the kitchen heating the dishes Yuki had put aside. Hatori put Monah's medication in the cabinet in the main bathroom.  
"It doesn't look like Ayame will be gracing us with his presence," said Yuki with a slight smile as he sat down next to Monah.  
"Ayame is perfectly capable of getting his own food," said Shigure. "Right now I'm starving, so break out the food! Who has the rice?"  
They ate together, and soon everyone was full. Monah and Tohru gathered dishes, and everyone else went outside to sunbathe; the sun had come out in the afternoon. Hatori saw Yuki walking out the door, and caught him by the shoulder.  
"Yuki, there's something I need to say…" _This is going to be hard… _thought Hatori. Yuki stared at him. Though still not one hundred percent, Yuki looked like he was feeling better. _The news will crush him, but he has to know. _  
"What, Hatori?" asked Yuki.  
"… Are you feeling better?" Hatori eventually said. Yuki looked a bit surprised. _It seemed like Hatori has something kept to him… something more important. Oh well, that could just be those vapors.  
_"I'm fine," said Yuki with a smile.  
_I'm going to have to tell him, _thought Hatori. _Sooner rather than later._


	41. The truth is told

**Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I was doing so many chores… ugh. Oh well, today I don't think I have anything to do, so I'll try to post more than one chapter. **

"It's so nice…" said Tohru. Staring at the setting sun, the group was all sitting outside.  
"It is, isn't it?" asked Monah with a smile. Hatori was sitting under the tree as usual, but he wasn't saying anything.  
"You've been so quiet, Ha'ri, even for you," said Momiji. "Is everything okay at the hospital?" Hatori looked up, broken out of thought.  
"Hospital? Ah, yes, Momiji, it's all okay." He remembered Shigure's angry words. _Monah has cancer and you're not telling her?  
__Doesn't he know how hard this is for me, too? _Wondered Hatori. _This is so hard, and I'm going to have to tell Yuki. I plan on doing it tonight, no matter what he says. _Yuki and Monah were sitting together, talking. From the way Monah looked, she seemed very worried about Yuki. He smiled and held up a hand as if to say 'I'm alright'.  
_They seem happy… is telling Monah the right thing to do, or should I really try to keep it from her?  
_"I'm going to get us some snacks," said Yuki, and walked into the house. Hatori followed him. _This time I'm going to tell him, _he told himself.

"Yuki, I have something to tell you," said Hatori. "Would you mind coming into the living room? I don't want anyone outside to overhear." Yuki stared at him coldly.  
"I wondered if this was coming," he said. Hatori raised his eyebrows. "Whose memory are you erasing today?" Hatori shook his head.  
"No, I'm not doing that, no one will forget anything." Yuki looked at him as if trying to register that, and then his gaze softened.  
"Then what do you have to say?" Hatori sighed. "Am I sick?"  
"No, it's not you. Monah's sick."  
"Monah? What's wrong with her?"  
"Well," Hatori sighed. "We took her down to the Sohma Hospital for a blood test, and, well, we found something."  
"What? Is she okay?" Hatori stared at him.  
"She has cancer, Yuki."

Silence.

"Cancer?" whispered Yuki. "Oh, God, oh…" He swung to look at Hatori. "You can fix it, right? Sohma medicine is ages ahead of its time."  
"We do, have a drug," started Hatori, each word giving him pain as he saw the relief on Yuki's face. "But it will only make her normal for a set period of time. Then the body becomes immune to it, and the full symptoms that had been charging around in the body surface."  
"How long?" asked Yuki, his head in his hands.  
"Probably around four years," said Hatori.  
"Have you told her yet?" asked Yuki.  
"No. We want her to live those four years in peace, and we will tell her four years from now. Then we can arrange for treatment."  
"And if she dies before then?" shouted Yuki. "If this 'miracle drug' doesn't work-"  
"It's not a miracle drug!"  
"Well it's just delaying the inevitable!"  
"YUKI! LIFE IS DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" shouted Hatori. Yuki stared at him. "Would you rather she lived ten years going through chemotherapy and pain or live five years of happy painless life?"  
Yuki looked around. "So I guess she'll finish University and just die," he said.  
"To put it bluntly, but there are no absolutes, Yuki," said Hatori. "But," he said in a whisper, "did you ever think about marriage?" Yuki stared at him.  
"Yes, yes I did."  
"Well, now you know not to take your time," he said.  
"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Yuki.  
"I'm afraid to show my emotions," said Hatori. "Now it's about time we go outside. And don't forget the snacks."

_Cancer…_ thought Yuki. _I'd ask her to marry me, but she might say 'wait until school is over.' But what if she doesn't make it that far? I want a few happy years, and I know it might be pointless, but just one year even would be enough…  
_He sighed. _Well, I don't want to depress her. I don't think I'll ask her… what if something happens? No, I won't ask her. We'll just have fun. That's what she'll want.  
_He walked outside with some jelly buns. Shigure looked at him, and Yuki knew that Shigure knew why he was sad. He put on a façade and smiled. "Who wants jelly buns?" Monah took one.  
"These are good," she said. "Did you make them yourself?"  
"No, I can't cook," admitted Yuki. "I picked these up from the bakery a while ago. But I bet they're tasty." Monah grinned.  
"They are."

_Why did Hatori tell me? Why didn't he just keep me in the dark like Monah? _


	42. Take a bow

**Hey folks. I'm kind of in a writer's slump- I know what the plot's going to be, but I have to actually _get it there, _and sometimes that is very hard to do when you try to crank out a chapter a day. Sorry that this one is late, it's like 11:00 here, so I don't know when you'll read it.**

The next day letters came in the mail. One came for Monah, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki each. Each one had forms for them to fill out about their next four years at University.  
_Hmm, let's see,_ thought Monah. _Age, 18. Birthday- January 12th. Mother's name…  
_She filled out the applicant information.  
_Major… hmm, what do I want to major in this year? I don't think I gave it a lot of thought… oh, stupid me! Why didn't I think about the most important decision I'll ever make? What am I good at…_ she stared at the choices.  
_Biology? Can't stand dissection. Law? Too many clauses… same with Language. But how about psychology? Yeah, I bet I could be a great psychologist! And also… how about communication skills? Psychologists need that. I remember that when I was younger I always talked to my friends about problems.  
_"Hey Tohru, what are you putting on as your major?" asked Monah.  
"I don't know, I'm taking this major selection class," said Tohru, gesturing to a page in the booklet they had sent. "It helps you find what you're good at and lets you choose your major after first semester."  
_Hmm, _thought Monah. _Should I do that? Am I barking up the wrong tree with this psychology stuff? Barking up the wrong tree-  
_"Shigure," called Monah. He poked his head out of the kitchen. She explained the situation and he looked through the booklet.  
"Well I say that you should go with psychology, because it says here that you can change your major after first semester- you can either change it or take that major choosing class. But if that's your initial idea, I say go with it," he said with a smile. She returned it.  
"Thanks Shigure!" she called, and ran out of the room.  
"I have an idea," said Ayame. He had been unusually silent about his escapades the other day, and sat lazily in a chair. "There's a karaoke restaurant downtown. I think it'd be great fun to go."  
"Yes!" cried Momiji. "I love to break it down."  
"What are you talking about," muttered Kyo. "That idea sucks."  
"I don't know, it sounds fun to me," said Hatsuharu's girlfriend.  
"Yeah, let's go," said Shigure.

They got to the restaurant and found a long table by the window. "It says American night!" said Monah, pointing to a banner. She turned to Ayame. "Aya, is that the reason you told us to come today? So that I could choose a song I know?"  
"Well, maybe," admitted Ayame with a grin. "Are you going to sing?"  
"I don't know," said Monah. "I like to sing, but not in front of people."  
"WE DRAGGED YOU ALL THE WAY TO THIS KARAOKE BAR FOR NOTHING?" shouted Kyo.  
"Now Kyo," said Shigure. "It's not a bar, it's a restaurant." Kyo stared at Shigure in rage and sat down.  
"I'm gonna sing!" cried Momiji.  
"Do you know any American songs?" asked Yuki.  
"No, but they let you listen to it on headphones before you sing it," said Momiji. "Then you can sing the words! They even have it in Japanese, so you can sing it that way if you can't read English."  
"Alright," said Hatori. "Go up, Momiji." Momiji grinned and hopped over to the lists. A tall woman with black hair talked to Momiji, and then showed him a jar with something green inside.  
"It's a contest," said Momiji. He had come over to the table to spread the news. "The prize is a lot of money, so I think we should all try!"  
"Have you picked a song?" asked Tohru.  
"Yeah, it's called _All The Small Things._"  
"Oh, by Blink 182?" asked Monah. "Good choice."  
"Yeah, you'd know about the small things," joked Kyo.  
"Kyo, shut up," said Shigure. "Let the boy dream."  
"Hellllllloooooooo Karaoke fans!" shouted the lady with black hair. "I'm Rini and I'm gonna be your host for the American Night Contest! Each song will be rated a certain amount of stars, up to a perfect 10. The closest one to a 10 wins!"  
"I'm gonna get a ten," mouthed Momiji from the stage with a wink.  
"Our first singer to start the night out is Momiji Sohma!" Momiji waltzed onto the stage and waved at his friends. They all waved back. After lowering the mic to his size, he flipped the switch on the machine to make the music start. Guitar blasted from the speaker, and Momiji tried to sing it in English, with a thick accent.  
"Let's give a hand for Momiji!" shouted Rini. "The judges," she gestured to some people at a table to the side of the stage, "Award Mr. Sohma a 7.5! Way to go, Momiji!"  
Three other girls went up, and then Haru's girlfriend surprised everyone by saying she wanted to sing. She got to the mic and sang "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Everyone was even more surprised when she got an 8.  
"I like that song," she said with a shrug.  
"You're going to sing, right Monah?" asked Momiji.  
"Uhh… sure," she said. She walked to the stage with shaking knees.  
"Miss Monah Kelnar- from America herself- will be singing 'Take a Bow' by Madonna!" shouted Rini.  
Monah sang shakily at first, but her voice grew more confident as the song progressed. By the end, she was even moving around.  
"Nice job, Miss Kelnar, you scrape a 9!" shouted Rini. "The highest score yet. However, we haven't heard from Naoumi Yua! Naoumi will be singing 'There's Gotta Be More To Life' by Stacie Orrico!" She said and clapped her hands.  
"C'mon, this girl can't be too good," said Hatsuharu. Yuki and Hatori locked eyes.  
_More money could mean better treatments, _thought Yuki. _She has to win this!  
_But Naoumi was better than they had expected. She had chosen the right song for her voice.  
"Stunning performance after stunning performance," said Rini. "However,"  
Everyone at the Sohma table sat up.  
"We must give it to Naoumi! She scored a 9.5! She is the winner!" Everyone clapped, and a table not to far from there's got up and started clapping and dancing.  
"Oh well," said Monah with a shrug. "I like music, but I never said I was good at it."


	43. Open House

**Hey folks! I've been waiting for someone to ask a question about the name of Haru's girlfriend. She will always remain Haru's nameless girlfriend -. Hurrah.  
****Sorry this chapter is so dreadfully short. I'm almost out of my slump.**

They walked on the beach from the karaoke restaurant. With Monah scoring second place, she got a coupon for free ice cream at a vendor nearby. When she explained the situation, she received enough tickets for everyone. They stopped by and everyone got their favorite flavors. Night was falling and the stars twinkled happily above.  
"I think I'll sleep on my balcony tonight," said Monah, taking a lick of mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
"That's a good idea," said Momiji. "Can I sleep out there with you?"  
"Sure!" said Monah. "We can make it a little outdoor party."  
"How many people can you fit on the balcony?" asked Haru's girlfriend. She licked black ice cream from her finger. It was licorice- the  
vendor had it under 'unusual tastes'.  
"I'm not sure, my balcony is rather small but there is a main balcony in the back of the house that could hold a lot of people." She turned to Shigure. "Would it be okay for us to have a little slumber escapade?" she asked.  
"Surely, as long as I'm invited," said Shigure with a wink. Monah laughed.  
"Of course you're invited," she said.  
"Leave the fun to people who are young enough to have it," said Hatori.

Monah spread out a large old bedspread over the balcony. She pulled out some squishy sleeping bags and lined them up. There was only room for six. _Let's see: Me, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Haru's girlfriend makes seven. How is this going to work? _She wondered. She brightened and slipped one bag down the middle. _Seven! Alright, go me, _she thought.  
"Monah, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru!" shouted Shigure. "I got a message from the University. Tomorrow is an open house, so we're going to cruise by, okay?"  
"OKAY!" screamed several voices.  
They stayed up late that night, just talking. Soon everyone was asleep and the sun rose on the day of the open house. They drove to the University.

It wasn't crowded. Only a few students had come so early. Several teachers were sitting at their desks in the classrooms ready to talk to the students. The dean greeted them in the library.  
"Hello, I am Dean Natya, and I'm going to be the head of your school for at least the next four years. One thing you might notice is that a lot of our teachers are rather young. We do this intentionally as we understand how hard it is for a teacher to get their first job- however they are perfectly apt at their jobs and will be willing to answer any questions." Some of the teachers were passing in the hallway and some of the boys grinned- a lot of them were girls, a lot of them were young, and a lot of them were pretty. "We want to let you know that though some students have odd… fantasies, pursuing a further relationship with a teacher could result in expulsion and that teacher may lose their job. So don't put your school career or that of a teacher's in jeopardy- just do your work." Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had accompanied them and were reading pamphlets in the back of the room. "Now your schedules should have been given to you as soon as you entered, so please feel free to explore your classes. We know you filled out paperwork just the other day, but University prides itself on its fast moving system, and not many students are enrolled." A bell dinged and everyone got up.  
"Hmm… 1st period- Cultures and History, taught by Sensei Caliente."  
"I have that 3rd," said Yuki, "But I'll go now."  
They got inside the classroom and a woman with long black hair to her waist was writing her name on the board. When the woman finished her name with a flourish, she turned around. A familiar face greeted them.  
"_Laylé?" _asked Monah in shock. "You're going to be my teacher?"


	44. Meet 'N Greet

**Sorry the chapters have been so short lately- the plot takes place later (in time) so I have to get some stuff done before that time. I'm also kind of fizzled out from so much writing… time for vacation! Not next week, but the week after I'll be on vacation for a week, so no updates I'm afraid. You'll have to cope, and by them I should be fully recharged. Hurrah.**

"Yuki? Monah?" asked Laylé incredulously. "Oh, this is going to be weird… don't worry I won't pick on you," she said with a laugh.  
_She seemed my age when we were at her house… but now she's an authority figure. That'll be really really strange, _thought Monah. Laylé turned to the adults.  
"Hello," she said with a tone in her voice that Monah could not recognize. Ayame answered with the same tone.  
"Well I have to go see the art room," said Monah, gesturing to her schedule. "See ya later, Laylé- I mean, Sensei Caliente." Monah walked briskly out of the room. The art room was on the second floor, and she was on the first. Climbing up the stairs, she saw a girl about a year or so older than her with a blue t-shirt on that said "feel free to ask me for help!" Monah had seen similar shirts on girls downstairs. She turned. Her brown hair reached past her waist with a bow the color of the shirt tied in her hair.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "My name's Motoko. Can I help you?"  
"Uh, yes," said Monah. She handed Motoko her schedule. "Can you help me find the art room?" Motoko laughed.  
"Yeah, that one gives students the most trouble! It's a hole in the wall, come on!"  
She walked down the halls, humming a tune that sounded like "Yellow Submarine." They reached the art room where a young man was writing on the board. "Miss Minigawa, hello. Have you brought me a student?"  
"Yes Mr. Carl. You should really think of relocating your classroom, or you'll have no students due to them getting lost!"  
"Yes, but I recall a certain Miss Motoko getting here just fine at the start of her term," said Mr. Carl. He was handsome, with a somewhat angular nose that flawed him slightly.  
"My sisters went here," pointed out Motoko. "So I knew the place." She turned to Monah. "I never got your name. What is it?"  
"Oh, Monah!" she answered. "Monah Kelnar." Motoko smiled.  
"I have a cousin I think who is in your year- Chizu?"  
"Chizu…" said Monah. She had remembered the events. "Yes, I know her."  
"She was the president of… oh, well I'll help you find your next class," said Motoko rather loudly. "See ya, Mr. K!" Monah power walked to keep up with Motoko's long strides.  
"Tell me something," Monah said. "Why do you call Mr. Carl Mr. instead of Sensei?"  
"Oh, he's American, and he wants everyone to know it," said Motoko as if he was a family friend. "What do you want to see next?" she asked.  
"Uh… how about language? Hey," she said. "I majored in psychology. How come there are no psychology classes on my schedule?"  
"You don't get your major classes until second semester," said Motoko. Suddenly, she stopped, her face flushed.  
"What?" asked Monah. She looked up.

Yuki was walking down the hallway.


	45. Memories

**Countdown to vacation… tee hee! I'll post chapters today, Wednesday, and Thursday, but then you must wait until a week from Friday to find out more. Don't worry; I won't end with a cliffy. Or will I…  
****No. I won't.**

"Yuki!" said Monah with a wave. "When is your lunch hour?" Yuki strolled over to them, keeping one eye on his schedule and the other on where he was going.  
"Sixth period- oh, if I'm not mistaken, I've just run into Miss Minigawa," said Yuki with a light smile. "Hello, how have you been?" Motoko stuttered.  
"Y-Y-Yuki, oh, things have been great, so great, how have you been for things, or," her voice dropped "how have things been for you?"  
"Things are very good for me. Now if you excuse me, can you show Monah and me to the lunch areas?" Motoko took a deep breath and nodded.

Motoko showed them the courtyard, lounge, and main cafeteria. "These are a few of the places one can eat, but you'll get full information on Freshman Greeting Night, sometime in the next few weeks," explained Motoko. She had calmed down, but was still talking quietly. _Yuki… I've been counting down the days until I'd see you again, _she thought, staring at Yuki who was gazing deep in thought. _I've grown up now, Yuki. Oh, and so have you. You're even more beautiful now. And soon I will go to school with you. Hopefully we'll have lunch period together, I need to see you. Things have been bad at home._ She thought about her last argument with her mother.

"_Motoko listen to me! The Habinaias want to buy the shop, and to make things better, they're rich! And their son, Tsohama, is currently unattached. Think of being married to such a man! Some girls would give anything to be in your situation!"  
_"_Mother!" called Motoko. "I don't want to marry this man!"  
"Oh right," said her mother. "You're holding out for Yugi something-or-other…"  
"Mother!"  
_"_You have photos of him! You have poems written about him! Think Motoko, would this boy really love you if he's how you describe him in these?" She held up one of Motoko's many poem books.  
_"_Yuki is all that is perfect in the world-"  
"Nobody's perfect-"  
"HE'S ALL I HAVE!" shouted Motoko.  
"All you have?" Motoko's mother sounded hurt. "Well, that's nothing for me or your father then, is it?"  
"Mother, I didn't-"  
"You are marrying Tsohama! I will inform the Habinaias next time I see them. And you will be grateful of it!"  
_"_Mother, haven't you ever heard of 'is there anyone who objects to this union'?"  
_"_I'll tape your mouth shut if I have to! You've done nothing but hurt us, and now you'll be able to repay us! Look at me, Motoko," said her mother. "Don't you want us to be happy? Don't you want us to be able to pay off our bills?"  
_"_Mother…"  
"Think about it. I won't tell the Habinaias anything yet, but please promise me you'll think about it."_

Motoko wiped away the memory. She turned to Yuki. _Can you prove her wrong? Can you love me? _He turned his gaze to her. They locked eyes for a moment. Monah was scribbling on her schedule. "Miss Minigawa, are you alright?"  
_Oh, Yuki! How is it that just five words from you could fill me with such bliss!  
_"Yuki, I am fine, but thank you for caring about me. No one else understands me," she said, looking away.  
"Miss Minigawa," said Yuki, staring into her eyes. "I understand you. Oh, I understand you more than you think."

Kyo was in the gym. No one was there, not even the teacher or the dean. He walked through the equipment room which had mirrors surrounding it. He stared at his reflection.  
"_My grandfather was 20 when they locked him up…_" The words of Kazuma Sohma swum in his head. His hand balled into a fist. He wanted very badly to punch a mirror- to watch the glass splinter all over the room, to see the blood seep down his hand. He swung and- a hand grabbed his arm. Tohru was looking up at him, a mixture of concern and worry in her eyes.  
"Kyo, please don't break anything. There are so many other ways you can channel your anger," she said. Kyo stared at her. He grabbed her and pressed her mouth to his. She gasped as he let go of her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at her.  
"You're right," he said with a cocky grin. "There are other ways."


	46. Discussion

**Hey all. In response to some reviews about Laylé's last name- I didn't know it meant hot. I knew it was Spanish for something, and I was pretty sure it wasn't a swearword, but it is the last name of a family in a game called The Sims 2 that was pre-made, and I knew they were Spanish. So I just used it.  
****I'm sorry if tonight's chapter is shorter. I write most of my chapters at midnight because during the day I have a lot to do, and I'm sorry! Thursday will be better. **

"I really think we should be going now," said a voice. Shigure entered the room where Yuki, Monah, and Motoko were discussing art classes.  
"Oh, so soon?" asked Motoko. "Well, I look forward to seeing you next year!" Everyone said their goodbyes and walked into the hall.  
"Where is that stupid cat?" muttered Yuki.  
"And Tohru, where is she?" asked Monah. Kyo and Tohru came down the hall, Tohru blushing slightly and Kyo staring at the floor.

They got home, and Monah retired to her room. "I'm just going to change my clothes," she explained. Her blouse and skirt didn't feel comfortable in the summer heat.  
"Tohru, there's this hair salon that is famous for its dyeing jobs and manicures down the road," said Haru's girlfriend, gesturing with her thumb. "Do you want to go and get our nails done?"  
"I don't know," said Tohru nervously. She took out her purse and started rummaging through it. Finding a couple of crumpled bills, she smiled. "Okay. I have enough. Shall we go now?"  
"Surely," said Haru's girlfriend with a grin. "Let's go!"

"Ayame, where did you disappear off to the other day?" asked Shigure.  
"Oh, I visited our neighbors down the way," said Ayame with a wave of his hand. "I wanted to make sure that they didn't have any damage from the storm."  
"Oh, and did they?"  
"Well, some lawn furniture took a beating but we fixed that."  
"Oh, _we_?"  
"Me and that tall girl, what's her name, Lola, Lana…"  
"Laylé?"  
"That's the one," he said.  
"I have a feeling you're not telling me everything," said Shigure, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Ah, yes, you do, don't you?"  
"So?"  
"Well, we went to dinner too, and we saw you."  
"Me? Where?"  
"Coming out of Sohma Hospital. Are you sick, Gure?"  
"No, Aya, I'm fine, but-" he looked around. "I'm afraid Monah isn't." He explained about the tests.  
"Oh my word," said Ayame. "Does Yuki know?"  
"Yes," said a voice from the door. Hatori was staring in at them, an unlit cigarette in his hand. "He took it… well, I'm not sure. I'd be hard for anyone.  
"That's right," said Ayame. "But Monah seems to be doing well for someone who just got diagnosed with an incurable disease."  
"Well…" started Shigure. "She doesn't exactly know."  
"She has cancer and she doesn't know?" asked Ayame incredulously.  
"We didn't want to depress her," explained Shigure.  
"Well, what about when she becomes tolerant to the medicine?"  
"We're not sure," said Hatori. "But we're keeping an eye on her. Speaking of that, where is she?"  
"She's been in her room for an hour," said Shigure worriedly.

They bolted up the steps. Hatori pulled on Monah's door and opened it. Monah was on the floor. Her face was pale, and she wasn't moving.


	47. Someone gets hurt

**I'm back from vacation! And I'm tan too. -. So anyway, I have a LOT to do this summer, so I'll be doing chapters in a new way. I'll write a chapter every weekday, but not on the weekends. Don't worry; I'll try not to make it a cliffy when I won't write for two days.**

Hatori rummaged in his bag. He found some white powder and held it under Monah's nose. "Smelling salts?" asked Shigure, clearly amused. "What is this, the 18th century?" Monah began to stir.  
"Shut up, it worked," said Hatori. "Monah, did you take your pill today?" She sat up and hit herself on the forehead with the base of her palm.  
"Oops! I was so excited about school that I forgot my medicine," she admitted. Hatori felt the urge to shake her.  
"Monah, _you must take your medicine every day!_" he said sternly.  
"I'm sorry, it's just one day," said Monah with a shrug. "And I've been feeling fine. Are you sure I still need it?"  
"YES!" shouted Shigure and Hatori.  
"Monah, I am a doctor and I order you to take that until I say not to," said Hatori.  
"Okay, okay," said Monah, holding her hands in front of her. "Where are they?"  
_Temporary memory loss, _thought Hatori. "They're in the cupboard over the stove." Monah walked down the stairs.  
"Pack up your stuff!" said Shigure the next day. They had to head home. Something horrible had happened, or so they had heard from a nurse at the hospital. "C'mon, we have to go to Sohma House! I have to make sure everything is all right." Everyone found stuff hidden behind couches and beds; until everyone was sure they had everything. They got in the car and drove.

The drive to Sohma House was long. The beach was on a far end of the island and everyone was tired. Momiji entertained himself by blowing huge bubbles until the gum got stuck in Kyo's hair. Then they had to stop at a gas station because Kyo swore he'd knock the crap out of all of them if they didn't get him to a bathroom. However, aside from that, they got to Sohma House. Shigure got inside, where Ritsu was standing by the window. He turned to Shigure, biting his nails and looking pained. He picked up the long skirts of his kimono and walked over to them.  
"What happened, Ritsu?" asked Shigure.  
"It's Hiro; he was riding his bike in the road, showing off… he got hit." Shigure's eyes widened. Soon Tohru, Hatori, and Yuki ran up to Shigure and Ritsu.  
"Where is he?" asked Hatori. His eyes were ablaze in a way that only necessity could create.  
"He's at the hospital next door, they were going to call… but they didn't." Hatori began a powerwalk to the doors separating the main house from the hospital.


	48. Are we okay?

**Hello people! How are you all? Don't have much to say…**

Hiro was lying on a stretcher. He had a tube in his arm with Sohma medicine pumping into his blood so that he wouldn't transform. After about 15 minutes, Hatori walked out of the room. "He has a broken leg, but other than that he's just bruised."  
"Will he be okay?" asked Tohru nervously.  
"He'll be fine as soon as his leg clears up. But he probably won't be able to walk for a while. So I don't think he'll be happy when he wakes up." Kisa ran in looking breathless, her hair a mess and mud on her skirt.  
"Is… Hiro… Here?" she gasped.  
"Yes, Kisa. Maybe you should be the one to go in," suggested Hatori.  
"No, I really don't-" she started.  
"Nonsense," said Hatori. "If he wants to see anyone, it'd be you."  
"I really don't think he'd want to see me," she said quietly. Hatori didn't hear her and opened the door. She trudged in.

Hiro was awake. His eyes were wide with anger. "Kisa, look what you did!" Tears welled up in Kisa's eyes.  
"I really didn't mean to!" she said. "Why did you even try to show off anyway? You know I like you."  
"Shut up Tiger!" he shouted. Kisa bit her lip. Hiro only called people by their zodiac names when he was really angry. "Yes, it is your fault! If you weren't flirting with Kano Osako then I wouldn't even have to show off! I thought you liked me, Kisa."  
"I was not flirting with Osako!" said Kisa, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Then why were you giggling with him? Whispering? He was touching you cheek for gosh sake!"  
"Dai asked me to see if she liked him, and for a while he thought that I liked him, until I told him Dai did. Then he was all happy because Dai is the most popular girl at school. So then he thanked me and walked away. Then I came to the gate to wait for you, but you were already there. Then you got on your bike and rode it with no hands and asked me if Osako could do that. I said I didn't know and you rode on one wheel. You couldn't see where you were going because you were trying to ask me what Osako could do, and I just kept saying I didn't know. Then you heard beeps and you didn't know it was a truck and you got hit. Where in that is it my fault?" Kisa slapped her hands over her mouth. Kisa had never spoken to anyone like that. Hiro's eyes were wide as if he was thinking the same.  
"Did you- Kisa Sohma- just _yell _at me?" asked Hiro.  
"I-I'm so sorry," said Kisa, flabbergasted. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just so in a rush to tell you what happened and so worried that I just blew up. I am SO sorry Hiro." Hiro tried to sit up, but Kisa pushed him down gently. "Don't sit up," she said quietly. He took a hand that didn't have an IV in it and grasped hers.  
"I'm sorry Kisa. I just get so jealous… I can't help it. Are we okay?" his eyes pleaded. She smiled.  
"Were we ever not?" She leaned down to hug him.


	49. Isn't it?

**I started writing a Tortall fic on the side, just for fun. And there's a Yamani lady in it named Yukimi, called Yuki. Even though I read the Tortall books first, whenever I read Yuki's name I think of, well, Yuki. Sohma, that is.**

Kisa walked out of Hiro's room and gave everyone the thumbs-up sign. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I think he's sleeping," said Kisa, peering through the window. "So maybe now's not the best time to visit."  
"I'll just run in and check his medicine again," said Hatori. He walked without making a sound to the door. Tohru turned to Kisa.  
"Was he okay? What happened?"  
"Oh, well, I was talking to a guy my friend likes, and I guess he got jealous, so he tried to show off by riding his bike into the road. Then he got hit, and we took him here. Everything's fine now, though," she said with a smile. Tohru returned it.  
"Good. But are you okay? You look like you got hurt as well," said Tohru, choosing her words carefully.  
"I ran out in the road after him. It rained here, last night, and I got mud sprayed on me. But nothing big, I'm washable," she said.

A nurse was walking in the hallway. She looked at Monah, who was reading a magazine, then ahead of her, then Monah again. "Miss Kelnar?" she asked tentatively.  
"Oh, hello," said Monah, putting down the magazine. Magazines always calmed her when she was nervous.  
"You seem to be doing well. How is treatment?"  
"Treatment?" asked Monah, puzzled.  
"Yes, do you get chemotherapy?"  
"What?" asked Monah. She assumed that the nurse was talking about her sickness from the dream.  
"I take that as a no… then you must really be doing well."  
"Oh, I'm doing fine," she said. "I just have to take these pills," she said. She held up the bottle that she kept in her purse.  
"Glaxohydrosmithinine?" asked the nurse. She looked at the bottle. "Oh! So you feel normal every day?"  
"Yes, I'm doing fine."  
"That's good, Miss," she said. She then walked away. "Leukemia is a hard disease," she said from down the hall. Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame's heads snapped to her direction. Then they turned to Monah. She looked puzzled.  
"Leukemia? Is that what she said?" Kisa nodded.  
"Yes, she did. Are you sick?"  
"No! Well, not really. Maybe I misheard her. Isn't Leukemia cancer?" She turned to look at Yuki. "Isn't it?" He was pale. He didn't say a word. She stood up. "Isn't it!"


	50. Quick Thinkin' and Sake Drinkin'

**I'm not gonna avoid the inevitable- here's the next chapter. **

Monah jumped up and stared at Yuki. "She's- she's wrong, right?" Yuki had his head in his hands. "You best be thinking of an explanation for this," she said, eyes widened.  
"I can't believe this," whispered Yuki. Shigure looked alarmed from the doorway. _Don't blow this Yuki- just make something up! _"How could you keep a disease from me? Especially something as serious as cancer?" Shigure breathed an internal sigh of relief.  
"I didn't- I didn't even know I was sick, but if you don't know, and I don't know, then maybe there's a mix up? Maybe they have their files mixed up," she said.  
Shigure quietly slipped out of the room.  
"Yes, that sounds like something. Do you know where the file room is?" asked Yuki.  
"Aren't those off limits? Why don't we just ask?"  
"I don't think they'll let us see the K files and see if there's a mix up. We'll have to find some way to get in and check."

Shigure was walking down the hall briskly. He followed arrows that pointed to the file room. A pretty brunette clerk was typing something on the computer. Her name tag said "Shina Kao."  
"Miss Kao," said Shigure in his most official voice. Luckily, he had decided to wear a suit for his visit to the main house. "You have a phone call at the office."  
"But I have a phone right here," she said, gesturing to a black phone on her table. Shigure stepped on the phone cord, making it pop out of the outlet.  
"I heard that it was broken, but if it is working, it's on line one." He walked out of the room and crossed to the bathroom across from the file room where he could keep an eye on the file room. Shina picked up the phone and pressed a button. When she pressed it again, he knew that she couldn't get it to work. She put a small sign that said 'Back in 10' on her desk and closed the file room door. She walked down the hall. Her walk was more of a saunter, and Shigure was intrigued. But he shook it off and walked to the file room. Opening the door, he thought that though Shina was pretty, she had to be new. No other clerk would leave the door unlocked. He walked to the files until he saw files marked with red dots- cancer. Monah's was there- K for Kelnar. He pulled the dot off of the file and stuck it in his pocket- he'd put it back later. Though he wanted to deceive Monah, he didn't want to interfere with the filing system. He took the file next to hers- Karena. Carefully opening the file, he saw that Ren Karena had leukemia, so he slid the papers out onto the desk. He took Monah's papers and slid them out next to them. He put the Karena files in the Kelnar folder, and the Kelnar files in the Karena folder."

Yuki and Monah walked down the hall. _How can I switch files really quickly? _He wondered. _I'm going to have to put someone else's file in hers- but with her right here, it'll be hard. Maybe if I send her to a different section of the files? _They reached the file room and Shigure stepped out. He looked at Yuki and gave him the tiniest of nods. Yuki almost sighed out loud in relief. Shigure was a big help.  
"I tried to find your file, but it's too confusing. We'll have to wait until the clerk comes back." Monah nodded.  
"That's what I was gonna do, but Yuki said-"  
"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand in his. "I didn't really think."  
The pretty clerk, Shina, came back. "The office said they knew nothing of a phone call," she told Shigure matter-of-factly.  
"I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong clerk," he said, flashing a white smile. She obviously was attracted to him or believed him because she grinned back and sat down. "Anyway, these two said they had to talk to you about something. I told them you were away, and we've been waiting for you."  
"I'm sorry, Shina said. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes," said Yuki. "Miss Kelnar here needs to see if there's been a file mix up. She has been told that she has a condition we're very sure she doesn't have." Shina nodded and walked over to the files on the left. She found the Kelnar file and brought it over. She opened it, and a picture of a dark haired girl who was definitely NOT Monah was on the front page, next to the name "Ren Karena."  
"Ren Karena, hmm," said Shina. "Looks like we _did _have a mix up. Let me find her file and see if your papers are there." She walked back over to the files and pulled out the Karena file. Monah stared at her from the first page. "Yes! I'm sorry, I'm in charge of getting files, not making them. This must have been a nurse's mistake. Would you like me to find who did it?"  
"No, no problem," said Monah. She sighed. "I'm just so happy. I was afraid I was really sick!"  
Shina quickly switched papers. She then put them back where they were. Yuki and Monah walked out of the room, but Shigure remained. Shina sat back down and began to type again.  
"What do you want?" she asked Shigure, trying to sound annoyed but wasn't fully believable.  
"Are you new here?" asked Shigure, lounging on a chair.  
"Yes, I started last week," she said, pretending to be preoccupied with fixing a pile of papers. "Is that all you want?" She kept giving him darting glances. Shigure laughed and sat up straighter.  
"No, it's just that my family owns this hospital." He stood up and bowed. "Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma." She returned it, "Shina Kao." _Let's think, with Monah around we can hug people- I think she said two people each. Her 'magic' wore off on us. I haven't used anyone,_ he thought with a grin. _But if she's thinking the way her body language says, maybe I will. _

Soon they were back at the house, and Yuki and Tohru went to the garden to see how it was doing. Kyo was practicing his karate outside, so Monah decided to go inside. She got out food and decided to cook for everyone- she and Tohru had always done it together, but she figured Tohru needed a break. Shigure was still at the hospital, doing God knows what. So she took out some salmon and began to chop. Japanese cooking was still a bit hard for her, but Tohru had given her a lot of tips. She was worried that while Tohru wasn't here, the men had gotten tired of American cooking. Now she knew how to make their favorite dishes- and they enjoyed them because she gave them a slight splash of American flavor.  
As the rice was cooking, she stared at the zodiac animal calendar that Tohru had bought for fun. The first day of university was only 2 weeks away. _Wow, in Japan you don't get much of a summer break, _thought Monah as she checked the rice. It was done, so she began to put it into a bowl. Tohru and Yuki came in, carrying leeks.  
"Do we have time to make these?" asked Yuki.  
"Oh, Monah, you didn't have to cook," said Tohru, looking guilty.  
"I wanted too," said Monah. "I've always wanted to cook but _you _are always in my way!" She scowled. Tohru turned white.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm- I'm so-"  
"I'm kidding!" said Monah, laughing. "Goodness Tohru, you're so much of a help that I wanted to spare you of this duty," she said, taking the leeks from Yuki. She began to make stewed leeks as Tohru set the table.  
Soon everyone was ready to eat, and they ate their fill! With worrying about Hiro and the file extravaganza, no one got to eat. Everyone went back for seconds, except for Kyo. He got salmon, and a bit of rice, but told people he'd eat his plate before he'd touch the leeks. Yuki sighed and told him that because he didn't eat vegetables, he couldn't beat anyone. Kyo told him to shut up because he wasn't his mother.  
"Where is Shigure?" asked Yuki.

Shigure was in a sushi restaurant. Shina was next to him, wearing a black trench coat over her hospital uniform. He had eventually convinced her into a date, and she had told him her favorite sushi place. He had agreed and they had found a table and were eating sushi.  
"I come here once a week," she said. "I live in an apartment, not too far from the hospital. I live alone, so I have to cook, but I cook every other day, so sometimes I like to have my cooking done for me."  
"I have a lot of people in my house," said Shigure, eating a piece of cod. "My cousins, Yuki and Kyo, and Tohru Honda, and Monah Kelnar."  
"Kelnar?" asked Shina. "The girl with the file?"  
"Yes," said Shigure. He had managed to secure the dot on the file before he left.  
"Why does she live there? And Tohru Honda? Is she your girlfriend?" Shigure grinned.  
"If she was, why would I have taken you out?" Shina blushed. "Tohru is an orphan- she is our housekeeper. Monah is an exchange student, but her parents are setting up a shop in Japan, so she's living with us for who knows how long. She's Yuki's girlfriend- you saw him today."  
"Oh, the boy with the purple eyes?" asked Shina, taking more rice.  
"Yes," said Shigure. "So we have a pretty full house."  
"I feel so special, living alone," scoffed Shina. "It's so quiet all the time."  
"Try living in my house," said Shigure. "Kyo and Yuki are always trying to kill each other." Shina laughed. "No, really, they are."  
"Oh." She stared at her plate. "So do you work at the hospital too?"  
"No, actually," said Shigure. "I'm a novelist."  
"A novelist, how exciting!" said Shina. "I've always wanted to be a writer. What's it like?"  
"Oh, it's okay- deadlines and all, I have to make sure I get my work done," he said, sounding important. She snorted.  
"Oh, you sound so professional," she said, taking a sip of her tea. He grinned.  
"That's because I am."  
"You're so full of it." She said. He remembered Kyo saying that on several occasions, but they had not been accompanied by a sexy stare. At least, he hoped not.  
Their meal was cleared away.  
"How old are you?" asked Shigure.  
"How rude!" she said. "That's real nice. I'm 24," she said. "Why?"  
"Well, I was gonna order us some sake, but I had to check you were old enough first," he said with a mischievous wink.  
"I'd love some," she said. She sighed. "Today has been the LONGEST day. If you're a clerk, doctors and nurses send you on mindless errands." She leaned back in her chair and sipped the last of her iced tea. She stirred the glass with her straw. Shigure ordered the drinks and she showed them her I.D. She undid her hair from the smart bun she was wearing.  
"Just because I'm a clerk doesn't mean I have to look like one, right?" she asked. Her hair was perfectly straight, surprising Shigure; he expected waves. She took a comb out of her purse and ran it through her hair. "You don't mind me using grooming products at the table, do you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. He laughed his bark-like laugh.  
"No, that's okay. I might put on some foundation myself," he said, thinking of the first makeup product that came to mind. She stared at him, eyes wide.  
"Oh, dear, I didn't know-" she stood up and gathered her stuff. "I have to go- do something," she said. She stood there for a while and stared at him. He stared back. Soon, they both broke out laughing and she sat back down.  
A man brought them drinks and Shigure paid for them. Shina flipped her hair back and took a taste. The warm drink felt comforting. Shigure sipped as well.

They laughed as they walked to Shina's apartment building. Shigure's wry sense of humor was charming to Shina, and her intelligence and understanding of his jokes made her the perfect person to tell them to.  
They got to her apartment, 4th floor apartment D. She took out her keys and turned them over in her hand. "I had a good time," she said.  
"I know," he said. She laughed. "I did too." He moved in closer to her. "Can I ever see you again? Out of the hospital, that is." She smiled. "Sure." She unlocked the door and walked inside. Shigure leaned on the doorway. She got a post-it and scribbled her phone number on it. He handed it to Shigure. He smiled.  
"Call me anytime after 6, or if you _really _miss me, you can call me at the hospital," she said with a wink. He grinned and turned to leave. She smiled at the doorway. He turned around and kissed her quickly, then walked down the stairs. She closed the door.


	51. College and Picnics

**Hey, I thought that now I'm out of my little sector of time where I only wrote ¾ page chapters, I'll jazz the chappies up a bit :)**

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Totallystellar- **I don't know why that's happening when you click on that link, but I'll send an email to animelover- I'm sure Shigure likes a lot of girls, but this one actually puts up with him! Hopefully he won't blow it :P

**Dolfinz- **Her ability does come in handy. The Sohmas she spends a lot of time with show change… and about them deceiving her? I don't know if I'd rather know, or if I'd rather it stay hidden, well, if it was me. I don't really know.

**maidenofthemist89- **I'm sorry! I guess since I've been writing this for so long, I've just lost track of the initial preciseness I had. If you can think of any ways for me to improve, please post them in your next review! I feel so guilty now, like I've let everyone down. I'm sorry! Please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it.

P.S. If anyone else thinks my writing is getting sloppy, please tell me! I welcome constructive criticism.

**Basically this chapter is about- **School starts. Monah makes a pervy friend. Shigure gardens.

It was 11 o' clock and Shigure quietly slipped into the house. He wondered if anyone would be awake, and sure enough, Monah was wearing an oversize T-Shirt as pajamas and was scribbling in a notebook while sitting in the window. She brushed hair out of her eyes and smiled at Shigure. "Big night?" she asked with a wink.  
"No, just some sushi," he said, taking off his coat. He was still wearing the suit. "This suit is so uncomfortable, though, I do need my robe." He grinned at her and loosened his tie.  
"Stop stripping," said Kyo. He was sitting in the other room with Tohru. "Go to your room, for God's sake." Shigure scowled playfully but obliged. Monah continued to write.  
"What are you writing?" asked Yuki. He was wearing one of his robes- not as big as Shigure's but not body hugging.  
"A shopping list for school," she said. "I need these books," they were written in red, "These supplies," in green, "and these clothes," written in pink. She grinned. "Well, I don't need the pink, but I saw them in a catalog." He smiled.  
"I need some of those books too," he said, sitting next to her. He took her blue pencil and circled them.  
"Now you ruined my list," she huffed. "I'll just have to make another."  
"But the blue tells you to get two," he said. "One for me."  
"Oh!" she said, poking him in the chest. "So now I have to buy your books? Do you know how much those are?"  
"I'm just kidding," he said, smiling at her. She shivered. "I'll go with you, okay? Those books can be heavy."  
"Thanks," she said with a grin. "Can you get up for a sec? I have to fix up the windowsill."  
"What about it?" asked Yuki, sitting up and tightening his robe.  
"It's too hot to sit in the couch room," she explained. "If I sleep in the windowsill, I can get a gentle breeze." Yuki nodded and brought over a pillow, while she got a light blanket.  
"Why do you want a blanket?" he asked, puzzled.  
"I need a blanket, I always have," she explained. "I get cold while I sleep no matter where I am, but I'm very sensitive to temperature when I'm trying to get to sleep. Does that make sense?"  
"Sure," he said. "Let me see how comfortable this is," he said, lying down in the spacious windowsill. "Mmm, comfy," he said.  
"Budge up," said Monah. He sat up, his back against the glass. She sat next to him and found her notebook and pencils. She stood up and put them on the table. She then sat next to him on the windowsill. For a while neither of them said anything, just stared outside at the stars. Then Monah began to drift off. Yuki started to slide out of the windowsill, but Monah sleepily grabbed his arm. "Don't go," she said.  
"I have to sleep, you know," he said softly.  
"There's room for two," she said.  
"No, you'd have trouble getting comfy," he said, as hard as it was.  
"No I wouldn't, you'd make it comfy," she said. "You're warm," she giggled.  
"But it's hot out," he pointed out, trying to keep the ache from his voice.  
"No I'm freezing," she said, pretending to shiver. She wrapped both arms around him, pinning him to the bottom of the windowsill. "Brr," she said.  
"Let me up," he protested, but didn't try to move. She didn't make any move to get up either- she was out. He gently got up and put her on the windowsill. He then walked up the steps to his room.  
Hanging his robe on a hook on the back of his door, Yuki sat on his bed and pulled the blinds on his window open. The night was clear and cool, and the moon was a silver crescent. Soon he was asleep.

Monah was still deep in sleep and she began to dream…

_It was like she was watching a movie. She was an unseen audience watching… herself. Well, herself from the shoulders up. Her shoulders were covered in beads of sweat, and her hair was disheveled. Her eyes were wide, and she could hear herself breathing heavily. The window was streaming sunshine, and Monah felt the heat of the summer's day. However, Monah's face was slightly different. There was a small scar on her chin, but other than that, it was Monah. A voice from outside of her view said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She thought it was Yuki, but everything was a little disoriented. Monah watched herself take a deep breath and say, "Never been surer." Then the dream ended. _

She woke up at six o' clock. She could only remember her dream and the need to make breakfast.  
As she walked into the bathroom to change, she went over her dream. She was sweaty; it was hot, and about to do something. But what? She knew it was a summer's day, so she assumed that was why she was sweating. But that still didn't explain the 'Are you ready' thing.  
She washed her face. After putting on a tank top and a pair of khaki capris, she went to the kitchen to cook.  
Was she about to be killed? Or was she going under an operation- did someone need a kidney or something? There were a lot of situations where someone could ask her if she was ready. _Be more specific, next time! _She told her mind. _And was that really Yuki? I need to know in my dream **tonight! **_She thought she was crazy, talking to her mind, but that seemed to be the only way to demand answers.

-------

She and Yuki had bought their books, and the next two weeks were spent gathering things for their dorms at the University. Before they knew it, Hatori was driving them down the road. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Monah were packed in the backseat, with Shigure in the front. Tohru was half asleep and Kyo was staring out the window, and occasionally sending glares to Yuki. Yuki paid no attention to Kyo and just kept on talking to Monah. They discussed where their dorms were.  
"Are we going toshare a dorm?" asked Tohru sleepily.  
"I don't know, I applied for it but I'm not sure if it'll happen," said Monah. "But what about Hana and Uo? Aren't they going to the same University?"  
"Yes, but there's a different building- that's where they are. I'm majoring in Japanese Cooking, and they're different."  
"I'm psychology," said Monah. "In the same building- strangely.  
"I'm architecture," said Yuki. "I'm in the same building as Cooking."  
They pulled up to Roshka dormitories, where Tohru and Monah got out. As the car pulled away, they heard Shigure mention how sorry he was that the dorms weren't co-ed. Tohru and Monah cracked up and took their suitcases (thankfully, on wheels) to the main entrance. A girl there with red hair and John Lennon glasses was chewing on a pen.  
"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda," said Tohru brightly. "Can you tell me where my dorm is?"  
The girl looked on her silver laptop. "Yeah, you're 216. And you?" she said, gesturing to Monah with the chewed pen cap.  
"Monah Kelnar," she said.  
"314," said the girl. "There's an elevator," she pointed, "over there." Tohru and Monah nodded silently. They walked over to the elevator.  
"I kinda wanted to stay in the same dorm," confessed Tohru.  
"Yeah, me too," said Monah. "But look on the bright side! We'll be able to call each other, and meet new people." Tohru brightened a bit.  
"Yeah. The more friends we have, the better. Then we can have parties!" Monah's eyes widened.  
"Tohru Honda? Talking about parties?" she croaked.  
"Oh, no, not like that, I meant like cookouts and stuff," she said, chewing on a fingernail. The elevator dinged as they reached the second floor. Tohru got out and waved goodbye to Monah. The elevator felt strangely empty. Soon Monah got to her room. Luckily, it was a double- she'd only have one roommate. She didn't really want a triple. She put her stuff on the bed and dialed "#216" on the phone. After 3 rings, Tohru picked up.  
"Hello, Tohru Honda," said Tohru.  
"Tohru! It's Monah. I have a double. What about you?"  
"A single. I'll be all alone!" said Tohru. "I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing. Who's your roommate?"  
"I don't know, she hasn't showed up yet." There was a click as a key turned the doorknob. "Oh wait, she's here now. Talk to ya later. I'm room 314."  
"314, got it," said Tohru, as a girl came in. She had long, straight black hair and black eyes. Her lips were bright red and she wore red eyeliner. She was wearing a black tank top that said, "I'm up here" across her chest. Her jeans were black with two lime green chains across the back. She had two brown suitcases- one that rolled, and one that sat on top of the rolling one.  
"Hiya," she said. "I'm Akako Suiki," she said.  
"You're shirt's in English," pointed out Monah. "Do you speak it?"  
"Yeah," she said in accented English. "You look American," she said, returning to Japanese. "Are ya?"  
"Yeah," said Monah. "I'm Monah Kelnar."  
"Kickin'," said Akako. "This is gonna be awesome-o. Can you help me get my bedspread up?" she asked, gesturing to her bags. Monah nodded and began to take sheets and a black bedspread with red roses out of the wheel-less bag. Akako was taking the provided bedspread off of the bed. "I couldn't sleep on these issued bed things," explained Akako as they fixed up the sheets.  
"Yeah, me neither," said Monah. "I brought my own stuff too." As soon as Akako's bed was made, they made Monah's- a plain deep purple set.  
"Sucks that this is an all girl dorm," said Akako, grabbing a can of pop from a mini-cooler Monah didn't notice. She threw it to Monah who caught it, barely. She then took one out for herself and lounged on the bed. "College is about fun, right?" For a second, Monah wondered if Shigure knew how to possess people.  
"Yeah, I guess," said Monah, taking a deep drink of the grapey soda.  
"I had a boyfriend," she admitted. "But then he got some other girl pregnant, so I was like, later," she said. "He wasn't that good anyway." She grinned evilly. Monah grinned back before she could stop herself. She began to unpack her stuff. She found a flat package.  
"Ooh, present," said Akako, sitting next to Monah on the bed. "Open it." Monah unwrapped the gift. It was a pink book called "Broken Desire."  
"Ooh, kinky book," said Akako raising her eyebrows. She took it and opened to a random page. Monah read the note that accompanied it- "Thought you could use some fine reading, Shigure." She snorted.  
Akako began to read.  
_"The meadow was cool against her back. She was lying, staring at the clouds as they swirled and swirled. He stood on the hill. There she was. He had traveled for miles and miles. And now she was right in front of him. She stood. His eyes called to memory of their childhood. As he took her in his arms…_ woah!" shouted Akako, cracking up. Monah read the next few lines andlaughed as well. "Who wrote this stuff?" asked Akako. "I wouldn't think of you to be one of these book readers."  
"No, the guy who owned the house I lived in was a novelist, and he wrote this for fun."  
"It's a lot of fun," said Akako. "Can I keep it?"  
"Sure," said Monah. "Knock yourself out."

-------

Shigure had seen Shina once at the hospital before the others went to college. Other than that, he had been deprived. So he was very happy that when he came home, there was a message from her.  
"Hey, um, Shigure," said her voice. Shigure smiled. "Yeah, this is Shina. I was just wondering- if you weren't doing something tomorrow, I'm doing yard work, and um, I could use another set of hands." Shigure smirked. "And then, maybe, we can go out to eat or something. I just want to see you," she confessed. "Give me a ring, okay?" Silence. He picked up the phone.  
"Was that Shina Kao?" asked Hatori.  
"Yeah," said Shigure, dialing her number.  
"She's a good worker," said Hatori.  
"Aww, look who's crushing," said Shigure. He shut up as Shina answered the phone.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Hi Shina," said Shigure.  
"Shigure!" she said. "How are you?"  
"Good, fine," he said. Turning away from Hatori, he muttered "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," she said. "So can you come over and help?"  
"Surely," said Shigure.  
"Okay," she said. "Can you come over around 11?"  
"Sure," said Shigure. "No problem." Before she hung up he said, "Wait, don't you live in an apartment building?"  
"Yes, but the super said that I could plant some stuff in front- it looks so bad."  
"Oh, I was confused," said Shigure, smiling. "Well, I'll see you."  
"She seems to like you," said Hatori, who was pouring himself some tea. "And she's very pretty. You haven't-"  
"Hatori, I'm not like everyone says," said Shigure. "You of all people should know. I may joke but I do have a good head on my shoulders," he said, getting tea for himself.  
"Right," said Hatori, drawing out the word.

-------

The next day Shigure put on a gray t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He walked to Shina's house and knocked on her apartment door. Shina answered it with a grin.  
She was free of makeup, and had her hair tied up. She was wearing a red and white striped tube top and blue jean shorts. Her feet were covered in black flip flops, and she had canvas gardening gloves on her hands. "Let's go, all the stuff is in the shed," she said, lightly taking his hand and pulling him to the stairs. He felt the warmth of her fingers as they intertwined with his and followed her.  
They got to the shed where there were shovels and saplings. "I wanted to plant some trees," she explained. She also pulled out some little flowers. "I'll plant these up front real quick. Can you dig holes for the trees?" Shigure nodded and took a large shovel from the shed. He began to dig, sneaking glances at Shina. When she bent over to add mulch, a black car honked the horn at her. She snapped up and stared at the car. The guy in it winked at her, and she just ignored him. Shigure wanted to go down there and crush that guy's windpipe, but he just slammed the shovel into the ground. She seemed to notice that, because she planted the other flowers more quickly than the first few. Then she carried a sapling over to where Shigure's first hole was. She placed it in the hole and then she and Shigure kneeled down to fill in the hole with dirt next to it. Several times they caught eyes and grinned, but they kept working. Soon 3 trees were planted, and several small pink flowers were planted in front of the building. "Where do you want to eat?" she asked Shigure.  
"How about right here?" he asked, running a hand down her shoulder. He wanted to touch her all the time- not in the sense he would think, but just a gentle hand to hers, or a caress of her cheek, or moving hair out of her eyes. She smiled. Apparently he had found the right thing to say.  
"I love picnics," she said. "I'm surprised I didn't think of that before I invited you over. I'll go get us something from upstairs," she said.  
"Do you want to come up too?" asked Shina.  
"Sure," said Shigure. "Maybe I can help."  
They assembled ingredients and made a quick makeshift lunch. They then spread out a green blanket on the area where they had just planted the trees and flowers. As they ate, a gentle breeze cooled them down.


	52. College Life

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**maidenofthemist89- **Yay, thank you! I don't know what I did differently in the last chapter, but I'll try to keep it going. Now's my favorite part of the story- the middle, where I get to introduce everything that's goin' on.

**Basically this chapter is about- **Akako meets Yuki. Tohru is worried about losing Kyo. Monah attracts the unwanted attention of Kieran.

------------

Monah sighed as sunlight streamed out of their dorm window. Akako was still snoring, Shigure's book fallen by her bedside. The past two days had her settling in, and she hadn't talked to Tohru or any of the Sohmas. Meanwhile she had gotten closer to Akako, who's ironic and sometimes perverted sense of humor made Monah laugh at any time. She got up and walked to their en suite bathroom (a lucky privilege installed last year with money from alumni). She took a hot shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed in a purple and white striped polo and black pants with strappy black sandals. She combed her hair which was getting longer. She walked out of the bathroom and dumped her clothes in a red clothes hamper she had brought with her. Akako, hair awry, combed it quickly and grumbled she was going downstairs to get a soda. Her pajamas consisted of a white tank top and red sweatpants. She slipped on flip flops and walked downstairs.  
As Monah searched through her suitcases to find her watch, Akako came in looking brighter and holding a Mountain Dew (She claims that it works better than coffee at getting her up).  
"Dude, there's this really fine guy downstairs," she said. "I. Love. College."  
Monah laughed. "I didn't know they let guys in this dorm."  
"They do after 6 and before 7 at night," she said. "Man, what I wouldn't give for him to be coming up to our room. I need some action," she said, a manic glint in her eye.  
"Not while I'm in the room, please," said Monah, holding up a hand. "I can't find my watch…"  
There was a knock on the door. "Hey, maybe it's that hot guy," said Monah. She laughed. _It's probably Tohru, _she thought as she opened the door. But she was wrong. It was Yuki.  
"Yuki!" she said, smiling. "You found my dorm!"  
"You know him?" asked Akako, pointing to Yuki then to her. "It's that guy," she mouthed.  
"Yeah, this is Yuki Sohma," she said. Yuki bowed but Akako grinned instead of bowing back.  
"Is that a way to treat a lady?" she asked.  
"Uh, yes, I think," said Yuki. He was tired- Yuki is _not _an early riser.  
"Not in this room," she said. "Give us a hug," she said, and squeezed him. Thankfully, nothing happened.  
"Uh, nice to meet you," he said, trying to break free. "Miss-"  
"Akako's fine," she said. Monah could tell what she would say next. "And so are you."  
"Thanks, I think," he said, turning to Monah. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," she said, and they moved from the doorway. Yuki sat on her bed.  
"Did you get everything unpacked okay?" he asked, looking for her suitcases.  
"It's fine, Yuki. How's your dorm?"  
"It's nice- I have a single."  
"Are you single?" asked Akako from the bathroom.  
"No," said Monah.  
"Aww, come _on!_" said Akako. "That sucks. So who's your girlfriend? And where can I find her? And does she have any weaknesses?" Monah laughed.  
"Me. Here. And… um… do I have any weaknesses?" Monah asked Yuki.  
"Even if you did, maybe here's not the greatest place to say them," said Yuki with a smile. Monah blushed.  
"Woah, you're hooked up with him?" asked Akako, staring at them from the doorway while putting on a green earring.  
"If that means dating, then yes," said Yuki.  
"Akako-speak takes a while to learn," said Monah. "Two days of her gives me enough material to understand." He laughed. Then he pulled her into a hug.  
"I miss seeing you every day," he said quietly. Monah looked up.  
"Me too." She put her head to his chest. "But you can visit, and I can visit-"  
"And I can make up excuses for slumber parties," said Akako with a grin. "Don't try to keep it down- I can hear about anything."  
"Well, we have an excuse artist too," joked Yuki.  
"Oh yes, Akako, we'll be needing you a lot," Monah said.  
"Grr," said Akako. "That doesn't give me time to find someone. Oh well, do you have any friends?" she asked, stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a pink skirt, black fishnets, and green rose earrings. She had a pair of black sneakers by the door and she slipped them on. "Or any twins? Preferably identical?"  
"Stop hitting on him," said Monah with a laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's taken."  
"No, I don't have a twin," he said. "Sorry."  
"Yeah," said Akako. "_Very _sorry." She picked up Shigure's book. "Hey, you're name is Sohma?" she asked.  
"Yes," Yuki said.  
"The dude who wrote this is named Sohma too. Any relationship to a 'Shigure'?"  
"Sadly, he is my cousin," he said.  
"Is he hot too?" she asked.  
"Uh, I think I'm the wrong person to ask," he said with a little smile. Monah saw Akako blush; so it wasn't only her who got red with Yuki's rare smiles.  
"So tomorrow starts classes?" asked Monah. Akako regained composure.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"My classes are in that building over there," said Yuki, gesturing out the window to a building not far from the dormitories.  
"Then do you want to stay here?" asked Akako.  
"I have to go to my dorm," he said with a smile. "But I'd love to come back and see you sometime," he said, turning to Monah. "Or you can come see me."  
"Sure," she said. "And we have lunch together, so we can eat together."  
"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Akako.  
"Surely not," said Yuki. "The tables seat six."  
He stood up and walked over to the door. Monah followed as he leaned down and gently kissed her. Yuki wasn't one for PDA (**that's public displays of affection, which I think everyone knows**) so he pulled back quickly, but Monah knew that their kisses would be fewer now and she had to take advantage of the moment. She pulled his neck down and he obliged, and they parted when Akako said, "Hey, if you're not gonna give me some, then get out." Yuki smiled and waved goodbye to Akako.  
"Goodbye Akako. I hope I'll get to know you better."  
"Mmm, me too," she said. As Yuki closed the door, Akako threw a pillow at Monah. "LUCKY!" she shouted.  
"Hey, you were hitting on him more than I was!" she said, holding her hands up.  
"Still, at least you get something. Is he good?"  
"What?"  
"You looked like you were having fun."  
"Mmm, oh yes," said Monah teasingly. "SO much fun. You haven't lived until you've kissed him."  
"Then I hope to live soon," said Akako evilly.  
"You do and I'll kill you!" screeched Monah, whacking Akako with one of her own pillows. They laughed and threw pillows at each other until their hair was very messy and they had to sit down.  
"This is like a guy's fantasy- a pillow fight," said Monah.  
"No- a guy's fantasy would have us in bikinis over a mud pit," corrected Akako.  
"Eww," said Monah. "That would be nasty."  
"Yeah, but that's what dudes think like," said Akako. "Trust me- my boyfriend told me his fantasies- no, he requested them like I was an ice cream vendor."  
"Weirdo!"  
"Yeah, I know. He was _such _a creep. But I had nowhere else to go. Like, whenever there had been a disaster on the news, like an earthquake, he'd always say, 'Man, so many people are dying. Why don't we go and help bring the population back up? My place.' What a _loser._ As if, mister."  
"Totally. Some guys are all about, well, you know."  
"I know," said Akako with a grin. "One of their turn offs. But I do love boys," she said, lying down on her bed. "I always have. Ever since when I was five."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, it was in August, and my mom said she wanted a divorce from my dad."  
"Harsh."  
"Yeah, I know. Turns out she fell in love with her German aerobics instructor, Elga."  
"Isn't Elga a girl's name?"  
"Yep. I was known in my playgroup as 'the girl with two moms'. The teachers who ran the playgroup made every excuse possible to avoid talking with Mom or Elga. However, Mom must have known that it made me uneasy, so she'd always set me up on play dates with boys. As I grew up, all of my friends were boys, so I got to know them well despite my lack of a father. I never saw him- he was too ashamed. But my mom always knew I'd be straight, so she was perfectly fine with letting me date, as long as she met the guy first. Elga didn't really care much about me, so she just stayed out of the way. But I found out that even though there are a lot of things wrong with boys, and I mean _a lot_, I love them no matter what."  
"Wow," said Monah. "I just learned a lot about you in a short amount of time. I didn't date much in America, but I'm really close to Yuki now. We lived together for a while, not alone, but it gave us a sense of, I don't know, togetherness."  
"He's so hot," breathed Akako. "Well, you know. But anyway, he doesn't seem affectionate."  
"Oh, but he is," said Monah. "You just don't notice it. He's not big on PDA. But alone, when it's just us, at home-"  
"_Ooer_," said Akako. "I bet he's _excellent._"  
"Not like that," said Monah with a snort. "No, we talked about _that. _Even if we didn't you talk enough about it for all of us."  
"I'm just a little perv, you can say it," said Akako with a grin.  
"Okay, you're-"  
"I was kidding," said Akako with mock sternness. "But what did he say?"  
"He's okay with waiting. As am I."  
"Man, how come boys aren't all like that? Smart, okay with waiting, and _ooh,"  
_"Stop there!" said Monah.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen any boys since I broke up with _him,_" she growled. "And that was a month ago. I'm sorry I saw Yuki first, but I'll see more tomorrow," she said with a grin. "I love that."  
"So many boys," began Monah.  
"So little brains," cracked Akako.  
They laughed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast at the student restaurant.

------------

Tohru was lonely. She didn't want to bother Monah, but she had nowhere to go. She finally decided that she had to get out of her room.  
Soon she was walking on the grass of the spacious campus. The smell of lilac was in the air; there were trees all around. She saw a couple kissing on a blanket as they picnicked under one of the trees. She missed Kyo, but she didn't know where he was.  
She found herself wandering to the Student Service building complete with pool, gym, and sauna. She saw someone in the pull swimming like a bullet. Tohru could swim, barely. She decided she'd have more luck in the sauna. She quickly deposited a coin in a locker and grabbed the key. She took a towel, shoved her clothes in the locker, and walked to the sauna.  
It was HOT. Tohru was surprised at the heat, and almost sat on the person next to her.  
"Ahh it's hot!" she shouted, jolting up.  
"You think?" asked the voice.  
"Sorry! It's just that I knew a sauna would be hot but not THIS hot, I mean, I knew it'd be hot in here but I didn't know the seats would be hot, I just thought the air would. I mean, oh, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."  
"Tohru?" asked the voice. The form moved closer, and it turned out to be Kyo.  
"KYO!" she shouted. "I was looking for you, but you weren't anywhere, I mean, I was gonna check the dorms, but I-"  
"Shh," said Kyo, placing his finger to her lips. "Have I ever told you that you talk too much?" He gently placed his mouth on hers.  
"Well, that's a way to keep me from talking," whispered Tohru. He placed a hand to her cheek and kissed her again. He pressed her against the back of the sauna. "Ahh hot!" she called out. Kyo laughed.  
"I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes," she said, embracing him. "I am now. I missed you. I lived for so long seeing you everywhere I went, and now you're going to leave me!" She fought back the tears. "College is supposed to be fun, but not when I only see you once a week. I need you, Kyo," she whispered the last words. Kyo turned her face up to his.  
"Tohru," he began. "Whenever you need me, wherever you need me, I'll be there. No matter what happens, I will never, _ever,_ let you down. You can count on me to always be there for you." He pulled her against his chest. "I promised to protect you, Tohru, and I will. I will no matter what."  
Tears streamed down her cheeks and Kyo felt them. She took the edge of her towel and wiped her eyes. That brought them to their senses- well, their surroundings and clothing.  
"We'll talk more once we leave this cursed oven?" asked Kyo. Tohru nodded. He kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay, Tohru." And in his arms, she knew it.

------------

The next day was their first day of classes. As Monah swung a gray backpack over her shoulder, she breathed deeply. She was wearing a long sleeved but flowing blue shirt and a white skirt with white flip flops. School started today. It was more of an introductory day then a real work day. She and Akako had split up- Akako majored in Fashion Design. However, they agreed to meet at lunch, Akako excited to talk to 'Sexy Yuki', as she called him. (She said she loved his aloofness and quietness, she said it was the ultimate turn-on.) She smiled at the memory. Akako was turning out to be a great friend (except for the whole hitting-on-Yuki thing). She met up with Tohru outside the building where her first class was, Behavior Sciences. The teacher, Sensei Hyoma, was a cheery plump woman in her late 40s. She seemed to really love teaching, and wasn't "teacher-y," meaning she acted like she was explaining the plotline of a book to a friend, not teaching kindergarteners their ABCs.  
Her next class was Introductory Psychology, self explanatory. The basic principals- Monah was expecting this stuff. However, her third class was different.  
It took her a long time to find her classes because she, and all of the other Sohmas, plus Tohru, had declared majors after their open house. So their whole schedules were changed- confusing them, and making the first day more of a help  
Her third class was Children and How They Learn, a new class that they were trying out for this semester. If they wanted to understand children, seeing how they learn would help them understand a little more on how they could help them.  
Monah and four other students had been chosen to be the testers. A class of third graders was their subject- to be split into five groups, five children apiece. They all seemed to be judging the college students and whispering.  
Monah's group included four girls and one boy- the last group. However the boy hardly seemed to mind, the girls all swarmed around him. The teacher, Sensei Ochuko, said that today was more of a day to get to know the kids they would be spending at least the next semester with. They would never switch kids, because the better the children would know them, the more they would open up.  
Monah talked to the girls and boy in her group.

Anzu Komato was a tall girl with brown curls and a green dress. She had green eyes that were accented by her dress, and an air about her that seemed like leadership. She seemed to be in charge of the group of girls.

Leiko Mogato was the 'diva' of the group. Her long, black, straight hair flowed down her back. Despite the summer weather, she was wearing a white sweater, a poodle skirt, and tights with black shoes. A thin pink boa was wrapped around her neck. _Did her mother let her leave the house looking like that? _Wondered Monah. She imagined a grown up Leiko- a middle aged woman wearing a purple dress adorned by a thick red boa. She nearly laughed.

Rini Ito was quiet. She sat in the corner, with red hair and black eyes, wearing a solid blue polo, khaki pants, and clogs. When she saw Monah, she smiled slightly. She seemed like the girl who would stick by the teacher at recess or sit in the corner table. She held a rabbit keychain in her hand and squeezed it occasionally. It seemed to be her source of comfort. Monah wondered if she had any friends.

Yukiko Oshiro seemed to be hanging around the boy. She looked like she was in the fifth grade- an early bloomer. She was tall, with long blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. The boy had seemed to be flirting with her, if a third grader could flirt. She seemed smart, and once she was done talking to the boy, she crossed the area that was 'their section' and sat next to Rini. Rini smiled and began chatting animatedly to Yukiko. _Wow, _said Monah. _I learn about them just by looking at them. _

Kieran Watanabe was the boy, with mischievous brown eyes and black hair. His grin was slanted, and eyes of girls around the room were glancing at him to get them to notice them, and then stared enviously at the other girls. Monah turned around to find the little whiteboard that the teacher had stashed in every section, only to find herself being hit on the behind. She turned around, and Kieran grinned his slanty grin at her. "Hey, sweet thang," he said. Monah tried hard not to laugh.

"Hello, Kieran," said Monah. "I'm just looking for the whiteboard."  
"Are you American?" he asked, leaning close to her.  
"Yes," she said, digging through the plastic boxes that lined the section.  
"Then you must be from Tennessee," he said with a grin.  
She sighed. "I know I'm walking into this, but why am I from Tennessee?"  
"Because you're the only ten-I-see," he said.  
"And I'm also ten years older than you, so go sit down," snapped Monah.  
"Feisty," he said. But he obliged. Everyone else sat down, and Monah found the whiteboard. In five minutes, she had arranged everything in an order she could find them, and the children were talking. Kieran kept glancing at Monah and winking. She sighed. She'd have a tough time with that one.  
She took a seat at the head of the little hexagonal table. "Hi, I'm Monah Kelnar, but you can call me Monah. What do you want me to call you all?"  
Anzu, Rini, and Yukiko said that their first names were fine, Kieran wanted to be called "Lover," and Leiko wanted to be called "Damsel." Monah obliged with Leiko, but told Kieran to forget it. The girls giggled.  
"So I know this is an overused question, but what do you want to do when you get older?"  
"Like you?" joked Leiko/Damsel.  
"Very funny," said Monah. "But seriously."  
"I want to be a teacher," said Yukiko. "That'd be cool."  
"Yes, it probably would," said Monah. "What about you, Rini?"  
"Um, I'd like to be a chef," said Rini quietly.  
"That's a great profession," said Monah. "My friend's going to be a chef too."  
Anzu wanted to be a writer, Leiko/Damsel wanted to be an actress, and Kieran wanted to be a graphic designer.  
The class was over much too quickly, except for Kieran's frequent flirts. Monah was really connecting with the children, and Kieran grinned his slanty grin and held up his thumb and pinky as if to say 'call me'. The kids were off to lunch, as was Monah.

Yuki was already at the table closest to the door, deep in thought. He had a large box of food- the box Tohru had promised to bring. He didn't notice her until she sat down.  
"Oh!" he said softly. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my schedule."  
"It's okay," she said, scooting closer to him. "What's in the box?"  
"Oh, Tohru and the Cat decided to go for a picnic."  
"I'm not a fan of picnics," said Monah. "I used to, but now that I think of it, it doesn't seem that appealing." Yuki smiled at her.  
"Well, then we can eat here," he said. She smiled. He could always warm her up. Yuki opened the box of food. All sorts of Tohru made foods were inside. They both made small plates and began to eat and chat. A gentle breeze blew through the eating courtyard.  
It began when Monah accidentally hit Yuki's leg. He looked at her. "Do you want me to scoot over? Do you need some space?"  
"No," she said. She put her hand on his leg on purpose. "I'm sorry- sometimes my body moves without consulting my brain." He smiled down at her.  
"I know exactly how you feel," he said. She closed her eyes as he leaned down toward her and…  
"Hey, guys!" shouted a familiar voice. An out of breath Akako plunked down behind them with an old red lunchbox. "Sorry I'm late, and, oh crap, I interrupted something, didn't I?" she asked.  
"No, it's okay," said Yuki. He looked at what Akako had for lunch. A bologna sandwich. "You're not eating that, are you?" he asked.  
"Why not, S- I mean, Yuki?" she asked.  
"Here, we have plenty of extra food," said Yuki, giving Akako a full plate. She ate a few bites and smiled.  
"This is great!" she said, digging in.  
"It's my friend Tohru's cooking," explained Monah.  
"Hey look, chillins," said Akako, pointing to the gate.  
"What?" asked Yuki.  
"Children," said Monah. "They're for the Psy class. We have to teach them multiplication to find out how they learn," explained Monah. "And, oh no, he saw me," she groaned. Sure enough, Kieran saw her and made a beeline to her table.  
"Hey baby, I didn't think you would follow me," he said. "An hour and a half isn't enough Kieran time, I know, I know," he said, sitting between Monah and Yuki. "Hey, can I have some?" he asked Yuki. Yuki nodded stiffly. Kieran grabbed a plate and loaded it with salmon and rice. He put his arm around Monah, which was hard, because he was shorter than her. "Does this count as our first date? Because I'm not makin' any moves until the second."  
"No," ordered Monah, and she got up and sat on Yuki's other side. "And this is Yuki."  
"Hey Yuki," said Kieran, his mouth full of rice. "You Mo's sister?"  
"Her boyfriend," corrected Yuki, as Monah said, "MO!"  
"You're taken?" asked Kieran, his hand on his heart. The third grade teacher waved the kids over. "Oh well, I gotta jet," he said. "I'll win you yet, Monah Kelnar," he said with a wink.  
"YOU'RE 9 YEARS OLD!" shouted Monah.  
"I think he likes you!" said Akako with a grin.  
"A little too much," said Yuki and Monah at the same time. He turned to her.  
"You're not going to leave me for him, are you?" he joked.  
"Please do!" said Akako.  
"No, I'm sorry Akako, he's sticking with me," she said, grabbing his hand.  
"Dang," she said. "Oh well, I found this cute guy in my Base of Drawing class, and he was kinda into me," she said. "Maybe?" she asked, holding up crossed fingers.  
"Go for it," said Yuki. "Any guy would be lucky to date you."  
"Thanks," said Akako with a smile. "That means a lot."  
She got up and left to find the guy. Monah stared at Yuki. "So how were your classes?"  
"They sound good," he said. She put her hands around his neck.  
"Good, I know you'll do well, you always do." He smiled and looked down at her. PDA was not unseen here. Indeed- a couple a few rows down were all over each other on the picnic table. A teacher was yelling furiously out of the window.  
"So romantic," Yuki grumbled. Monah laughed. He held her closer. "But do you want to meet at the student coffee lounge later? Alone?"  
"You call the student coffee house alone?" snorted Monah. "Try every dating couple in the area. How about I pick up some coffees and we can talk in your dorm? It's a single, right?" Yuki nodded.  
"Sure," he said. "That sounds great." Since classes ended after lunch on Tuesdays, there was no bell to stop their lunch. "I have to get some stuff together, but I'll see you at seven, okay?"  
"Seven?" asked Monah. "Isn't that when they shoo the opposite sex out?"  
"At our dorm it's 9," he said. "I don't understand why, but that's it." She kissed him lightly. "See ya then," she said, and walked away. He smiled at her. Her walk was a prance today, an I-love-life kind of walk. He smiled. He wanted to tell her the truth so bad, but he didn't want that life-loving walk to stop. He didn't want her to slump as she walked, or sit in her room all the time. She turned to wave at Yuki. _Am I doing the right thing? _He wondered.


	53. Coffee time

**Random thought for the day-** I think I look like a surfer.

**Basically this chapter is about- **Motoko has a plan. Monah has coffee at Yuki's dorm. Things ensue.

**----------**

_Why did I declare an undecided major last year? Because I waited for this. Now that I know his major, I can sign up for the same classes as him, and I can see him almost every day! _Motoko sighed as she lay down on her bed. _I was so smart. I was _so _smart! And now that I'm more mature- older, _wiser, _Yuki won't be able to resist me! I know more about him now- and I won't be as weird as I used to be. He'll be mine- all mine!  
The past year has been hell without Yuki- I could barely pick myself up to move to class. I kept his picture with me wherever I went. I didn't really pay attention. But _now, _Yuki will see the new, mature side of me and he'll love me.  
__Almost as much as I love him._

**----------**

Monah stopped at the student café. Ordering two coffees, taking the condiments, and capping the drinks, she slipped them into her bag and began the walk to Yuki's dorm. It was still light out, and the path she followed was devoid of any kind of life. On a path near hers, a bike rider rode by with his girlfriend on the handlebars. She had short black hair and opened her arms as she felt the wind. Monah didn't know whether to smile or cry. Things would be different without having Yuki around 24/7.  
Entering the dormitory, she found a boy at the desk reading a magazine with his legs up on the desk.  
"Um, hi," she said. The boy scrambled and quickly threw the magazine out of view.  
"Yes?" he asked, eyeing Monah.  
"Um, hi, can you tell me where Yuki Sohma is?"  
"Can you tell me what your number is?"  
"_Excuse _me?"  
"207."  
"That's what I thought," she said briskly, and walked down the hall.  
She reached Yuki's room by climbing up the steps. She knocked on the door and Yuki answered. His dorm was large for a single, with a bed in one corner and a small table by the window.  
"Hey," she said with a shy smile.  
"Come in," he said, holding the door open for her.  
She obliged and put her bag down on the table. Yuki helped her pull off her black overcoat and he hung it on a hook on the back of his door. She sat down and pulled the coffees out of her bag. She had changed from her school clothes to a long sleeved dress (the night was cool)- lilac with a white tank under it. The skirt brushed her knees. She had on white fishnet like tights and black clogs. He smiled at her, noticing the change. He sat down and she gave him his coffee. She took out the creams and sugars and handed him some. He fixed up his coffee and they began to talk- about classes, friends, and how they missed seeing everyone, everyone except "the stupid cat", in Yuki's case.  
Monah put her hand on the table, in the middle. Yuki smiled and took it in his own, playing with her fingers in his own. She blushed furiously.  
"Hopefully we can meet like this more often?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes," said Monah, staring at her hand being caressed by his.  
"Monah?" he asked.  
"Yes?" she asked, afraid to meet his eyes.  
"Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked. She turned her head up to meet his eyes.  
After months, she still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. His eyes staring at her in concern made her want to melt.  
"Nothing," she said, turning her head down. God, she loved him. She wanted him to hold her, but she was afraid that he didn't want things to go too fast.  
"Monah," he whispered, turning her face to him.  
"Hi," she said, staring at his eyes. They were _huge._ She was gently shaking. He stared at her too.  
"Hi," he said. He was staring back.  
They both burst out laughing. Monah's face was red and Yuki was leaning against the wall with his face in his hands, laughing. Monah staggered over to the bed and collapsed.  
"Oh-oh-okay," she said. "Why am I laughing." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I don't know, but you made _me _laugh," said Yuki, plopping on the bed next to her. Monah bounced up. She giggled. She bounced and Yuki bounced up a little. She stood up.  
"Don't," warned Yuki. "Don't!"  
"Too late!" she cheered, as she jumped on the bed, bouncing Yuki off the bed. Monah held her hand over her mouth and laughed embarrassedly but Yuki jumped up and landed on the bed, knocking Monah to her knees. She stood up and they both began to jump, shoving at each other, trying to get the other to fall off the bed.  
"Give… it… up…" said Monah. "I'm… gonna… beat… you."  
"Kyo has… been saying… that for… who knows how long?" said Yuki. "And yet… I… still… win!" he shouted, grabbing Monah and tickling her furiously.  
"Ahh!" she shouted as they fell to the bed. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Yuki!" she yelled in warning. "Yuki!" she said again. "YUKI!" she shouted and he stopped. She giggled. "Oh," she breathed in relief, as she hit against the wall. He grinned at her. "You're hair is so messed up right now," she told him. Her reached over and messed with hers. "NO!" she said. He tackled her and began to run his hands through her hair but ended up kissing her. She kissed him back, leaning against the wall. She grabbed his neck and he pushed her down, creaking the ancient bed. He gently kissed her neck, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She sighed and then he…  
KNOCK. Someone was banging on the door. Yuki stood up, fixed his shirt and hair, and opened the door.  
"Hey man!" said a boy with dark hair and thick glasses. "I'm in the dorm under you, and I thought, since I'm a junior, that I better give you some tips, because if the managers find you with a girl in your bed, they'll-"  
"Oh no, nothing like that," said Yuki with his famous charming smile.  
"What? But I heard thenoise and someone was screaming."  
"Oh, nothing," Yuki began to laugh, and Monah, hair quickly straightened, came up next to him.  
"Can I help you?" asked Monah.  
"Ooh, you can help me anytime," he said. Yuki gave him a look. "Okay, okay, I believe you, but- if you ever are, just make sure that you have a place to stash her, quick."  
"Thanks for the warning," snorted Monah, as she shut the door. She sat on the bed and smoothed her hair.  
"You know, I'm kind of glad he stopped us," said Yuki. "I really didn't know what I was doing." From the look in Monah's eyes, he could tell she felt the same.  
"Are you?" she asked quietly. He stared at her.  
"No," he said.  
"Me neither," she said. "But I guess that was God's way of telling us to stop, no?" He nodded, slight longing in his giant eyes. He put his hand on her leg, and she moved closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. His breath was hot. He kissed her on her neck, and a feeling she never felt before raced through her body. She began to shake.  
"Guess that's your secret comfort spot, eh?" asked Yuki. She stared at him and nodded. "Glad I found it. Glad it's in an accessible location." She reached up to slap him lightly but he leaned over and kissed her neck again. Her body grew limp as he supported her with his right hand on her back and his left on her shoulder.  
As he began to kiss her collarbone, she regained composure and held his neck. She sighed and hugged him closer, when his alarm blared. He dropped her on the bed. The clock flashed "9:00".  
"It does that every night," he grumbled. "A little, 'reminder.'" He returned his attention to her, lying on the bed. "I don't want you to leave," he said, a slight bit of pain in his voice.  
"Well that's okay, as long as you have some place to 'stash' me." He laughed and kissed her gently. As she put on her coat, he gently kissed her ear. She turned around and grabbed her bag. He held on to her as she tried to leave.  
"I have to leave, silly," she said. She faced him.  
"Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Sure," she said. She kissed him. "Gotta run."

**----------**

Monah crossed the dark campus. The moon shone brightly, but she still hated the dark. She liked it when she could see where she was, but on an unfamiliar campus, it was a little eerie. A tree next to her ruffled. She stopped cold. The tree shook again, and she realized that it was from two people sitting against the weak trunk. A bike rider zipped by, no flashers or anything. She yelped. She took a deep breath and moved forward, concentrating on the moon. A cloud floated over it and it grew darker. She saw a bench and sat down. _Sleeping outside isn't that bad, _she told herself. _After all, I can't find my dorm!_ A flashlight shone in front of her. She got up and began to powerwalk. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she froze.  
"I have money, please, don't attack me!" she whimpered, sinking to her knees. The flashlight shone on her 'attacker.' It was Yuki.  
"Ahh!" she shouted. "Oh, Yuki, you scared me."  
"I remembered how you disliked the dark right after you left, so I grabbed a flashlight and followed you," he said. She grabbed him, feeling his warmth on the cool summer night. He grabbed her hand and led her in the direction to her dormitories.  
"How do you know where my dorms are but I don't?" asked Monah, trying to make light of the situation. She shook a bit. He pulled her closer and she sighed.  
"I tried to find your dorm, but it took a while to find it. So I now know exactly how to get to it from anywhere." She smiled and followed his lead. At the front of her building, Yuki gave her a kiss goodnight, and it warmed her. He said goodbye, and Monah entered the building.  
Akako was in the lounge pushing coins into a machine. She turned to Monah and smiled, holding up two cups she had gotten from the machine.  
"What is that?" she asked.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing weird, it's just hot chocolate. Dang, for a summer night, it's _cold_. I brought out the heavy artillery," she said, gesturing to her flannel teddy bear printed pajama pants. She was wearing her usual tank top, this one in light blue.  
"Mmm, cocoa," she said, taking a deep sip.  
"I bet that tasted better," said Akako, pointing to Yuki and making kiss noises.  
"You wish," she said, taking another drink.  
"I do," she sighed. "However, Fudo, from my class? He's hot, and he likes me. We're going to the cinema this weekend." She sipped her cocoa from a coffee stirrer. (**I do that**)  
"Whatever, let's go to our room," said Monah. Akako and Monah walked up the steps to their dorm.  
Monah slipped on a tank top and silky pajama pants with palm trees and monkeys on them. She turned off her Hello Kitty lamp and fell into bed.  
"Ahh, tired, are you?" asked Akako from the bed over.  
"Yeah," said Monah. "Yeah, I drank coffee, but I used up all my energy." Monah could hear her flipping over in her bed.  
"What? Details!" she shrieked. Monah smiled. It had been a while since she could talk to a girl about a guy. Tohru had known Yuki for too long, and Monah knew that it would make her uncomfortable.  
"Well, we drank coffee, but I was being a weirdo and I didn't look at him because, um, I don't know…"  
"I understand," said Akako. "Go on?"  
"So then he made me look at him and we both started laughing and I fell on the bed and he did too, and it made me bounce. So I bounced him, and he bounced me back, so I bounced him off the bed. So we were bouncing on the bed and then he like tickled me or something so we fell down and started kissing…" Akako purred. "Shut up," said Monah with a giggle. "So then things were getting kind of serious and then this dude came to his door-"  
"Dude?" asked Akako. "You've been spending too much time with me."  
"Anyway, he kind of broke it up, and he thought we were, well, you know…"  
"Were you?"  
"NO! Anyway, we sat back down on the bed and he kissed my neck in this weird spot and I don't know, it just felt like…"  
"Ahh, you're secret spot!" shrieked Akako. "Mine's on my thigh."  
"Lovely, but I don't really want to know that."  
"Yeah, everyone has a secret spot that when it gets brushed or something you like shake and ooer it feels so good."  
"Yeah that. So anyway, then his alarm rang, and I had to leave."  
"Dang! Just when it was getting good."  
"Shush!" said Monah, laughing. "Anyway, I'm seeing him tomorrow."  
"Can I come?"  
"No!"  
"Aww, you never let me have any fun!" grumbled Akako and turned over. Soon they were both asleep.


	54. It's all about the music

**Author's Note- **It seemed like things were getting pretty serious for a while, but from some of your reviews I can tell you like the change to a more fluffy/romancy mood for a while, and it's fun to write, so I guess I can try to add some more :)

----------

**Random thought of the day-** I'm addicted to cinnamon jelly beans.

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Dark Inu Fan-** Wow, that sounds both amazing and uncomfortable. Most dorm rooms have public bathrooms, but few have en suite ones. I just thought I'd make it comfortable for the characters by having them :D

**Maidenofthemist89- **Hooray for Yuki, and hooray for fluff! I try to update every day, and as it says up there, I'll try to add more fluff. Yay, fluff!

But it won't stray far from the plot. It'll just be a little extra, sort of like, "you want fries with that?"

----------

Monah began to dream again.

_It was night. She was in a room she was familiar with, but she didn't really remember where. She was wearing a black nightgown and sitting on a bed. She'd been in the house, but not in this room. Suddenly, Monah felt hot searing pain as she was separated from her body. She was once again the 'audience', sitting and watching. Monah could see herself from the waist up. She was fiddling with something on her hand. She had a scar on her chin, the same scar from the last dream. Yuki came in, wearing a white silk robe that was untied. He was wearing his usual sleepwear- sweatpants.  
_"_You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her. She smiled up at him.  
_"_Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this," she said. He grinned evilly at her.  
_"_Me too," he said, gently rubbing her shoulders. She leaned back, the 'audience' Monah feeling jealous even though it was herself. Monah messed with her hands again. "Are you still not used to it?" he asked teasingly.  
_"_No, not yet, but soon I will be," she said. For a second she saw a brief look of sadness cross Yuki's face. Her dream-self didn't see it. She turned to stare at him. "I love you," she said.  
_"_I love you too," said Yuki. Monah felt a mixture of jealousy and love at his remark. _Why am I jealous? It's me! _She wondered. He kissed her neck and he saw her grin as she held on to his neck. Monah, the real Monah, walked out of the room, searching the house for anyone who would be here. It grew more and more familiar, but it seemed like no one was there except for her and Yuki. She ran up the stairs to see what was happening.  
Leaned against the bed, Yuki was kissing Monah. Monah couldn't see her face, but she felt the envious bubbles in her stomach. The moon peered out of the clouds to shine on Monah's pale body. Monah stared at herself. She was tanner now, but she seemed pale in the dream. Soon, the scene in front of her hazed. She felt her head swimming and she fell to the ground. _

Monah woke up. _Another weird dream, _she thought. _I think it was in the same place as the first. But this time it was night. _She stood up and staggered to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were slightly purple along the bottom, as if she hadn't slept in days. _Stupid dreams, _she thought, scrubbing her face with cleanser. _Ruining my sleep! I don't even understand what they're supposed to mean!  
_She jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good on her tired body. _Why am I so tired!_ _I just slept for about 9 hours!  
_After getting out of the shower, she dried off and put on a solid light blue tank top and a pair of khaki capris. She sat on her bed and combed her hair. Her schedule had all after lunch classes, so she wanted to get some good breakfast today instead of rushing like she did yesterday. Akako was stirring.  
"Dude," she muttered. "You were talking in your sleep," she said.  
"What?" asked Monah. "What did I say?"  
"Something like 'stop it Monah'. I cracked up, because you're Monah. Were you yelling at an identical twin?"  
Monah debated whether or not to tell Akako about the two very lifelike dreams she had. Deciding that she didn't want to make it a big deal, she just shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird in dreams, maybe I wasn't me."  
"Oh," said Akako, sitting up and yawning. "Well, after I shower real quick, you wanna grab some breakfast?"  
"Oh yes, I'm starving," said Monah.

----------

Yuki woke up in his single, the sun beating down on him through the window. He thought he had heard something… but no. He lay back down until he heard the noise again. It was a knock on his door. He stood up and put on a grey t-shirt and then went to answer the door. He hoped it was someone good to wake him up. Maybe it was Monah? He quickly opened the door expecting her with cinnamon rolls or some kind of breakfast food, looking forward to breakfast with him.  
No, it wasn't Monah. It was Hatsuharu. "Haru?" asked Yuki. "What are you doing here?"  
"Our school isn't in yet, next week," he said. He opened the door. "I brought cinnamon rolls." _So that was that cinnamon smell.  
_"Thanks, I just woke up," said Yuki as Haru took off his white coat and hung it on the door.  
"You hungry?" he asked, ignoring the annoyance in Yuki's voice. Yuki nodded and Hatsuharu grabbed two cinnamon rolls. "They're good," he said. "My girlfriend made them. She likes to cook and stuff," he said, leaning against the back of the bed.  
"Why are you _here_?" asked Yuki, his sleepiness outweighing his politeness. He bit into a cinnamon roll. It _was _good. Probably better than any food the student café would make.  
"I just thought maybe you'd have been lonely in your single," said Haru, taking another roll.  
"Well, I guess it's okay to have a little peace and quiet, but I have had a guest." Haru grinned evilly.  
"Monah?"  
"Yeah, she came by last night," said Yuki, finishing the roll. He took another.  
"Have fun?" asked Haru innocently.  
Yuki, being half asleep, didn't catch the hidden meaning. "Yeah, it was great." Haru's eyes widened. Yuki just grabbed a cup of coffee he had placed on a small hot plate from last night and took a deep drink.  
"Why are you here so early?" asked Yuki, a bit more alert.  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's 11 o' clock. When's your lunch?"  
"12:30. Then I have class at 2."  
"So you must be glad I woke you up," said Haru. "What if you slept through lunch?"  
"I'd wake up," said Yuki. He grabbed another cinnamon roll.  
Haru smiled. "You're still as sleepy as ever," he told Yuki. "It's nice to know you didn't change that much." He stood up. "I have to go now, they didn't know I left. I used a map," he said with a shrug. "It's a good concept- I only got lost twice. See ya," he said and left.  
"He's so strange," said Yuki to himself, taking the last small cinnamon roll.

----------

Akako and Monah had tea and scones in the student café. They didn't eat much because lunch was only a couple hours away.  
"Are you going to visit Yuki this morning?" asked Akako with a sip of tea.  
"I don't know, maybe I'll just see him at lunch," said Monah. "Are you gonna sit with us?"  
"Yeah, can Fudo sit with us too?"  
"Sure," said Monah. "There's room for six. I don't know if Tohru and Kyo will be joining us."  
"If they do, then we'll all fit," said Akako fishing the lemon out of her tea. "I better run. If Fudo's gonna join us then I better call him. I'm off to student services," said Akako. She put a 500-yen coin on the table, waved goodbye to Monah, and walked out of the café. Monah did the same and left to go to her room.

----------

Monah sat on her bed and debated over visiting Yuki. It was only an hour toward lunch… but they could spend that hour together. While she thought, she mindlessly doodled on a page. When she looked at her drawing her eyes widened and she crumpled it up and threw it in Akako's red trash can. Re-thinking that, she flushed it down the toilet. She did _not _want Akako to see it. She'd probably blow it up on the computer or make it into a shirt. She sat on her bed and looked out the window. Soon she had dozed again.  
_She was herself- not a viewer. She was running down a path and staring at her watch. It was 2:58, and she had a class at 3:00. She was holding her books in her arms as she sped down the path. Dang, it was hot. Dang? Why was she thinking like Akako? Suddenly she collapsed into someone coming the same way. She heard the boy swear as she fell and her books flew everywhere.  
__2:59.  
__She looked at who she had bumped into. It was Kyo, eyes closed, braced for the transformation that would never come. He looked up at her.  
_"_You're lucky it's you," he said, gathering her books. When she gathered her papers, he smiled warmly at her. "Be a little more careful, okay?" She smiled back.  
"I will."  
_"_Princess Yuki wouldn't forgive me if I did something to your face," he said putting a hand on her cheek. He pulled his bag over one shoulder. "See ya," he said. _

Monah woke up groggily. Ahh! It was noon. She had slept for an hour. She stumbled out the door. She thought she'd hang at Yuki's dorm until it was time for lunch.  
She found his dorm no problem. _For yesterday's coolness, today is HOT. _She knocked on the door. He opened it. He looked at her like he was expecting someone else, but was pleasantly surprised. "Monah!" he said softly, pulling her into a hug. She was a bit surprised at this enthusiastic (well, enthusiastic for Yuki) greeting. "I'm glad you're not Haru."  
"Hatsuharu was here?" asked Monah.  
"Yeah, I don't know why. He said something about not wanting me to be lonely. But I told him you had been here," Monah smiled. "And that he didn't need to be here. I thought he was you when I heard a knock on the door."  
"I know you're not an early riser," said Monah, running a hand down his shoulder. "I wouldn't come too early." He smiled back lightly.  
"Thank you. Why are you here now? Lunch doesn't start for twenty minutes."  
"Do I need an excuse to come see you? Well, if I do, then I'll just see you at lunch," said Monah, a bit of hurt in her voice. She turned around and Yuki grabbed her arm. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"No, I just wondered why you'd want to visit me of all people," he teased. She kicked the door closed with her foot.  
"Why are you so hot when you're being a loser?" she teased back.  
"Just when I'm being a loser?"  
"Yeah, which makes that all the time," she said.  
"You," he kissed her nose, "are," her cheek, "too," her neck, "mouthy", her lips. She grinned.  
"If that's what I get for being mouthy, I'll keep it up."  
"I'll show you mouthy," he said seriously. He kissed her deeply and she felt like she would dissolve. He kissed her neck and she sighed deeply. Her body was pumping with hot blood. He held her in his arms, hovering her over the bed. Her legs entwined in his, she stared at him. _He's like a dang sculpture, _she thought. _Everything's perfect! _She ran her hand down his cheek, feeling his flawless ivory skin. His eyes closed. _He must be strong too- he's been supporting me for like two minutes! _He gently caressed her neck with his lips and she threw her head back. She saw the clock- 12:35.  
"We better get down to lunch," she said. He looked over her head at the clock. She gently broke apart from him. They walked out the door.

Soon they were on the path to the eating courtyard. Yuki did something totally surprising, he _grabbed her hand. _Lots of other couples were walking hand in hand but Yuki was so shy that he didn't even touch her at all as they walked. Monah stared at him. _What brought this sudden change? _He just stared defiantly ahead. She moved closer to him. He gave her a fleeting surprised look, but formed himself to her, and they walked down the path.

----------

Tohru and Kyo were already at the table, and Tohru was opening the box Yuki had yesterday, filled with treats. They sat together on one side of the table, and Tohru saw them first. She saw Monah, their hands, and then her face brightened. Monah gave her an 'I know!' look.  
"Yuki, Monah, hello!" she called. "Come and eat with us!" They sat down on the opposite side of the table. Tohru gave them plates of heaping home cooking.  
"So how many classes do you have?" asked Tohru, helping herself to more rice.  
"I have three," said Monah. "They'll end at 5."  
"Four for me," said Yuki.  
"I have two," said Tohru.  
"I have three," said Kyo, his mouth full of salmon.  
"Stupid cat, please don't' talk with your mouth open," said Yuki, pointing his chopsticks at him.  
"They taught you that in finishing school, eh?" asked Kyo.  
"You're not itching for a fight in here, are you?"  
"I'll take you right here, right now rat boy. Let me wipe the floor with you!"  
"Yuki!" said Monah.  
"Kyo!" said Tohru.  
They both sighed, and then they glared at each other. Tohru squeezed Kyo's hand, and Monah put her hand on Yuki's leg. Instant chill-out.  
Soon Akako came by with a tall, tanned guy. He had large black eyes and windswept black hair. Akako plunked next to Monah and Fudo next to Tohru across from her.  
"This is my friend Fudo," said Akako. "We're in Base of Drawing class together."  
"Yo," said Fudo, giving them a slight nod. Monah had to hand it to Akako, he was pretty good looking.  
"Yuki Sohma," said Yuki with a smile.  
Everyone else introduced themselves. Fudo pulled out a brown paper bag.  
"No," said Tohru. She had a giant plate ready for him. His eyes widened.  
"Maybe I'll sit here every day!" he said with a grin.  
"No problem, if you want more we have plenty of extras," said Tohru. Fudo nodded and dug in. Tohru was making a plate for Akako.  
They talked for a long while about classes and food.  
Fudo kept darting glances at Akako, and she looked back with a slight blush. All of a sudden, Monah wanted to be held- loved. Akako and Fudo showed such care for each other through her eyes that she wanted Yuki to hold her and never let go. She imagined them hugging from class to class. She snorted. It was pretty far-fetched. No, it was idiotic. Oh well. She smiled at Yuki. He smiled back. The bell tolled and it was time for afternoon classes.

----------

Her first class was over. It was dead boring- stress management. It could be interesting, but the Sensei made it boring by issuing them a giant book and telling them to read a chapter a night. She checked her schedule. Her next class was in the Hayashe building- _across campus. _She started out at a powerwalk, but then sped it up to a jog.  
Since when was the campus so _long? _And she'd have to make this jog Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? She began a run. She stared at her watch. It was 2:58. She clutched the books to her chest and began to run faster. _I won't get there in time, I won't get there in time, _she fretted. She glanced at her watch again, as she ran into someone. Her books went flying all around. She heard the boy swear and she stared at him. It was Kyo, eyes closed.  
Déjà vu?  
He looked at her. "Lucky it's you," he said, helping her gather her books. She gathered her papers and he smiled at her. "Be a little more careful, okay?" She automatically smiled back.  
"I will."  
"Princess Yuki wouldn't forgive me if I did something to your face," he said, putting a hand warmly to her face. He swung his bag over one shoulder. "See ya," he said and sped down the path.  
_Woah, _she thought. _Was that just like my dream or what? _She looked at her watch. 2:59. She ran as fast as she could down the path as the Hayashe building loomed in front of her.

----------

5 o' clock came eventually. It seemed that how interesting her morning Tuesday/Thursday classes were, the Monday/Wednesday/Friday classes were extra boring and stuffy. She walked to her room. Akako had 3 classes as well, so she should either be there or on their way. Monah stopped by the student café and picked up two dinners for 700 yen apiece. She still hadn't gotten too used to her new yen coins, but she was learning it fast. She missed quarters, dimes, nickels, and the 'Benjamins.' Well, she had the 'Lincolns.'  
Carrying the dinners in a plastic bag, she realized that she had to get a bag for her books. It was too hard to carry books and other stuff. Also, considering how long the walk from class one of MWF schedule was to class two, she'd want to stick in her small skates so she could just skate to class. She decided that she would stop at the small clothing store by her dorm, Red.  
Stopping in for a second, she bought a big red bag, perfect for books. She rushed to the dorm, (she thought of it as home) so that their dinners would be hot.  
When she got to the dorm, Akako was thrilled to see that she brought food.  
"I've been starving, thanks, nice bag," she said, pointing at her bag.  
"I need it for carrying books, I bumped into Kyo today and they went everywhere. _Which was kinda stupid for someone who had seen it coming… but didn't know it.  
_After they had finished their dinners, Monah looked through her side of the closet and pulled out two dresses. One was strapless, canary yellow with white stitching, the other salmon with white spaghetti straps, belt, and stitching.  
"Which one?" asked Monah.  
"Why do you always have to dress up when you're just goin' to his dorm?" asked Akako, munching on some rice left over from her meal.  
"I dunno, I just like wearing dresses," shrugged Monah.  
"So? I've seen the way he looks at you- he wouldn't care if all you wore was a top hat and socks. Actually, he might like that better…" Monah threw a pillow at her. "The peach!" she shrieked.  
"It's salmon," said Monah, and disappeared into the bathroom.

----------

Monah was glad she wore the salmon one because it was _hot _(the canary one was made of a thicker fabric).She mentally smacked her forehead. _What did I see by the door? My black bag! It's probably big enough for some books… but oh, I liked the red one!_ She shook her head. She had a simple white purse to take with her for this outing. Several eyes were on her as she entered the dorm- some type of sport was going on. She bypassed the magazine boy and just walked up the stairs.  
She knocked on Yuki's door. She took risks- it was 6:15, and Yuki might not be back from class yet. She knocked again. Someone was coming up the stairs; maybe they'd have seen Yuki? But it was Yuki himself, withdrawing his room key. He smiled apologetically at her. She pictured herself in a top hat and fuzzy pink socks knocking on the door impatiently… darn Akako. Yuki smiled and opened his door.  
"I hope you haven't been standing there for a while," he said. "Class just let out."  
Top-Hat Monah in her mind started doing the chicken dance. Monah snorted. She had the _oddest _imagination- especially since she had met Akako.  
"What's so funny?" asked Yuki.  
"I'm imagining myself in a top hat, doing the chicken dance," she said before she could stop herself. She wanted to hold her hand to her mouth.  
He looked at her like she said that she wanted to go take a bath in gravy. Then he snorted. They both laughed.  
"O------Kay," he said. "Why do I have a feeling that Akako planted that picture in your mind?"  
"I wish that it would go away," grumbled Monah. "I bet I'm getting cold. There's a lot of space in my mind…" she joked.  
"That's okay, there's probably a lot in mine, too," he said.  
"I'll send Top-hat-chicken Monah on vacation, then," she said.  
"Yay," he said quietly. They walked inside the room and Yuki put his bag on a chair. He turned on his alarm clock radio. He tuned and messed with it, and then a DJ with accented American English came on.  
"This is B60K, the College American station, for all of your favorite songs in the land 'cross the sea," said the DJ. Monah looked at Yuki.  
"American music?" she asked. It had been so long since she had heard it.  
"My friend in my Building and Design class told me about it, and I thought that you'd like to hear some music from your homeland.  
"And next is delicious diva Mariah Carey," the DJ said.  
"Yuki… thank you," she said. The song began with a piano intro, and Monah knew it. "This means so much," she said. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him.  
"_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,_" sang Monah along with Mariah. She could hear Akako in her head, _"Alright, a make-out song!"  
__She's invading my mind, _thought Monah as she absent-mindedly sang along.  
"_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow," _she sang quietly. It had been so long since she had heard Mariah. When she was younger, her best friend had loved Mariah Carey, so to be like her friend she had bought the albums as well. Only when she was a teenager did she begin to fully appreciate her. Now she liked her as much, if not more, as her friend did when they were younger.  
When the song ended, Yuki stared at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"When we were at the karaoke restaurant, you didn't sing like _that_!"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry if I warbled. I just like that song, and I guess I sang it without thinking."  
"No, it's just that it was like, _haunting._"  
"Wha?"  
"I don't know, it was like entrancing. Will you sing again?" She yawned.  
"I don't know, I'm tired…" She lay down, and Yuki slid down on the bed so that she was lying on his lap. "Odd predicament, but comfy," she said, staring up at him. "Though I can't imagine this looking attractive."  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," he said. An acoustic melody began as Monah recognized another one of her favorite artists- Jem.  
"_Looking at you, and looking at me, and we both know what we want, Mmm, so close to giving in," _she said, singing along to Jem's "Flying High". (**That is a kickin' song, I suggest if you've never heard of Jem to check her out! She has a website where you can listen to the songs, I think… okay, sorry, back to your regularly scheduled chapter.**)  
"_And I-------'m… flying so Hi------------gh… high off the ground… when you're around," _she sang. Her eyes grew droopy. Her last thought was, _Oh crap, I'm gonna fall asleep on his lap. _Then darkness.

_Jem's 'Stay Now' was playing. _Must have been on the radio, _thought Monah. _Why can I think normal? I'm dreaming! _She felt cool water pour over her, as she became the Monah she usually watched. She was in the same room. She was awake, but Yuki was still sleeping. _I love sleeping Yuki, _she thought. The sun shone down on his pale form.  
__A radio in the corner of the room was playing gently. That's where the music was coming from. The clock read 10:20. She felt extra tired. Maybe she had trouble sleeping…? She did have insomnia sometimes. The only cure? She hated to admit it, but Shigure's novels made her sleepy. So she'd grab _Summer Colored Sigh _when she was tired. She shifted, and Yuki's eyes fluttered open. _I need that space-foam mattress I see on TV all the time- the one where you don't disturb the person sleeping by you… hey, why is he sleeping by me anyway! _He stared at her. A look she had never seen in them, like contentedness, or something showed through. As if something had been found, the final puzzle piece. He smiled at her. She had _never _seen that smile. It made her head swim, her heart lift, and her soul spin. She wanted to bottle that smile. "I love you," was the first thing he said. Ooh, she shook with happiness. He ran his hand along her bare shoulder- she was wearing the nightgown from the last dream. She snuggled under the covers.  
_"_I'm still tired," she admitted. He grinned.  
"Good, me too," he admitted. "10:30 isn't a suitable time for awakening." She fell asleep in her dream,_

And woke up in real life. She was in a bed, lying on a pillow, covered with a thin sheet. She was in the dorm again, and Yuki was lying on the bed next to her, still sitting. He was dead out. She fought the urge to giggle. She slipped out of the bed and positioned Yuki so that he was lying on a pillow. She stared at the clock. 7:00. What the hey, she thought. She lie back down and fell asleep.

_Unlike her usual dreams, this one made no sense whatsoever. It was a game show, and Akako was playing against Laylé's friend Emiko.  
_"_Now, answer your question in the form of a, erm, question," said the host. It was the person who had sold her the bag at Red. _"_State-"  
Akako buzzed in. "Virginia."  
"No, wait until I finish the question," the salesman snapped. "State Madonna-"  
"Virginia."  
_"No,_ wait. St-"  
"Virginia."  
_"_Will you _shut up! _State Madonna's last name!"  
__Silence.  
_"_Okay, you can answer now. And don't say Virginia!"  
__Akako buzzed in. "Ohio?"_

Monah woke up. She was laughing in her sleep, and it had woken Yuki up. "I guess naptime is over," he said.  
"Yes, it was very nice, I had an interesting dream." She didn't mention the sleeping dream. The radio was still on.  
"Our final song is dedicated from Kisho to Midori, he says, 'Baby, happy birthday.'"  
"Oh my gosh, it's Britney Spears!" laughed Monah. Yuki laughed too. Even he knew who Britney Spears was. It was a typical school-dance-slow-song. She jumped on the bed and started her idea of break dancing- it looked a bit like she was being roughly shaken by the shoulders. Yuki couldn't help it, he started to laugh.  
"Get down from there," he said. "You'll hurt yourself."  
"Aww, I'm breaking it down," she said, but obliged.  
"I'm afraid you're going to break something." She put her hands on his shoulders as Britney wailed about how "you truly care for me." The song was called, "When Your Eyes Say It."

His eyes said it.

She sat on the bed, and he did too. Sitting on his lap, curled up in his arms, she felt safer than a secret service squad could provide. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the wisps.  
"Don't fall asleep on me again," he warned.  
"I promise I won't," she said. "I just need to keep myself busy."  
"Well if that's not an invitation, I don't know what is," he said, gently brushing her lips with his own. She kissed him back, and her body shook as he kissed her neck. She kissed him again, and again, and yes, again. More Britney blared from the radio, a song called "Dear Diary." It was soft fluffy pop, another school-dance-slow-song. Monah stopped kissing Yuki for a second and just stared at him. He stared back, and she noticed the lack of something in his eyes. The look he had in the dream was so content… so pleased. Now his eyes showed hunger, something she was sure hers reflected.  
"Is this a staring contest?" he whispered.  
"Just admiring," she said.  
"And I the same," he said. Suddenly the Britney song ended and a fast paced pop song started, completely shattering the mood. "Thank you DJ America," muttered Yuki. She laughed. They'd have to be kissing at lightning fast pace to keep up with the radio. Instead she got up and began to dance around. (**Like an idiot. Like I am doing right now.**) She grabbed a hairbrush and began to sing along. She made a motion like she was driving a car. She spun around and fell against a lamp.  
"You'd think you were drunk," said Yuki, helping her up. She answered that with a hit in the face with a pillow.  
"When… I hear good music…" she said, hitting him with her pillow and trying in vain to avoid being hit. "I just… GO… CRAZY!" she shouted, hitting him with her pillow. He cornered her and gave her a 'savage' pillow beating. "Okay, I give, I give," she said, panting. "You win."  
"Excellent," he said, throwing his pillow aside. He grabbed hers, hit her lightly one more time, and threw it to join his own. He kissed her, and she sighed. She was lost in a haze again, not knowing what she was doing. Her common sense was sitting on a cloud, surrounded by fog, pounding on the door to be let out. "Hello?" it cried. "Listen to me! Don't do anything STUPID!" it shouted. It hit the door one more time and it buzzed, opening the door, stirring Monah into reality. The buzz wasn't the door; it was the 9:00 alarm. Yuki stood up, stirred into actuality as well. Monah could imagine her blue common sense talking to Yuki's grey.  
"Can you believe these folks?" Blue Common Sense said.  
"I know, it's like they have no pride at all," said Grey Common Sense.  
Monah shook her head. It was kind of her 'weird thing' to make up strange situations in her head.  
Getting up off the ground, Monah held her head, feeling like she had been whacked with a shovel straight in the forehead. She brushed the dust off the back of her dress and stared at Yuki, handing her a glass of water. She took a deep sip. "Thanks," she croaked. _What had happened? It was only about 5 minutes but my lips feel like they've been set on fire, _she said, putting on revitalizing lip balm. Smacking her lips, she felt them becoming softer.  
"'Softer lips in one application'?" asked Yuki, staring at her lip balm. "You do not know how much I'd love to try that out." She grinned. Staring at the clock, it was 9:10.  
"I have to go," she said. His face fell.  
"Alright, I'll walk you back," he said.  
Blue Common Sense sighed with relief. "Thank goodness both of you have good heads on your shoulders."

----------

**This is probably my longest chapter. I'm sorry if the 'common sense' thing is weird, it's like their consciences. Thankfully they're there, or else they could be in big trouble :P**

**Enjoying the fluff? Not? Tell me in a review, b/c the fluff is rather fun to write… **

**I was reading the manga today… the characters look so much better in the manga than the anime. I so wish I could draw anime… then I could illustrate some scenes from the story. However, my drawing talents are limited to chicks, dogs, and muffins (chicks as in the fluffy bird, not girls). You can thank 7th grade art class for that. Oh dear, now I feel old...**

**Look forward to a chappie tomorrow. Most of these are posted around midnight, (It's 12:30 right now) so you can get them as soon as you sign on the next day, or for those night owls or people in other time zones, you get them at, er, other times. Don't make me think!**

**I hope you enjoyed this rather extra long chapter… at least it's better than the shorty short ones that were posted before! **

**I love you all; you're my very best friends. Really. Well, if I knew you, you would be. Trust me. You would. **


	55. Blueberries

**Random thought(s) of the day (x3!)-** Today I bought a silver necklace of a jumping mouse. The saleslady said it was a dog, but I don't go to the store to be corrected (everyone else said it looked like a mouse/rat anyway). The customer is always right, right? Besides, she was wearing really thick glasses…

I noticed that you don't get to do the little star thing that you usually use for actions, so I use parenthesis instead of the star thing. I don't get why… (is claustrophobic in tight parenthesis)

I don't really think I am like any of the characters in the story, though some of my friends think I modeled Monah after me. Actually, no. I think I'm more Akako than Monah X) or an even mixture of both. With a bit of Yuki thrown in. And I didn't even make him up! And the tiniest bit of Kyo, I do have a temper but I try not to show it. Only I'm allergic to cats, (sorry Kyo!) and dogs (but I'm used to it, I've had dogs forever) so I guess if I was in the story and I wanted a pairing, I'd have to search far and wide, though I couldn't do Kyo or Shigure (and he's a bit old for me…) because they're already paired up (not with each other…)  
Who knows? Maybe I'll make a walk on appearance. Ooh, I could work at a coffee shop! (Now this is getting longer than the actual chapter, so I'll stop here.)

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Dark Inu Fan-** Thank Bob for the common sense. I just wish I had more :D

**DragonJewel24- **I bet I'm worse at drawing than you… when art was required in middle school I DIED. Now I don't have to take art because in high school art isn't required, I can breathe easy.

**Maidenofthemist89- **I'll try to check out Kyo Kara Maoh. I love the fluff too, X). And you won't believe what goes on in my mind. Today while I was in a restaurant, I tried to think of what I would wish for if I had three wishes. I had 5 big ones, and it was hard. Then I thought, "why am I doing this?" And then, of course, resumed thinking about it. Dang, I'm a weirdo.

**Xbloodyxvalentinex-** Poor Yuki, being tormented by all of those fan girls drooling… it's not like it's his fault, unless he hit hits face with a brick they're not going away.

Kyo: I'd be willing to do that.  
Rosie: No, wait until the story.  
Kyo: You mean…  
Rosie: No.  
Kyo: You're not trying to tell me that you're a fan girl too?  
Rosie: Kyo, go away or you'll get hit by a bus in a future chapter. (Is kidding)  
Kyo (doesn't know it) starts to walk away, and then begins a run.  
Sorry, I've never really done one of these 'convos with the character' things that I see in a lot of fanfics. I've always wanted too, and Kyo was a good sport. (Waves at Kyo as he sprints across busy freeway) Well, maybe he won't need me to get hit with a bus… WATCH OUT!

----------

When Monah got to the room, she was surprised to see that Akako wasn't there. Then she remembered her date.  
She wanted to run as fast as she could to Yuki's dorm and bang on it to be let in. Kind of like how Rose jumped out of the boat in Titanic, her favorite movie.  
_Security doesn't look that tight, _she thought. She had to convince herself that that was a BAD idea and she put on too-small tank top that she wore on hot nights and gym shorts. She looked at her clothing hamper. _It's time to do laundry, _she thought.  
She plopped on the bed and stared out the window at the pitch black sky. Her phone rang. She picked it up.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Uh, Monah, hi," said Yuki. _Dang, he's hot when he's flustered! _She thought.  
"Yuki! Hi," she said.  
"You left your bag here," he said.  
"Doyouwantmetocomeandgetit?" she asked all at once.  
"No, I'm on my cell. I think I'll run it by, they'll let me, right?"  
"I don't know, I mean, if you explain it," there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, there's someone there. I think it's Akako. Please try to come if you can, I'm sure you can sneak by if you have to or something." She opened the door and it was Yuki, on his cell phone.  
"I got by," he said with a shrug. "Now I have to go. I have a _very _important appointment." He flipped the phone and put it in his pocket.  
"They let you in?" she asked. _Stupid question, how else would he be here?  
_"No one was at the desk. It was locked up."  
"Tight security," she snorted.  
"Tight clothes," he said, pointing at her. She grabbed her robe from on her bed.  
"Well it's not like I knew you were coming," she snapped as she gave up on the robe. _Whatever, he's not like Shigure… or Akako, for that matter. I'd hate to see them introduced to each other. Gosh, what would that be like? Innuendos for everything, gahh! _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Yuki looked hurt.  
"Oh, I understand," he said and got up.  
"What? Sorry, I was spaced out. Did you ask me something?"  
"Uh, yeah, I asked if I could stay for a while, at least until Akako gets back," he said. Her eyes lit up. It was like the scene where Jack and Rose met by the grand staircase… only Jack had come to her. And Akako wasn't really water flooding a giant ship… she decided to give up on the Titanic situations. She was such a weirdo today…  
Yuki handed her the bag. "It's been an hour since I got home," she pointed out. "You didn't go through my bag, did you? It's awfully long for you to realize it's there."  
"Well it is little and white, it wouldn't really attract my attention," he pointed out.  
"I'll just make sure nothing is missing," she teased, opening the bag. Yuki immediately blushed. "AHA!" she said, looking at his reddened face. "You _did _look."  
She opened it further and she smiled as she pulled out a rose. "Aww, Yuki," she said with a blush as red as the rose.  
She stuck it in a vase of white daisies she had kept by her window. She had picked them after lunch. The red rose stuck out, and Monah smiled.  
"Do you know how many guys would just keep it until they remembered it?" she asked, sitting next to them.  
"Well, all of those guys don't feel embarrassed after they causally give it back," he said. She hugged his arm.  
"Well, those guys suck," she said.  
"It was a lucky break," he said.  
"Oh, so another girl gave you that rose?" she asked.  
"No," he said. "They were for sale on a cart, and I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but this seemed…"  
"Romantic? Excellent? _Points-scored-for-you?_"  
"Convenient."  
She made a face. "Dang do you know how to smash a mood," she said. He grinned. She let go of his arm. He gently twirled the tips of her hair in his hand. "You wish you had my hair, huh?" she asked.  
"It's atrocious," he said. "But it smells like blueberry."  
"Ohh, you like blueberries?" she asked him.  
"Adore them," he said. She smiled and walked seductively to the bathroom.  
"Be right back," she said. He sat backon the bed. Suddenly, something was splashing on his shirt. Monah was squeezing blueberry shampoo all over his shirt.  
"What the heck?" he asked. He ran in the bathroom and grabbed the conditioner and squirted her back.  
She dumped the shampoo all over his hair and rubbed it in. Soap bubbles ran down his face. He poured conditioner down her back and she poured it down his shirt.  
"You're going to pay for that," he said. He ran into the bathroom and she followed.  
"What are you going to do? _Condition _me to death?" He jumped in the shower. "I have you cornered," she grinned.  
"Not so fast," he said and pointed upward.  
"What?" she asked, and he pulled the faucet.  
Water poured down on top of her. "Ahh, Yuki I'm going to kill you!" she shouted. She shoved him into the center of the water.  
He closed the curtain. "No escape," he said with an evil grin. "Hey hey, these are my good clothes!"  
"Well, let me wash them," she said, squirting him with the shampoo again. By now they were soaked and covered in bubbles. And yes, everything smelled like blueberry.  
"Oh no…" said Monah. Her shampoo bottle was empty.  
"Out of ammunition?" he asked. She nodded. He turned his conditioner upside down. "Me too. Sorry I used all of your conditioner," he said. "I'll get you some more tomorrow."  
She stared at him. "You don't have to. It's like 170 yen (like a buck fifty). I'm so soapy," she said, shaking suds off her arm.  
"Me too," he said. The door slammed shut.  
"Monah? Hey, Monah?" It was Akako. She walked into the bathroom. "Dude, if you're going to take a shower, close the bathroom door. And there's soap _everywhere,_ what's going on?" She opened the curtain.  
Yuki smiled at her. "Hi, Akako," he said warmly. "How was your date?"  
"Kickin'," she said. "But not as good as yours, as mine didn't involve soapy shower action," she said with a grin.

----------

Akako ran down to the supply room and got them both towels. They dried off on Monah's bed, and Monah started to clean up the soapy mess in the bathroom with a couple of towels Akako had grabbed extra. However Akako wasn't annoyed, or angry, she just wanted "details." And she kept grinning like an idiot. She opened the smaller trunk she brought and pulled out a top hat. "Hey, Monah," she said. Monah looked at her and burst out laughing.  
Yuki smiled. "Why do you all of a sudden have a top hat?" he asked her.  
"I was in drama club and the school closed, so they gave me some of the costumes," she said with a smile.  
Soon the bathroom was clean. "I suggest you change," said Akako. Monah nodded. She grabbed a huge black t-shirt she sometimes used as sleepwear. After searching thoroughly, she found a pair of sweatpants that were grey and giant.  
"I brought these in case I got really fat in college," she said with a frown. "I heard that happened to people." Yuki smiled.  
"Whoever told you that was… who told you that?"  
"Shigure, he said to come over and he'd be my personal trainer to make sure I stayed in ship shape."  
"Well of course he'd say that," he said. "He'd probably prescribe modeling for bathing suit calendars or something."  
"Shigure Sohma? Smutty novel Shigure Sohma?"  
"Yes, my cousin," said Yuki. "I thought I told you that."  
"Oh yeah!" said Akako with a peace sign.  
Yuki changed into Monah's giant clothes. Monah changed into another tank top (white) and more gym shorts (red). "No more playing with water," she said.  
"'k," said Yuki. "So am I going back to my dorm or what?"  
"Well, the guard is back," said Akako.  
"Window?"  
"Third floor," said Monah.  
"No choice for me other than the fire exit," he said. "Do you think that'd wake everyone up?"  
"Little bit," said Monah with a yawn.  
"Ooer, slumber party," said Akako. "Pillow fight!"  
"I'm tired," said Monah. Akako raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes, I forgot your… escapades."  
"Oh, the soap fight? Sorry," said Monah.  
"No problem," said Akako. "I don't care. And it looked like you were having fun," she said.  
"Oh it 'twas," she said. Monah had made a makeshift clothing line with dental floss ("Extra strength,") and hair clips. Their clothes were in the bathroom drying.  
"Good thing we're both thin," said Monah. "This is a small bed." All of the color in Yuki's face was gone as Akako hooted.  
"Is there nowhere else to sleep?" asked Yuki.  
"Who cares? It's a bed," she said. "I'm tired. You're tired. We'll just sleep," she shrugged.  
He smiled. "Thank you for your kindness," he said.  
"I'm tired," she said. "Just lay down."

Soon they were both asleep. Though the bed was small, they each had enough space for them to sleep without brushing the other. However, when they woke up in the morning, Monah, being a close person, was lying against Yuki's chest, and his right arm hung off the side of the bed while his left was on Monah's back.  
Akako woke up at 8:30. Her alarm clock played gently, but Monah and Yuki were oblivious.  
"Hahahahahahahaha," said Akako, taking a picture. Classes started at 10, so she decided to let them sleep until 9. She showered and ran downstairs to get them some breakfast.  
When she let herself back in, she slammed the door. Yuki woke up, but Monah remained oblivious. "You're on your guard," said Akako. "Don't want to get caught by the fuzz?"  
He blinked and sat up. Monah sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is she still sleeping?" asked Akako.  
"Yes," said Yuki. "She's heavy." Monah reached up and put her hands around Yuki's neck.  
"Mmm hmm," she said in her sleep. Akako snorted.  
"What is she dreaming about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Who knows," said Yuki. He gently took her hands apart and put her down on the pillow.  
"You're not an early riser, are you?" asked Akako. Yuki sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He shook his head. Monah woke up.  
"Hi Yuki," she said sleepily. He gently kissed her fingertips.  
"Morning," he said.  
"Aww," said Akako.  
"I think I got really good sleep last night," said Monah. "Thanks."  
"No problem, I probably slept better as well," said Yuki. "But I have to go to my dorm so I can get dressed. He walked to the door.  
"See ya," said Yuki. Monah waved goodbye sadly.

----------

Yuki was walking down the hallway when a pretty short girl called after him, "Yuki Sohma! Yuki Sohma!" Yuki turned around. He had seen her once, and he recalled her name.  
"Hello Izanami," said Yuki.  
"Hello Yuki," said Izanami quietly. "I-I was just wondering," she started, and fished in her bag. "I'm an art major, and we have a class where we have to draw people." Yuki did not like where this was going. "I figured, you're so beautiful, that it'd be an honor to draw you," she said, and gave him a card with the name of the class and the time. "Several other girls agreed, and thank you Yuki. If you can come, please do." Yuki smiled at her.  
"I'll try my best, Miss Izanami. Thank you for inviting me," he said. She blushed furiously and ran over to a group of girls. She talked and made gestures and the girls looked at Yuki and started jumping. Yuki stared at the girls.  
_I wish this wasn't normal… _he thought.

----------

At lunch, Akako and Monah arrived first. Then Kyo and Tohru came, Yuki, then Fudo.  
As they ate, Yuki took the card out of his pocket. "This girl came up to me in the hall today and said she wanted me to pose for her art class," said Yuki.  
"Mmm, let me see," said Akako swallowing a mouthful of rice. "I was going to major in art so I know what all of the classes are." She read the card and snorted. Then she started to laugh.  
"What?" asked Yuki. She passed the card to Fudo, who laughed as well. "What's so funny?"  
"She wanted you to pose for Human Life class?" asked Fudo between snickers.  
"Well, that's what she said; she said the girls wanted me to." That sent Fudo and Akako into more peals of laughter.  
"Let's just say this- you'd get cold after a while," said Fudo.  
"It's hot but---- No!" said Yuki.  
"Yes!" said Fudo and Akako, cracking up.  
"Ugh," said Kyo, sneering. Monah blushed furiously. Tohru looked at everyone.  
"What? Why would he be cold?" Kyo whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Ohh… Yuki…"  
"I'm embarrassed for you," said Fudo.  
"You wouldn't mind if Kelnar posed too, would ya?" asked Kyo.  
Yuki and Monah turned incredibly red while Akako reached over to give Kyo a high five. "Why didn't I think of that?" asked Akako.  
"I'm just too quick," he said, snapping his fingers and knocking over his drink. That sent everyone cracking up.  
_Everyone gets along, _thought Tohru. _Even Kyo and Yuki keep the fighting to a minimum… it's better than I ever pictured, _she thought. _College life. Classes. Learning. Friends. I'm so lucky._

----------


	56. Nightmares in the rain

**This chapter isn't that fluffy. Don't worry, I'll make sure the next one and/or the one after this one is extra fluffy to make up for this one.**

**Random thoughts of the day-** I bought Fruits Basket manga 1 today. Now I own 1, 8, 9, and 10.  
The characters look so young! I _died _when I saw how young Yuki and Kyo looked. I didn't notice until now that Takaya made them age with the books. Now that is craftsmanship.  
If you've read 10, the very end made me sad. Tohru's going to have to choose Yuki or Kyo and the other will be crushed. I've heard that she does indeed pick Kyo, and I'm searching for some good spoiler sites (if you know any of them please tell! I hate waiting). However, I know I'm going to cry at the end. (**All of this is for the real story, not mine!**) Aww, I'm going to depress myself.  
And someone claimed they knew the end pairing… how they know that, I do not know. I don't know how much is out in Japan.  
I was really depressed, so I stopped writing (I know, I'm a weirdo that a manga does that to me) and searched and searched for spoilers, but there weren't any good ones, only the ones that everyone knows… actually, there were a couple but not about what happens relationship wise… oh well, I guess I have to be patient (pouts).  
I found this HILARIOUS Shigure avatar though. Oh em gee, (OMG) I am laughing so hard… (tries to calm down) oh.. oh... hahhahahhahha. Maybe I'll post it on my website. Oh, that is too funny.  
I got a lovely Akito icon for MSN- it says "It's like there's a party in my head… and I'm killing everyone!" I go through icons like food, and I had the old one for a while, so it was time for some change.

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**DragonJewel24- **Maybe Shigure _was _there. Maybe he'd run into Akako. They probably have so much in common that they'd either hate each other or love each other… hmm, shall they ever meet? I don't know. They'd probably drive everyone else up the wall.

----------

That night Monah and Akako watched _Titanic_ on Akako's portable TV wearing their pajamas. "I'm 24," admitted Akako. Monah was a bit shocked- she expected the girl to be her age. "I had a job in America, but then I moved here so I could live with my family and attend the same college my family has been going to for generations. I was quite successful in America. I ran a fabric/design shop, but somewhere in those years I realized I didn't want to manage the designing, I wanted to _do _the designing. So I came here," she said. It took Monah a while to realize that was an excuse for the extravagant portable TV plugged in the wall- Akako was a bit wealthy.  
They made snacks and began to watch the movie, Akako commentating the whole time. (**I do that. It's annoying, I know, but I have to.**)  
At the end, they both grew a little misty so they decided to jump on the beds.  
"That… was… a… good… movie," said Akako between jumps. Monah landed on her behind and turned to Akako.  
"What movie did you see?"  
"Some American movie- _Saving Private Ryan_."  
"But you hate war movies!"  
"War movie?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Wait, this was the one with this Greek girl who fell in love with this guy who wasn't Greek…"  
"_My Big Fat Greek Wedding_?"  
"That's it," said Akako. "_Saving Private Ryan _was playing next door."  
"What are you drawing?" asked Monah. During the movie Akako had been absent-mindedly drawing a picture.  
"Oh, just a cartoon," said Akako. Monah walked over to her bed.  
It was a cartoon, but a beautifully drawn one. After Akako had done the outside design, she had even gone deeper and added detail.  
The scene depicted Yuki with an anime sweat drop holding a chair like a lion tamer as fan girls rushed toward him. Monah laughed, but admired the details. The fan girls were all anonymous girls with no face, but the drawing of Yuki was a step away from a photograph, showing him looking flustered, something you didn't see a lot.  
"Ohh, it's so cute!" said Monah. "I bet he'd love it." She faced Akako. "I didn't know you could draw," she said.  
"Oh, it goes hand in hand with fashion design," said Akako with a toss of her hand.  
She had a notebook with several other little drawings in it, kind of like an illustrated diary. One was of Fudo and a bag of popcorn, laughing at something on screen, one of her teacher yelling at a boy in the third row. One was of Monah and Yuki, covered in bubbles, grinning at her from the shower.  
"How… how do you retain all of this?" asked Monah, amazed.  
"Ol' noggin doesn't forget much," she said. "Some call it, 'photographic memory'."  
"Amazing!" said Monah. She turned back to the page of her and Yuki. Her eyes were smiling, and his were closed and a small smile played on his lips. Her arms were around his shoulders- funny, she didn't remember putting them there.  
"Amazing," said Monah quietly.  
"I made this one, but I felt guilty afterwards," said Akako. "I don't know if you'll be mad, but…" She turned to a page where there was a long sketch. "I don't think you will," she said.  
It was Monah and Yuki, sleeping in Monah's small bed. Her arms were pressed against his chest, and his were hugging her back. Her head was in the crook of his neck, her right leg over his left. "It seemed like an artistic moment," said Akako. Monah took the sketchbook and put it in her lap.  
She had captured them amazingly. She had forgotten how beautiful Yuki was in sleep. His hair was covering his left eye and spreading throughout the pillow. His face was relaxed- he looked peaceful.  
"I understand why the girls would want to draw him," said Akako. "It's not for a perverted reason, like everyone at lunch thought. Take it from a person who draws themselves- Yuki is one of the reasons drawing was invented." She sighed. "When you have a good subject, you push yourself harder to capture it perfectly." Monah glanced at the picture. Every detail about Yuki was there. "I'm not trying to impose; it's just that he's the perfect subject. I hope you don't take that the wrong way," said Akako with a frown.  
"Akako," said Monah, running her finger down the page. "Will you teach me to draw like this?"  
"Surely," said Akako in relief. She tore out a picture of the vase of flowers on the windowsill she had drawn last night.  
"We're going to try to copy this, alright?" asked Akako. "Then you're going to try to draw it from life…" Akako went on to explain the drawing techniques.  
Monah had a bit of natural artistry, but Akako had to teach her some things to mold it into talent.  
Eventually it all just- clicked. Sometimes that happened with Monah.

"_Some things you are meant to understand," said her therapist, a long time ago. "You, being as, **different**, as you are, will understand them very quickly. Some things will come harder to you- things you need to spend weeks on or you will never grasp. For all of the fact that you comprehend some things within minutes, the time usually spent learning the things you get quickly will be contributed toward other things."  
"You mean, some things I will learn in ten minutes, and other things will take me months?"  
"Correct," he said. "You are different. You're strange. There's something about you that isn't normal." He ruffled her hair. "I don't know if you're cursed or blessed."_

Monah snapped out of the memory and began to draw. Akako's eyes widened as she saw Monah using all of the techniques she had described at the same time, creating an amazingly realistic drawing.  
"You knew how to draw all along?" asked Akako. Monah shook her head.  
"Some things I just learn quickly," said Monah with a shrug. She began to sketch. She didn't have a photographic memory like Akako, but she _couldn't stop drawing._ She ran over and reached under her mattress to get a little green book.  
"Whassat?" asked Akako sleepily.  
"I wrote some poetry," said Monah with a shrug. Akako's eyes widened as she walked over to Monah's bed.  
"I showed you my art, you show me yours," she teased and grabbed the book. Flipping through the pages, she smiled. "These are… amazing," she said.  
"So are your drawings," said Monah. "I'm not even close to being as good as you." She looked down at her feet. "Would you mind illustrating some?"  
Akako looked thankful. "Oh, I'd love to. Now I have to get a feel for your writing…"  
Akako opened a page Monah had folded. Monah's eyes widened as she ran to grab the book.  
"Ah-ah-ah, let me see," said Akako.  
"No!" shouted Monah. "It's folded for a reason!"

"_The time has come that words cannot express," _Akako began.  
"_The days mean nothing as my mind is a haze,  
__There is no time, there is no life outside.  
__  
You agree as you can,  
__Seeing acceptance in your face,  
__Asking a question similar to mine._

_And then when answers are provided,  
__The door is opened,  
__Something never opened before, and I…_"

Akako read the rest silently. Monah sat on the bed, eyes on the floor. When she finished it, she turned to Monah. "I'd be happy to illustrate that one," she said with a grin. Monah grabbed the book and hit her on the head with it.  
"I don't think I was in my right mind when I wrote that," said Monah.  
"Who's it about?" asked Akako with a sparkle in her eye.  
"Who? What?"  
"There's you and someone else who you have," she opened the book, "'undying passion' for."  
"Shut up, weirdo," said Monah, putting the book back under her mattress.  
"Is that based on real experience?" asked Akako.  
"No way, José," said Monah.  
"Not yet, anyway," said Akako. She slipped under the covers. "Night."  
"What do you mean not yet?" asked Monah crossly. Akako made a fake snore and turned over. "Loser," said Monah under her breath and slid into her bed.

----------

_Monah was under the covers of a large bed, wearing Yuki's favorite burgundy robe. Her eyes were tear-stained as she kept bringing parts of the robe to her face.  
Monah watched all this; dream-Monah tearing herself apart. There was no scar on her chin.  
_"_Monah?" asked Tohru from the doorway. Monah broke into fresh sobs and did not answer her. "Monah, it's been 5 months, don't you think you want to get out of bed?" Monah stared at her. "It hurt me too, Monah, but we're going to get flowers today. Don't you think you'd want to come?" Monah sat up on the bed and Tohru's face lit up. "Oh Monah, I'm sure that you'll be okay. Hardships come, but sometimes you just have to move on."  
"When my mom died, I spent two days doing nothing but crying. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to go anywhere, I didn't want to exist. Everything reminded me of her- from her coat to a rock, silly me," she said. "But then I realized- would Mom want me to spend the rest of my life crying over her death? No! She'd want me to go on and live my life, because you never know when it was going to end. Mom always said that each day could be your last, so try to make the most of it. She didn't want me to spend my life obsessing over her death, and though it's still hard, I'm spending my life wisely." Monah got out of bed and staggered over to where Tohru was, collapsing on her shoulder. "Do you want to get dressed?" asked Tohru. Monah stared at her and shook her head. Leaning on Tohru, they began to walk down the stairs.  
There was a light chatter in the dining room- this was Shigure's house. When Tohru and Monah reached the foot of the stairs, all noise stopped. Shigure was wearing black as he hung up the phone. _Who died? _Wondered real Monah. _Kyo…? No, Hatori? Hiro? Did he never get better? _  
They gathered into the car with a bunch of purple flowers. Monah didn't say a word. Hatori was at the wheel. _Oh no, it was Hiro! _Thought real Monah. _Oh, but he was so young! Wait- I don't know Hiro that well. Oh no! It couldn't be Kyo! Please, please, God, don't let it be Kyo!  
_They arrived at the cemetery. Tohru's face grayed. _Oh, it is Kyo! Please let it not be true!  
_They walked down the line of graves. Kyo was sitting on the stone fence. He jumped up and joined them. Real Monah sighed with relief. _I was so scared… _  
They arrived with at the grave. _Not Ayame, **not Ayame!**_Thought Monah. Her eyes widened.  
__It wasn't Ayame. It wasn't Hiro.  
__It was Yuki's gravestone.  
Dream Monah fell to the ground. Tears poured out of her eyes as she put her arms around the gravestone.  
Real Monah felt tears come to her eyes. _No, _she thought. _This is one dream that will not come true! _She began to sob as the Monah in the dream grew dirty as she kneeled on the ground.  
__She scratched the tile that lined the floor by his grave. She beat on the ground with her hands.  
_"_Monah, don't-" said Shigure, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
_"_Let me go too!" she croaked- the first words in five months.  
_"_Monah, no!" shouted Tohru. "We need you," she said between sobs. She kneeled on the ground and Monah wrapped her arms around her. Tohru hugged her and told her it would be okay.  
_"_Monah," said a voice. It was distant- and it didn't come from anyone in the dream.  
"Yuki?" said Real Monah.  
_"_Monah!" shouted a voice. She shook. _

"Monah!" Akako was shaking her by the shoulders. Monah jolted to reality.  
"Ahh!" she shouted. Akako stood by her, a worried expression on her face. Monah glanced at her clock- it was 3:45 in the morning.  
"He's dead, Akako, he's dead," said Monah. She stared at the sheets. There were small holes in them where she had scratched them.  
"Who?" asked Akako. "Yuki?"  
"He's dead!" wailed Monah.  
"Monah, snap out of it! Yuki's alive, it was just a dream."  
"No!" she shouted.  
"Look, you'll see him today-"  
"See him," said Monah. She ran to the door. Akako grabbed her arm.  
"No, you are not visiting him; it's 4 in the morning!"  
"Akako, he's dead and I want to prove it to you!"  
"Monah!" said Akako. "What's wrong?"  
"The dream- it came true before," she said, not making much sense.  
"What dream?" asked Akako. Monah took the opportunity of Akako's confusion and jolted out the door.  
"Monah!" hissed Akako from the doorway as Monah ran down the hallway.

----------

Fear and adrenaline ran through her body as she ran across campus. The guard at the booth downstairs was dead out, and Monah didn't stop running. Lethargy and the fact that one of her dreams had come true pushed her to get to Yuki's dorm.  
She had no trouble finding it. There was no guard there. She ran up the stairs and found his dorm. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.  
Yuki apparently did not think he needed to lock his door while he slept. But there he was, sleeping on his bed under the window. His eyes gently opened. "Monah?" He stood up.  
Relief and love coursed through her body.  
"Yuki!" she said, running to him. She ran her hands across his chest. She felt smooth skin, not wisps of smoke, and her hands didn't go through him. "You're alive! You're not a figment of my imagination!" She hugged him.  
"Uh, yes, I spend most of my time being alive," he said, sitting down on his bed. "What's wrong? What are you talking about? Why are you here? How did you get here?" he asked. He looked at his clock.  
Monah sat next to him.  
"I had a dream that you died," she said, feeling immediately immature. "No, it's not like that- I had a dream once and it came true. And after all of that dream business last spring…" Yuki put his arms around her.  
"I'm not dead," he said. She smiled- he was warm. She ran a finger down from his collarbone to mid-chest, as if making sure. He shook- she imagined it tickled. She put her head on his chest.  
"You're solid," she remarked.  
"I always have been," he said. She laughed. "Maybe you should stay here tonight," he said. "That way, if you ever think I'm dead, just open your eyes, and I'll be there," he said with a smile.  
She had a fleeting memory of his grave. Her face grew pale.  
The phone rang. Her heart rate went up. Had they found her? Had she been seen? Yuki picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Yuki?" Akako's worried voice was on the other line.  
"She's here," said Yuki, as if Monah was a lost child.  
"Oh good," she sighed. "She seemed so confused. Is she staying there?"  
"It would probably be best if she did," said Yuki.  
"Okay, see ya Yuki," said Akako. "Thanks."  
"No problem," said Yuki. He hung up.  
"What am I now, a child?" asked Monah.  
"What?"  
"Oh, little Monah ran away from home. Is she alright? She won't get home in time for her tea party," she snapped. Yuki walked over to her.  
"The only reason I was worried about you was because… I… love you," he said. Monah stared at him. His face was slightly red.  
He'd said it before, but it wasn't as… solid. Her anger immediately died down. She lay down on the bed. She scooted until her back was against the wall so there was room for Yuki. He lay down as well.  
"I was in bed," she said. "I was wearing your robe, and I was crying. I didn't talk, I didn't get out of bed."  
"That's horrible," he said. "Don't worry, I'm not dead. You can get out of bed, you can dry your eyes, you can talk." A tear ran down her cheek.  
"It was so terrible- I was delusional as I watched it all, trying to find out who died. Your name never crossed my mind," she admitted. "Not once."  
He ran a slender finger down her cheek to catch the tear. She took a hold of his hand and held it in her own hands against her chest. He smiled and covered them up with a blanket.  
"You're not letting go, are you?" he asked.  
"Either your hand or your whole self," she retorted. "I've driven myself crazy and I'm not doing it again." The dreams of last spring had hit her hard.  
"This is the second night in a row I've had company," he said. "I have to say I quite like it."  
"Me too," she said. He opened the window a bit. The night was chilly, but he told Monah that fresh air might be the best thing for her. He began to shake slightly, and she offered to close the window, but he declined.  
"It's so stuffy in here," he said. She covered his bare shoulders with the blanket and turned so her back was against him. Then, she fell asleep.

----------

She woke up, and she was wet. Not soaked, but pretty wet. She slept directly under the window, not receiving the full blast of the sudden rainstorm. However, Yuki was _drenched. _She slammed the window shut. Yuki woke up, and he was shaking more than ever.  
"Why am I wet?" he asked her.  
"There was a storm, and we didn't wake up," she said. The clock was across the room and it was so cloudy that she couldn't tell if dawn had broken yet.  
She ran into the bathroom to grab towels. Yuki began to rub his hair down to dry it off. He began to cough.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, wringing her hands together.  
He coughed and tried to smile. "I'm fine," he said. But he was still shaking. She grabbed a glass of water and gave it to him. As she was in the bathroom searching for more towels, she heard a Poof and a small grey rat was on the bed, shaking. Monah grabbed a towel and dried the rat off.  
"It's easier when you're in your zodiac form," she said, trying to lighten the situation. "There's less of you to dry." He smiled. "I forgot you got sick easily," she admitted. "And since you're a heavy sleeper, the rain must have not bothered you. I was under the window, so I didn't feel it as much."  
"It's okay," he said tiredly. She put the small rat on one of the pillows.  
"I don't know whether or not to go to sleep," she admitted. "I don't want to squish you."  
"You don't move much in your sleep," he said. "You'll be fine. Go to bed." She covered the small rat up with some of the blanket. He took it in his small paws. "Thank you," he said. Soon he was asleep.  
_Who'd think I'd go to sleep next to a mouse,_ she thought amusedly. Soon she was sleeping too.

----------

Light filtered through the window. The storm had passed. Monah woke up.  
"Akako, can you get breakfast today?" she mumbled. But instead of seeing Akako across the room, she saw Yuki- right in her face. She almost screamed but then realized what had happened.  
"No Akako here," he grumbled. He opened his eyes.  
"Do you feel better?" she asked.  
"Yes," he said. "Sleep is a good cure for anything."  
"You must be- you're a person again," she said with a light smile. "I have to tell you- it was weird sleeping by a mouse. I was very afraid I'd roll over and suffocate you or something."  
"I don't know when I changed back, but I'm in one piece," he said, giving her a soft smile.  
"I better get out of bed first," she said. "You didn't know when you changed back, right?"  
His face grew red. "Oh… right."  
"I'll be in the bathroom," she said with a smile. She walked inside and closed the door.  
She washed her face. She still looked gaunt- would she ever recover from bad dreams? One thing was for sure, she'd always have a weakness for them after the Akito business.  
She opened the door and Yuki was standing outside. He walked inside and began to brush his teeth. Looking inside his medicine cabinet, he pulled out a toothbrush encased in plastic. She smiled, opened it, and began to brush her teeth. In the mirror, both of their faces were pale, hers from the dream and his from sickness.

----------

She left shortly after to get breakfast for her and Akako. Yuki took a shower and dressed, then took an aspirin. When he walked into the bathroom to watch his face, he noticed her toothbrush in the holder, leaning on his. He smiled. _Stupid thing to be happy about, _he thought as he splashed cool water on his face. _But when you've spent your life in darkness, even a firefly gives hope and light._


	57. What I want the most

**Random thoughts of the day-** I'm the kind of person who goes through what I like to call "obsession phases". Basically, I'm hardcore on one thing for a while (one month- ?). I do it every day and am very passionate about it. Hmm, what was the first one? Ah yes, Neopets. Have any of you ever heard of Neopets? That was around 2 years ago. I still have an account there, and my background is, (my current "obsession") Fruits Basket, of course. (I got back into it for a week or two about 3 months ago).  
Sadly there aren't many Furuba fans on Neopets, so I got into The Sims 2, making Sims movies and downloading crap by the hundreds.  
I haven't strayed far from Furuba. And for a while I didn't have a favorite character, so I didn't have a pairing I preferred. Then I re-read the manga, and watched the anime again, and I found myself favoring Yuki… (sorry Kyo fans). My one friend (the only friend I have who was into Furuba as much as me) was a Kyo lover turned Hatsuharu lover. (But I think she got tired of my love for FB.)  
Now I'm hardcore on writing (smile). That's one of my favorite things.  
For the amount of fans Yuki has in his own world (That I truly wished I was in- sorry real life), he doesn't have as many fans as you'd think in the real world.  
(Holds up hand) Well, here's one more for the tally.  
Oh! And I updated my webpage to have a character listing for OCs in Reversal. There is also a funny picture of a bewildered Yuki. That's craftsmanship :)  
(Looks at picture) Hahaha. That's a happy picture.

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Xbloodyxvalentinex- **I'm glad you're on the same (Yuki) page as me! I'm like Akako too (minus the drawing part… wait a minute, that's just saying I'm a perv…)

**maidenofthemist89- **Monah, while being a usually laid-back individual sometimes snaps… we all do, I guess. I don't know if Tohru ever would… hmm…

----------

Two weeks had gone by and Monah didn't have any more dreams. She didn't know if that was good or bad… however, she got quite a surprise while talking to Tohru one day.  
They were in Tohru's single, just talking. Akako was on a date with Fudo, so Tohru had invited Monah over. Yuki had a class, so Monah was thankful Tohru cared enough to make sure she wasn't lonely.  
"So what do you think we're going to do Friday?" asked Tohru, as they fixed up a chair that had broken.  
"Um… go to class, eat lunch, the usual stuff?" said Monah, grabbing some wood glue.  
"You're kidding, right?" asked Tohru.  
"Uh, what, do we have that day off or something?"  
"It's August 30th!"  
"Right…" said Monah. "I don't follow."  
"He didn't tell you?"  
"Who? What?"  
"It's Yuki's birthday."  
Monah stood up so fast she almost knocked the chair to pieces again. "WHAT?"  
"You'd think he'd tell you," said Tohru, gluing a leg of the chair to the seat.  
"Yeah, you'd think," she said.  
"Well, this is a good opportunity to surprise him," said Tohru with a big smile. "If he doesn't know you know his birthday, you could surprise him."  
"Hey, yeah," she said. "But what in the world would Yuki want for his birthday!"  
"Hmm," said Tohru, putting the chair on a piece of newspaper. "I don't know. He's not an easy person to buy stuff for, is he?"  
"No," said Monah, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "That's a definite no. What in the world could he want!"  
"I don't know, what would you want?" asked Tohru.  
"A lot of stuff Yuki wouldn't want," said Monah. "I don't think he'd want a new pair of knee high boots, would he?"  
"No," said Tohru. "But now I know what to get for you!" Monah grinned.  
"I do love my shoes." Monah put her chin on her hand. She stared at her watch. "I have to go, it's my day to pick up dinner," she said. "Bye!"  
Tohru waved happily by the doorway.

----------

Monah sat by the window in her room, dinners on a hot plate she had bought last week, waiting for Akako to come back.  
"Hmm…what would Yuki want?" she said out loud.  
"You know what I'd say," said Akako. She had been standing in the doorway. She grabbed a dinner.  
"The date was cool. This one dude was all up on me like he knew me, and Fudo was all, 'Back off,' and he was all 'make me' and Fudo was like 'well maybe I will.'" She leaned back and sighed. "It was neato."  
Monah and Akako crunched on their dinners. Instead of using the small table, they usually ate the dinner on their bed. (They were very clean).  
"Yuki's birthday's Friday," said Monah. "And I don't know what to get him," she admitted.  
"Well, there's always the gift that keeps on giving," she said with an evil grin.  
"We're being serious, here," said Monah, resisting the urge to throw her rice at Akako.  
"As am I," said Akako, slurping up a noodle. "That'd probably be on the top of his list. And soo-"  
"Stop there," groaned Monah. "I don't want to hear the end of that sentence."  
"Get him an iPod," said Akako.  
"Huh?" asked Monah.  
"Get him an iPod," said Akako. "Fudo obsesses about his."  
"An iPod…" said Monah. "Hey, he likes music. That's a pretty good idea, Akako."  
"And you're wearing clothes, so it's all good!" she said with a thumbs up. Monah threw a pillow at her and began to clean up the paper plates.

----------

The next day she went to a store and bought Yuki and iPod. _He better like this… it's expensive! _She thought. _I'm sure he'll like it… oh, I hope he will! _

----------

The next week went by in a flash. Soon it was Thursday, and Monah was going to give Yuki his present early. She didn't want him to reject it in front of everyone (**Does she even know Yuki?**)  
He answered the door and she smiled. "Happy early birthday," she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I thought I'd come over and give you your present early," she said.  
"Oh," he said with a smile. "I was a bit confused… I'm kind of out of it today."  
She walked inside and put his wrapped gift on the table.  
"I hope you like it," she said with a light blush.  
"I'm sure I will," he said. She sat on the bed, and he took the present and sat next to her. Carefully untying the ribbon, he opened the present.  
"An iPod?" he asked, looking it over.  
_He doesn't like it…_ thought Monah, crushed.  
He stared at her. "You got me an iPod?"  
_Do… not… cry…  
_He wrapped her in his arms. "These things are so expensive! Why did you spend so much on me?" he asked, holding her against his chest.  
"I couldn't think of anything to get you," she said. "Akako said Fudo had an iPod and he liked it, so I figured I'd get you one, that's all." Her voice was a whisper. "You're going to be nineteen," said Monah. "Do you think you'll feel any older?" He laughed.  
"I doubt it. Birthdays aren't really that big a deal for me," he admitted.  
"I like birthdays," said Monah. "You get together with your family, and everyone who's close to you come to see you, and it makes me so happy," she said.  
"I don't know," he said. "No one really made a fuss last year. I got a couple of gifts, and everyone tossed a 'Happy Birthday', but I don't think I've ever had a birthday where everyone came to see me." Monah's eyes widened as she fought back tears.  
_Yuki's always seemed so alone, _she thought, as Yuki stared at the back of the iPod box. _He still does. It's like he's in a box, or a force field, away from everyone. He's always so distant, and when we do touch, he seems afraid… I guess he's not used to affection yet. Amazing- a whole life by yourself, no one to hold you, to stroke your hair, to tell you that's it's alright. _Monah could see the sadness in Yuki's face. _I want that to leave. I don't want him to feel sad, or alone. I want that look to be erased out of his eyes forever. I want him to trust that he'll always have at least one someone to take care of him. _She ran a hand down his cheek. For a second, he let his guard down, staring at her with the utmost sadness in his eyes. Monah almost burst into tears. His face- it was the saddest thing she could ever imagine. She practically tackled him, knocking him to a lying position, tears streaming down her face, as she squeezed the life out of him.  
"Don't think that no one cares," she told him. "Because too many people do. You have friends here, and they all love you. I love you," she said. He smiled at her.  
"I'd imagine what it'd be like to have a big home, with a family that celebrated every holiday. I'd imagine what I think the perfect life would be like." He kissed her forehead. "I'd imagine all the happiness in the world, and I feel it right now." Monah stared up at him, eyes wide. "Monah, you're all the happiness in the world. Every time I touch you, I feel happy. Every time I look at you, I feel happy. Every time I think about you, all I can do is wait until I can see you again."  
Monah smiled. "I'd say the same for you, in a heartbeat," she said. He held her closer, and she felt the warmth that she associated from Yuki.  
"Do you know what I'd like the most for my birthday?" he asked her, eyes half closed. The color drained from her face.  
"W-what?" she stuttered.  
He smiled. "I'd like to spend the day with you." Monah breathed an inner sigh of relief. _I've been spending wayyyy too much time with Akako, _thought Monah. His soft hair kissed her neck and she shook.  
"But what about school?" she asked.  
"We only have a few classes, but will you at least spend the time before class with me?"  
"I'd love to," she whispered.  
He smiled at her. His eyelids grew heavy. Soon he was asleep, his head on her shoulder. She smiled as she covered them up with a blanket.

----------

The morning came soon, and there was a light knock on the door. Monah saw Yuki's eyelids flutter, but he was either too tired to care or too lazy to get up. The door swung open, and a tall man walked in.  
"Dearest Yuki, today is really a splendid day!" shouted the man, closing the door.  
"You really should lock your door," mumbled Monah.  
"Rise and shine, Yuki!" said the voice. Monah sat up.  
"Ayame!" she shouted. He looked a bit shocked to see her.  
"Hello, Monah," he said, regaining composure. "I guess you _do _know that today is Yuki's birthday." Monah, for all of her sleepiness, thought he had seen the gift on the table.  
"Yeah," she said. "I wanted to be the first to give him his present," she said with a smile.  
"I'm sure he enjoyed it," said Ayame. Yuki sat up.  
"Ayame, what are you doing here?" he mumbled.  
"It's your birthday!" he said, practically waving his arms in excitement.  
"I know," said Yuki. "My head hurts," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Monah looked concerned, but Ayame just laughed.  
"Don't worry, that's normal after you…"  
"After you what?" asked Yuki, irritated.  
"After you… well…" began Ayame.  
"Yes?" drawled Yuki.  
"Yuki, are you sure you're turning nineteen?" asked Ayame.  
"Yuki's a bit oblivious when he's tired," explained Monah. She whispered in his ear and his eyes widened.  
"Get. Out," he snapped. "Don't bring your disgusting thoughts into my room."  
"You know, based on the evidence, you can't blame me for implying," said Ayame, not annoyed a bit. "Especially when I'm here to take you out to a restaurant!"  
He grabbed Yuki's hand. "Come come Yuki! We haven't got all day!" He turned to Monah. "Goodbye, Monah!" he called.  
"You're just leaving her here?" asked Yuki, trying in vain to break free from his brother's grip.  
"It's not her birthday, is it?" asked Ayame, as he pulled Yuki out of sight.


	58. It's not that bad

**Random thoughts of the day-** Alternate ending! Oh… I had the whole ending outlined, but now I'm having doubts (T-riffic.) I don't know what to do…

You know when I listen to music it influences how I write? I'm listening to my fave CD (Jem, no less) and during romantic songs I'm all "Ooh, let's have them make out here!" and during fun songs its like "lets have them run around campus in their undies while singing!" (Hmm… should I make them do it?)  
(Embarrassed blushes from characters, excepting Akako of course.)  
I'm a weirdo. I believe I am turning into Akako. (Save me Bob.)

**Xbloodyxvalentinex- **WELCOME TO MY WORLD! Don't worry, 13 is not young :P I wasn't 13 that long ago and I'd understand all this too :)  
P.S. I love Gir! Yayyyyy Gir!  
P.P.S I'm probably like 5 at heart :D.

**maidenofthemist89- **lot Thankfully Yuki's sleepy or he'd pound the confidence out of Ayame (and that'd take a lot!) Hoorah for sleepy Yuki :) I can picture that vividly, Ayame bursting in wearing his red dress… ooh no better yet that wedding dress… hahahahahahahaha.

----------

"Oh so then I said, no, I think we should do it in pink!" Ayame blathered. Yuki was drinking his second cup of coffee, and as he grew closer and closer to reality Ayame made him want to drown himself… or better yet, drown Ayame.  
"But this isn't about me, this is your special day," said Ayame loudly with a huge wink. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!" he shouted, producing a package.  
"Sohma, is it really your birthday?" asked a second-year who had talked to Isuzu that one day.  
"Yes, it is," he said with a smile.  
"Oh, happy birthday!" she said with a smile. She then blushed and went to go talk to her friends.  
"I'm going to be here all day, but I'd rather you open your present now," said Ayame. Yuki sighed, afraid of what Ayame had bought for him. It was a box, similar to one you'd put clothes in from a department store. His face drained of color.  
"A...ay…am…e…" said Yuki, stunned.  
"Oh I knew you'd like it!" said Ayame. It was a black shirt with "I'm with my charming brother Ayame!" on the front and Ayame's winking face on the back. Under that was a… costume?  
"Wear it today!" shouted Ayame, trying to shove the black shirt onto Yuki.  
"What is this?" asked Yuki, taking out a blue shirt similar to that of a policeman, and a black mask, striped shirt, and wool cap.  
"COPS AND ROBBERS!" shouted Ayame. "The newest and one of the fastest growing packages we offer." Yuki felt the color flush to his face.  
"Why… are…"  
Ayame winked. "You'll be an adult in one year!" He sighed. "Oh Yuki is growing up to look almost as good as I do! I know, next year, let's go drinking!" he shouted, as if this was the cure for a disease; it would answer anything.  
Yuki gingerly put the black shirt and the odd clothing into the box and put the lid on.  
"So I'm not the first to give you your gift." Ayame sighed, changing the subject. "And I _so _wanted to be. I even came early! But nooo, Monah beat me to it."  
"Yeah, she came yesterday," said Yuki, still pretty tired.  
"So is my gift better?" asked Ayame, staring directly into Yuki's face.  
"Erm… uh… it's certainly more…" said Yuki, trying to be polite while still saying _I don't know what the heck this junk is for.  
_"Well, I can't compete," said Ayame with a sip of tea.  
"Yeah, an iPod is expensive," said Yuki.  
"Excuse me?" said Ayame.  
"She got me an iPod," he said. "You know that. You saw it on the table, or else how could you know…" he remembered Monah's whispering in his ear. He stood up sharply. "I'm going home- back to the dorm," he said.  
"Oh Yuki, don't leave yet," said Ayame, trying to block him from the door. "I'm sorry, I'm just so different from you that I don't really understand you… but I want to! And I have nowhere else to go!"  
"If you want to come to my dorm room for a while…" said Yuki before he could stop himself. "I guess you can just stay there for the rest of the day…"  
"OH YUKI, I FEEL THE BROTHERLY LOVE SPREADING THROUGHOUT THIS QUAINT CAFÉ!" shouted Ayame dramatically.  
"Just shut up and follow me," said Yuki.

----------

To Yuki's dismay, Monah had left the dorm. She had written him a note saying she had gone to pick up breakfast for her and Akako, and if he still wanted to see her, he could just give her a call and she'd run over.  
"Ooh, a love note?" asked Ayame, trying to snatch the note from Yuki. _This was the biggest mistake I have ever made, _thought Yuki as he ripped the note into eighths and threw it in his small trash can.  
Walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Ayame followed. "What a nice bathroom!" he said. He saw Yuki grab one toothbrush and he immediately grabbed the one next to it. "Oh how thoughtful, you had one out for me?" Ayame smiled toothily. "I need to keep this smile. Smiles like this don't come that often!" he said, putting toothpaste on Monah's toothbrush. Yuki snatched the toothbrush from Ayame and shoved a fresh one in his face, wrapper and all.  
"Goodness Yuki, you'd put someone's eye out!" warned Ayame as he opened the plastic covering. "Ah, but I see you have my best interests at heart! You didn't want me to risk getting any germs, thank you!" said Ayame, beginning to scrub his teeth. Yuki rinsed and turned off the faucet. Ayame got out and began to watch a small TV Yuki had brought along while Yuki took a shower. Yuki could hear his brother's loud, signature laugh above the gentle hum of the shower. He sighed as he turned the water off. _Only one day, _he said, using his hand to wipe the mist off the mirror. _Plus class time away from him… oh, what if he follows me to class? _He imagined Ayame standing on the desk, handing out advertisements.  
He decided he would call Monah- it'd probably be easier if it was 2 vs. 1, only for some strange reason she liked Ayame. _Oh well, _he thought. _At least then I'd have some sane company.  
_However, when he got out of the bathroom, Ayame was chatting animatedly on the phone.  
"Oh and Ha'ri, you should have seen his face when he opened his gift! Total and utter joy! I know he'll wear the shirt everyday, and OH he seemed so tired this morning, and I don't know why." Ayame paused, Hatori was evidently speaking. "Oh, but 7:30 is _not _early, everyone knows early to bed, early to rise! I thought he looked like he was missing sleep- I hope he doesn't stay up all night studying. Uh huh. Ooh, and did I tell you I talked to Monah? Ooh, she was-" Yuki pressed the hook on the phone, causing Ayame to hang up.  
"Oh, but I was talking to Ha'ri!" (Hatori in background: More like talking 'at' me.)  
"I need to make a phone call," said Yuki coolly.  
"Well I was almost done," said Ayame.  
"Ayame, you are never 'almost done'," said Yuki, beginning to dial the phone. Turning his back to Ayame, he began to talk to Monah, who had just finished breakfast with Akako.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!" shouted Akako in the background. Monah laughed.  
"Akako's determined to burst out of a cake like in American television shows, only she's afraid she'd either eat the cake or suffocate, so she just bought you a present," explained Monah. "Do you need company? Is Aya driving you nuts?"  
"Yes," sighed Yuki. "YES." She laughed.  
"Okay, I'll be right over," said Monah.  
"CAN I COME?" shouted Akako.  
"Akako is welcome here anytime," said Yuki.  
"COOL BEANS," said Akako after Monah relayed what he had said. Monah hung up and said that they were on their ways.

----------

Soon Monah and Akako knocked on Yuki's door. Ayame swung it open, Yuki not sure who he was expecting.  
"Party!" said Ayame with a smile. "Hello, Monah," said Ayame. "And who is this?" he asked, gesturing to Akako.  
"I'm Akako," she said. "I'm Monah's roomie."  
"Pleasure is mine," said Ayame.  
"Sharing is caring," said Akako with a wink. Ayame looked slightly taken aback but smiled.  
"Akako doodled this," said Monah, showing Yuki a picture. It was Akako jumping out of a cake and tripping. She was wearing a rabbit outfit for some reason. She tripped on the side of a cake and Monah and Yuki stood together with anime sweat drops on the back of their heads. Yuki smiled.  
"Very cute, Akako. I didn't know you could draw."  
"Well let me see," said Ayame, staring at the drawing. He let out a laugh. "You have quite a talent for drawing," he told Akako.  
"Thanks!" she said.  
His alarm clock ran signaling lunch.  
"Well, we're off to lunch," said Yuki quickly, grabbing Monah's hand and pulling him out of the door.  
"Wait Monah, I need to talk to you!" said Ayame.  
Yuki let go of Monah's hand. "I'll meet you at the lunch table," she told him, and he left with Akako.  
"We're having a surprise party for Yuki later today," said Ayame. "However, I don't know if he'd follow me anywhere, but would you lead him to the party?"  
Monah smiled. "Sure. And Ayame, I don't think he dislikes you as much as you think," she told him.

_"Just shut up and follow me."  
__"I need to make a phone call."  
__"If you want, you can come to my dorm for a while…" _

"No," he said with a smile. "He doesn't. That I'm sure of," he told Monah. "That I'm sure of."

----------

Monah walked up to the lunch table. Everyone else was there, and Tohru, as usual, was spooning out heaping plates of delicious food.  
"I made plenty of food," said Tohru. "Everyone is free to seconds."  
Akako produced a small gift, and even Fudo gave him a gift card to the café.  
_Is this what it's like to be normal? _Wondered Yuki, opening Akako's gift. _Having people who care about you. People who will give you presents for your birthday, make happy jokes, and laugh at yours. People who will accept you for who you are, not what you stand for. _It was a watch- a shiny silver watch that Yuki had debated on buying at a store.  
"Wow, thank you Akako!" he said quietly. _Knowing that someone wants to know you- someone cares about what you have to say. _Monah smiled up at Yuki and grabbed his hand.  
"You look thoughtful," she said. "What are you thinking about?" _People who want to know what you're thinking about, who want to hear your fears, and dreams, and hopes.  
_"I was just thinking," he said smiling at her, "how lucky I am to have all of you."  
Tohru produced a tiny cake. "Look!" she said.  
"Aww, I can't fit in that," said Akako with a pout.  
"Why do you want to do that so much?" asked Fudo with a laugh.  
_I guess anything really is possible. _Tohru handed Yuki a slice of cake, and he put it between him and Monah to share. She smiled thankfully. _No one is as lucky as I am right now. _Monah smiled at Yuki- the loving smile that he only had seen about 2 times. _No one. _


	59. A Party

**Random thoughts of the day-** Today I learned (yet again) that humans really depend on electricity. I always feel like that after a blackout, and there was a big one about two years ago that spanned a large area. Well today a transformer blew right by my house around 6:30 (P.M.) and the power just came back on (1:20 A.M.). Thankfully I am used to writing in the wee hours in the morning.  
(Hahaha. Wee.)  
Anyway, today I got my 200th review! Woo and yay! Thank you for all who read and review.  
On with the story. Yay. (and woo.)

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Fk306 animelover-** The drawing was a 2 panel cartoon, one of Akako bursting from the cake and one of her getting caught on her right leg and her face smashing into the cake.

**Xbloodyxvalentinex- **Aya wouldn't really be Aya unless he was slightly annoying… but I digress. Doesn't it make you happy when Yuki's happy? It's a rare occasion, so you just have to smile too. However, I think he's happier more often, even if it isn't a change.

**Dragonjewel24- **I don't know much about cycling, but I do love Harry Potter, Fruits Basket (of course), reading, and The Beatles (I know all the words to like ¾ of their songs; growing up my Dad loved The Beatles). And you do not stand alone! (Stands) Yay! I'm standing! Maybe I should make some kind of little banner or something with a cute phrase on it…

**maidenofthemist89- **Ayame and Akako… I could do a whole chapter on their oddness… maybe they'll get stuck in an elevator and tell jokes to pass the time… I don't know, but I think there'll be more Ayame and Akako socialization.

----------

Classes went by slowly for Monah. MWF classes were pretty boring, so she usually did half of her work the night before. However, she didn't get a chance to work in her books. She did get all of the work done, but she liked it better when she didn't _have _to rush.  
After her last class, she walked over to the building where Yuki had his final class. He got out an hour later, but it took her 15 minutes to walk across campus to the building. While she waited, she leaned against a pole and drew.  
Soon class let out, and Yuki deep in thought walked down the hall. Monah turned to say hello and he crashed into her.  
"You really should watch where you're going," she said with a grin as he helped her up. "That could have been another girl."  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where my thoughts were today," he said turning red.  
"C'mon. You're having a party," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him down the hallway.  
"What?" he asked, trying to avoid the rush of people.  
"You're having a party," she enunciated.  
"A party? Really?" he asked.  
"Yes!" said Monah, turning to smile at him, and crashing into someone. "I'm having bad luck today," she groaned as her head swam.  
"No worries," said Shigure.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki, seeing who Monah had crashed into.  
"Your party," he said with a wink. "Come on, I'll take you there."  
As they walked down the path, Yuki asked Shigure some questions.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I told you, your party," he said with a smile.  
"But… who else is coming?"  
"Hatsuharu, his girlfriend most likely, Momiji, Hatori, you know Aya's here, Tohru, Kyo…" he trailed on.  
His face turned red. "Why are all of these people coming here?" asked Yuki.  
"Yuki, we care about you, well, Kyo's coming because Tohru's coming, anyway,we realize that you haven't really had a proper celebration, so we figured we'd make it up to you by having a big party," said Shigure.  
"You just want an excuse to party with the college girls," accused Yuki.  
"Me! Yuki, how can you be so cruel when I'm here for your birthday out of the goodness of my heart," said Shigure. He trailed on. "And when…"  
"He can go on for hours," said Yuki, turning to Monah. "It's best to just smile and nod."  
Monah recalled Momiji coming to them during the Masquerade Ball…

_Did you see them?" Momiji asked, breathlessly.  
"See who?" asked Tohru.  
"Gure and Aya! They're dancing."_

"I'm sure he can," she said, remembering him 'partying' with people half his age.  
Soon they were at a restaurant and Shigure showed him a paper that let them into the large ballroom, where everyone cheered and said "Happy Birthday!" when Yuki entered.  
There was a buffet, a small table with presents on it, a karaoke machine (that Momiji seemed to be guarding with his life) several tables, and a table with a cake (that was big, but not big enough for Akako to fit in). Speaking of Akako… was she coming?  
"Is your roommate coming?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes, I think," said Monah. "Or at least she said she was coming."  
Tohru was talking animatedly to Kyo, and it was obvious he didn't want to be at the party.  
"If I had it my way, this would be his last birthday," said Kyo clenching his fist.  
"Ohh, Kagura was so looking forward to seeing you…" said Shigure.  
"IS SHE HERE?" asked Kyo, giving Monah the idea that she didn't really know about Tohru.  
"No, she had a prior commitment," said Haru's girlfriend. "I think a dentist appointment… but she overturned tables when she found out that the party was on the same day," she said with a small smile. Hatsuharu brought her a drink and she thanked him. They talked to Tohru and Kyo for a while.  
Yuki had to say hello to everyone, Sohma family and friends, and thank them all for coming, so Monah just wandered aimlessly and began to clean (she does this when she has nothing important to do).  
"You do know they have people to do that," said Hatori, who was sitting at a table with Shigure, Ayame, and a man with golden brown hair that Monah had never seen before.  
"Well, I figured I'd make it easier," explained Monah, stacking empty plates. She turned to the man and said, "I don't think we've met, but I'm Monah Kelnar," she said with a small bow.  
"Hello, I'm Ritsu Sohma," said the man quietly.  
"Oh the Monkey!" said Monah, her face lit up. "I heard about you!  
"Oh, I hope that none of it was bad," said Ritsu, blushing.  
"Ri, do you really think I'd say bad things about you?" asked Shigure, sipping a drink.  
"Well, I don't know, I mean, after a while you'd have to find something new to talk about, and I don't have that many good qualities," he started, staring at his hands.  
"I assure you all that I heard was good," said Monah with a smile. "And you seem to be just as nice as Shigure said you would be."  
"Thank you," he said smiling lightly. "Shigure has been too kind to me on numerous occasions."  
"I'm just a nice guy," said Shigure with a grin.

----------

After about 20 minutes, Yuki had said hello to everyone, Momiji had broken the karaoke machine, Hatori had fixed it by plugging it back in, and Momiji had not stopped singing.  
"I'm tired already," said Yuki leaning against the wall.  
"It comes with having a large family," said Monah. "I don't have that many family members, so my parties are usually small. But this is a nice change!"  
Yuki began opening the gifts stacked on the table while everyone else ate cake that he had cut a minute ago and watched Momiji attempt to sing.  
"A lot of people got me money," he said with a smile. "Just what I need."  
"Well, money's always a good thing to get someone who lives alone," said Monah.  
They both got cake and took a seat at a table a bit farther away from the others. Hatsuharu and his girlfriend walked over and sat by them.  
"Don't sit alone," said Haru. "It looks like you're sulking."  
"I'm not," said Yuki with a light smile. "Thank you for the gift."  
"No problem," said Haru. "You always get me something for my birthday, it's only right that I return the favor." He took a bite of cake. "This is good stuff. Where did we get it?"  
"I don't know," said Yuki. "I didn't plan this party. I don't even know who did," he admitted.  
"Well… Ayame did," said Haru's girlfriend.  
"Ayame?" asked Yuki, surprised.  
"He felt that you thought he didn't care about you," explained Hatsuharu. "So he decided to throw a party for you to let you know how much everyone cares about you."  
"Wow…" thought Yuki, looking over at Ayame. He was talking to Hatori who wasn't half as excited as he was. "Ayame and Hatori have been friends for so long… but they're so different," remarked Yuki.  
"Well, you don't have to be the same to be a good friend to someone," said Haru's girlfriend. "Sometimes it's the difference in people that makes the friendship interesting. If everyone liked the same thing, eventually you'd run out of things to say and drift apart. But when you're different, you'll always have something to debate about, because you don't always feel the same way."  
Yuki saw Ayame give Hatori the thumbs up before leaving the table, and Yuki wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a small smile on the doctor's lips.

----------

Akako had just finished her project for her Dressmaking class when she looked at her watch for the hundredth time. She knew she wanted to go to the party, but there was no other time to get this job done. Either be a bit late to the party, or fail a class.  
She was proud of her job, but she knew she wanted to get to the party. Following the address Ayame had given her, she arrived at the restaurant in record time. She leaned on the door, breathing heavily until she got her breath back.  
Entering quietly, no eyes turned to her as she snuck in. She meant to go straight to the table, but she was distracted by a shiny object- the cake decoration. Grabbing two slices, and a glass of punch, she decided she was ready to sit down. Squeezing in next to Monah, she apologized for being so late. Haru and his girlfriend had moved to sit by Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji, who had to take a break from singing for his voice to come back.  
Hatsuharu glanced in their direction, and his eyes stayed on Akako. She looked back, and he turned away.  
"So are you enjoying your birthday?" asked Akako, looking at Hatsuharu every so often.  
"Yes, it's a good one this year," said Yuki with a small smile.  
"I used to think August 30th was just a normal day," said Monah dramatically. "But oh, I was so wrong." Akako snorted and threw napkins at her.  
"Good cake," she remarked, beginning on her second slice.  
"I know, I'm not sure if the restaurant made it…" said Yuki.  
"Be right back," said Akako, going over to the bathroom. Hatsuharu excused himself and followed her.

----------

She waited for him. She knew he would come. "Akako," said Hatsuharu, entering the small hall where the bathrooms were.  
"Hello," she said. "It's been a long time, Hatsuharu Sohma."


	60. Confession

**Random thoughts of the day-** I really like music. A lot. Music makes things go by really fast- wait, let me start over.  
When I went on vacation, I had to go like 500 miles in a car. It was so tiring… luckily I didn't drive. So I listened to music the whole time, and it made it go by quickly.  
One thing I like about music is when I'm listening to a song I can kind of make up my own "music video" depending on what I'm thinking about to the music. This one song I'm listening to now goes: _I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry, it's like this. I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry, we do this. _It's like a Ritsu song :P It's called "They." Yes. I know. Oddness flows from the title.

----------

"So how have your psychology classes been going?" asked Yuki. Monah took a quick sip of punch.  
"Some are very interesting- others aren't as much. The Tuesday and Thursday ones are enjoyable, but the Monday Wednesday Friday ones weren't. But I remember a girl who led us around the school said I wouldn't have any major classes until second semester, but my schedule is totally different from what she was going at."  
"Well, Miss Minigawa, that was her name, took an Undecided Major course, and I think she believed that you took that too. However, in the end we all made it with the school for them to let us skip the preliminary semester and just work with our majors," explained Yuki.  
"Ohh, I wondered if she was just unsure or playing a joke on us…" trailed off Monah.  
"She's in one of my classes- I hear she just recently declared her major, so she'll slowly go from the classes she used to take to the classes I take now. She always seems so sad," said Yuki. "I hope everything's okay with her. I knew who she was in high school but I can't say we knew each other that well."  
"Well maybe you should try to make her be your friend, and then she can eat lunch with us," said Monah brightly.  
"But the table only seats six," said Yuki.  
"That's okay, if we run out of room," she grinned evilly. "People can become chairs."  
"You have been spending too much time with Akako," pointed out Yuki. "Speaking of Akako, where did she run off to?"

---------

"Akako…" said Hatsuharu, touching her cheek.  
"Yes, it's really me," she said. His eyes widened.  
"Oh… thank you," he said. "I always wanted to tell you that, but I never could…"  
"It's okay," said Akako, kissing him on the forehead. He brought her head to his chest in a hug that would prevent him from transforming, but it seemed like he didn't do much of that nowadays.  
"H…h…haru?" asked his girlfriend, watching them wide eyed from the hallway.  
"It's not like it seems," said Akako, but she had already run out the door.  
"I better go," said Haru, letting go of Akako and running after his girlfriend.

---------

She was sitting outside on a grey stone bench. She didn't have tears in her eyes, but she looked pretty upset.  
Hatsuharu sat next to her.  
"Do you think I want to talk to you?" she snapped, standing up. He grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," she snarled, trying to pull away from him.  
"Sit down," he said.  
"Who the heck do you think you are?" she asked, tugging at his arm but he didn't give. "Let go or I'll scream!"  
"Sit down," he said again, as calm as she was flustered. "Do you want to know what's going on or just make up your own fantasies?"  
"I don't need to make up fantasies to tell what's going on," she told Haru as she kicked his leg with her sharp boot. He didn't flinch.  
"I'm here to tell you the truth, and you won't let me," he said, his black side bubbling inside of him.  
"Well I'm not an idiot, so I don't think you need to tell me anything," she said.  
"Sit down," said Hatsuharu with a deep breath. His face was getting flushed. Fear briefly flashed through her face and she sat.  
"That was Akako Suiki," he explained. "I knew her when I was younger."  
He took a deep breath. "I was 8 years old," he began.

_Eight year old Hatsuharu was sitting in a closet, a walkie-talkie strapped to the door with duct tape. Every hour or so, a voice would come over the walkie-talkie saying, "Are you okay? You better not break anything up there!"  
"I'm fine," said Hatsuharu quietly. He stared out the window. "My mom is home."  
"Fine. I'll be right there to let you out," said the voice, and the radio went dead.  
__The door opened and Haru blinked to adjust to the sudden light. A 15 year old girl was standing there.  
_"_Kaede," asked Hatsuharu, "Can I stay in my room next time?" Kaede yanked the walkie-talkie from the wall and stuffed it in a drawer from the closet.  
"Well, you do have a window in your closet, which is odd, so I don't think you need to stay in your room," she said. "What if you made a mess? I might not get to come back, and that would be bad, wouldn't it?" asked Kaede.  
_Heck no, _thought Haru. "Yes Kaede."  
_"_Now let's go meet your mother," said Kaede. "You have to be more careful with your clothes! If they're wrinkled, what will she think of me?"  
"Sorry Kaede," said Hatsuharu. "I will be more careful next time._

"Kaede Suiki was Akako's cousin," explained Hatsuharu. "She wanted to gain favor with my mother so she could marry into the Sohmas and be rich," he explained. "To make sure I didn't do anything unsatisfactory, she would lock me in a closet with a sandwich, a drink, and a walkie-talkie taped to the door so she could make sure that I didn't make too much noise. I hated it," he said, clenching his fist. "I figured that it was because I was the cow, and she thought I was stupid and I would do something. It didn't occur to me that she didn't know about the zodiac," Haru's girlfriend did know, "and I was forbidden to hug her." He snickered. "Like I'd want to. When I thought of evil, Kaede was only beaten by a few things. She was my caretaker for about a year. Then, one day, her cousin came over…"

_Hatsuharu could hear Kaede through the walkie-talkie inviting her cousin to come over to see the splendor in the house. Haru had eaten the sandwich (if you could call it that) that Kaede had made halfheartedly and was wondering if he could climb through the window and run away from the Sohmas, run away from the closet, and run away from Kaede.  
_"_Yeah, it's great! Mmm hmm? Oh, the boy? Yeah, he's, uh, taking a nap. He tires himself out, he does martial arts. Yeah. Uh huh. Okay, bye." He heard Kaede hang up the phone. "Hatsuharu?" she asked over the radio.  
_"_Yes Kaede?" he asked.  
_"_I'm having my cousin over. I don't want her to have to see you, but she likes kids so she might want to see you. You're sleeping in your room, is that clear?"  
_"_Yes," said Haru.  
_"_She might want to see you, and if she does you be polite and do not mess anything up, do you hear me? Do not drink out of any glasses, eat out of any plates, or sit on any furniture. You can sit on the rug if you wish."  
"Thank you Kaede," said Hatsuharu. He felt the familiar bubble of rage when he was about to go black. When he was younger, it wasn't as strong, but it began to develop.  
__After about ten minutes, he heard the door open and another person's voice. She had a loud, confident voice and seemed happy to see Kaede.  
_I wish I could see her, _thought Hatsuharu. _Maybe she'd tell my mother or someone about Kaede.  
_Suddenly, a tremor went over his body. There was a lot of dust in the closet, and he had to sneeze. A sneeze erupted from him and the walkie-talkie buzzed.  
"What's that for?" asked the cousin.  
_"_Oh, we play secret agent," said Kaede as if Hatsuharu was her pride and joy.  
_"_As if," thought Haru. He clamped his hands over his mouth- he had said it out loud.  
_"_Oh, is he up?" asked the cousin brightly.  
_"_No," said Kaede quickly. It was obvious that though she told Hatsuharu that he could come down, she would rather trash the house than have him meet her cousin. "He talks in his sleep."  
_"_Really?" asked the cousin. "I do too, but I don't want to know what I say!" She laughed. It was a relieving sound compared to Kaede's sharp orders.  
_"_Kaede, may I meet your cousin?" asked Hatsuharu into the walkie-talkie. He knew that she would probably skin him alive now, but she couldn't do anything until her cousin had left. He knew Kaede well.  
_"_Oh, he wants to meet me?" asked the cousin.  
Kaede looked like she was about to go black herself. "Let me go get him."  
_"_I'll come too," said the cousin.  
_"_No it's not really necessary," said Kaede waving her arms.  
_"_Well you wanted me to see the house, so I'll-" the cousin was already up the stairs. "There's a chair holding this door shut," said the Cousin. Haru could hear her outside the closet. The girl moved the chair and opened the door.  
__Her eyes widened as she saw Hatsuharu crumpled amidst the artifacts in the closet. She ripped the radio from the door.  
_"_You locked him in a closet?" asked the cousin angrily. She looked like she was going to hit Kaede. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU STUPID?" Kaede looked like she wanted to drown herself. The cousin offered a hand to Haru. "I'm Akako Suiki," she said, offering him a hand. He took it gingerly as she helped him out of the closet.  
_"_Hatsuharu Sohma," he said.  
"Does she do this every time?" asked Akako. Though she was a year younger than Kaede, she was a head taller and a lot prettier. "Don't lie, I know her well enough. Does she do this every time she watches you?" He nodded. She turned to Kaede.  
_"_Do you know what you did to him? He won't forget this," she snapped. She grabbed Haru's hand. "I'm going to talk to your mom when she comes home."  
"About what?" asked Hatsuharu's mother, climbing the steps.  
_"_Ma'am, I was wondering if I could take Kaede's place as Hatsuharu's caretaker."  
"What is wrong with Kaede?" asked Haru's mother, looking at the girl.  
"She is mistreating your son," said Akako.  
_"_Hmm," said his mother. "He looks fine. Kaede, do you want to leave?"  
"Ma'am, you don't understand!" shouted Akako. "Here- I'll watch him whenever you need me to, and I'll do it for _free._"  
__It was the free that did it. "Kaede, you know you are always welcome here at the house, but your cousin seems to be quite taken with my son," she said. Kaede nodded and left.  
"Miss…"  
"Akako, Akako Suiki," said Akako.  
_"_Miss Akako, I would like to prohibit you from any time of affection such as hugging from my son. He's a bit fragile, and he doesn't really like to be shown affection."  
_Three guesses why, _thought Akako remembering a scared Haru coming out of the jumbled room.  
_"_I promise I won't hug him or anything," said Akako with a smile. _

"My mother, she always called Akako 'Komori' (**Japanese for 'babysitter'**)," said Haru. "She couldn't remember her name. Akako did hold up her side of the bargain, so she didn't hug me, but she treated me like her best friend, not an annoying kid she had to watch. I taught her card games, and she taught me some of her favorite songs. As I got older, I still wanted to be around her even though I didn't need a babysitter. Then, she and her family moved to another city."

"_We're going to move," said a 16 year old Akako as she and a 10 year old Haru ate crepes.  
"What? When?" asked Hatsuharu.  
_"_In about two weeks," said Akako. "Thankfully you're old enough to take care of yourself, I don't have to get you out of trouble," she said. He flicked a piece of paper at her, and she threatened to dump her crepe on his head.  
_"_I'm going to miss you," admitted Haru.  
_"_Me too," she said, her eyes crinkling in sadness. "We've had a lot of fun, haven't we?"  
_"_Yes," said Hatsuharu._

"I guess I had child love- not really that strong of a love, but Akako was my best friend for a while," admitted Haru. "Like a child in love with their favorite playmate, or best toy."

"_Akako!" shouted Mrs. Suiki from her red car.  
_"_I have to go, Haru," said Akako. "I hope I will see you before we leave." She kissed him on the forehead and climbed into her mom's car._

"That was the last time I saw her, until today," he said.  
Haru's girlfriend's eyes were wide. "I had no idea," she said. "I thought… I thought…"  
Hatsuharu pulled her close to him. "Everyone has secrets," he whispered. He wiped the mist from her eyes with his thumb and looked at her."  
"Haru?" asked a voice. Akako was standing in the doorway. "Is everything all right?"  
"Yes," he said. "Everything's just fine."

**I might make another chapter tonight, I just had some spare time so I thought I'd write Haru's chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	61. Hopes, wishes, and thoughts of the past

**Random thoughts of the day-** Wow, I'm already past chapter 60, and as of this chapter, I have 100,000 words! It probably seems like more words to you… or do I feel like I wrote more words? Oh well, I like writing, so no problem :)

I got so used to seeing Haru's girlfriend as Haru's girlfriend… but I feel that it's time her true name comes out. It's not like some big shocking revelation, like if you say her name three times she 'gets you'. (Turns around… no one's there.) Phew.

**----------**

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Dragonjewel24- **Woo go us, the, erm Club! Yay! As for Inuyasha, I have never seen/read any of it, though my friend likes it. I've heard a lot about it from her, only I just haven't gotten around to reading/watching it.

**----------**

Akako smiled at the two.  
"Akako," said Hatsuharu's girlfriend, running over. "I'm so sorry." Akako smiled at her.  
"No harm done. Did he tell you the story?" She nodded. "I hope you didn't over romanticize it," said Akako.  
"Hey," remarked Haru.  
"Yeah, like you used to make going to the grocery store a 6 day adventure, oh wait, that was because you got lost…"  
"Shut it," he said with a grin. It was strange seeing Akako now, and they were both so grown up… She smiled at him. It was the same girl, only older. The age difference never seemed big then, and it didn't now.  
"Puh-leese," said Akako. "You'd probably read the back of a map." She poked Haru and turned to his girlfriend. "He never had a good sense of direction." He slapped her hand away and suddenly waves of emotion washed over him. He was with Akako again, something he had wanted for years after she left. From the look on her face, she seemed glad to see Haru too.  
_They're like children, _thought Haru's girlfriend.  
"Oh, this is Akako Suiki," said Hatsuharu. "Akako, meet Raelin," said Hatsuharu.  
"Hello," said Raelin. She smiled and bowed to Akako who returned the bow. "It's good to meet an old friend of Haru's."  
"Thank you," said Akako with a smile. _Her smile isn't beautiful… but it's something different. It's attractive, but in a different way…_ wondered Raelin.  
"Well c'mon, we're missing the party!" said Akako. "I remember Tsuharu singing at his 10th birthday," joked Akako.  
"You don't say a word about that to anyone," said Haru angrily.  
"Aww, but it was so good!" she said, dodging a hit from Haru.  
"She calls you Tsuharu?" snorted Raelin.  
"Yeah…" said Hatsuharu.

"_What do you want me to call you?" asked Akako. It was the first time Akako had babysat.  
_"_I don't know, most people call me Haru or Hatsuharu…"  
"Does anyone call you Tsuharu?"  
_"_Er… no."  
"Perfect!" said Akako. She turned on the rather expensive stereo that Kaede had always admired. "Let's jam, Tsuharu!"  
_"_What is wrong with you?" asked Haru.  
_"_I… don't… know!" she said, grabbing Haru's hands. "You can't jam while sitting down!"_

"She always was a strange one," remarked Hatsuharu. "Seems she still is. Akako!" he shouted.  
"Yeah?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing stonewashed blue jeans and a black t-shirt with an amused monkey on it. Her hair was longer than he remembered- it was shoulder length but she had grown it to her elbows, and it was put into large ridiculous looking pigtails.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Not looking for you," she said, sticking her tongue out. _Yup, same Akako, _thought Hatsuharu. "It's Se- it's Yuki's birthday!" she said. "I came for his party."  
"You know Yuki?" asked Haru.  
"Yup. He's Monah's boyfriend, Monah's my roommate," she said.  
"Oh, I wondered who let you in," he said with an evil grin. She made a bizarre expression and then smiled. _That's a beautiful smile, _thought Raelin, who had been watching the two friends.  
"You've grown up so much," she said. "I really did miss you when I moved away. Crepes made me cry for two weeks," she admitted.  
"You're such a loser," said Haru, attempting to throw an empty punch cup at her head as she dodged him.  
"Akako, quit causing a disturbance," said Monah, hitting her lightly on the back of the head.  
"He started it," whined Akako.  
"Oh, this is Hatsuharu," said Monah.  
"I know," said Akako. "We go way back."  
"You two know each other?" asked Monah, gesturing to Monah, then Haru.  
Akako nodded, and Haru said "unfortunately."  
"What's going on?" asked Yuki, coming over.  
"Oh, I forgot to wish you a happy birthday properly," said Akako. She practically jumped on him and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"You just want to hug him," accused Monah.  
"Uhh…" said Yuki, not sure what to do.  
"Hey, that's just the way I say Happy Birthday," asserted Akako.  
"Thank you for the watch," Yuki told Akako. She grinned.  
"You can let go of him now," said Monah. "You said it yourself- sharing is caring." Akako sighed and let go of Yuki. He seemed a bit overwhelmed but just smiled tiredly.  
"C'mon, let's dance!" said Akako, beginning to dance similar to how Monah did, as if she was being attacked.  
"Watch it," said Hatsuharu. "Avoid Akako when she's dancing, you're just asking for trouble," he warned the people around him. Akako stopped and sneered at Hatsuharu.  
"They're like children," said Yuki.  
"That's what I thought," remarked Raelin.  
"All of a sudden I'm so hyper!" said Akako.  
"Calm down," said Monah, putting her hands on her energetic friend's shoulders.  
She stopped. "Let's go see how the karaoke is going," she said, and they walked over to where Momiji was hugging the machine.  
"Momiji, how many songs have you sung?" asked Yuki.  
"22," he said. "But they want me to stop!"  
"Well, that's quite a few songs," said Hatsuharu.

**----------**

Eventually Momiji hugged the machine so hard that a button popped out, and Hatori "didn't know how to fix it." Everyone said goodbyes and split ways, everyone leaving on a bus so that Hatori didn't have to drive (Shigure thinks he knows how… but, you know, he's not sure).  
Akako, Yuki, and Monah walked over to Akako's and Monah's dorm.  
"I am so tired," said Yuki, brushing hair out of his eyes.  
"Do you want to go home?" asked Monah, staring into his eyes. He smiled.  
"No, that's okay. I can stay at your place for a while."  
"I'll make some tea!" said Akako. "I bought us a microwave today!" said Akako with a smile.  
"Oh, thank you, how much was it?" asked Monah.  
"Don't worry, it was on sale!" said Akako with a smile.  
"Oh Akako…" said Monah.  
"Don't worry. I'll use it more than you do," said Akako assuredly.  
"I don't doubt that!" said Monah with a laugh.

**----------**

Soon they were at the dorm and Akako whipped up three steaming mugs of tea. Monah sipped and Yuki seemed to need the tea.  
"Are you sure you're not sick?" asked Monah, worried. He smiled.  
"I just had a rather exciting day," he said. "You don't need to worry about me."  
"But I can't help it," she said. "If you ever got sick…"  
"I assure you I'm fine," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Just tired."  
She hugged him. "I'm such a huggy person," she admitted. "If…"  
"Feel free to hug me anytime," he said. She tightened her grip on him and he set his tea on her night table. Akako was working on the dress.  
"What do you think?" asked Akako.  
It was very beautiful- with burgundy top layer, you could see a hint of white from a slit from around the waistline down. A spiral/flowery design was embroidered in white to the left of the beginning of the slit. It was strapless and had a white stripe at the top.  
"Wow Akako! It's gorgeous!" said Monah. "I approve."  
"Thanks," said Akako. "I worked hard on it at night, but _you _are hardly ever home," said Akako with mock anger.  
"Shush, I was home the day before yesterday, and the day before that…"  
"I get so lonely…" said Akako.  
"If you want me to stay home, then I will," said Monah seriously. Akako smiled.  
"No, I know you'd rather have a slumber party," she said. Yuki smiled lightly.  
"Do you want to go to your dorm?" asked Monah.  
"I better," said Yuki. Monah tried not to show her disappointment- she always slept better with him nearby.  
"Can I walk with you?" asked Monah.  
"Sure," he said.

**----------**

They walked down the path. Since it was getting closer to winter, it got darker earlier.  
They got to Yuki's dorm more quickly than Monah had wanted.  
"Bye," he said, kissing her lightly.  
"Bye," she said.  
Pause.  
"Bye," he said.  
"Close the door," said Monah with a giggle.  
"Why?" asked Yuki.  
"Because if you don't, who knows who will come in?"  
"Who'd want to come in here?"  
"Me," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled and returned the embrace.  
"I want to stay with you, but I know I shouldn't," said Monah.  
"You can," said Yuki.  
"But I shouldn't," said Monah, and Yuki knew she was right.  
"Bye," he said, kissing her. She smiled and he closed the door.

**----------**

After a small examination, the students were given a week off. It turned out to be the second week in September, and Yuki got a visitor he wasn't expecting on the last day of their vacation week.  
It was about 1 in the afternoon and there was a knock on the door. Yuki, hoping it was Monah, opened the door.  
"Hello," said Hatori.  
"Hatori," said Yuki, taken aback. "Hello, come in," he said, opening the door. Hatori obliged and hung his coat on the hook.  
"I'll get right to the point, then," said Hatori, as they sat down at the small table. "I've asked the Sohma researchers to work on cancer drugs, and just recently they had a breakthrough."  
"Really?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes. They found that in a young child- a newborn baby perhaps, if they injected this kind of antibody created in the lab, they can remove the cancer. Then, they could use the blood of that baby to cure cancer in someone with a direct bloodline- a mother only. They would take blood from the baby and put it in the mother, so that the antibodies would fight off the disease."  
"But why can't they just inject the special antibody into an adult?"  
"By the time you are an adult, your immune system will fight off this antibody. When the baby is born, its immune system isn't as strong or protective, so the antibody can do the job. I don't know how well this worked- we tested it on a mother and baby where the mother had cancer and passed it on to her child, and then gave the mother some of the child's blood. We don't need that much from the child, so the child is okay. Most of the time the mother can accept the child's blood type, so you can see how there are complications."  
"So let me get this straight- the mother has cancer. She has a child and the child has cancer. The doctors give the child some kind of injection and then the child is cancer free. Then you take some of the child's blood and transfuse it into the mother, and then there is a chance that the mother can be cancer free?"  
"That is what the researchers think they found."  
"So, she has a chance!" said Yuki standing up sharply.  
"If this works the same, we have to test it some more, and within a few months we'll be able to give you a full answer."  
"But there's a chance," said Yuki.  
"Yes, there is a chance. If Monah ever has a baby, and she passes the cancer on to him, then we can try this. I'm not sure if Monah ever wants to have a baby, but if she does we could give this another test."  
"How long does the medicine give Monah for sure?"  
"One year, for sure, but usually more."  
"One year… we don't have much time if it's only a year! In order for her to have a baby in a year, she has to be pregnant right now!"  
"But Yuki, Monah seems to be going strong, so I, being a doctor, can give her another year or two at least. But I don't suggest you take your time on anything," warned Hatori.  
"I know," said Yuki. "Thank you Hatori."  
"I did nothing," said Hatori. "I'm just the messenger."

**----------**

Leaving the building where Yuki's dormitory was, Hatori continued to think. _There's hope for them,_ he thought. _But will they take the chance? If the baby has a blood type that Monah can't take… I should look at her files, that way I can tell what she has and make an estimate on what could happen. _Suddenly he felt someone crash into him, and a girl fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry!" said the girl, gathering her things. She pushed back her hair and Hatori faintly recognized her as a girl he had seen at Yuki's party.  
"No, it's my fault for not paying attention to where I was going," said Hatori gathering some books and handing them to the girl. She smiled. She had a very kind smile.  
"I'm Akako Suiki, but I have a feeling I've seen you before," she said, bowing while holding on tightly to her stuff.  
"I am Hatori Sohma, and I do believe I saw you in passing at the party for Yuki Sohma a while ago. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"Same here," she said. "I best be going, but I hope I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye!" she said, and walked away. Hatori nodded.

**----------**

The next day, they got back to class. Yuki saw Motoko writing in a notebook and looking lonely, as usual, so he decided to be friendly and sit next to her.  
"Hello Miss Minigawa," said Yuki kindly. "Can I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the desk next to her.  
Her face flushed. "Y-Y-Yuki," she stuttered. "Oh yes, you can sit here."  
"Thank you," he said and slid into the desk. "I don't mean to be personal here, but you seem so lonely all of the time, so would you like to eat lunch with my friends and me?"  
"Oh, no, you don't have to," said Motoko, flustered.  
"I'd really like it if you joined us, Miss Minigawa," said Yuki with a smile.  
"You don't have to make room for me, you don't have-"  
"Miss Minigawa, I'd be very happy if you sat with us," said Yuki. "I'm not insulting you, am I?"  
"No! Oh, no no no no!" she said, waving her arms. "I'd love to sit with you at lunch," she said.  
Yuki smiled and opened his book.

_Oh Yuki, _thought Motoko. _He's so charming… so beautiful… the most amazing person I've ever seen. And he seems to want to make me happy, and that smile of his…  
__I wonder why all of a sudden he wants to be kind to me? But that is just the person Yuki is, always caring for others. I see the Prince hasn't changed. If it's possible I love him even more. _

"Yuki, why are you trying so hard to be nice to me?" asked Motoko.  
"Miss Minigawa, it makes me sad when you're sad, so I want to make you happy. Every day you seem so sad, and I really want to see you smile," he said. Her heart melted.

_Prince Yuki… so kind, always thinking of others. _

**----------**

At lunch, Monah pulled up a chair and she sat on the end of the table. Motoko took Monah's spot, and soon everyone was happy that she was there.  
Since they were all squeezed together, Motoko could feel the constant pressure of Yuki's leg on hers. Warmth radiated from the spot where their legs touched, and Motoko was aware of it while Yuki seemed oblivious.  
"Motoko, do you want to sit with us every day?" asked Tohru. "It's been a lot of fun with you here!"  
"Oh, I mean, if you don't mind," she said.  
"No, we don't," said Akako. "I really want to get to know you! You seem like an interesting chick."  
"To put it bluntly, Akako as always," remarked Fudo.  
"In that case, alright!" she said.  
"Good," said Yuki. She smiled. "I feel so much better now," he said.

_Prince Yuki…_thought Motoko, looking at his beautiful face next to her,

_The closer I get to you, the more I will want you for myself.  
I need self control, or I'm afraid I'll do something drastic.  
Love does that to a person, and my heart explodes when I see you.  
__I hope that I don't do _that _again…  
__I hope that last time was the very last time.  
__If something happens, I will never forgive myself.  
__I pray that I have matured, and learned from experience.  
__Let us hope that I know the truth.  
__Let me be able to control my love…  
__Or the results will be horrifying. _


	62. I'm not good enough

**Random thoughts of the day-** Today I had band camp at my high school. We marched in the hot sun for about 3 hours… it's like 89° here but the sun was catching us and the school blocked the wind… (wipes brow).  
I'm in my nice cool basement now :) but I'm going to a shindig with my one friend, so I don't know how long this chapter will be, I'll get back around 1 or 2 I think… yeah, it's long.  
Well, less jabberin' and more writing!

**----------**

Motoko was now in all of Yuki's classes, and he still sat next to her every day in their first class, and she was always invited to eat lunch with them.  
It had been five days since the first day when she had joined the lunch table. Motoko was oblivious to the obvious (only a few letters difference) romance between Monah and Yuki, even thought they chatted animatedly at lunch.  
"Akako, how did you do in your dressmaking class?" asked Monah on the sixth day that Motoko had sat with them.  
"I got an A, but I can get an A+ if I can make a dress in time for the Freshman Dance and have someone wear it. There's no sense in making a dress that no one wants to wear, my teacher said. And I don't count."  
"When is the Freshman Dance?" asked Monah, eating some rice.  
"Next week," said Akako.  
"I'd wear a dress for you," said Monah. "Actually, you're probably doing _me _the favor…"  
The rest of the talk was droned out as Motoko began to think.  
_The Freshman Dance… _she thought._ Yuki has been so kind to me these past few days… would he want to take me? I couldn't ask, but he talks to me all of the time! One can't think that he isn't interested, if he'd just walk up to me and say…  
_"Would you like to go with me?" asked Yuki. Motoko jolted back to reality. Had he just asked her?  
"Sure," said a voice. It was Monah, the American girl that Motoko didn't know that well. He hadn't asked her. But how could she expect it? He wanted to go with the girl… the girl she didn't know.  
She smiled at Yuki and Motoko began to feel rage stirring inside of her. She took a deep breath. _NO! Not again. I will not make that mistake. _He smiled back. Her insides exploded.  
"You don't want to go to that dance, do you?" asked Kyo lazily.  
"Uh, yes, I think?" asked Tohru, trying to decide whether or not that was an invitation.  
"Fine. I'll take you. If you want, that is," said Kyo. She was quiet.  
"Yes! Yes, Kyo! I'd love to go to the dance with you!" said Tohru. "Thank you!"  
"It's not that big a deal," he said, smiling lightly.

**----------**

That night Yuki brought some food over for Akako and Monah, who were working on the dress.  
When he arrived, he saw Akako measuring Monah and then writing down the numbers.  
"Yuki! Ooh, you have food!" said Akako, putting down the papers and grabbing the dinners. Monah put a robe on (she was wearing undies for best measurements) and took a dinner herself. They sat on Monah's bed and ate.  
"What colors have you chosen?" asked Monah.  
"Hmm? Oh, deep green."  
"That sounds pretty," she said with a smile."So are you going with Fudo?" asked Monah with an evil grin. Akako smiled back.  
"Yeah. He asked me the other day, over the phone," she snorted. "He could have at least asked me between classes or at the lunch table or somthin'."  
"Maybe Fudo's a private person," said Monah. "Hey Yuki, are you okay?" she asked him. "You seem quiet."  
He had been mulling over what Hatori had said about the treatments.  
"Yuki?" she asked, putting her face into his field of vision. He jumped back, surprised at her 'coming at him.'  
"Oh, yeah, that's flattering," said Monah. "That ugly, huh?"  
"No! I was just thinking about something someone had said to me the other day," said Yuki, cleaning up his empty dinner tray.  
"Oh," said Monah. "Are you okay? Are you cold?"  
"Huh? No, I'm fine," he said. She ignored him and put her robe on him and went to find another. "I'm fine," he said, taking the robe off and giving it to her. "Just thinking."  
She smiled. "Okay. You just were so out there." He smiled and took her hand in his.  
"If I'm ever not fine, I'll tell you," he said, gently kissing the tips of her fingers.  
She smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said.  
"I'm going to the pool," announced Akako loudly. "I need to get some laps in."  
"Alright," said Monah. She left and slammed the door. "Somehow I don't think she had that in mind earlier tonight."  
He smiled. "Monah…" he needed to talk to her. She had two years, Hatori thought…  
If they were going to try this treatment, he had to approach her on the subject.  
_I don't suggest you take your time on anything_. Hatori's words rang in his ears.  
"Yes?" she asked, blissfully unaware of the seriousness of his words.  
"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked.  
"Uh, yes," she said. "I do. When I leave college, that is."  
"Do you see yourself, getting married?" Her eyes widened, and her face went white. "Monah, I need you to think about it… could we have a future together? I'm not proposing now, I just want you to know that I'd love to marry you."  
"N-n-now? I mean, I need to think," she said, breathless.  
"That is all I'm asking," he said, holding her hand, praying to God that he didn't blow it.  
"Yuki, I love you," she said. "I'm just overwhelmed with all of this…" she breathed deeply. "This is big."  
"It is, but I want you to think about this," he said, kissing her forehead. She kissed him, and he gently kissed her neck. She sighed and said, "Yuki, I love you."  
"I love you," he said, drawing back his head to stare into her eyes. "I think I should go back to my dorm," he said.  
"Goodbye," she said softly as he kissed her hand and left the room.

_Why… why now? Why all of a sudden? Is something wrong? _Monah sprawled herself out on her bed. _I'd love to marry Yuki. But would my parents allow it? Would his parents allow it? What would happen? When? There are too many questions… am I ready for marriage? Such sadness in his eyes… I'd love to be able to make him happy, if I could. _She sighed. Akako walked in, hair up in a towel.

"Akako," she said. Then she burst into tears. Akako rushed over.  
"What happened? Did he break up with you? Did he hurt you?"  
"No! No, he didn't hurt me at all. He said… he said… he wanted me to think about marrying him someday," said Monah.  
Akako stared at her. "Did he ask you?"  
"Not directly, but he told me that he would want to marry me, and asked me if I ever wanted to marry him."  
"Would you?" asked Akako, sitting next to her.  
"Yes," she said strongly. "But it was so sudden, it made me wonder if something was wrong with him, like maybe he got sick and wouldn't get well, or he's receiving death threats," Akako laughed. "Akako!" shouted Monah.  
"I'm sorry, but I doubt that he's receiving death threats in the mail," said Akako. "He loves you, and he wants you to be happy. Would you be happy if you married him?"  
"Oh yes," said Monah, eyes glassy. "But it's so sudden," she said. "I don't know if I'm ready for marriage." She sighed. "I don't know. I'm so confused…" she didn't bother changing into her pajamas, she just slid into bed.  
_I want to marry him… but would I even be a good wife? I doubt it… I don't think I'm good enough for him._


	63. Akako's Talk

**Random thoughts of the day-** I read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince today. My family went to a factory sale, it was hot, so I stayed in the car and read (nothing there interested me anyway, they were shopping for my younger brother- toys and such). It was pretty good! I don't want to say much because I don't know who's read what, and I don't want to spoil. But I finished this chapter last night, instead of reading HP! So that is how much you all mean to my, my best friends. Okay, I don't know you, but I was tired:D  
It seems like you would rather have longer chapters than more chapters, so I'll try to make it that way.

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Fk306 animelover-** I'm sure Yuki is thinking just as you are.

**maidenofthemist89- **Isn't he? It'd be hard to say no… but everyone has doubts. Did you like HP6/ Do you like it so far? I thought it was still pretty well written, she isn't losing her touch! I don't know how long everyone can keep this from Monah. It's big… and it must have been hard for Yuki to all of a sudden talk about this, but he doesn't want to lose her.

**Dragonjewel24- **Motoko has eyes only for Yuki, but she has an event in her past that makes her try to keep her self composure, that will come up soon in the story!

----------

The next day, Tuesday morning, Monah carried her and Akako's laundry down to the room with several washing machines. She was wearing a red tank top with red sheer sleeves and a short khaki skirt with a black belt complete with silver buckle. She had slipped on wooden clogs just for leaving the room. She quickly put all of the light clothes in a washing machine and inserted a coin. As the washing machine gently hummed, she found herself deep in thought.  
Marriage… she had talked to her cousin about it once; it was a requirement for a Life Choices class project.

"_Well, I don't know if there's a special age to get married… I just know you shouldn't rush into it," her cousin, Caitlin, had said.  
_"_I know why you picked me, I'm engaged. I'm going to be twenty three in the fall. That's pretty young, but I knew I was ready and so did he. So it depends on if your relationship has matured enough, and you can keep your hands off each other for more than a few minutes," she said, eyes laughing. Monah did laugh.  
"Caitlin, how did you know?" Caitlin didn't need to ask what she meant.  
_"_I felt it, right here," she said, putting her hands slightly above her belly button. "When you look at that person, or you talk to them or imagine them, you can't even think of life without them no matter how hard you try. Old memories will come, but memories of the future without him will be foggy and unreachable."_

Monah thought. Could she imagine life without Yuki? Fleeting memories skittered across her mind, but she couldn't imagine a future without him. She had always assumed he would be there… and didn't his proposition just reinforce that? A loud buzzer sounded and she jumped up- the clothes were ready to be put in the dryer. She took out the lights and put them in the dryer, and then slipped the darks in the machine. Depositing coins in both machines, she returned to her thinking. _Laundry… thought provoking? _She wondered with a laugh. She turned the tips of her hair on her finger. Not like she'd say no because of Yuki. Never, never because of Yuki. She pictured him in her mind's eye, smiling his gentle smile or talking to her in his calm voice. It wasn't him she worried about. Lord knew he'd make the best husband ever. It was _her _she was worried about. Monah had never been a self-confident person, and she doubted herself all of the time.  
_Why does he like me? _She wondered, not for the first time. _I'm not pretty, or particularly talented, or have any qualities that any other girl my age has. _She leaned against the now silent washing machine, unaware of the finished cycle.  
_If I say no because I feel sorry for myself, will he think that I don't love him? But saying no just because I'm upset with myself isn't much better, _she thought, sighing. _I mean, we're young, why would we need to get married now, of all times? Caitlin met Jon when she was 20, what if he meets his soul mate when he's 20? Every second he'll regret marrying me… _she slipped suddenly and her nails dug into the table in front of her. _Great, I worked for hours on my nails, _she thought, inspecting the cracked polish. _I'll just have to redo them when I can. _She did another load transfer, this time neatly folding the lights and slipping them into the basket while the darks tumbled in the dryer.  
As she stared into space, she suddenly felt hands on her hips. Fully prepared to hit the person who got "all up on her," as Akako would say, she turned around.  
"Yuki," said Monah with a sigh. "You scared me, I would have slammed the laundry in your face…"  
"I hope not," he said. Somehow he said everything quietly but she could hear his every word. "I wanted to apologize for last night, not only for my abruptness on such a serious subject, but for leaving without a proper goodbye." She sighed. _Never, never, because of Yuki,_ she thought, melting.  
"Oh! No, don't worry! I-I-I was just shocked is all, and tired, and kind of irritable because I had to stand for an hour in my underwear while Akako poked and prodded at me to get my measurements. Oh, but not that I'm mad at Akako, I'm not mad at anyone. Oh, do you think I'm mad? Because I'm not-"  
"You're gushing," he said, placing a slender finger to Monah's lips. "Don't worry. I don't think you're mad at me, or Akako, or anyone. Given the circumstances, I think you're taking it rather well."  
"Did you come because you want an answer?" asked Monah.  
"No! Certainly not, not after only one night! I thought I told you, I came to apologize."  
"Oh. Yes, right," she said. "Well, I don't think you have to apologize, I think I do."  
"For what?"  
"For being so mean to you."  
"But you didn't do anything."  
"I- oh, well, maybe I'm just getting overworked. I mean, worked up, or whatever."  
"You're so tense," whispered Yuki, gently squeezing her shoulders. "Luckily, I know how to relax you," he whispered, gently kissing her neck.  
"Is this a bribe?" she teased.  
He pulled back. "No," he said. He said it so seriously that Monah stared. She turned around and quickly removed the now dry clothes and put them into the basket.  
"Would you rather I left?" he said, leaning against a washing machine, looking so good that Monah had to pay attention to the laundry with a fervent passion.  
"No," she said. "No."  
"_Caitlin, how did you know?"  
_He picked up the basket. "I'll carry these for you. Is Akako upstairs?"  
"I don't know," admitted Monah. "She seems to be spending a lot more time at the pool, why don't we look through the window in the pool room?" Yuki nodded and they took the long route, passing the gym, the lounge, and eventually passed the huge window that peered into the pool room. Sure enough, Akako was there, but not alone. Fudo was in the pool with her, and he picked her up and threw her across the pool as she screamed and laughed.  
"She's having fun," said Yuki. Monah smiled.  
"Akako and Fudo like to have fun."  
"And we don't?" he asked.  
"No," she said with a pout. "We never have any fun."  
"Okay," he said. "Let's do something tonight. Something fun."  
"Like what?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
"Something whimsical, something no one would ever expect," he said.

----------

"Ahh, Yuki!" shouted Monah. They had gone to a roller rink by the school, and Akako and Fudo had joined them. Yuki fortunately could skate very well so he could avoid random girls who would try their hardest to "bump into him".  
"I have to say," said Monah, skating to catch up to Yuki, skating as easily as if he was walking. "I did not expect this!"  
"Why not?" asked Yuki.  
"Well, you don't seem one to take a girl to a roller skating rink!"  
"What does that mean?"  
"You seem more of a romantic, nice dinner instead of sports game or roller skating."  
"Oh," he said.  
"Don't worry," she said. "I'm an old sap, so your system is pushing all the right buttons," she said, grabbing his hand so she swung in front of him.  
"Cheater," he said, swinging her backward. Soon they were in a swinging frenzy, going in circles around the rink. Finally she accidentally swung him into a soft, carpety wall.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked, moving so he could skate away.  
"I'm fine," he said. "These walls are so thick with carpeting…" a kid ran face-first into a wall, shook his head, and began to skate again. "See?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, let's get slushies!" said Monah, skating by their table, grabbing her purse, and going to the concession booth. When she reached into her wallet, Yuki put a hand on hers.  
"What kind of date would this be if you paid for everything," he said with a grin. The middle aged woman behind the counter kept darting glances at Yuki until the slushie cup had overflowed. She smashed the lid on and handed them two straws.  
"Well, this is big enough for the two of us," said Monah, staring at the enormous cup. They skated over to the table, Monah holding the slushie carefully. They sat down, opened the lid, and Yuki handed her a straw. "Gosh, I haven't been to a rink in forever," admitted Monah. "It sure brings back memories!"  
"_Old memories will come, but memories of the future without him will be foggy and unreachable."  
_She grinned as she took a slurp of the strawberry slushie. "Mmm, slushie."  
"Hey!" said Akako and Fudo, looking breathless. They had just come from the wooden floor. "Slushie, looks good," panted Akako. "Fudo, let's go get one." Fudo nodded and they skated to the concession stand, where the middle aged woman kept glancing at their table.  
"Aww, you have a fan," said Monah. He let out an exasperated sigh. She skated around the table so she was next to him instead of across form him.  
He smiled and put his hand on her knee. "I just want to apologize again, for yesterday," he said. "But I also want to tell you that I meant what I said."  
"I know," she said. _How can I tell him that I want to marry him, but I don't because I'm afraid that I won't satisfy him? _Akako skated over.  
"Slushie woman is making Fudo wait for our slushie. So I'll chill here while he waits in line," she made a face at Fudo.  
"I'll be right back," said Monah with a smile. She skated toward the DJ booth, probably going to request a song or going to the bathroom in the room behind it.  
"She wants to marry you," said Akako, playing with the straw she had grabbed.  
"What?" asked Yuki.  
"Yeah, she told me. But she's afraid she's not good enough for you."  
"What? She told you that?"  
"She talks in her sleep, and I know Monah," said Akako with a shrug. "Something about there's nothing to like about her, and she doesn't want to disappoint you, she can't satisfy you, yadda yadda yadda," said Akako, sticking her own straw into the half drunk strawberry slushie and taking a deep sip.  
"That's why she's acting so strange?" asked Yuki.  
"She doesn't think you'll be happy with her in the long run," admitted Akako.  
"She doesn't… she thinks…" Yuki was at a loss for words. "How could she think that? She knows I love her, doesn't she?"  
"Monah… doesn't like herself, to say the least," said Akako.  
"Akako, Monah isn't hurting herself, is she?" asked Yuki.  
"No! Oh, nothing like that, she just doubts her abilities and doesn't think she's important. Oh, here she comes," warned Akako, as Monah skated back to the table.  
"Hey, you know they really should-" Yuki took Monah in her arms and kissed her before she could finish her thought.  
"Oh, I think Fudo has our slushie," said Akako in the same voice from last night and skated away.  
They paid no attention. When Yuki eventually let go, Monah stared at him and gasped, "What, huh?"  
"You're the most amazing person I've ever met," said Yuki. "I want you to know that." He pressed his mouth to hers again.  
"Why this, all of a sudden?" asked Monah. He kissed her hand.  
"Don't doubt yourself, you've done so much for everyone, for me, oh, you've done so much for me," said Yuki, pushing her head to his chest. "I love you. I-I might not be alive if you weren't here," he said.  
"Why?" asked Monah. "I mean, it's not that important…"  
"You don't realize it, do you?" he asked. "How much you've done for me. I haven't been able to hug anyone for seventeen years! And then you came, and I could finally feel another person's embrace," Monah's eyes misted, "It really is the most beautiful thing in the world. As are you," he said, squeezing her tighter.  
"Yuki…?" asked Monah, startled.  
"You saved me, Monah," said Yuki. "No words can describe the thankfulness I feel for you."  
_"When you look at that person, or you talk to them or imagine them, you can't even think of life without them no matter how hard you try.  
_"No, Yuki," said Monah, remembering scarring events. "You saved me."


	64. Akako's 2 for 2

**Random thoughts of the day- **I finished HP6 yesterday (7/16), as I think you all know. Everyone else in my family is racing to see who can read it the fastest. Weird folks…

Anyway, I play an instrument so I have band camp every weekday for the next two weeks, and I will try to crank out normal sized chapters, so bear with me!

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**maidenofthemist89- **A LOT about Snape is revealed in this book… and, well, err, I can't explain it here! Maidenofthemist89, do you have any kind of messenger? I'd like to talk HP with someone!

**Fk306 animelover- **Here ya go!

**Dragonjewel24-** I know! I don't know how they're gonna cope in HP7, but it leaves a lot of questions to be answered! If you have a messenger, I'd love to talk to you too!

**Xbloodyxvalentinex- **Nothin' fluffier than a trip to a roller rink! I've smashed into a wall several times, I used to do a lot of skating in my preteens, and I was pretty good! I won a game against people older than me when I was around 10, and I felt so special! At the roller rink where I used to live they'd have all kinds of fun games!

----------

The dance was on Friday of next week, and it was Wednesday morning. Since her classes started after lunch, Monah took a bus to a peach orchard nearby. After making sure it was okay with the owner, she went for a walk until she was deep in the grove. Unwrapping lunch she had made for herself; she looked around at the trees. Peach season was over, but she had wandered so deep that she had found a solitary peach that seemed whole and ripe- a late bloomer. Making sure no one was looking, she took the peach and rubbed it on her shirt. It was overripe, as she had assumed, but still pretty tasty.  
She sighed as she lay down on the blanket she had brought with her. It was so peaceful… maybe she should have brought Yuki? _No, I bet he's having fun at the lunch table…_

----------

The American wasn't in her chair. Motoko could hardly contain her glee. She wasn't there, and it didn't look like Yuki missed her! Did they split? He needed a shoulder of comfort, and she would provide it… oh… and so much more…  
"Yuki," she asked. He turned to her. _Knocking me off guard with his amazing looks, again, _thought Motoko. "You seem so… quiet." She tenderly put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" He looked puzzled but smiled.  
"I'm great, Motoko," he said, taking her hand in his. He let go and her hand drooped onto the table.  
She shivered at his touch. His hands were so soft… softer than she imagined.  
"Good," she said. "I thought you seemed sad."  
He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, like she was a buddy with a problem. "I'd tell you if I was sad, I promise. Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine… I was just wondering," she looked at Monah's empty seat.  
"If I had an argument with Monah?"  
"Yes, you seem kind of out of it, and she isn't here…"  
"No, everything's fine between us. She just went to eat by herself."  
"Oh… okay," said Motoko, wondering.  
Lunch soon ended and Akako followed Motoko. "Hey, Minigawa!" said Akako.  
"Hey, Akako," said Motoko.  
"Hey, do you like Yuki?" asked Akako.  
"What?"  
"Are you interested in Yuki?"  
"Where did you get that impression?"  
"I'm sorry, you seemed to brighten when you saw that Monah wasn't here, and when you talk to him you touch him."  
"I'm sorry… it's just…" She sighed. "I've always loved him. Is it that easy to tell?"  
"No… it's just when you saw him I saw a glazed look in you eye so I decided to keep an eye on you, you know, just to see if I was right. And I am," she said smugly.  
"It's hard not to!" protested Motoko. "Have you seen him!"  
"Yeah, and he's dead sexy, but he's someone else's boyfriend," said Akako. "Do you realize that they've been dating for about 5 months now?"  
"No! I thought he had just asked her to the dance-"  
"Out of pity? Noooo," said Akako. "Things are a lot more serious than you'd think. So if I hear you're doing something to her or him, you don't want to know what I'll do," said Akako. She turned around and her long black hair slapped Motoko gently.  
_Akako seems to mean business. But I won't do anything to them… at least, I think I won't. I mean, I'm more mature, right? I got older, and I know what to do and what not to do… but sometimes, that feeling arises, the feeling I'm trying to hide… the feeling I'm trying to kill…_

----------

Monah cleaned up all of her stuff and stowed it in her bag. She thanked the owner of the peach orchard, bought some jam, and caught the bus back to school just in time to get her stuff and head to her first class.

----------

After class, Monah got up to her apartment and Akako was sitting on the bed beginning to sew. She had her machine set up.  
"Hey," said Akako. "I have to do these seams by hand, but I can do the rest with the machine," she muttered; she had several pins stuck in her mouth.  
She stuck the pins in a blue pincushion. "My day for dinner," said Akako. She fished some money out of an empty fishbowl they put money in. (They got money for doing chores for teachers, cleaning up dining halls, and from their parents. Monah still had some left over from the beginning of her time here, but she did a lot of extra chores and cleaning when she had spare time.)  
She stopped at the door. "I need to talk to you when I get back," she said, and then slipped out. Monah wondered, i_s she mad at me? What did I do wrong? _She decided to calm her nerves by calling Tohru.  
"Hello, Tohru Honda," said the voice on the other end.  
"Tohru! I didn't get to talk to you at lunch today," said Monah, winding her finger around the cord of the phone.  
"Hey! Umm… I'm going to get my dress today!" she said.  
"Oh, for the dance?"  
"Yes! I'm so happy Kyo asked me."  
"He really likes you," pointed out Monah.  
"Well, I think we're good friends,"  
"Come off it Tohru! You guys have kissed like a million times!"  
"Not as much as you and Yuki!"  
"Oh, is that an insult?"  
"No! No, I'm just saying…"  
"I was kidding," said Monah, laughing.  
"Oh, right," said Tohru with a laugh. "Well I have to go get my dress; will you be at lunch tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! See ya," said Monah. Tohru hung up. She lay down on her bed.  
Akako brought in fresh dinners, and handed one to Monah. They actually sat at the table this time.  
"I talked to that girl… Motoko?" said Akako, eating rice.  
"Mmm hmm? What did she have to say? I like her, she seems nice."  
"She was all up on Yuki today," said Akako.  
"What?"  
"Well, she must have thought you'd split, so she was touching his arm and all this stuff…"  
"What? Oh, does Yuki like her back? Because if he does, I won't get mad…"  
"No! Monah, get it through your head that Yuki likes YOU.  
"_You don't realize it, do you?" Yuki asked. "How much you've done for me."  
_"Monah, you can only truly love Yuki if you trust him!"  
"I trust him!"  
"No, you think that he isn't happy with you, and that he's lying to you. Would you trust a liar?"  
"It's not like that!"  
"Yes, it is!" said Akako firmly. "Monah, Yuki loves you. He tries to tell you that, but you won't let him get through! What does he have to do to convince you that he loves you? Get married? He's offered! Tell you? He has, many times! You will never be able to see in his mind and find out about him, so you'll have to take his word for it, and he'll do anything to make you believe it! You'd be off a lot better if you learned that you could trust him! He wouldn't lie to you. He wants you… he practically needs you, Monah. So if you're just going to crush him by not believing the trueness of his love, then you don't deserve to ever have known him."  
Monah stared at her food. Akako was right. Akako was very, very right. She put her head in her hands. _Do you trust Yuki? _asked a voice from within.  
_Yes._ Nothing had been surer.

_Yes. Yes I do. _

Suddenly, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. If Yuki loved her, he would tell her the truth, and she had seen the sincerity in his eyes. She had felt it in their embrace, in their kiss. She had to stop doubting and believe him.  
"I trust Yuki," said Monah, not in the whiney voice of before, but in a voice filled with newfound confidence. "I trust Yuki. I do." Akako smiled at her.  
"I knew you did," she said quietly. "Do you want to go see him?" Monah thought. "He'd want to see you- he missed you at lunch."  
"Okay," said Monah. She grabbed her bag and went out the door. "And I am coming home this time!"


	65. Muffins

**Random thoughts of the day-** In the town, where I was born…

Have any of you ever played the Sims? One or two. I have one and corresponding expansion packs, and two with its expansion pack. It's a really fun game! I made lots of people, stories, and movies. I haven't posted anything on the site yet.

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**xbloodyxvalentinex- **If I was in the story, I'd be like, "get your paws of Yuki, fool." However, I'm not, so Motoko is safe for now :). Motoko does have a borderline obsession over Yuki… and obsessions are never healthy… I'll leave it at that.

**Dragonjewel24-** I'll try to up the fluffness. However, a lot of stuff is coming up, so I'll have to cram some fluff in the chapters where the 'stuff' doesn't start yet.

----------

Monah walked down the path. It was cool, so she wanted to get to Yuki's dorm fast. She climbed up the stairs, passing the boy with the magazine, and knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.  
"Yuki," she said. "I want to tell you, that I trust you. And I have to admit that I didn't think that you loved me, but then I realized that I love you and I think that if you didn't love me you would tell me," she said, all at once. (Monah has a tendency to get worked up in very serious situations.)  
"Come in," said Yuki, looking worried. She put her bag down and sat on his bed. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why would you think I didn't love you?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder.  
"I just can't see why you would," she admitted, and then wanted to put her foot in her mouth.  
"Why not? From the moment I saw you, I knew we couldn't be just friends. Well, that's what I thought," he said, grinning toothily. She had to smile back; there was something very enticing about that grin, one that showed his constantly hidden playful side.  
"I really liked you too," she said. "But I never was one to be complimented, or one to be admired. I was always average at best in the social world." He squeezed her tighter.  
"Well, you're above average here," he said. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace. "You smell good," he said.  
"Last time you said something like that we ended up covered in soap in a shower," she scoffed.  
"Well you can't say it wasn't fun," he said.  
"Well, it wasn- okay, it was," she admitted, turning to face him. "Hi."  
"Hi," he said.  
"View's better here," she said. He smiled. She felt her face redden.  
"Why do you blush?" he asked, slightly amused.  
"Shut up! It's not fair of you to look that good," she said. He grinned again. She shivered. She had to get rid of that smile. She decided to kiss him, and he seemed to like that idea as well. She kissed him as if she was sucking the life out of him, and she leaned against the wall. Out of breath, they looked at each other for a second. Monah started laughing. She couldn't stop. She just kept laughing. He hit her with his pillow but that just made her laugh harder. She fell on the bed.  
"What is so funny?" asked Yuki, looking mock irritated. She looked up at him.  
"I don't know." She smiled. "Kiss me again, okay?" He laughed.  
"And what if I don-" she grabbed his neck and pulled it down forcefully. They were so uncoordinated that he ended up kissing her ear once or twice, and she just laughed. To shut her up, he kissed her neck, which felt so weird that she wanted to either slap him or tell him not to stop. He found that it was making her shiver and continued without stopping. Suddenly the door opened and a form was in the doorway. Monah and Yuki immediately turned their eyes to the door.  
"Y-Y-Yuki, I'm sorry," said Motoko. Her eyes widened. "Oh, hi, Monah."  
"Hello Motoko," said Monah, as Yuki got up. She then got up herself.  
"I just brought you some muffins, because you seemed so upset at lunch, but I see you're doing fine now," she said, trying to sound nonchalant but actually sounding like someone ran over her dog.  
"Thank you Motoko," said Yuki. "That was very thoughtful of you. Would you like to come in? I'd be glad to eat them with you."  
"Sure, that would be great!" said Motoko, immediately brightening up. Yuki looked taken aback; he thought that she'd be polite and say "no."  
Yuki sat in the chair next to the wall and Motoko sat next to him, leaving Monah by herself on the other side of the table with an empty chair.  
Yuki looked at her apologetically and took out a muffin. "Do you like blueberry?" he asked Monah.  
"I love blueberry!" said Motoko. "The muffinshave a special ingredient."  
"_Love"? _wondered Monah. Now that she saw Motoko's attachment to Yuki, she began to dislike the girl. Yuki smiled and offered Monah the muffin.  
"No, give it to Motoko," said Monah. Motoko looked pained.  
"No, you can have it Monah, I'm sure there's another one in the bag." She rooted through it as Monah gave Motoko the muffin. "Oh here's one," said Motoko, giving Monah a smashed muffin.  
"Thanks," said Monah, taking a napkin and trying to find the muffin wrapper. Motoko had begun to eat the perfect blueberry muffin and Yuki was taking small bites of a banana nut one. It reminded Monah fleetingly of when they had eaten cupcakes together once…

"_Dainty bites of cupcake?" she had asked. She picked her cupcake up and shoved it in his face. His eyes widened as he felt his mouth fill with icing. She laughed as he got the cupcake out of his mouth by taking a huge bite. After wiping his mouth with a napkin, he threw it at her.  
"That was mean." He said. She smiled guiltily.  
"I'm not as nice as you think I am," she said. _

Monah smiled. She knew she trusted Yuki. "I just remembered, I have to go talk to Akako about the dress fitting. See you later Yuki, Motoko," said Monah.  
"Monah," said Yuki, his voice saying "I'm sorry".  
"Bye," she said, grabbing her bag and shutting the door.  
"Is everything okay?" asked Motoko, putting her hand on top of Yuki's. He picked his hand up and took a piece of his muffin and put it in his mouth.  
"Yes, and these muffins are delicious," he said with a light smile.  
_Ooh, _thought Motoko. "You know, if something happens, you can talk to me," she said.  
"I do know," said Yuki. "Thank you for being my friend,Motoko," said Yuki, the slightest emphasis on _friend.  
__Just friend? _Wondered Motoko. _Yuki… I love you more than that girl ever could. I could be the best girl for you; I'd do anything to keep you safe, to keep you from harm. I love you more than anyone could ever love anything, and I hope you feel at least the slightest feeling of non friendship towards me! Yuki, look at me! You'll see the highest adore in my eyes, the utmost love in my heart. I try to show it, and Akako sees it, but not you! It makes me wonder, if you knew that I loved you, would you love me back? Sometimes I see it in your eyes… if you knew that I liked you more than you think I do, then you'd love me too. I know it. Yuki… you are my everything. But when do I tell you? The dance! I'll tell you at the dance, and we'll have an amazing night together. An amazing night of dancing… and new feelings revealed. It will be the best night of my life._

----------

Monah walked in the dorm. Akako was working on the dress. "Hey, you look kinda mad," remarked Akako, as she hooked up her machine.  
"Well, I got interrupted," said Monah.  
"Ooer, what got interrupted?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Make out session?"  
"Whatever. Anyway, then Motoko came over…"  
"Hold up. Motoko came over while you were kissing?"  
"Yeah. Then Yuki was all nice and asked her if she wanted to stay."  
"She said no, right?"  
"Left."  
"Huh?"  
"Wrong. She said she would love to stay, claimed a seat next to Yuki, snuggled up to him, and handed me a demented muffin."  
"Harsh. Did you eat it?"  
"What?"  
"The demented muffin."  
"Yeah."  
"Dang, I'm hungry," she said with a grin. "Anyway, so she stayed?"  
"Yeah, so I left."  
"You left them _alone_?"  
"Hey, I trust him," said Monah, putting her bag on her bed. Akako grins.  
"It's obvious she's warm for his form, but he's more room-temperature." This caused Monah to laugh.  
"Yeah… or so I hope. They could be kissing right now…" Monah stared out the window. "No, they wouldn't be," she said, and turned away. "How's the dress coming?"  
"Good!" said Akako with a smile. "It should be ready for the dance right on time."


	66. Akako's turn for troubles

**Random thoughts of the day-** I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory today. It was good! I like Johnny Depp, and he was good in this movie! It surprises me how he can change so well within parts… like Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, or J.M. Barrie in Finding Neverland. Anyway, I like Tim Burton's style so I thought it was good! I went to see it with a friend, and we kept quoting it!

I am so tired and I have trouble getting up in the morning so forgive me, this one is short. I went to the movies. Hey, I gotta get out!

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**xbloodyxvalentinex- **Yay, demented muffins!

**Dragonjewel24- **I'd be hard to make a Sim Sohma family because they're anime drawings (hard 1) and they have odd hair (hard 2)

**maidenofthemist89- **Never seen/read Wicked, but I bet it's good!

----------

The next morning Monah went to her "child looking over, erm thing" class, as she called it, and Kieran wasn't there.  
"Where's Kieran?" asked Monah. Leiko/Damsel adjusted her blue boa and scoffed.  
"I'm glad he's gone. He's such a class clown." She put on her rhinestone sunglasses and sat at the table. "I think I'm getting the hang of some of this stuff, but can you go over double digit multiplication again?" Monah nodded, took out the whiteboard, and began to explain it. All of the girls seemed happy to have a re-explanation.

----------

Yuki had purposely come to class as late as he could to avoid sitting by Motoko. Yesterday after Monah had left had made him pretty uncomfortable.  
"_Is everything okay?" asked Motoko, putting her hand on top of Yuki's. He picked his hand up and took a piece of his muffin and put it in his mouth.  
"Yes, and these muffins are delicious," he said with a light smile.  
Ooh, thought Motoko. "You know, if something happens, you can talk to me," she said.  
"I do know," said Yuki. "Thank you for being my friend, Motoko," said Yuki, the slightest emphasis on friend.  
__She had looked deep in thought for a while, and then turned to him.  
_"_Yuki… why do you seem so troubled all of the time? Sometimes I feel like you don't like yourself." Yuki stared at the half eaten muffin.  
_"_It's not like I don't like myself, it's just sometime I go deep in thought… and I seem like I'm sad, but really I'm just thinking. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes," said Motoko, scooting closer to him. "I just don't like to see you looking sad, so I want to be able to cheer you up." She ran a hand down his arm. "Your smile is so beautiful, Yuki. I want to see it more."  
"I'll try to be happier, Motoko," he promised.  
_"_Good," she said in a deep voice. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Yuki cringed and his arm went rigid, but she didn't take the hint. "I feel safe with you, Yuki," she admitted.  
_"_Well, that's nice to know," he said, sounding less sincere than he wanted to be. She seemed not to catch that and put her arms around his arm.  
_"_I'll be right back, I think I have something on my face," said Yuki, walking fast to the bathroom.  
__Motoko pulled out another muffin and began to eat it piece by piece. Yuki came out and smiled weakly.  
_"_I think I should go now," said Motoko. "It's getting late."  
"Yes," said Yuki. "I mean, yes, it's getting late."  
"Goodbye," she said, kissing his cheek. Yuki pulled away so the kiss barely touched cheek, and she waved goodbye. Yuki sat on his bed. What was he going to do? He didn't want to hurt her, but he loved another person, a.k.a. not her. _

He jolted back to reality as he sat in the second row next to a girl with long silver blonde hair that he didn't know. She smiled at him showing perfect, even teeth. He smiled back. She turned back to her book. He did the same. However, his mind didn't seem to be on work today. He imagined Monah, giving him and Motoko her blessing. _Monah's just like that, _he thought. _She'd just tell us to be happy and not be mad at all. Too bad she's not the one I want to be happy with. Monah, I just need her. _

----------

Akako turned in her drawings of the basic model of the dress, and the Sensei told her that they looked great and that she should take a picture of Monah at the dance with the dress on. Akako said she would do, and the Sensei dismissed the class.  
Akako walked down to the table where everyone had lunch. She was the first to arrive; she had been let out early. She had a reputation for always being 5 minutes late at the earliest, so everyone would be drop dead surprised at seeing her. She saw a familiar back of a head- Fudo's. However a girl who she didn't know was at the table. She had long auburn hair and huge green eyes, and Fudo was feeding her with chopsticks, and they were laughing.  
"Can I join the party?" asked Akako angrily as she sat down next to Fudo.  
Fudo stared at her. "AKAKO? You're- you're _early_," he said.  
"Yeah. So have fun with this, this, _girl_ for five more minutes, then we can go back to dating, huh?"  
"Akako, listen. We were just eating."  
"Who's this?" asked the girl. "Your sister?"  
"Try his girlfriend," spat Akako.  
"_She's _your girlfriend? That's the reason I have to leave early every day?"  
"Look, Anzi, please," said Fudo.  
"I'm sick of this," said Anzi. She began to walk away, as did Akako.  
"Where are you going?" asked Fudo.  
"Away from you!" said Anzi and Akako in unison.

----------

Akako ran up to the dorm, nearly slamming into Monah. "Hey Akako, what's up?" she asked, but Akako just turned away and ran to the dorm. Monah followed her. "Hey, Akako! Wait!"  
Monah followed Akako as she ran up to their dorm. She opened the door and threw herself onto the bed and began clawing at her hair.  
"Akako! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" shouted Monah, grabbing Akako's wrists and spraying her with a water bottle. Akako shook her slightly wet hair and stared at Monah, her eyes huge.  
"Fudo has another girlfriend."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, he's got a chick on the side," said Akako, lying down. "Or she thought I was the chick no the side… I don't know who's who."  
"Well, at least you know now."  
"What? What the heck does that mean?"  
"Well, would you rather be dating him and he'd have another girl who he claimed to like as much as you? Someone who he talked to in the same way, held in the same way, and kissed in the same way? Would you rather be deceived?"  
Akako sighed. "I guess. But it still hurts."  
Monah hugged her. "I know. But it leaves room for healing."


	67. Rescue

**Random thought of the day-** I'm getting tanner and tanner from marching in the hot sun.

This will be the last of the short chapters for a while. Tomorrow expect a long one to make up for the shortness of this one and the previous.

----------

No review responses for this chapter… more time to write it!

----------

Motoko counted out the money into the eager first years' hands. They bounced on their heels, happy to get the new income.  
"Now, are you familiar with the plan?" she asked the girls strictly.  
"Yes, Motoko," sighed a slightly plump girl with thick brown hair. "You've told us like, fifty million times."  
"We've got it," said a scraggly girl with red hair and thick glasses.  
"Don't screw up," warned Motoko, pointing a slender finger in their direction. The two girls saluted goofily and Motoko sighed. Good help was so hard to find nowadays.

----------

Wednesday afternoon Yuki walked into his first class. He reached into his bag to grab the book- it wasn't there. No one noticed a tall redhead with freckles clutching two books. Phase one was complete. She slipped the book into an empty filing cabinet.  
Yuki began to worry. The Sensei had made it clear that they definitely needed their books today. Where was his? He had checked to make sure he packed it before he left. The Sensei peered around the room sharply, checking for books on every desk.  
"Sohma, Minigawa?" he asked sharply, eyeing the only two book-less desks. "Where are your books?"  
"I must have misplaced mine," said Yuki, looking flustered.  
"I never received one, Sensei," said Motoko.  
"Well, outside in the hall is the book closet, there should be at least two books in there." They both bowed and left.  
"I wonder why they never gave me one," said Motoko.  
"I wonder where mine went," said Yuki, concentrating so hard on the book mystery that he forgot about the uncomfortable-ness of the other day. The brunette had moved the books to the back of the closet and was stationed around the corner. As soon as she was sure they were both inside, she shut the door quietly. She put a chair against it. Then, she ran back to class.

----------

"I wonder where the books are?" asked Yuki, oblivious to their trapped situation.  
"I don't know. Oh, here are some books back here!" The closet was gigantic and filled with all kinds of books, odds, and ends.  
Motoko pointed to a stack of pale blue familiar looking books. Wiping the dust off the cover, she smiled; it was the right book. She grabbed one and gave it to Yuki, and took one for herself. They turned to leave, when Motoko said, "Oh no."  
"What?" asked Yuki, but soon he saw. "Well we'll just open the door," said Yuki, trying to open the door in vain. He slammed against the door. Nothing. "Are you claustrophobic?" asked Yuki in alarm, looking at Motoko.  
_Hmm, I wasn't planning on it, but…_ "A little."  
"I'm so sorry, I guess I closed the door behind me or something, just try to stay calm, okay?" asked Yuki, looking at Motoko in concern.  
"Okay," she said, trying to look pained. He put his hand to her forehead. "You're not hot yet, so just try to be calm, and you shouldn't work yourself up." She fought the urge to sigh at his touch.

----------

Monah was supposed to be reading. She had read some last night, and didn't really have to read today, but it was good to be ahead. The Sensei was in the teacher's lounge, as usual. Monah put her head on the desk, and slowly fell asleep…

_It was like her very first "strange room" dream, only she could see a lot more, though she was still in the "audience". She had a scar on her chin again- it really stuck out because it wasn't something she usually saw. She was wearing a halter top and gym shorts. She sat on the bed and Yuki, wearing a black t-shirt and grey shorts, came in and sat next to her. He ran a hand down her shoulder, and she smiled at him. He had that look in his eyes again. Pure satisfaction. She had a similar look in her eyes.  
_"_It's so quiet," said Monah. He smiled.  
_"_I know. It's a nice change, isn't it?" He kissed her hand, and she was wearing a beautiful sapphire ring. She sighed. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. As they were kissing, the dream faded._

"Monah!" whispered a girl from the front row. "Wake up! Sensei will be back any minute now," she said, gesturing at the clock. Monah jolted back to reality and opened her book. The Sensei came in and smiled when he saw everyone reading.

----------

"There's no space in here," said Motoko, pretending to hyperventilate. Yuki walked over to her and stared at her.  
"It's okay," he said in a calming voice. She clutched his arm. He really wanted to pry her off of him, but he didn't want to make her frenzied. She grabbed him and pressed him against her body.  
"It's getting cold. Can we sit down?" she asked. Yuki sat and she let go, but only for a second. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist again. "You're warm."  
"Uh, yes," he said, trying to loosen her grip. She stared into his eyes.  
"Even if I have to be stuck, I'm glad it's with you," she breathed. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes closed and she leaned up to kiss him, but he turned his head so her kiss landed around his ear. He pried her arms off.  
"Look Motoko, I have a girlfriend," he said. "I like you too, but _not in that way._"  
"Yuki," she pleaded. "We're the only ones in here. No one will know if we kiss a bit before we are discovered."  
"Motoko," he said, walking backwards.  
"We're all alone," she said, cornering him.  
"Not," said a voice.

_----------_

_**Flashback:  
**_Akako had been going to her next class. She decided to take the long way to her class just for kicks. She didn't want to run into Fudo, who always took the other way. She saw a chair propped against the door of a closet.  
"What the heck is that about?" asked Akako, taking the chair down. She put her ear to the door and listened.  
"Ook… ko… friend… not in that… ay."  
_Intriguing, _thought Akako, and opened the door, finding Motoko cornering a very uncomfortable Yuki, trying to get away.

----------

"Motoko, I thought I told you that Yuki has a girlfriend," sighed Akako, leaning against the doorway. Motoko's eyes were widened and it was clear that Akako was the last person she wanted to see right now, plus "that fat girl" was supposed to be guarding the door. "Why were you all up on him?"  
"I wasn't!" she shouted. "I'm claustrophobic, and I just needed some comfort."  
"Uh _huh_." Akako eyed the two. "Motoko… leave Yuki alone, please?" She put her head in her hand. "I am not up to kickin' your sorry butt right now. Be thankful that I'm tired, because I want to smack somebody _really _bad." Motoko sighed and walked out of the room. Yuki walked over to Akako and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry," said Yuki.  
"No problem, I just want an excuse to yell at her," said Akako, shrugging. He laughed.  
"I should have seen that coming… well, at least now I won't be so oblivious. I didn't know if she liked me like _that_, but now, I do."  
"See ya," said Akako, giving Yuki a sort of one-armed friendly hug. He smiled and she walked away.

For some reason, she felt better.


	68. Tree Meeting

**Random thought of the day-** I… am… so… tired…

We had to stand still without moving for like 15 minutes today… it doesn't sound like much but it IS! I'm not the kind of person who can stand up straight; I usually shift my weight from foot to foot. Anyway, I'm so tired… I wanna go sleepy…

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Fallen Protector-** I guess love isn't really about stopping and thinking! Hopefully after this talking to she'll think a bit more.

**maidenofthemist89- **I didn't mean not to review… lol I just meant that I wasn't going to answer any of the reviews for the chapter before the previous chapter. The ending of HP6 SHOCKED me. I added you to my MSN list; hopefully you'll be on sometime!

**F306 animelover- **Here's the next chapter!

**Dragonjewel24- **Motoko told the redheaded first year to come back and open the door when all of the classes had let out. I thought I mentioned it… but I guess I didn't.

**xbloodyxvalentinex- **It's weird how sometimes little things can make a big difference. Who knows what would happen if they had been in there for as long as Motoko wanted? If he wouldn't kiss her, she might come at him with an ax or something… oh dear… THANK YOU AKAKO!

----------

Motoko walked down the hallway fuming with anger. Where were her lookouts? She had paid them 2000 yen apiece. That should be enough for a job well done! Now she lost three weeks worth of cleaning money and her chance at Yuki. A girl swept by with her head down, and a wisp of ginger hair caught her eye. Motoko grabbed the collar of the girl. Sure enough, it was the scraggly girl.  
"Well, I see you are looking out," she growled.  
"I'm sorry Motoko! I had to get to class!"  
"Class? I paid you and you promised me that you'd keep anyone away from that door!" She grabbed more of the cloth on the girl's shirt. "Either give me the money back or I'll wipe the floor with your face." The disappointment had hit her hard, and she was very, very angry. The girl scrambled in her bag and pulled out a crinkled bill. Motoko snatched it back and let go of the girl, storming down the hallway. She was in search for the brunette, and was sure she'd find her before the day was over.

----------

Akako stared at her watch. She had one more class- Base of Drawing. The class where she had chosen Fudo as her partner. Sighing, she opened the doors and stepped outside the building. She wasn't in the mood to see Fudo, heck; she wasn't in the mood for class. She hadn't skipped once yet, a personal record, so she just breezed on to her dorm. The sun was high in the sky, making the brisk day comfortable.  
She found her tree, the tree she sat at when she wanted to think. She felt very angry when she remembered how she had sat there with Fudo once… She shook her head and crushed a leaf on the ground with her boot. She saw a shadow and said she would stick her heavy heel through his stomach if he didn't move… who was he and why was he at her tree!  
"Get walking," she scoffed. The boy turned around. She recognized him and her brow furrowed. "GET WALKING."  
"Kaki," said Fudo, taking an end of her long hair in between his fingers. She slapped his hand.  
"Touch me and you die. GET GOING."  
"I broke up with Anzi," said Fudo, not even flinching at her slap. She smirked.  
"Oh Fudo, okay!" she said in a false sweet voice. "Get a grip and a life. Go away, this is my tree."  
"I don't seem your name on it anywhere," said Fudo, his shining "F" necklace bothering her. She grabbed it from his neck and dug the edge into the tree bark, forming a crooked "Akako" in the wood. She then shoved it in his face.  
"Happy now? Go away Fudo."  
"I knew you wouldn't come to class," he said. "So I went to where I know you would go. I know you, Akako," whispered Fudo, his breath hot on her neck. "And I miss you."  
"I miss you lying to me," said Akako faking seriousness. "Go away."  
"What, are you gonna hit me?" asked Fudo. She pulled up her boot so it reached her knee and then swung her foot, kicking him on the right cheek.  
"Oww!" said Fudo, clutching his face. The tip of her boot had caught his eye, and he had a cut from the very tip on his eyebrow. The outline of the sole had made an impression on his face. He stared at her, muttered a curse and walked away. She slid down the tree and sat at the base between two roots. The bell tolled in the background and one of the half long classes let out. Akako noticed a plump brunette girl who was walking faster than everyone else… she looked oddly familiar. She kept darting glances behind her until a girl came out- Motoko. Then she sped up and began to look at the trees. The only tree wide enough had Akako at the base. She looked at Akako. She did look tough in her ragged white tee with glitter silver stars, black skirt, and knee high boots. Akako tilted her head as if to say 'hide here.' The girl looked thankful and sat on the other side of the tree.  
"Why are you hiding from Minigawa?" muttered Akako. "You owe her money or somethin'?"  
"No," said the girl. "She gave me a job and I didn't do it right… so now she's mad and I'm afraid of her."  
"Yeah, she's weird," remarked Akako, putting on sunglasses. "Hey," she said, a thought crossing her mind. "What was your job?"  
"I had to guard a door for her, she had told me to close it and put a chair to keep it closed. Only I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't go to class, so I went to class because no one goes down that hallway."  
"You closed the door?"  
"She paid me to. She didn't explain to me why she wanted it closed."  
Akako contemplated screaming "MOTOKO, SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" but she decided against it. It wasn't like the girl knew what she was doing.  
"Stay away from Motoko," warned Akako. "She's a weirdo."  
"I don't plan on going near her anytime!" said the girl. Akako laughed.  
"Good!" said Akako. "What's your name?"  
"Kohada Maeda," said the girl.  
"Akako Suiki," said Akako. "I'd bow but you wouldn't see me." She giggled.  
"Are you a third or fourth year?" asked the girl.  
"First," said Akako, staring at a reddened leaf.  
"First! But you look so old?"  
"Ehh, I wasn't gonna come to college, but I changed my mind," said Akako, crunching the leaf in her hand.  
"Wow. So do you live in a house or a dorm?"  
"Dorm," said Akako. "Minigawa's gone, you can come out." Kohada breathed a sigh of relief and looked for Motoko. Confident that she wasn't there, she walked out from behind the tree.  
"Wanna have dinner with me and my friend Monah?" asked Akako.  
"No, I have to go to the gym, but thank you. I'm trying to get in shape for the dance."  
"Good luck," said Akako. "The gym is usually full by now." Kohada smiled.

----------

Monah was surprised to find Akako wasn't at the dorm. She was actually a bit worried. She hoped Akako hadn't done something destructive. Akako walked inside looking slightly annoyed.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you were okay," said Monah.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit angry at Motoko, that's all."  
"What did she do?" asked Monah. Akako relayed everything about the closet situation.  
"Then I found out that she paid some girls to set everything up. I mean, how desperate do you get? Now I know she likes Yuki, Yuki knows, and you know. So if she tries anything else," Akako grinned evilly. "Oh revenge will be sweet."  
"Just don't kill her," said Monah, digging in the fishbowl for money.  
"You never let me have any fun," complained Akako.  
"I'm sorry; you just act on the situation too fast. Where would you stash the body?"  
"Hmm, good point," said Akako, getting out her Base of Drawing workbook to make up for skipping. "Oh well, I gotta do this," she gestured to the book. "So I'll eat with you when you come back."  
"Do you have another choice?" asked Monah with a smile. Akako smiled back.  
Monah left the room and walked down the steps. She was thinking about Yuki's marriage idea. She ran into someone and books went everywhere.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" snapped an angry voice. Monah stared up at Motoko, and it was not clear whose face showed greater surprise.


	69. Confrontations and Dreams

**Random thought of the day-** Sorry I didn't post a chapter anyway. I was home for about 20 minutes total yesterday, and by the time I retired home for the night, I was so tired that if I wrote a chapter it'd look like: Monah and yuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. (a.k.a. I'd fall asleep on the keyboard)

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Fallen Protector- **Don't mess with Akako when she's mad! She likes boots, and those hurt.

**Fk306 animelover-** Here you go.

**Dragonjewel24-** No, I think that information wasn't in the last chapter… so don't worry! Hooray for people who can't stand still, People Who Can't Stand Still United! (PWCSSU!) That sounds like a sneeze.

**xbloodyxvalentinex-** Maybe Monah's been thinking along those lines for a while… only Akako's making her bring the darkness into the open. People can have a lot of influence.

**maidenofthemist89- **Cool, show work! I'm usually on at night, like after 6:00.

----------

"Don't you look where you're going?" snapped Motoko, picking up her things.  
"I guess you were too busy scheming how to steal my boyfriend to look where you were going, huh?" asked Monah, standing up and brushing off her clothes.  
"He bragged about it to you, huh?" smirked Motoko.  
"No, I heard from other sources." Monah began to walk away.  
"You're not going to keep him," muttered Motoko. "If I can't have him, no one can…"

----------

Monah and Akako ate together, Monah trying to decipher what Motoko had said when she walked away.  
"Don't let Motoko bother you," said Akako, trying to eat a particularly slippery noodle. "She's a witch."  
"I'm not… she just said something and I don't know what it was. I hope it wasn't a threat, or a request…"  
"Chill out, hey, I finished the dress. Do you want to try it on?"  
"YES! Ooh, yes!" Monah threw her trash away and Akako produced the finished product. It was perfect, and when Monah tried it on, it was probably the best dress she had ever worn. It was amazing, hiding the spots she was unsure of and accenting her good features.  
"It's perfect," breathed Monah. She turned around and Akako zipped the back. She looked in the mirror.  
Even without makeup and with messed up hair from the collision, the dress more than made up for it. She looked darker than normal, which she liked. When she looked pale she felt sick. It messed with her mind like that.  
She put the dress back on the dummy and changed into her pajamas. She didn't feel like leaving, not even to go see Yuki. The phone rang, and she picked it up.  
"Monah?" asked Yuki.  
"Yuki, hi!" said Monah.  
"Hey, I don't know if Akako told you, but Motoko tried to mess with me today…"  
"Akako told me, and she seemed super angry when I bumped into her."  
"Well, she seems kind of messed up."  
"Yeah… she seems rattled."  
"She seems to hold a grudge… will you stay away from her?"  
"What?"  
"I'm afraid she'll snap or something…"  
"Uh…"  
"Please promise me Monah."  
"I promise."  
"I know this may sound stupid, but I just don't want anything to happen."  
"Okay," she said, more brightly. "I miss you. Can I see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure, after class."  
"Ok!" she smiled. "See ya!"  
"Bye," he said softly. She put down the receiver and rested her head on the pillow.  
Soon she was sleeping.

_She was walking down the hall. She watched herself, as the Audience. _This has happened, only hours ago,_ thought Monah. She ran into Motoko, who yelled.  
_"_Don't you look where you're going?" asked Motoko angrily, gathering books and papers.  
_"_I guess you were too busy scheming how to steal my boyfriend to look where you were going, huh?" Monah asked smartly. The conversation went as follows and she ran up to where Motoko was when they parted and listened to her.  
"You're not going to keep him," she said. "If I can't have him, no one can."  
A picture flashed in front of her eyes, Yuki tied to a pole, sweat pouring down his face. There was a chair facing him, and someone was sitting in it, just watching him. She screamed and woke up._

"I hate dreaming things so vividly," she snarled under her breath. Akako noticed nothing and snored on. She fell asleep.

_She was peering through a glass. Rows of cribs faced her, and a nurse picked up a bundle and walked to the window with it.  
The baby was totally bald with huge eyes. They opened, and Monah saw that one eye was electric blue and one was deep fuchsia.  
"We're not sure if the other eye will start producing the purple pigment, as blue is the color when no pigment is produced. Either it will retain blue eyes, or eventually the blue eye will turn purple." Monah began to cry as she held the child. She was herself in the dream, and she felt a sharp pain from her scar on her chin as tears ran down her face. Then, everything went black. _


	70. All the time

**Random thought of the day-** I'll cut right to the chase.

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Fallen Protector- **Have fun on vacation!

**F306 animelover- **Here ya go! This chapter's shorter, but still important.

**Dolfinz-**The dreams are both a blessing and a curse.

**xbloodyxvalentinex- **Motoko does deserve some comeuppance, that's all I'll say…

**Dragonjewel24- **I was not hit by a car :) At least, I hope so. PWCSSU (a.k.a. the sneeze club) lives on!

**maidenofthemist89- **11 is out! I must buy it now!

----------

Monah woke up the next morning feeling muggy. She stared out the window. The weather reflected her feelings. Akako snored loudly in her bed. Monah sat up. Thunder rumbled softly. She sighed. Walking to class would not be a treat… especially if she wanted to cut across campus like she usually did.  
She dressed in a long sleeved red shirt and dark jeans and brushed her teeth and hair. Soon Akako was awoken by the sound of the sink.  
"Good morning," said Monah half-heartedly.  
"Umph," said Akako, closing the bathroom door.

----------

Monah began her walk earlier that morning, due to the fact that she wanted to take the path to avoid stepping in the wet grass. The sky was solid grey, and though Monah liked the sun it was a change of scenery, so she didn't really care.  
She had a test in her first class and was happy to get a B-plus. She had studied a bit, but not as much as she'd liked to, so she was pleased with her results.

----------

Motoko went down a deserted hallway. It was blocked off for repairs, but it was too early for the repairmen to be there. She stepped on the solid tiles, not wanting to break anything or leave any trace of her. She found the door she was looking for and jiggled the handle. Locked. Not like she hadn't suspected it. She pulled out a key that she had gotten with ease from a supply closet and smiled in satisfaction when she heard the light "click" of a lock opening. Opening the door slowly, she heard the hinges moan. She'd have to oil them. She had time. Taking off her clogs, she walked down the steps. The tarp over the tiles had muffled her sound so far, but the steps would make a loud noise.  
The boiler made the room extremely hot. Stripping off her large overcoat, she felt much, much better.  
She looked around. Yes, this was a good place. It was spacious and looked like no one had ever come down, or at the least for ten years. She could take ten large steps from one end to the other longways, and seven wide. There was a wooden bench in the middle, bolted down, but with a gentle nudge of her foot, Motoko felt the bench move. She smiled. It would be easy to move. She strolled around one more time, and then looked at her watch. It was almost time for class. She walked up the stairs, closed the door lightly, and locked it. She put her shoes back on and proceeded to go to class.

----------

Yuki sat next to the first people he could find, and they boxed him in. He didn't want to see Motoko, let alone talk to her. He had a bad feeling about her. She walked in as the bell rang. She looked at him, a grim sense of happiness in her eyes. He turned away quickly. She grinned. He didn't know what he was in for.

----------

The lunch table was silent. It was the first day that Motoko had left the table, and it left everyone feeling a bit uncomfortable, especially Kyo and Tohru, who had no idea what was going on. Everyone picked at their food. Akako sighed.  
"Look, Motoko was trouble, okay? We shouldn't let her ruin our lunch."  
Everyone else just looked down.  
"Look!" shouted Akako. "We can still party." She jumped up on the table. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells," she sang.  
Monah laughed and tugged on the bottom of her jeans.  
"Thanks," said Monah. "You can cheer me up all the time."


	71. Coffehouse and contemplation

**Random thought of the day-** It's funny how with only a few words the whole world can crumble before you.

----------

**xbloodyxvalentinex-** Nothing like a good old punch to the face, eh?

**Dolfinz- **I'm glad that you can't tell what's gonna happen because that makes it even more exciting when you do find out.

**Dragonjewel24-** I'm not sure if/where vol. 11 is available… I was just told about it in a review.

**Yu-** I feel special that even non-English speaking people read my story! Thanks for all of the good reviews, and I wish I knew German so I could make it easier for you to read.

----------

The week dragged on slowly. It seemed that as the weather got worse everyone got more tired. Every day Motoko visited the boiler room, readying it. She had to make sure everything was flawless, and she wasn't going to pay anyone to help her. No, this was far too important for that. She had to miss a class or two here and there, but if everything wasn't perfect and smooth, the results would be devastating. Only after the fifth day did she relax and realize that everything was as good as it could be.

----------

It was Tuesday, and the dance was on Friday. Akako was done with the dress completely, and the Sensei loved it. Even though it was beautiful, she had to make sure that it would be worn by someone their age. Monah loved it and tried it on every day with varied accessories to see what looked right. On Monday, she and Akako had gone to an accessory store to buy things for the dance. Akako had made a dress for herself as well, and was going to the dance to prove that Fudo didn't make her leave it, and that you didn't need a date to go to a school dance.

----------

Akako had seen Fudo the other day at the coffee shop. He had large purple circles around his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept for a while. She took a deep breath and sat opposite him.  
"What is wrong?" she asked, stirring her coffee.  
He stared up at her. "Akako," he said hoarsely. He reached out a pale hand and touched her face. She resisted the urge to smack him and pulled back.  
"Don't touch me," she said tiredly. "You look dead on your feet." She handed him her coffee cup and he practically inhaled it.  
"Akako…" he put his head on the table. His hair that had once been sleek and shiny was now dull and matted. His hands, once so smooth, were now roughened as if he had gripped something for a long time. His eyes were reddened. "Don't push me away again," he said. "I failed. I failed my test in my main course. I'm broken. I can't think of anyone but you." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it so hard she bit back a yelp.  
"Sure, Fudo," said Akako soothingly. "But you don't want me."  
"I do," he said.  
"No, you'd drive yourself crazy," she said quietly. "I forgive you, and it's time to move on."  
"There's no moving on," he said. "Not without you."  
"I forgive you, Fudo, that should give you a free conscience. And if you realize how bad you feel now, then you won't do it again in the future."  
"Right," he said, sitting up. She kissed his forehead.  
"Go to your dorm and sleep, Fudo." He nodded emptily. She sat inside the coffee house as she watched him stumble out the door. A solitary tear fell down her cheek.

----------

Monah didn't go to lunch. She wasn't hungry. Instead she went back to her dorm and read a few chapters in her book for her MWF classes so she could just slack off. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. Yuki held two plates wrapped in plastic wrap.  
"You don't want to be up here alone?" he asked her. She shook her head.  
"No, no, you can eat here." She moved her stuff to make room for him and he sat next to her.  
"I know things are weird… but it'll get better." He put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned against him.  
"I thought about what you said a while ago… about the whole marriage thing?" Yuki's eyes widened. "I was thinking that I'd love to marry you… but would you be ok to wait for a while?"  
Yuki hid all of the feelings and all of the knowing he had of her disease. It took all of his courage to say, "of course."  
Maybe "a while" wasn't that long.  
Hopefully.


	72. Tick, Tock

**Random thought of the day-** Safari, Terrence, Lucy, Joel, jello, and Whose Line. Only one person in the whole wide world will understand that, and they don't even know what Fruits Basket is.

----------

I want to get this out, so I can't do review responses. I just don't have time.

----------

It was midnight. Motoko counted her supplies and grabbed the life sized doll. Climbing down the fire escape from her dorm window, she made her way to the building.  
She had made the doll herself, out of old sheets and pillows. It was taller than her, but she could carry it. She had worked out a lot last year.  
Slinging the dummy over her shoulder, she walked carefully to the door, unlocked it with the same master key she had unlocked the boiler room door with, and slipped inside the building.  
It was eerie being in the building with no one else inside. Still, she stuck to her plan which was now engraved and burned into her mind. Who knew if the lights would be on? The boiler room door was found with ease. She smiled and opened her case. Measuring her supplies, she found everything was perfect. Now to get some sleep. Evil deeds did nothing when you were tired.

----------

The next morning marked Wednesday. Since they had afternoon classes, everyone wanted to sleep in.  
However, Monah and Akako weren't so lucky. Around seven in the morning, someone pounded on their door.  
"I am going to murder everyone and everything," muttered Akako. Monah just made a moaning noise and rolled over. "Nice friend you are," said Akako, getting up and opening the door. It was Fudo.  
"Fudo…" muttered Akako.  
"I love you," he said. "I found a way to prove it!" Akako groaned. He took off his shirt and turned around. He had the word "Akako" written in ragged script across his back.  
"Fudo!" she shrieked and ran her hands along his back. "This isn't real. Tell me this isn't real."  
"It is," he said proudly.  
A boy ran up the stairs panting profusely.  
"This… is…" he said, leaning over. "Fudo, come back."  
"Woah… he was cheating on me worse than I thought," said Akako.  
"No," the guy says. "I'm his roomie. He hasn't been sober since you found out about Anzi. I'm serious; he spent a good chunk of his tuition for next year on alcohol."  
"Fudo…" Akako put a hand on his cheek. She turned to the boy. "Please get rid of all the alcohol, and do you know where he has his money?" The boy nodded. "Hide that too. Let him sleep all day today. Don't let him worry about classes. Make sure that all alcohol is gone, and that his money is hidden for a while, and give it back when he promises that he won't use it on beer." He nodded again and proceeded to drag Fudo out of the room. In the hallway, Fudo began to sing "Liiiiiiiiiiiiife without youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, goes by so sloooooooooooowlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…"  
Akako shut the door and fell back into bed, but she couldn't bring herself back to sleep.

----------

_Everything was black. There was a humming sound in the background, but Monah couldn't see anything but blackness and a bit of haze. The image wasn't clear, but the sound was crisp. There was a dinging sound like something being hit against metal.  
__A voice was humming… Monah couldn't determine the gender.  
__Someone was hitting the metal harder.  
_"_La la la," said the voice, and Monah could hear a slurp… like someone sipping out of a cup. "You know that's doing nothing?" asked the girl's voice. It was familiar, but in her hazy dreamlike state Monah couldn't understand it.  
_"_It will," said a voice she presumed male.  
_"_No it won't," said the girl in a singsong voice. "You're gonna be here forever and ever… and so will I."  
"What, are you going to starve me?"  
"Of course not. I'm going to give you food, and let you even walk around a bit."  
"You're crazy."  
_"_No I'm not," said the girl. "You could have prevented this?"  
_"_How? How- Mublobloblbo…" the words became distorted and…  
_Monah woke up. She had a horrible feeling of foreboding. Something told her that not everything was ok. Not everything was normal.  
Inside her head, a clock was ticking. Counting down the seconds.  
She just didn't know it yet.


	73. Theif

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**xbloodyxvalentinex- **Riding a skateboard on a treadmill… can't say I've ever done it but now I have a horrible urge to. Don't worry… I've had things block my mind before too.

**Dark Inu Fan-** I'm sorry about the computer situation. Thanks for still reading when you got the chance!

**Dragonjewel24- **That (for now…) is going to worry me…

**maidenofthemist89- **I'm sorry… for a while there hasn't been much Yuki… that's all I'm gonna say on the matter. I can't say much in RR (that's review responses) because I'd give things away! And it's killing me, folks.

----------

Akako walked across campus. She checked her watch. She had more than a half hour before her first class but did not feel like "socializing" at the lunch table. ("Socializing" being the fact that no one talked anymore.) Fudo ran out of a building and turned to a bunch of people waving his arms. _Probably asking for more beer, _thought Akako. He saw Akako and his eyes showed more hatred than anyone could imagine. _Dang… is he still drunk? _He ran over. He showed a mix of wanting to kill her on the spot and intoxicated self restraint.  
"He stole all my money…" Fudo eventually spouted out.  
"What?" Akako dropped her books.  
"Tomo. You told him to hide my money and he hid it alright, and he split."  
"No… you can't be… no…" Akako wrung her hands. "No, no! He couldn't do it."  
"Well he did," snapped Fudo, swinging to slap her but holding himself back once seeing the fear in her eyes.  
"F…Fu… Fudo," said Akako. "I am _so _sorry. I didn't know… I really didn't know… I thought he was trustworthy. You never said anything bad about him before!"  
"That's because I didn't like him!" retorted Fudo. "There was no reason for me to talk about him when I don't like him at all."  
"Well if you weren't getting drunk 24/7, then this wouldn't have happened!"  
"Don't blame me for what happened!"  
"Well I am! You could have easily prevented it and now you've killed off half your brain cells, lost your money, and have my name written across your back!"  
"What the-" he took off his shirt and turned around. "No. This can't be permanent."  
"If you were sober, than it wouldn't be there at all!"  
"Shut up! You caused me to go in this slump."  
"Oh yeah, I made you cheat on me. Fudo, if you had found me all over another guy, would you just shrug and say 'Oh well, call me when you're done'?"  
"I wasn't all over her!"  
"Please! You were feeding her, and you were flirting like the wind. She knew she was caught and she gave up but you didn't. If she would have played dumb, than you would have gotten off easy, but she knew the jig was up!"  
"Go to the dance with me."  
"What?"  
"If you go to the dance with me, then I'll forgive you."  
She swung her bag, which wasn't light, and hit him across the face.  
"You are despicable," she said, spitting in his face. "How much do I want to bet you planned all this?"  
"No, he did take my money; I just don't have time for any of this school crap too! If you're my slave- you do my bidding for a week, then I'll forgive you. Report, chores, work… you know, just make things easier on me for a week while I recuperate."  
"You are a horrible person." Akako hoisted her bag on her shoulder. "And you might have drunken yourself to death if you had your money, so maybe it's not so bad." She swung around.  
"About that servant job?" shouted Fudo. She made a rude gesture and didn't turn back.

----------

In her last class, Monah had extra time so she decided to read over a flier she had picked up in the hall about the dance.  
"_Have a boogie time at the Freshman Dance! Party with the groovy-o folks until you can't party anymore! DJ, prizes, and food await! So come down to the party and experience these fun things and more!" _It went on to list the DJ and the songs he would play, the prizes and contests, and the people who organized the dance. Monah smiled and put her head on the desk. _It would be fun…_

_She was at the dance, looking very pretty in her dress, and Yuki looking excellent behind her. She was chatting to Akako and Tohru, who had Kyo behind her looking bored. Yuki was staring around the room and Kyo was playing with a drink stirrer in his punch. A rather fat chaperone was telling off a boy who tried to spike the punch. She was pointing a chubby finger at him and his friends were behind him and laughing at his predicament.  
_"_She's here," whispered Tohru. They all turned to the door, where Motoko, looking attractive in a blue gown came in with a familiar looking guy on her arm.  
__Fudo. Fudo had taken Motoko to the dance.  
__They all turned to Akako, who sipped her drink as if she had never seen Fudo before.  
__They crossed the dance floor where a slow melody was playing. Motoko wrapped her arms around Fudo's neck and pulled close… closer than many other couples.  
__Akako's fingers tightened slightly around her cup as Motoko fixed Fudo's hair. However, both dancers attention was elsewhere. Motoko kept looking at Yuki trying to find jealousy, and Fudo kept glancing at Akako.  
_"_Monah," someone called. She turned around. No one was there.  
_"_Monah!" Monah turned around.  
_

"Monah, wake up," said the Sensei. He was a balding man in his early fifties and was one of the most understanding. "Get a good night's sleep tonight, okay? You look dead."  
"Alright," said Monah with a half hearted smile. She got up and trudged out of the classroom.


	74. The Dance Begins

**Random thought of the day-** It's been two days since the last chapter. I've gotten a few reviews here or there saying things like "I finally caught up" so I gave a little time for everyone to catch up… I'm sorry to those of you who were caught up (probably 80 of you) so here is the next chapter.

P.S. Band camp is over! Yay!

----------

**Review Responses: **(if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**F306 animelover- **Not many people are liking Fudo right now- and it's obvious why, he's a total jerk… you'll see a bit of him in this chapter but as the climax intensifies, he'll be a part of the story but not a main part… I'm not sure if this is giving away something and if it is I'm sorry.

**Dolfinz**- Hmm, I never really thought of an AkakoxFudo pairing. I can just tell you that this is not going to happen as far as I know… but sometimes the story gets out of control and speaks for itself.

**maidenofthemist89- **Anime convention? Kickin'. Special passes? Free manga! That sounds so great! I've never been to an anime convention but my friend went to one.

----------

Friday arrived. The day of the dance. There had been scattered tests throughout the week, but all classes had some kind of exam, so everyone was given a free day on Friday.  
Monah had slept in until noon, and the dance was at seven. Akako woke up at ten (very early for her) and went to the gym to vent.  
Monah woke up lazily and groggily. She could barely keep her eyes open… her body was so fatigued that she wondered if she would ever get up. She sat up and her whole body tried to lie down. Rubbing her eyes with her forearm, she stumbled over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
After that, she was awake mentally, if not physically. Changing into a long-sleeved v-neck red shirt and jeans, she walked down to the student office to collect exam results- she had gotten one or two grades in class but she had to get the rest from the office. She was pleased with the results- all As and Bs.  
When she got back to the apartment, Akako had lunch out and was eating. Monah's was still packaged and put across from her on the table.  
"Ready for the dance tonight?" asked Akako.  
"Mmm hmm," said Monah, opening her dinner package.  
Not so far away, someone else was preparing in a very different way.

----------

Everyone was talking; music was playing, but hardly anyone was dancing yet. Monah was wearing her dress, and Akako had already taken the picture so they were free to talk and mingle. While everyone was talking, Monah was playing with the white choker she had on, it was a habit of her to play with her necklaces while she was nervous or just absentminded. Yuki was there but he seemed distant, so she didn't push anything. She wondered if Motoko was really going with Fudo. It didn't seem likely, but she wasn't too sure about anything right now. Kyo had his arm protectively around Tohru's waist and wasn't really talking to anyone.  
Monah noticed a few boys from her dream inching towards the punch table. She knew what they were up to, and went up to a chaperone asking if she had tried the punch yet. When she said no, she turned and saw the boys hanging around the table and immediately knew what they were up to. She walked over in a huff as the double doors opened and Fudo came in with Motoko on his arm, looking beautifully sinister in a blue dress. Both Tohru and Akako were surprised, but Monah had expected this, so she walked over to the unusual couple.  
"Hello, Fudo," she said coldly. "And hello, Motoko."  
"Hello Monah," said Motoko in a fake sweet voice. "I trust all is well?"  
"Yes, it is, thank you," said Monah in the same tone, never taking her eyes off of hers. Motoko nodded and went to go get some punch with Fudo. She passed by where Monah and company's drinks were and stared at their table. A light dinner was provided with the dance and it was about time to eat. They sat down, luckily each table seated six.  
Motoko walked over, wringing her hands. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to," Akako's eyes darted at Fudo. "But I just came over to apologize, you know, for everything. These exams make everyone a little tense, and, well, I guess I was tense enough for all of us, no?" she asked with a smile, inviting them to share the joke. No one returned the smile. "Anyway, I just hope that we can start trying to, you know, be friends again?" she smiled invitingly.  
"Uh…" said Akako.  
"I know you probably can't answer that now, but in the long run I'd like for us to be friends," said Motoko, making a wide hand gesture and knocking over Yuki's punch glass all over the floor. "Oh great," said Motoko, hitting herself on the forehead. "I'm trying to convince you to give me another chance and I'm ruining your dinner." She walked over to the punch table, turned her back to them, and filled a glass quickly. "Here," she said, putting the punch glass in front of Yuki.  
"Thank you Motoko," said Yuki, trying to make it sound like he meant it. She turned to go back to her table.  
"No," she muttered, "Thank _you._"


	75. First Step

**Random thought of the day-** Singing is fun!

----------

**Review Responses:** (if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**maidenofthemist89- **Yuki's wondering if he was the one who made Motoko go wrong, and he's wondering if he's the cause of all the tension around the group and if he should have done something else… in short he's blaming himself for all of the trouble so he doesn't want to talk to anyone so he can't ruin anything else. Poor Yuki.

**xbloodyxvalentinex**- Well… all I can say is keep reading.

**Dragonjewel24-** The sneeze club is my best friend.

**Dolfinz-** I bet Motoko is glad she has a fan.

----------

Yuki took a sip of his punch and stared at the couples around them. They all seemed happy to get a break from the seriousness of studies and mingle with each other. Many tables were full with friends and couples and some waiters who were hired for the day were beginning to hand out menus to the tables.  
He just realized that he was tired. Very tired. Exams must have taken a lot out of him. He put his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.  
"Are you alright?" asked Monah. The room was spinning.  
"Yes… yes, I just… I think…" Yuki stuttered as he rose. "I think I should go splash some cold water on my face."  
"Yes, if you think you should," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "Hurry back."  
He nodded and got out of his seat. He managed his way to the bathroom without crashing into anything. It was deserted and he put his weight on the sink. His reflection was pale. He turned on the sink after several tries and splashed cold water on his face. He might have well not bothered because things just got hazier. He closed his eyes and they did not open. Water poured from the sink and made a light dripping sound. No one was awake to hear it.

----------

After their brief first dance upon entering the room, Fudo and Motoko hadn't been paying much attention to each other. Sure they'd made idle chit-chat but Motoko had been keeping an eye on Yuki's table and smiled when she saw Yuki growing drowsy. She turned away and gazed at their table in the distorted image of her spoon. Monah was looking worried. Good. She deserved a little trouble in her life. Gosh was she ugly. The distorted vision in her spoon made her uglier. Motoko resisted the urge to laugh. Or chuck the spoon at Monah. She regained composure. She had to keep a cool head or The Plan would be a failure.  
"Why do you keep looking over at their table?" asked Motoko, noticing Fudo giving much more obvious glances over at that table. He grabbed her face and smashed his mouth against her. Akako stared at them in disgust.  
Motoko pulled away and smacked him with her bag.  
"Fool, stop it. You know I only went out with you for the 1000 yen you promised me, and which you have only paid half of."  
"Shut up, you said you'd be my date," slurred Fudo.  
"I said I'd go with you to the dance, technically I have already done that. You're lucky I'm still here. I said nothing about dancing, yet I danced with you. I said nothing about eating, yet I eat with you. Now give me my other 500 yen or I'm leaving right now."  
He sighed and dug in his wallet, pulling out a 5000 yen bill and handing it to her. "This is the 500, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she said, snatching the bill.  
"Wait, isn't 500 a coin?" asked Fudo, looking confused.  
"No, they changed it," said Motoko, hoping he was too drunk to even get his money right.  
"I lucky there was some left in my wallet," hiccupped Fudo. "My roomie took it all."  
"Took what all?" asked Motoko, glancing through the menu the waiter had just dropped off.  
"Moneys," said Fudo, practically tearing the menu in half.  
"Wait, you're broke?" asked Motoko, shooting a glance at Fudo.  
"Yup, all I had left was what I gave you," he said. Suddenly the money felt like dirt in her hand and she shoved it back at Fudo.  
"Wait, ain't that your payment?" asked Fudo.  
"Keep it," she snarled.  
"But I need to pay you," he wheedled.  
"You gave me enough before, I was joking now."  
"Oh. Ha ha ha!" laughed Fudo, hitting his knee.  
"God he is trying too hard," muttered Akako, handing her menu back to the waiter who had just taken their order.  
"Get a grip," muttered Motoko. She smiled. "I'm going to go… freshen up," she said. She walked away to the girl's bathroom. The boy's was empty… or so everyone thought. But the gentle hiss of the faucet for five minutes straight told Motoko that exactly what she wanted to happen happened. She reviewed the next step of the plan and her job. She smiled. Everything was going so right, like it was meant to be.


	76. Into the Piping

**Random thought of the day-** Seasons may change… winter to spring…

----------

**Review Responses:** (if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**maidenofthemist89-** Yuki is going through a lot of hard times…

**Dragonjewel24- **Read above.

**xbloodyxvalentinex-** In your world, Motoko is so stabbed up you can't even tell she's a person. I bet a lot of others think along the same lines…

----------

Motoko walked inside the bathroom. There was a pair of feet in a stall a couple rows down, so she decided to take out a tube of lipstick and freshen up. She already looked perfect, but she had to do something to pass the time, she thought.  
The girl came out. She had red eyes that Motoko guessed were from contacts, and she smiled at Motoko and put eye drops in her eyes after washing her hands. After that she swept out of the door. Motoko put a small chair inside the bathroom against the door so no one could bother her. Tapping on a couple tiles, she found one of the hollow ones. Upon tapping the ones around them, she found the one in the middle and pulled a small device out of her purse that was used to take the dents out of car doors. She centered it on the block and pushed the suction end down and turned the lever, causing the ground to moan and the tiles to come free. _Lucky the guy who built this building had kids that loved to play hide and seek! _thought Motoko gleefully. She placed the tool back in her purse and lowered herself in. There was plenty of room here, but later she'd be squeezed. Fortunately she had planned for everything.

----------

Monah glanced toward the boys' bathroom. What was taking him so long? She wondered if she should send Kyo in to check on him… but she was probably worrying too much. She turned to her salad given to them before the course. She took a fork and began to eat. It was very good, but she wasn't very hungry.

----------

After about three minutes of careful climbing she reached solid ground. She was ready for this. She found the kimono she had placed there, took off her dress, put it in a small bag, and put on the kimono. This time she was ready to climb down the thinner chute, risking the chance of hitting something slimy.  
She came to solid ground again much sooner than last time. _Wow, this guy must have hired some architects for this! _thought Motoko, grabbing a pen/flashlight and lighting her way down a thin hallway. It reminded her of a commercial for an American movie she had saw once where some guy wearing a mask had taken a woman through some torch lit corridors.  
She found the latter rungs similar to those of in a manhole and climbed straight up. She saw another small room and crossed it to continue to climb up.  
Finding the tiles, she pushed up. She stared through a small gap. No one was there- they stopped letting people in the bathroom during the meal. She still heard the hissing of the faucet. Yuki's sleeping form was inches away from the hole. She grabbed under his shoulders and gently dragged him closer to the opening. He was heavy- sleeping made everyone heavy. She slung him on her shoulder (weight lifting helped a lot) and she began to carefully descend.


	77. Tied up

**Random thought of the day-** I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday! My internet was jerkin' round (a.k.a. being an idiot) and it wouldn't let me load Responses: (if you didn't review, or just don't care, you can skip this)

**Fallen Protector-** Yes, poor Monah has no idea what's going on. It's not a very nice feeling knowing that something is going on and you don't know what.

**xbloodyxvalentinex-** I'm sorry if all the sadness is driving you away from my story! I understand if you are, but if you aren't too repulsed, keep reading.

----------

Monah was growing more and more worried. No one was allowed in the bathrooms during the dinner (last year there were… interesting results) and they had let groups of people go in before the dinner, and everyone had come out. Actually, everyone was a girl, but that was beyond the point. Actually, Yuki was the only boy that night to go into the bathroom.  
She picked at her food. Awkward? Probably not. She decided not to wait anymore. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. The rather large woman in charge waddled her way over to Monah.  
"Miss? Miss!" she called, grabbing Monah's elbow. "We don't allow anyone in the bathroom during the meal. Last year they all clogged the toilets with the food, and… er… we don't want that to happen again!"  
"I assure you I have no food," said Monah, trying to get through.  
"I'm sorry!" said the chaperone. "I can't let you in! Then others would want to be let in, and I couldn't say no!"  
"Look, I need to check-"  
"No, I insist that you sit down now!" She grabbed Monah's arm with a chubby hand and began to pull her to the table.  
"Let go!" said Monah, trying to wrench herself free from the woman's grasp.  
"Miss, please calm down!" said the woman in a harsh whisper.  
"My boyfriend hasn't come out yet!" said Monah in the same tone.  
"I'm sure he's perfectly capable of coming out himself," said the lady, tightening her grip. Monah fought the urge to smack the lady.  
"No, something's wrong, I know!" said Monah, not caring who saw her fighting this giant woman.  
"Calm down!" said the woman. "He's fine! What do you think happened, he fell down a trapdoor?"  
"No! He's just not one to stay away for so long! He's been gone for twenty minutes!"  
"He's fine!"  
"WHO SPENDS TWENTY MINUTES IN A BATHROOM!" asked Monah, wrenching her arm free of the woman and running toward the boys' room. The woman made no attempt to stop her. She threw open the door and heard the sink running. No one was anywhere in sight. She threw open the doors of the stalls. Nothing. She turned to run out the door and… what the heck? She skidded on her heel and… the floor moved? Did she just _trip on the floor? _She was a little clumsy, but tripping on the floor? She heard a sort of grinding sound and she saw a tile slide into place. Huh? Was the tile broken? She was a bit loopy from her fall, but she ran her hands over the tile of the floor. Nothing felt different. She couldn't find where she had stepped. Had she imagined it all? She gave up and her arm slid… and some of the tiles moved. She gasped and clawed at the area. She found an edge and dug her nails into the floor and pried open the tile. Suddenly the door slammed, scaring her, and she dropped the tile with a thud. The chubby chaperone pointed a finger at her and two campus policemen took her by the arms.  
"Miss Kelnar, I'm sorry but you'll have to return to your dormitory. You are suspended from the dance because of causing a disturbance." One of the policemen began a brisk walk and Monah didn't fight it. She knew she'd have to come back to that bathroom, but she was too dizzy now. She was escorted outside then told to go immediately back to her dorm. She agreed and began the long night walk to her dorm.

----------

Motoko found her footing at last. She had a minor scare when she heard a thud and a scrape above, but she figured someone must have just been in the bathroom. She got to the boiler room and turned the boiler down. It was hot in here, though it was cold outside. She found her knapsack of supplies. She took a wooden chair from the corner and put it next to a metal pole. She took out several yards of rope and then sat the sleeping Yuki in the chair. Raising his arms, she tied his midsection to the chair. She took out two pairs of handcuffs she had gotten from a magic store and cuffed his hands together and his ankles together. She then rested his head on a pillow so that he was comfortable. She then sat on a beat up couch she had found in a supply closet on the same underground floor. She had cleaned it a couple days ago. She reclined. It was a comfortable, worn in couch. In the corner was a bigger duffel bag with clothes in it. If she left… someone might find him. She had several bandannas for gags, but she didn't want to use them. Yuki… she touched his pale face. _I've spent so long seeing _**her** _have you… I can't stand it… I can make you so happy… I'll give you anything you ask for… anything…  
_She sat on his lap. _Yuki… how could you hurt me? Now I'll get to keep you all to myself… all to myself… no one else can have him. No one can touch him; no one can look at him! Only I can. I know that's how he'd want it… if she hadn't bewitched him…  
_His eyes opened a bit. Oh, Yuki! She sighed as she laid her head on the arm of the chair. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.  
"Where- what- huh?" he stared around. Motoko stood up and slinked over to the couch.  
"Yuki I saved you!" she said in a voice that sounded like she was telling him he won the lottery.  
"What?" asked Yuki, jerking his hands. "I'm cuffed," he said, pulling at the handcuffs. "Why am I here?" he turned, face showing no anger… he was too bewildered to get mad.  
"Everyone likes you… I thought you'd get tired of it… so no one is here to bother you!" Motoko smiled at him, like it was the greatest thing ever.  
"Motoko… please let me go," he said. "I'll die down here!"  
"No you won't!" she said. "I have food and this laptop, which has a camera on it placed in the room that lets me see you all the time, so if I go to get food, I can keep track of you. Down the hall is a bathroom, and I'll find shower accommodations, or you can just wash in the sink," she said. "It's all worked out, Yuki," she said, hunger in her eyes. "Ask me any question and I'll give you an answer."  
"What about class?" he croaked.  
"Who needs schooling when we have each other?" asked Motoko. She buried her head in Yuki's shoulder.  
"I'm so happy, are you?" she asked. Yuki just hung his head and didn't say a word.


	78. Tensions growing

**Random thought of the day-** Tomorrow will be v. busy for me, so I don't know if I'll be able to post. I'm sorry if I can't!

----------

**maidenofthemist89- **Motoko is a bit touched in the head… I know you're not a geek, having the manga nearby would help :) Especially if you're writing a story!

**xbloodyxvalentinex-** Thanks for still reading!

**phoenixalchemist- **Thanks for reading all of this! I know there's a lot, so thanks for taking the time to read it all!

**Dolfinz-** Everyone thinks Motoko should get pounded into the ground lol.

----------

Monah was sitting in the dorm, wondering what was going on with Yuki. She lie down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. When she was younger she'd look at the dots on the ceiling and try to make a picture with them. Once she got a picture in her mind, if she looked away and then looked back, she could never find it again. It bewildered and perplexed her childhood mind. She turned on her side.  
What had happened to Yuki? Was he okay? Did he leave the dance early because he didn't feel good? She eyed the telephone. Should she call him? She decided it would probably be best. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

----------

In the basement, Motoko's laptop made a ringing sound. "Someone's calling you," she said.  
"What? How did you do that?" asked Yuki.  
"I did a lot of cleanup duty after school for extra money, believe me, after that, this was a cinch, tapping into the phone wiring." She pushed a few keys.  
"Yuki?" asked a voice. It was Monah. Yuki's eyes widened as Motoko reached into her boot and held out a thin knife.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Yuki," said Motoko. "So if you say something, I'll have to hurt someone… but I promise it won't be you."  
"Who…?" Yuki began.  
"Yuki? Are you there?" asked Monah's voice over the computer speakers.  
"You wouldn't," said Yuki.  
"I'd have to," said Motoko. "If she found out she'd tell someone and you'd get taken away. So if you say what I tell you to say, she'll be safe. I have eyes everywhere, Yuki," she said. Yuki didn't doubt her in the slightest. She brought the computer over to Yuki.  
"Yuki!" said Monah persistently. Motoko typed in some words on a word processing screen.  
"Read them," she said.  
"Hello, Monah," said Yuki.  
"Oh, Yuki!" sighed Monah. "I was so worried-"  
"Monah, I have to admit something to you," read Yuki. Motoko began to type again and his face flushed as he read the words he had never wanted to say.  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
"I don't really love you, heck, I don't even like you," read Yuki. He stared at Motoko and whispered. "Please don't make me do this!" Motoko took out the knife and made a stabbing motion at the computer.  
"_I have eyes everywhere, Yuki."  
_Could he doubt Motoko? Probably not. After the whole closet fiasco, Yuki knew that if Motoko wanted something she would get it, in a fully planned out way.  
Motoko seemed to see what Yuki was thinking and opened a new window. It showed several pictures of what seemed to be hallways. She typed something in and clicked on an icon. It showed outside of Monah's apartment, he could see the inscription of the dorm number on the door. She muted the Monah telephone line, and whispered, "Flock to the lyre." A short girl with a long silver braid walked out of the shadow. "Sinking sun," said Motoko. It must have been some code because the girl whipped out a gun and held it in front of her. "Noon's ease," said Motoko, and the girl disappeared into the shadows. She turned back to the phone conversation and began to type again.  
"Hello?" asked Monah's voice.  
"Yes?" asked Yuki, his voice shaking as he realized how _he _put the person he loved most in possibly fatal danger.  
"You're joking, right?" asked Monah, her voice shaking. "I mean you can't possibly be telling the truth, because I love you, and you, well I thought you loved me, but if what you're saying is true-"  
"Shut up!" said Yuki. "I was paid 10000 yen to pretend I loved you so you would get along well in Japan! Well as of today," he gulped, reading each word and feeling like he was being stabbed himself, "my contract is up. I was only paid for this long, and now it's over. So I don't want to see you much… please don't talk to me in public, and if you cry, wait until I'm off the phone with you first," he said, his body shaking with rage at Motoko.  
"Yuki…" whispered Monah's voice, hurt. He shook again.  
"I'm ending this conversation," he said, and Motoko clicked it off.  
"Good puppet," she said, kissing his forehead.

----------

Monah sobbed. How could this happen? Was it all planned? Had he planned to get her kicked out, and to hurt her reputation with the teachers? And pretending to love her for money! After trying to psych her out with that marriage talk… or did he hope that he could make her end it and not have to admit being paid?  
Akako walked in. She sat on Monah's bed. "Hey," she said. "It isn't that bad."  
Monah forgot that Akako didn't know about Yuki, didn't know about the money, didn't know about his plan. She forgot that Akako had no idea what was going on, why she left, and why she was crying. She just felt so much _anger _inside of her; she thought that Akako was being ignorant.  
"Shut up," snarled Monah.  
"What?" asked Akako.  
"Shut your freakin' mouth and get off my bed." Monah turned to Akako, hate in her eyes. "What the heck are you waiting for? A written invitation? GET OFF!" She grabbed Akako's arm and shoved her off the bed.  
"Monah," said Akako. "What… huh…?"  
"I told you to SHUT UP!" Monah grabbed her alarm clock and hurled it at Akako. She wasn't sad anymore, she was _angry. _Mind numbingly _angry.  
_"Hey, stop!" shouted Akako, grabbing the alarm clock to stop it from hitting her square in the chest. "What happened?"  
"He was paid!" screeched Monah, sinking to her knees and clawing at her hair.  
"Who was paid, what?" asked Akako.  
"Yuki… paid… to say he loved me…" growled Monah. She grabbed sheets from her bed and began to tear them. Akako took them out of her hands and she didn't complain.  
"I'm sorry Monah," said Akako. "But nothing lasts forever."  
"Nothing lasts forever…" said Monah, shaking. "You're just saying that because you can't hold on to a boyfriend for more than two months!"  
"Stop it now, Monah," said Akako, anger stirring up inside of her. "Stop it _now._"  
"No, I can't… I'm sorry if you're such an incompetent girlfriend that all of your men have to find a chick on the side…"  
"_Monah…_" warned Akako, clenching her fists.  
"But I suppose that's ok with you, huh? Maybe guys aren't right for you… hey… maybe you should consider getting a surgery to become one, considering how much you like them… hey, if you can't please 'em, join 'em?" asked Monah with an evil grin on her face.  
Akako snarled and slapped Monah across the cheek. "You shut up!" she screamed. She shook. Monah didn't know… she didn't know about her past. She didn't know about how she had trouble… she didn't know how he had come so close to her and she was only twelve… and she had said she was fifteen… she shook. She could feel his alcohol stained breath on her cheek… now she was angry. Angry at Monah. Angry at her past. And most of all, angry at _him_, who had betrayed her trust and scarred her relationships for something she would never forget…  
He had forced her into a corner. He would have raped her, she knew, if her brother hadn't showed up…  
Since then she hadn't been able to trust anyone. Especially boys. Especially boys her age. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the edge of the Hello Kitty alarm clock. Monah was rubbing her cheek in pain.  
Akako wanted to throw that alarm clock at Monah's head. She wanted her forehead to sport a "Hello Kitty" scar for the rest of her life. Somehow, she cooled down. Everything just settled… everything was calm. Monah stared at Akako.  
"Well, you still slap like a girl, they'd have to fix that…"  
But it didn't make Akako angry. She moved her legs to get up and slipped on the hem of her dress. She went backward, her left hand holding the clock swinging upward and slamming into Monah's jaw. She knocked her head on the side of the bed behind her. Monah was bleeding. She ran into the bathroom and stared at her chin. A sharp cut edge (she had bought the clock at a garage sale and it wasn't in mint condition) had latched into her cheek and left a ragged cut from her cheek to about the middle of her face. It was bleeding hard, and holding a rag up to it seemed to do no good. She took a fresh rag filled with ice and ran out of the room, paying no attention to Akako, who was sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. Monah ran and ran until she reached the first aid wing of the dorm building.  
Akako sat on her bed as hot tears came silently out of her eyes.


	79. Daze

**Random thought of the day-** We had to install air conditioning in our house and the basement (where the computer is) was a total mess… but now everything's good.

----------

Monah sat in the clinic. She was vaguely aware of what was going on around her. A nurse was checking out her chin. "Sorry hon, we'll have to stitch this up," she said. Monah merely nodded. She didn't even feel the needle stick into her arm.

_She was in a basement. There was some kind of boiler or furnace, and she was sitting next to Yuki. She stared at him. His eyes were on the ground. She stood up and spat at his feet.  
_"_Why am I even here?" she asked, clenching her fists.  
"Monah, please-"  
"Why should I believe you now? What if you're lying to me again?"  
"I wasn't lying to you in the first place?" Monah shook her head and stared at him.  
_"_I wish I could believe it. I really do." She walked up the stairs…  
__She didn't look back. He called her name. She began to cry but did not speed up or slow down. _

There were no dreams after that. Just quiet blackness as time slipped by until she regained consciousness about an hour and a half later.  
Her chin was deadly sore. The light was blinding in the room, but once she had her eyes open long enough, she could see. The same nurse stared at her from above, startling her. "Everything'll be alright, sweets," she said, throwing something away. Monah felt gauze and some kind of bandage on her chin. "It'll clear up, come back in two weeks to get the stitches out, it's a small wound." Monah nodded. "You can go back to your dorm," she said, scribbling on Monah's papers. Monah sat in the chair for a while to think.  
"Tell me, can you do surgery?" asked Monah, out of the blue.  
"Huh? Some," said the nurse. "Stitches, actually, that's it. Anything else and we'd have to take you to the hospital in the middle of campus next to the student offices." She smiled. "Luckily, you weren't that serious. How did you get that cut anyway?"  
"Nothing, everything's okay," said Monah, standing up and trying to find balance. She walked out the door. Hopefully the nurse wouldn't ask any more questions.  
"Miss, miss!" called out the nurse. Monah began to move faster. "Miss, wait!" called out the nurse. Monah tried to break into a run but the anesthesia hadn't worn off completely and she was a bit dizzy. She tumbled to the ground and the nurse caught up. "Miss," she said, out of breath, "You need to sign this." Monah rubbed the top of her head, looked over the paperwork, and signed. The nurse nodded and left.

----------

Motoko was snoring on the couch and Yuki was internally killing himself.  
"_I don't really love you, heck, I don't even like you."  
_How could he ever convince her that he was lying? How could he convince her that what he said was to save her? She never would believe him. Or would he?  
He sighed. The computer was _right there. _He could get it; he could find some way to call Monah. He pulled at his cuffs. He should have known that Motoko wouldn't do anything halfway. He whispered sharply, "Motoko!" She rolled over. "MOTOKO!" he whispered louder. She opened her eyes, the bracelet where the handcuff keys dangled taunting him.  
"What do you need, Yuki?" she asked.  
"Can I get up to stretch my legs, and er- go to the restroom?" Motoko was either sleepy or lenient because she untied him, unhooked his cuffs, and then sat back on the couch. He noticed she didn't return to sleep, but had her eyes half open. He went into the bathroom to rinse off his arms where the handcuffs left marks. They stung a bit, and his eyes had dark circles around them.  
He stumbled out of the bathroom. Wiping his hair from his eyes, he sat back in the chair. He silently puffed out his stomach while Motoko tied him up sleepily. She linked the cuffs but didn't hook them over the pole to keep his hands up like she did before. She looked at his legs, then the handcuffs, and then his legs again and just shook her head. She then lie down on the couch again. Yuki closed his eyes to feign sleep. Motoko was tired enough to fall for it and soon was back in sleep. Yuki was happy for this; because she was so tired, she tied the ropes loose and he had extra bit of space from after he had breathed in. He hadn't any idea what he would do at this stage, but he was in better shape than before. He tried to pick up his knees to get his legs through the opening. As the ankle of his left leg brushed the rope, stinging pain shot through his body. He held his breath and got that foot free. Trying to balance on that weakened foot, he tried to get the other leg out too. This one got stuck between two tangles rounds of rope. He reached out to get the laptop on the couch next to Motoko. His fingers brushed the tip. He snatched the top and grabbed the edge. He caught it, slipped, and spun so he landed on his back. It was probably the quietest way to fall but it sounded like a plane crash to Yuki. He glanced toward Motoko. She just shifted positions. But he had the laptop, and his feet were free. He clicked around until he found the "FellyTone Telephone Service Window". He assumed that was what it was and checked the "recent calls- received/made" list. Sure enough, a dorm number was on it. He clicked it and then a call button, making sure to turn down the volume. A window popped up saying "call in progress." As he watched it connect, he wondered if he should have tried escaping. But his mind was on Monah, and he knew that the single key out was on Motoko's wrist. The only other way out would be to tunnel his way out, and that wasn't happening.

----------

Monah had gotten back to the dorm. Akako was under the covers, so Monah assumed that she was asleep. She didn't know if she wanted to make up with Akako. She didn't know what she wanted. She was out of it. Seriously out of it. The anesthesia mixed with her extreme depression made her seem in a constant daze.  
She sat on her bed. The phone rang once. She didn't pay attention. It rang again. She ignored it. It rang three more times until she got so annoyed that she picked it up.  
"Hello!" she urged. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying."  
"Monah?" It was Yuki's voice. She slammed the phone down as quick as she could. It rang again in a minute. Monah picked up the phone but didn't say anything. "Monah, just listen," he pleaded. She slammed down the phone and pulled the cord. That way he couldn't call. No one could. That was how she wanted it.

----------

Yuki rang her again. If he called enough, then she'd have to talk to him. He called it and it said that the number was not reachable. "I hate this thing!" he snarled under his breath.  
"Then maybe I'll take it off your hands," whispered Motoko, standing behind him, fully awake.


	80. Something is up

**Random thought of the day-** 300 reviews! Score!

----------

"Midnight conversation?" asked Motoko, gently taking the laptop out of his hands.  
"Motoko," said Yuki. Her eyes showed no anger as she placed the laptop on the couch.  
"Why did you do this?" she asked. She honestly wanted an answer.  
"Uh…"  
"I won't be angry if you tell the truth," she said.  
"I wanted to tell Monah I didn't mean what I said," he admitted, staring at the floor.  
"You did." Motoko put her head in her hands. "Why? Why Yuki, when I treated you so kindly when others would have been rough?"  
"I just-"  
"Yuki! Don't you understand how lenient I've been?" she sighed. "Chair. In." Yuki stumbled to his feet and sat in the chair. He didn't want to put up a fight, not now. Motoko grabbed the rope, fully awake. She tied it so tight that he coughed. She didn't flinch and hooked his cuffs to the pole and his feet together. She sat on the couch. Folding the laptop and holding it to her chest, she finally decided she was okay to sleep.

----------

Monah stared at the phone, daring it to ring though it wasn't plugged in. A part of her wanted Yuki to call so she could yell at him. Scream at him for how he hurt her. She plugged the phone back in. There. He'd call any minute.

----------

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds. Monah stirred. The phone hadn't rung that night. She stared at her clock sleepily. 10:30. Akako was still sleeping.  
She sat up on the end of the bed. Should she make up with Akako? She was unsure. She had really gotten on her nerves. Had she known all along? The thought struck her like lightning. How was she so cool? She knew how Yuki and she had been in love! She knew! She knew all along!  
Now Monah was very angry. Not only were her roommate and boyfriend- wait- pretend boyfriend- were conspiring against her… were they together? Her mind was going a mile a minute. Maybe that's why she had broken up with Fudo. Maybe her love for Yuki was too great. She could hug him, so they could have a relationship.  
She knew there was only one way to find out for herself. She grabbed her coat. Still in her dress from the night before, she jolted out the door, making sure to slam it.  
She walked briskly across campus. A few people were out, but they seemed to hurry. She agreed with their thoughts- it was cold. She found her way to Yuki's dorm all right. She sat down on a couch in the main hall to thaw. The boy who sat by the window saw her and walked out of his booth.  
"What's the matter?" he asked her. She glared up at him. "What happened?"  
"Why should I tell you?" she asked, pulling the coat tighter to her body. It was a full length grey trench coat and it did offer quite a bit of warmth.  
"Because I can help you," he whispered.  
"Shut up and get out of my sight," she snarled and jumped up. She stomped to Yuki's dorm room and tried the knob. Great. For once it was locked. She shook it again. It wouldn't budge. She took out her cell phone and punched in numbers. It had taken her a while, but she eventually got it hooked up for Japan a couple weeks ago.  
It rang a couple times and she leaned against the wall. A voice picked up.  
"Hello?" Monah knew that voice.  
"Motoko?"  
"Hi Monah!" she said with a sickening giggle. "Yuki… stop… your phone…"  
Monah's eyes were wide with fury. "Are you in Yuki's dorm?" she asked angrily.  
"Uh…" she said. "No?"  
"I called his dorm!" she snarled. "Where else would you be!"  
"Uh… I don't know. Okay we're there!" she said with a titter.  
"Let me speak to Yuki," she said.  
"He's busy," she said, and burst out into fresh peals of laughter. "Or so he told me to tell you." She heard some shushing in the background.  
"Let me speak to Yuki," she repeated.  
"Hold on a sec," said Motoko. She heard in the background, "She won't leave me alone. Talk to her."  
"Hello?" Yuki's voice came on the line. Just one word from him made her entire body tremble with anger.  
"Hello. Not in such a hurry to talk to me now, eh?" Monah heard typing in the background. Yuki had a computer? Since when?  
"Well… we wanted some fun last night so we wanted to hear you beg. Sorry, but you didn't bite." Motoko laughed in the background. "So we had to find other ways of amusement."  
"Let me in," she snarled.  
"In?"  
"In the dorm where you and Motoko are."  
"You're- you're in my building?"  
"Right outside your door. _Let me in._"  
"Uh… can't. Sorry, you've already put a damper on the fun and we don't want you to crush it." Monah slammed into the door.  
"How do you like that?" she asked, slamming again.  
"How do I like what?"  
She shoved her elbow into the door. "That!" She kicked it with her heavy snow boot.  
"What? What are you doing?" Monah was surprised.  
"What are you doing? Are you deaf!" She slammed into the door and it shoved open. Figures. They spent so much money on the en suite bathrooms that they made crappy locks.  
No one was in the room. "Where are you?" she snapped.  
"In the dorm," assured Yuki.  
"No, you're not."  
"Huh?"  
"_I'm _in the dorm."  
"You- you're- in the…" he whispered something.  
"Huh?"  
"_H… m... onah…"_ he whispered.  
"I can't hear you!" she screamed. She picked up his phone. All she could hear was beeping and whirring. Then the line cut off. The beeping and whirring continued from Yuki's phone. Monah pressed a few buttons. Nothing happened. She stared at the phone line. The usual black box hooking up the phone line to the college network didn't flash in the box under Yuki's dorm room. Instead it flashed in a totally different spot marked Ot/MD.  
"What?" she asked, peering at the box. Something was up. Something was _very _up.

---------

She got to the dorm and searched for Akako. If she was in cahoots with Yuki, she might know what was up. She wasn't in the lobby, so she went up to her room. She wasn't there either. She was going to check the gym, but stopped. Akako was never at the gym. She was going to ring Akako's cell, but she saw it lying on Akako's desk. So, out of ideas, she scrawled a message on the giant dry erase board that they hung on their door. Usually it had a calendar hanging on it, but she tore it off and wrote on the white surface.

"Akako-  
I'm not mad anymore if you're not. Something's up w/ Yuki and I don't know what it is. I called him and talked to him & Motoko and they seemed to be together now. But when I went in his dorm no 1 was there. I checked the black box that all of the phone lines are connected to and it said something like Ot/MD or something like that. I don't know what that means but I'm going to the student office to find out. I have my cell," she scrawled out the number, "so call me if you need anything or if you find anything."

She put down the pen on the nightstand by the door. She opened the door but hesitated. She grabbed the pen and wrote in the smallest space at the bottom, "I'm sorry." Then she left.

----------

Yuki sat in his chair while Motoko went to the supply closet to get food for them. She had enough food for a month, she said, "but sometimes I'll go out to get fast food," she said with a smile. "All of our meals together, Yuki," she said. He hung his head.  
Had Monah heard him? He whispered a cry for help, but he was unsure if she had gotten the message. One thing's for sure, Motoko was in trouble. Monah knew something was up, but after what Motoko made him say, would she care? Or would she just laugh and ignore everything? He didn't know what to think right now.

----------


	81. OtMD

**Random thought of the day-** I. Am. So. Sorry! I wish I could have updated sooner, but with school starting soon, everything is really hectic. Please bear with me for this next week or so. You know how it is.

----------

Motoko came out of the supply room with boxes of Pop-tarts and cans of orange juice. She smiled and handed Yuki a can. She opened the box and handed a package to him and took one for herself. Yuki tore it open, hungry. The tarts were sweet, but he devoured them quickly. In one gulp his orange juice was gone. Motoko was nibbling on her second pop tart, watching Yuki in amazement. "Yuki… you could have told me you were hungry," she whined. "Now I feel so guilty…" she turned to Yuki, insanity and fervor in her eyes. "Tell me it's not my fault!" She threw herself at Yuki. "Tell me I'm doing my best and that I'm taking better care of you than anyone who has ever taken care of you!" Yuki tried to speak but his throat was rough. He picked up the orange juice can and held it upright as a few precious drops went down his throat. Motoko was hanging on his knees.  
"Motoko," he croaked. "Don't feel bad." She stared up at him.

_Yuki…  
__it wasn't a declaration of love.  
__it wasn't a marriage proposal.  
__it wasn't even a declaration of friendship, or thankfulness.  
__But somehow… he knows just what to say to make me feel better. _

She smiled and blinked back tears. "Thank you," she whispered. She unlocked his hands. He shook his wrists. She leaned up and kissed him. She grabbed his arms and pushed them behind her. He wanted to shove her away, but he knew that could do only bad.

----------

Monah had her coat on and began to walk to the student office. She had changed into a red sweater and long khaki corduroy pants complete with faux fur lined suede boots. Her trench coat flew behind her. Entering the building, her feet were covered in snow. She felt like she was about to trip any second, but she knew that speed was crucial. Things didn't add up. Yuki disliked Motoko… well, she made him nervous, but maybe he was lying again… but whenever Yuki lied, his voice fluctuated. Or so she thought she had noticed… it was so weird… all of his little idiosyncrasies… were they all pretended too? She walked up to the girl at the help booth and she knocked on the glass. She raised the panel so they could talk. "Hi, can I help you?"  
"Yes, I-"  
"You're that girl!" said the desk girl. Her name tag read "Ai". "You're the one they threw out of the dance!" Monah blushed. She had forgotten that.  
"Yes, but that's not important. Who's in charge of the phone service?"  
"Rafu!" she called. An extremely attractive boy with floppy black hair came to the window. Monah was actually at a loss for words when she saw him. It wasn't even close to the feeling when she had first seen Yuki… but he was very, _very, _good looking.  
"Hi," he said. "You needed help with your phone service?"  
"Y-yes…" she said. He smiled. Suddenly, his features changed and she was looking at Yuki. She shook her head. He didn't seem as appealing to her at all. Yuki swam in her mind. "I need to know what Ot/MD is."  
"I'll get the guy who's in charge of that program," he said with a wink. She nodded. He was still attractive but not appealing to her. She was mad at Yuki, madder than she could have ever been at anyone, but she somehow doubted what he said on the phone. What she was going to learn about Ot/MD was going to help.

----------

Akako came back. She had done laps in the pool- double what she usually did. She wasn't tired… she just needed to vent. When she opened the door, she saw the calendar wasn't on the back. Instead was a message scrawled hastily. She read it and smiled at the last two words. "Ot/MD… Ot/MD…" Akako walked to their phone and looked at all of the settings. The light for their room was shining. She spotted the Ot/MD button. She then decided to go to the student office and ask them.

----------

"Ot/MD?" asked Yasuo, the guy in charge of the phone program. "Ah, yes, we're going to start that up around next semester. An amazing program! Ot is actually short for 'other' and MD is for 'mobile device'. So basically what you do is you can install a special connector on your laptop, phone, or PDA that lets you transfer all the calls directed toward your dorm to that mobile device along with the calls you would normally receive. It's being tested-"  
"Can you-"  
"And we're really making breakthroughs! I think that we'll be done by next semester!"  
"Can-"  
"And you don't even have to pay extra!"  
"C-"  
"What do you think of that?"  
"Can you find where the device is!" she snarled.  
"What?" he asked, taken aback.  
"Can you find where the mobile device is?"  
"Uh… if they're on campus, yes…" he said. "Once they're off, it's an unreachable signal."  
"Can you see if you can find a device for me?" asked Monah.  
"Miss…"  
"Monah," she supplied.  
"Monah, this program is not in use yet…"  
"Humor me, please?" she asked. He looked like she was crazy but opened his laptop.  
"Okay… what's the dorm name and number?" She rattled of his room number and the phone number. He typed it in and then his brow furrowed. "It says… it says that there _is _a mobile device hooked up for that number." He turned the computer so she could see it. It was a map of the campus, and in one of the buildings, a little blue dot showed clearly. "Unfortunately we cannot go more in depth- this is all we can see."  
"The building from the dance," breathed Monah. "The tile in the floor… it slipped… it opened…" she started pacing. "She's there? Why would they be there?"  
"Are you alright?" asked Yasuo.  
"Fine," said Monah, holding up her hand. She stared at the ground and muttered. The door opened and she and Yasuo turned their attention. Akako brushed snow off of her long black hair.  
"Hey," she said. Monah smiled.  
"Hey. Listen, we need to go to the building where the dance was last night."  
"Why?" Akako looked puzzled.  
"Follow me and I'll explain on the way."


	82. Panel by Panel

**Random thought of the day-** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for waiting :)

P.S. Yuki's legs hurt because the handcuffs had chafed them and had rubbed against them so much that it made them sore.

P.P.S This was supposed to go through the other day... but it wouldn't. I'm not sure if it'll even go through now, and if it does, I'm sorry that it didn't go through then, because I don't know what is up with my internet.

----------

They walked briskly through campus. "Hey…" wheezed Akako, "Can you slow down?"  
"No time!" said Monah, trying to remember the way to the building.  
"What are we even doing anyway?" asked Akako. "The building's over there!"  
"No, it's over…" They both stopped. "I have no idea where it is," admitted Monah. Akako plunked down on a bench.  
"Well… do you think we should go back to the student office?" asked Akako.  
"No, we must be close by now," said Monah, surveying their surroundings. "I mean, campus isn't that big… right?"  
"How in the world did we find this building yesterday?" grumbled Akako.  
"Yuki has a class there, and he led us there," said Monah, putting a gloved hand against a tree trunk.  
"Hey," said Akako, suddenly picturing a building she saw Yuki walk out of one day. "I think I might know where it is!"

----------

"So what do you want to do?" asked Motoko. She had checked her e-mail lazily and then sprawled on the couch and stared at Yuki.  
"How about a walk?" suggested Yuki.  
"A walk… outside?" asked Motoko. "No… but we could walk around the school area. I'll just have to make a few phone calls." She took out a thin cell phone.  
_I wonder why she isn't just using the computer? Maybe she doesn't want me to hear what she has to say…? _Yuki watched her as the call connected.  
"Hello?" Motoko wandered into the supply closet and closed the down, a sign that she didn't want to be heard. Which usually meant something bad.

----------

"No… not this one," said Akako, peeking inside the third building they'd checked.  
"Well we're going to end up checking all of the buildings," muttered Monah. A girl was running down a path. "Why is she running?" she asked herself quietly. Monah began to stride towards where the girl was. She grabbed Akako's sleeve. "Why is that girl running?"  
"She doesn't look like she's doing it for exercise," snorted Akako.  
"Which means she's trying to get somewhere," said Monah. "C'mon, let's follow her."

----------

"All arranged," said Motoko in a singsong voice as she exited the supply room, flipping off her cell. "Ready?" Yuki's legs felt like they had been burned for years. The handcuffs had chafed them horribly, and just thinking about them made them hurt.  
"Yes," he said. Her voice was as if she was talking to a six year old, but the relief of moving around made him forget it. She took off her bracelet and unhooked both pairs of cuffs and untied him. He stood up and almost fell down. She helped him to his feet.  
"Let's walk," she cooed, taking his arm.

----------

Akako and Monah had been in pursuit of the running girl, but they knew better and jogged as if they were working out. The girl finally reached a building and halted. Monah and Akako froze. They began to chat as if they had just met while walking. The girl took out a set of keys and locked the door to the building. "Look," said Akako, slightly nodding her head to the left. Monah noticed another girl jogging to the door. They edged on, keeping up the façade of having a conversation. "She's locking the door too," said Akako, who had a better view of the door.  
"There's a back door most likely," said Monah.  
"We should get there before another person locks it," suggested Akako. Monah nodded and they began a sprint to the back door. The girl at the door facing them eyed them but then ignored it. Monah and Akako reached the door and no one was there.  
"I hate these doors!" said Monah angrily, jiggling the knob.  
"Hurry," said Akako. A girl was making her way up a small hill and heading right to the door.

----------

Yuki had stumbled a bit, but soon he was immensely grateful for the walk. Motoko had made a quick phone call again and he heard her yell, "as fast as you can!" He was unsure and dozy, so he just shrugged it off. She had hung onto his arm with a vice grip, and tried to make conversation.  
"Oh look, here was where the dance was! I'm sorry we didn't get to dance, do you want to sit?" Yuki did _not _want to sit, but Motoko was already pulling out a chair. He sighed and sat down.  
"You know I knew you were gonna ask me to the dance," giggled Motoko.  
"I didn't," he said.  
"Yes you did silly!" said Motoko. _She is officially crazy, _thought Yuki. "Right after we had our first kiss!"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," said Yuki.  
"Oh, I must have been dreaming!" said Motoko, laughing loudly.  
"Are you okay?" asked Yuki.  
"Yuki…" her laughter turned to tears quickly. "I don't sleep much anymore! I haven't slept in a year! I only slept for real when you first came up to me in class. Then, when Akako first talked to me… and we grew distant… I returned to sleepless nights. I tried to sleep last night, but even though you were there, I didn't really feel like you were _there_."  
"I'm… sorry?" said Yuki. She attacked him in a hug.  
"Oh!" she called and cried into his chest. He took his hands (which he noted had rings around the wrists) and placed them on her back.  
"It's okay," said Yuki. He hesitated on touching her, but then patted her back. She hugged him. If you were behind him, you could clearly see the evil grin on her face as the crocodile tears swam down.


	83. Stairs

**Random thought of the day-** I've been seriously killing myself over this for the past few days, and when I get reviews I feel so bad, so I'm making myself write this weekend despite the fact that there's stuff to get done. I might not be able to write every weekday because in order for me to get 8 hours of sleep I only get about a half hour of free time. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but I am.

I swear on the life of me that I shall post once a week at least. If I don't, feel free to come to my house and kill me.

Things should be better this week anyway.

----------

Akako and Monah slipped through the door.  
"Did she see us?" whispered Monah.  
"Shh," warned Akako. She heard the girl reach the door and lock it. She gestured for them to begin to walk down the halls. Monah grabbed Akako's arm and took off her shoes. Akako did the same.  
They began to peer around the building. At first listen they didn't think that anyone was there. The halls were quiet and it looked as clean as it could be.  
They opened all of the doors on the downstairs hall and peered into each one. Nothing.  
"Up the stairs?" whispered Akako. Monah nodded and they began to climb.  
Monah was racking her brain. She was supposed to remember something. And this wasn't just something, it was something _important.  
_They continued to climb. Akako shook the hair out of her eyes and kept up pace. This was important to her, too. She wanted to find Yuki because something about that Motoko girl made her blood boil. She might give her a piece of her mind, or a piece of her foot instead.

----------

Motoko had been holding on to Yuki for a full five minutes (he could see the clock). Finally she sat up, wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, and smiled at him.  
"Come on!" she said with a smile, taking his hand. "Let me show you something!" She pulled him out of the classroom and began to go up the stairs.

----------

_Tap tap tap. _Akako looked up. "Did you hear something?"  
Monah stopped to listen, but the tapping had already ceased. "No." She opened another door. Empty. Three more. Empty. Empty. Empty. "Not on the second floor," she said with a sigh. The building was large, with four full floors and a fifth floor library. "Do you think he's here?" she said, not bothering to keep her voice down. She slumped in a chair.  
"Well, those girls sure were acting weird, and you said something about the A-B-C-"  
"Ot/MD," corrected Monah. "Yeah, it was here. I remember something special about this place but I just don't know what."  
"Then you don't remember it, do you?" asked Akako, her voice serious. Monah shook her head. She looked up at Akako, who was still standing. "Do you think he really meant all of that stuff about pretending to like me?"  
"I don't know, Yuki's loaded, right?" asked Akako.  
"Erm, I wouldn't say it, but he has some money to spare. His family is pretty wealthy."  
"Did he pay his tuition yet?"  
"In full."  
"Well, if he just got paid a couple days ago, then would he really need it?"  
"That's it; I don't know when he got paid. I don't know if it was when I first came or just yesterday…"  
"You mean, you don't know if he even got paid. You don't. That is totally un-Yuki-like."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Isn't there someone in the family who you can ask? What about carrot head?"  
"You mean Kyo?" asked Monah. "Maybe, but he hates Yuki…so I bet he'd just tell me that he meant it so that I'd leave Yuki alone… or maybe he'd tell me that he was lying so I would talk to Yuki again, this is way too much to process!" She said, eyes swimming with the tension.  
"Do you want to keep looking?" asked Akako.  
"Yeah," said Monah, standing up. "His skin is mine." Akako's eyes gleamed.  
"Yessssss time for some whooping!" she said. Monah stared at her and she shrugged. "Let's go."

----------

"Wow," said Yuki. Motoko had taken her up a rather agonizing flight of stairs to show him this amazing library above the building. Furnished like a sitting room, bookshelves lined the walls with plush chairs, loveseats, and divans to sit in scattered around the space. The only sign of technology was in the advanced computer lab stationed in back. "I've never been here."  
"It's nice, isn't it?" she cooed. "I come here when I'm done with cleanup for this building." She sat in a loveseat and motioned for him to come over. He looked around one more time and she smacked the seat as if commanding a dog. He walked over and sat next to her. She smiled and wrapped her long legs together on his lap. Her shoes were thick and he wondered how she could have managed her way up the stairs with them on. "This is the very top of the building; do you want to see out the window?" He nodded, wanting to walk as much as he could before he returned to being tied up. She grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him to section of the upper area.

----------

"None on the third floor," said Akako. "Guess we can check the fourth floor, and the library. He has to be in one of those places."  
"Why would he have Ot/MD before anyone else?" wondered Monah aloud.  
"Huh? I don't know. Maybe he's got ties or something. Maybe he is testing it for the student offices."  
"Why wouldn't he have told me about it?"  
"Well, if he didn't like you," said Akako, being painfully truthful.  
"Yeah," said Monah quietly. "Yeah…"

----------

Hatori sat down. His desk was immaculate, as usual. He looked at the latest reports on the leukemia program. It showed an alarming update. He picked up the phone and dialed in the five digit code of Dr. Osaka, the doctor in charge of the research.  
"What does this mean?" asked Hatori, not bothering to greet him or explain it. However, Osaka knew what made him so fiery.  
"I have to report the good and the bad of the experiments, Dr. Sohma," said Osaka.  
"'Death during labor'?" read Hatori.  
"Only a one in five chance," asserted Osaka.  
"That's more than I want to risk!" shouted Hatori, banging his fist on the table. The slow movement of the research and the downfalls like this one had brought up his ever hidden temper for the past few weeks.  
"Well I'm sorry, but we have no other ways!"  
"What about a cesarean section?" asked Hatori.  
"We have tried that as well, and it has decreased the risk to a one in seven chance."  
Hatori fought the urge to yell at this man. "Oh, well that's worth every penny we've spent!" he snarled.  
"We found a way to extinguish cancer!" shouted Osaka.  
"Only because we sent every God-blessed doctor down for a week to start it! What if their services were direly needed?"  
"We are making miracles," said Osaka quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would do more good working on the project than discussing it with you." He hung up the phone.  
_Monah…_ thought Hatori. _Are you lucky?_

----------

Yuki took in the sight before him. All of campus was visible from this tiny window. It was beautiful, frosted over from the morning air. Motoko hung onto his arm. "Isn't it romantic?" she purred.  
_If I was with Monah… _thought Yuki. However, though Monah was the first person he would want to be with, he knew he was the last on her list.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Mmm," she said, burying her face in his arm.

----------

"The last three doors," said Monah. Most of the fourth floor had been empty. She opened the first one. Empty. Akako had the other two doors open and they were empty too.  
"Stairs," remarked Akako. They went to the base and began to climb.  
_What was it… what… _Monah was struck and almost fell back.  
"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" she whispered sharply.  
"You do?" asked Akako. "Then why have we searched this whole dang place?"  
"I just remembered…" The bathroom, the running water, the _tile…_ "To the boys' bathroom!" she said.  
"Okkkayyy…" said Akako, drawing out the word.  
"Just come on!" said Monah. She and Akako rushed down the stairs, heading in the opposite direction of that which they sought.


	84. Into the ground

**Random thought of the week:** Enjoy the next chapter!

----------

"Yeah, can you kinda explain what's going on?" huffed Akako as they bolted down the stairs. Monah didn't care about the amount of noise made, she skipped two to three steps. "You're going to kill yourself," grumbled Akako, who was behind because she took steps one at a time.  
"Just shut up and follow me," said Monah. They were now on the second floor. Akako sighed but continued to follow Monah. Hopping down the last few steps, Monah landed on the floor and slid across the hall, crumpling into a heap.

----------

Motoko produced a tiny radio. Yuki had sat down and was staring out the window. It had begun to rain lightly. She turned it on, and it was the American station that he had first shown to Monah. A mixture of strange feelings hit him when he heard the singer crooning in English.  
"I learned to sing in English because it's so pretty," said Motoko. She began to sing along; her voice too low for the song she was singing, so that when the song reached a higher octave, she had to go down. It didn't sound bad, but it didn't sound good, either.  
"Ah-nd than you" her voice went down an octave "know I neeeeeeeeeeeeed yoooooooouuuu."  
The song ended and she looked at Yuki. "Do you like music?"  
"Oh yes," he said, putting on his sappiest, fakest smile. "Especially when you sing." _No harm in sucking up,_ he thought to himself.  
She grinned, genuinely. "Oh, you're just saying that."  
_Of course I am, _he thought. "No way. I couldn't lie to you." This encouraged her, because the next song was not one she knew all the lyrics to. She sang and did a lot of "da da da"s and danced during the solos. She tried so hard. He felt so sad. She tried _so _hard.

----------

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Akako, half running, half sliding down the banister. Monah wasn't moving. Akako hit the ground and slipped herself, hitting the floor to prevent damage. She scrambled to her feet, taking off her socks. She flipped Monah over and her eyes were wide with fright.  
"Oh my gosh," she sputtered. "I fell!"  
"I know!" said Akako. They stared at each other and began to laugh.  
"Ha ha ha, ow," Monah said, rubbing her knee. There was a giant purple bruise spreading across her kneecap.  
"Can you stand?" asked Akako, trying to help Monah up. Monah wobbled on her feet.  
"Yeah," she said. "Come on, we can't just stand here!" She began to wobble off.  
"That's one determined ex-girlfriend," said Akako, walking next to Monah.  
"There's a story I want to hear," she said.

----------

"Did you hear a thump?" asked Motoko. Yuki had heard a thump, downstairs. "They promised me they'd get to their posts!" snarled Motoko. She jerked Yuki to his feet. "Follow me, and if you disappear I'll find you and I'll kill more than one person!" Her eyes practically flashed red. _Please don't let it be anyone I know… please don't let it be Monah._

----------

They reached the boys bathroom and entered. "So this is what this place looks like," said Akako. "Why are we here?"  
"There's a loose floorboard- tile," said Monah, sinking to her knees gingerly.  
"Eww," said Akako, but did the same.  
They ran their hands around the floor. Monah dug her fingernails into the tile and broke her nail. She didn't wince and kept going. Akako finally found a tile that moved. "Woah," she said. She lifted the end and four tiles rose from the ground. She caught the end and shoved it across the room. They both looked down. It was like kind of a sewer type entrance.  
"You first?" asked Monah.  
"The things I do for you," said Akako, lowering a pale foot into the hole.

----------

Motoko was speeding down the steps. They were on the second floor before Yuki could blink, and her grip on his wrist was so hard her knuckles were white. She reached the steps to the main floor and stopped. She picked up a black sock with moons and stars on it. "Socks…" she said. "I don't want to know." Yuki froze. Monah had bought those socks for Akako.

"_Akako's taking a big test today, what should I get her?" Monah had asked. They bought each other little presents when they had a tough test or project as a kind of pick me up.  
_"_Remember what she said during Haru's birthday?"  
"Oh yeah! 'If you ever need to get me something, get me socks. I need socks, and I love them when they have cute patterns.' Well, socks are a weird gift, but why not?"_

Akako had loved the socks, and here they were in the hallway. Did that mean they were in the building? Then again, there's more than one pair of socks in that style.  
"There's someone here," said Motoko. She took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Yuki to a rail. She kissed his cheek and said "these come in _so _much handy. Let me go check with my sentries and I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much.  
_You won't have to worry about that, _thought Yuki, watching Motoko go to the door.

----------

"This is nasty," said Akako, lowering herself down the blackness through rungs against the wall. "You okay?"  
Monah nodded, and then thinking that she couldn't be seen, said "Yeah, I'm fine!"  
"Good," said Akako. "Because if this is pointless I'm kicking your sorry rear end…"  
"Ahh!" shouted Monah.  
"What?" asked Akako.  
"Nothing, a bug or something," said Monah, lying. In fact, the pain in her knee was so great that she couldn't help but to make a noise.  
Akako moved faster now that she knew how things were. Climbing the rock wall at all those fairs as a kid helped. Soon her feet were on the ground and Monah was a couple feet above her. "Drop!" shouted Akako.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" asked Monah.  
"I'll catch you! You're not that heavy, are you?"  
"Just drop!" asked Monah.  
"Do it! If I was against you do you think I'd have run all over this crazy building, climbed up infinite stairs, and climbed down a dark creepy hole? NOW LET GO!"  
Whether it was that speech, the coldness of the rung, the sweat on her hands, or the fact that her knee gave out, Monah tumbled downward.

----------

Kiza was leaning against the door outside, staring at her post. She was supposed to make sure no one went in. Motoko, a girl she feared and was employed by, was coming up the hill. She looked angry. Kiza shook lightly. She was very afraid of this girl.  
"You!" she shouted, pointing a thin finger at Kiza. "State your post number!"  
"Uh, number 4," said Kiza.  
"Did you see anyone, 4?" asked Motoko.  
"Besides you?"  
"Yes, besides me, if you didn't see me you wouldn't be talking to me now would you?"  
She gulped. "No."  
"No you didn't see anyone, or no you wouldn't be talking to me?"  
"Both," she said.  
"So this area has been totally clear?"  
"Yes."  
"How long did it take you to get to your post?"  
"Well I live across campus and I can't drive here,"  
"_How long?_"  
"Ten minutes," admitted Kiza.  
"Ten minutes," repeated Motoko.  
"Yes."  
"Was the door closed when you arrived?"  
"Yes."  
"Were you the last to get here?"  
"I think so."  
"Yes or no."  
"I'm not sure…"  
"YES or NO."  
"Yes," she answered.  
"And you saw no one."  
"No one but you and the other girls."  
"So you saw the other girls? How many did you see?"  
"I saw five."  
Motoko was taken aback. "_Five?"  
_"Yes."  
"How many doors are there that lead into this building?"  
"I don't know."  
"Answer me."  
"I honestly don't know…"  
"You know. You were at the dance. Do not lie."  
"Four…" she whispered.  
"What?"  
"There are four entrances."  
"And how many girls are there, counting yourself?"  
"Six."  
"Which leaves…"  
"Two too many."  
"Exactly," said Motoko. "I went to all of the other posts and they were all there and said they had each seen three other girls, and you saw five?"  
"Yes, two girls entered the building."  
"You let them in?" asked Motoko, suppressing her rage.  
"Yes, I figured they'd been working for you because there'd be no other reason for them to come in…"  
"So they're inside. Did you let them out?"  
"No."  
"So they're still in the building?"  
"That I'd assume."  
"Thank you," said Motoko, smiling toothily.  
"Am I in trouble?" asked Kiza worriedly.  
"Why should you be?" asked Motoko, putting a hand on Kiza's shoulder. "If you leave, you will be. So stay here."  
"I had no intention of leaving," said Kisa.  
"Nor should you now." Motoko entered the building.

----------

"Dang, I should have brought a flashlight," said Akako, walking along the dark corridor. "And I shouldn't have taken off my socks."  
"I should have," grumbled Monah, limping along.  
"Well your toes are toasty and mine are frozen," said Akako. "And who knows what I'm gonna step on?"  
"Just keep going," said Monah.  
"This is pretty far fetched," said Akako. "How is this connected to Yuki?"  
"I don't know, I just feel like it's something we should check out. I mean, it isn't normal."  
"Like maybe this is their love haven?"  
"Ew. Don't start."  
"Okay, just offering ideas," said Akako. She saw light on the ground.  
"Look," said Monah.  
"I see it," said Akako, staring at the ground.  
"No, not that…" said Monah, pointing upward at a trapdoorabove them."that."


	85. As she walked out of his life

**No random thought. I'm sorry but I've been away for a while. I'm finally home and I'll be able to continue writing. Please forgive me for the inconvenience. I was at a band thing and we went to all of these places… you can come kill me if you like, but I'm probably too busy to die.**

"A trap door?" sighed Monah. "Great. Just what I need." Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. "There's something else?"  
"Rats?" suggested Akako.  
"Gross," snarled Monah. "Please don't start." She hobbled over to where she heard the noise. It sounded like someone stomping. "Is there someone there?"  
"Yeah, and they're boogying down," said Akako, making a horrible attempt at the robot.  
Monah stared at the grate above her. The noise seemed to be centered here. She stared at the wall. More thin rungs climbed up. "Is anyone up there?" whispered Monah sharply. The pounding stopped.  
"Hello?" said a voice. "Help me please! I'm chained to the railing of the stairs, and I'm not sure when Motoko-"  
"What about me?" said a familiar voice.  
"Motoko's here!" mouthed Akako.  
"Motoko, I was talking to myself," offered the voice.  
"Uh huh." Motoko moved across the floor above them. "I guess... who else would you talk to?"  
"You," said the voice.  
"Oh," said Motoko, obviously charmed. "Well… I have to go and question all of the girls together. There seems to be something amiss…" She walked away. The girls underground heard a door creak open and slam shut.  
"Hey, who's down there?" whispered the voice. "Help me!"  
"I'll be right there," said Monah.  
"But your knee…" started Akako.  
"I'm the only one who'll fit through the grate! It has to be me!" Akako stared at the small grate, at Monah, and back to the grate. She nodded. "Good luck."

----------

Shigure sat alone. He was writing the next chapter of his novel but he couldn't find any inspiration… until inspiration walked into the door. She was back. He remembered their last meeting…

"_I have to go."  
"No," said Shigure, caressing her hair, holding her face to his.  
_"_I must. I need to go see my mother."  
"No, she can come see you."  
Shina sighed and pushed Shigure away. "It's been wonderful but I need to see her. She's ill, Shigure. What if she died and I never got to say goodbye?" Shigure's eyes fell. Shina turned his face to her. "I promise when I get back we'll have a more memorable time than ever. I promise." _

That had been a month ago. Shina was gone, Shigure was in a slump, and his writing wouldn't finish itself. Now Shina was at the counter, ordering a cup of coffee. She came here every day, so Shigure had come to the shop every day since she had left. She put her head in her hands as she waited on the counter. She looked up and her eyes passed Shigure. Then she whipped around fast and caught his gaze. She grabbed her coffee and shoved some coins into the cashier's hand. She sprinted to Shigure's table, slid her coffee down and grabbed him in a hug. He closed his eyes and savored her warm, sugary smell. The chair fell back and they collapsed on the modern tiled floor.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said a rather frumpy waitress.  
Shigure would go anywhere. He was complete again.

----------

Akako tried to open the door above her. It wasn't that high, but it looked like it was stuck firm. Monah was trying to climb the small rungs, and Akako heard an occasional wince of pain.  
Monah tried to focus all of her energy on her knee. It hurt like crazy, but the more she concentrated, the less it pained. Besides, the person above needed her help.  
Just inches from the grate, she realized that she didn't know who she was helping. She had just heard a call and knew she should help. By now her knee only bothered her slightly. She twisted the screws on the grate. They were stuck fast. She banged it with the base of her palm. The grate moved slightly. She tried again to unscrew the screws. A little easier, but not much. "Hey," she called to the person above. "Can you help me?"  
"No, I'm chained and I can't reach the gate," said the muffled voice. Was it a guy or a girl? Monah couldn't tell with all of the banging on the trapdoor by Akako.  
"Kay," said Monah, hitting it with her hand again. After a few good hits and four amazingly difficult screws, she pushed the grate up with a "look out!" and it popped off. She grabbed the sides of the floor and pushed out.

----------

Was he dreaming? No, Yuki had called for help but the last thing he had expected was to see Monah climbing out of the grate and nursing a bruised knee. He had to shake his head several times just to get the image to process. How was she here? Why was she here? How did she _get _here?  
She pulled herself out and turned around. She found the grate top and put it lightly over the hole then she turned to see who needed her help. Her eyes widened with surprise and pain. Then they narrowed with unmistakable hatred.

----------

Motoko had finished questioning the girls. Two girls admitted to seeing two girls trying to get in the building, and Kiza admitted seeing them go in. Motoko opened a side door and entered the boiler room.

----------

Akako had the trapdoor almost open. She had wheedled it like a child did a loose tooth for ages, and her arms were so tired she thought they'd fall off. Yet it still didn't want to open fully.

----------

Motoko gazed around the room and thought of the easiest hiding places. She then walked to the supply closet.  
She never made it.

----------

Akako gave one last pull and the door creaked open and something fell on top of her. "Akk!" screamed the something. "Hmmph!" grunted Akako, getting hit by the falling something. Motoko brushed off her legs and stared at Akako.  
"You…" said Motoko.  
"Yes, me," said Akako. "What the heck are you doing? This is screwed up."  
"What I do is my own business," said Motoko coolly. "And now I feel you're interfering."  
"Interfering with what is what I'd like to know," countered Akako.  
"That is none of your business."  
"But now I'm involved. You crashed into me. Now your business is my business."  
"Leave now or soon you won't have a business _anywhere._"  
"I'm afraid that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," said Akako, getting to her feet. "If you want me to go… you'll have to force me."

----------

"Yuki…" said Monah, her feelings mixed. Here was the man she loathed with all of her heart and he was chained to a rail with chafed wrists, ankles, and hollow circles around his eyes as purple as the irises. He looked like he hadn't slept in… how long? He was so weak that he could barely keep his head up.  
"Monah, I didn't mean it! I didn't," he said. "Please, you know it, right?"  
Did she? Did she "know it"? She walked over to Yuki and searched around the area for something sharp. One of the screws from the grate was pretty thin, and it was only a couple inches from her left foot. She picked it up and dug it into the lock. Twisting it around, she finally heard a soft click and one of the cuffs left Yuki's wrist. Soon the other one was gone and he stared at his hands.

----------

Monah had saved him. He stared at her. She had saved him and he enclosed her in a hug. She was extremely stiff. "You know I didn't mean it," he pleaded. _Please, please let her realize it. _She brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared at him. She had a weird padded thing on her chin and he reached out to touch her face. She pulled back.  
"No Yuki." she said. Suddenly, she turned to the grate. Yuki heard some scuffling noised and feet climbing up.  
"Follow me," said Yuki. He grabbed her hand and pulled her.

----------

Monah was being hurtled down steps, through doors, until she was in a room with a beat up couch and some kind of boiler or furnace. She stared at the floor. There was a gaping hole where Akako must have opened the trapdoor. Peering inside, she saw nothing. Whoever was down there must have gone somewhere else.  
She had done it. She had saved Yuki. Her conscience was free. Her business was done here.  
"Monah," he said, reaching out to smooth her hair. She noticed a ginger hair clinging to his wrist. _Motoko…  
_"Is she here?" asked Monah. Yuki snapped his hand back.  
"Who?"  
"You know as well as I do."  
"No."  
"Swear?"  
"No. Well, she was here earlier."  
"So she is here?"  
"Well, not _here,"  
_"But she is in the building?"  
"Yes. But I love you…"  
"So she's here!" snapped Monah. She noticed several more long ginger hairs on his shirt. "And she's obviously been here a while. She stood up and spat at his feet. She clenched her fists in anger. "Why am I even here?"  
"Monah, please," begged Yuki.  
"Why should I believe you now? What if you're lying to me again?"  
"I wasn't lying to you in the first place!" Monah shook her head and stared at him.  
"I wish I could believe it. I really do." She walked up the stairs…  
She didn't look back. He called her name. She began to cry but did not speed up or slow down.


	86. Redeemed or scorned?

Yuki stared at the floor. Had she just left him? Had she just totally ignored his pleas and walked away?  
Yes… she did. He ran his fingers through his silver hair. She did. He heard scuffling but he just assumed that was Monah leaving… until he heard the sound of fighting. He ran to the sound. He had to find out what was going on. Had Motoko found Monah? He swore… if she touched her…  
He was too busy thinking of punishments for Motoko when suddenly the ground was gone.

----------

Monah wiped the tears from her eyes as she climbed the stairs of the building. She was too confused to think clearly. Even if Yuki had told her the truth, she was better off without him. It was too strange after all this. Could they ever love again? Did she want them to? Did he?

----------

Motoko screeched as something fell on top of her. "Woo!" shouted Akako. Yuki stood up and shook his head.  
"Ouch. What's going on?" Motoko was squirming under him.  
"Get off!" shouted Motoko and tried to shove him off. He held her down.  
"No!" he shouted.  
"Get off now Yuki! I'm in charge here!" she cried. Akako stood up to catch her breath.  
"Way to go!" she said. Yuki got a look at her. She had a scratch on her cheek and it looked like soon she would be sporting a black eye. She gave him a thumbs-up and he noticed her hands were covered in grey dust. HE smiled back though. She looked like the kind of girl who would come up first in a fight. She took out her phone and tried to call Monah. She held it to her ear and wandered around. She swore quietly and closed the phone. "No service." Yuki nodded.  
"Go upstairs."  
"You got a hand on her?" Akako asked. Motoko was so angry she couldn't even speak.  
"Yes, but don't take your time," he said. She nodded and climbed up the trapdoor. Motoko stared at Yuki as best she could.  
"Let me go and I'll let you go," she pleaded. "I'll set you free… we can forget this ever happened. I thought you loved me?"  
"No… you loved the idea of me loving you… It's a very complicated emotion," he explained.  
"Isn't that enough? We formed a bond, Yuki… one that you've never had before. Have you ever been so close to someone?"  
"Yes," he said before he could stop himself. Then his face clouded.  
"She doesn't love you, Yuki," said Motoko. "She didn't believe you. She didn't trust you, even when you told the truth. How can that be love? Yuki, if you told me to jump, I would jump… my love is more than hers! I'd believe any of your lies! Any of your truths!"  
Akako jumped down. "Monah's on her way. So are the police."  
Yuki turned to her. "Monah's coming? Here?"  
"Yeah," said Akako. "She didn't want to, but she's coming. She's not that far."  
"The girls won't let her in!" shrieked Motoko.  
"I talked to 'the girls'," said Akako smoothly. "And they know what's going on. They're not even here anymore after they found out what you were up to.  
"I paid them!" she shouted. "They wouldn't just leave!" She took advantage of this time to shove an unsuspecting Yuki into the wall and make a break for the trapdoor. She climbed up as Akako shouted and suddenly came flying down.

----------

Monah stared at Motoko's sprawled body on the ground. She had seen her crawl up and struck her down the moment she saw her without thinking.  
"Woo hoo!" shouted an exuberant Akako. "Nice one, Monah!" Monah didn't hear anything she said, though. Her mind wheeled around… to a talk she had with Akako, specifically, something she said about Yuki…

"_Monah, Yuki loves you. He tries to tell you that, but you won't let him get through! What does he have to do to convince you that he loves you? Get married? He's offered! Tell you? He has, many times! You will never be able to see in his mind and find out about him, so you'll have to take his word for it, and he'll do anything to make you believe it! You'd be off a lot better if you learned that you could trust him! He wouldn't lie to you. He wants you… he practically needs you, Monah. So if you're just going to crush him by not believing the trueness of his love, then you don't deserve to ever have known him."_

Did she trust him? Her inner voice, the voice she had only heard once spoke again.

_Yes._

She had never let herself down. If she knew it was true, then it was.  
Sirens wailed. Motoko was being held by Yuki and Akako. Yuki stared at her.  
"Do you forgive me?" he mouthed.  
Her world spun. She was so worked up that she had forgotten to take her medicine. She smiled and whispered "yes" and then fell to the floor. She heard the sound of policemen entering and then her world went black.


	87. Monah's Proof: She's ready

Monah woke up in her dorm. The events of the past few hours flooded on her… or was it the past few hours? She had no clue what day it was, what time it was, who was where, what was going on… all she knew was that her head hurt like crazy and she had a pair of pills by her bedside with a glass of water. She guiltily realized they were her medicine and she had not taken it. Why did she still have to take it though? She swallowed the pills without complaint and made a mental note to ask Hatori that question.  
Where was Akako? Yuki? No one was there. She was a bit miffed at first. She fainted and no one was even there to make sure she was okay?  
She found a note scrawled from under her glass of water she hadn't noticed at first.

_Monah-_

_The coppers wanted to ask us some questions. It's been a day since you were asleep (if you are reading this now), and they were too busy taking evidence yesterday so they called us in. It shouldn't take long, and Yuki and I will be back soon. We'll bring food, 'cause I think you'll be up. If you're not, then I'll eat well. Just kidding. _

_See ya, Akako._

Monah smiled. Had she doubted Yuki before? For some reason, now her feelings were very good. She didn't remember her dream, but she knew that she believed him now.  
She rolled over. Her bed was very comfortable. Soon she was asleep again.

----------

Soon noises filled the room. Akako and Yuki were back, and they weren't keeping down.  
"Hey, someone might be sleeping here," joked Monah quietly. They turned to her with wide eyes.  
"You're okay!" said Akako. She shoved a bag of take-out at her. "You must be starved!"  
"I am," said Monah, taking out a rice carton. Yuki smiled at her.  
"You're okay?" he asked. She knew his question had many different meanings.  
"Yes," she said firmly. "Sit by me, okay?"

----------

She didn't attend classes for the next week. She was feeling fine, but she couldn't muster up the desire to go anywhere. This made Yuki wonder if she really had forgiven him. He visited her every day and even offered to stay with her when he should be going to class. She told him not to and reassured him constantly that she had forgiven him, yet he still seemed resistant. She made sure to show more affection than ever to prove that she had forgiven him, touching his leg as she talked to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes, just anything. He still apologized 100 times a day and she decided that there was something she should do. She wasn't sure what, but there had to be some way to convince him that she loved him and forgave him.  
One night about 3 hours after he had left, she came up with a plan. It revolved around something he had once mentioned to her that she realized she needed right now. She loved him! She did. What was a better declaration of love then the plan she had devised? It struck her so suddenly she sat up in bed with such force that Akako, who was reading on her bed, shot up too. "Are you having a heart attack?" she asked, running over to the table.  
"I've got to go to Keiko's," she shouted.  
"You are having a heart attack, or you are just mental," muttered Akako. "Why would you want to go there, and are they even open now?"  
"I'm sure," said Monah, pulling on a pair of blue jeans over her shorts.  
"Don't go, it's freezing… It's 10 o'clock at night…" but Monah had already pulled a sweatshirt over her tee.  
"I'll be back," she said.  
"You're sick! You can't just _leave!_"  
"See you!"  
"That girl's crazy," said Akako, picking up her book and staring out the window. "Crazy…"

----------

Monah ran to Keiko's, a store in the shopping complex not too far from campus. When she saw Keiko, the owner inside, she knocked on the door like crazy. It wasn't unlocked, and Keiko looked like she was closing up shop.  
"What do you need?" asked Keiko. When Monah told her what she wanted, Keiko narrowed her eyes. "Now?" Monah nodded.  
"Please, it's very important!"  
"It'll be expensive," she warned.  
"I'll pay!" Monah took out a checkbook. "I have plenty of money."  
"Fine, come in," said Keiko. Monah thanked her and began to look. After about 20 minutes she found it. The perfect one.  
"Lovely," said Keiko, "but expensive. Are you sure that's the one you want?"  
"100 percent!"  
"Alright," said Keiko smiling. The transaction was soon completed and Monah ran to Yuki's dorm.

----------

Yuki sat on his bed finishing notes he had taken in class that day. He closed his book and sat back. Monah said that she had forgiven him, and she seemed to love him more than ever, but he didn't think that he deserved it or that she meant it.  
He had seen her earlier today and she seemed alert. He didn't want her going to class unless she was absolutely sure that she would be fine… and he asked every day if she took her medicine. Once she teased that he acted like he was her mother, and he had been quiet for the rest of his visit. Akako had told him that he took things too seriously now, but he didn't want to hurt Monah anymore.  
There was a knock on his door. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to go and answer it, but he knew that it might be urgent. He sighed and walked over to the door. If this was something stupid…

Monah was standing in the hallway. His eyes widened. She was wearing a wedding dress.


	88. Rethinking: Or is she?

**A question for the readers: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I feel special :). I have a question though. Do you think it'd be easier for future readers if I took Reversal down for a sec and compiled several chapters into one chapter so that the chapter number goes down? 88 chapters is an awful lot, and I'm not even done! I'd take it down after I finished the whole story and remove my little comments and try and squeeze it into about 30 chapters. What do you think? If you can quick say your opinion in your next review, I'd appreciate it. If not, then thanks for reading!

----------

"Why… you're…" Yuki was rendered speechless. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, turning around and laying down.  
"Doing what?" she asked, rushing in the room. Her hair was speckled with tiny flakes of frost.  
"Why are you making it so hard on me?"  
"What? Yuki, what the heck are you talking about? You've been weird lately. I said I forgave you!"  
"Well I don't believe you! How could you forgive me for something so horrible!"  
"You didn't mean it! And…" her face grew red like when she was really mad. "You don't believe me?"  
"No!"  
He didn't realize that this was the wrong thing to say.  
"LISTEN! I trusted and loved you enough to believe you were in a situation where you had to say what you said. Do you know how hard that was? How much I had to accept? And you won't even believe me when I tell you I'm sorry! Do you trust me at all?" She sat down on his bed and glared at him with giant blue eyes.  
It made him realize how foolish he was being. She clearly forgave him… and he couldn't even see it.  
"I came to see you in a wedding dress to tell you that I _do _want to marry you! But if you don't want to marry me then I'll just up and leave now!"  
She turned around and he jumped and reached for her hand. He missed it and caught her skirt and pulled…  
_RIIIIP.  
_Monah looked down. Her dress had an amazing rip in the back. She stared at Yuki, her mouth open in shock.  
"I have to return this… and…" she stared at him and at the dress.  
"I..."  
She giggled. He smiled. Soon they were all out laughing and sitting on the floor.  
He stared at her. She smiled. Her hair was ruined and her dress was hanging lopsidedly. She pulled it up.  
"You must be freezing," he said. He noticed that the dress was sleeveless.  
She rubbed her shoulders. "Eh. I'm okay." He pulled a sweatshirt off of his bed and threw it to her. She smiled and began to take off the dress. She hung it up on the door of the bathroom. Her comfy sweatpants that she was wearing under it kept her warm. She sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Yuki sat next to her and smiled.  
"Things won't be the same, will they?" he asked.  
"No," she said. "They'll be better."

----------

One week later she was eating dinner with Akako. "So what's going on?" asked Akako. It had been Monah's first week back at classes. After a brief explanation of what was going on in each class, she turned red. "What?" asked Akako. "This is gonna be good!"  
"Well, Yuki told me he talked to Hatori about us getting married," she said. Akako grinned. "He wants it to be as soon as possible, and Hatori agrees. I mean, we're young… but for some reason I think this will really be the best thing for the situation." Akako nodded.  
"After all of the… craziness, I think that this will be a really happy occasion. We all need to be cheered up."  
Monah nodded. She didn't want to rush into anything… and right now marriage seemed like major rushing.  
She stared out the window. Maybe it _was_ too soon.


	89. A Parental Talk and Matrimony

It was two months before Monah could honestly say she was ready to get married. In those two months she spoke with all of the Sohma family as well as all of her family. She was surprised that the Sohma family was so fervent on this wedding. All of this chaos was really making her exhausted. Each day she grew more and more tired, until she had to sit down a lot more than she used to. For some reason, this made everyone wish to bring the wedding closer. Monah asked Hatori how she was, but he just told her to continue taking her medication.  
Finally a date was set for the wedding. The least amount of time they could have was a month, and to Yuki it was an eternity. He saw Monah getting weaker and weaker, and though Hatori said she should be doing well, she just wasn't. She didn't do so well walking to classes, and her professors said that she was very dazed during them.  
Hatori doubled up her medicine for the time being. He warned Yuki that she might not do as well as he had expected. One thing was certain: she needed to have a baby as soon as she could. Even that wasn't a done deal- if the baby didn't have the right protein in its blood, she would have to have another. Hatori was blunt- if she had the baby and it didn't have the protein, the pressure of childbirth combined with her more serious symptoms would most likely kill her.  
Two weeks before the wedding, Yuki finally made a decision he had been contemplating for a long time. He took the bus from college to the Kelnar American Restaurant in the heart of the city. When he got there he searched for Monah's father. Her mother was at the counter with a soft smile.  
"Yuki! Hello! We're ever so excited about the wedding. Is that why you're here?"  
"In a way..." Yuki said. "Mrs. Kelnar-"  
"Mom!"  
"Yes. I need to tell you something about Monah."  
He hadn't talked to Hatori before this, but he tried to explain her illness as best as she could. Her mother's face grew pale and blank.  
"Why... why didn't anyone tell us before?" she asked, choking the words out.  
"We hoped that we could cure her before we had to tell anyone. But she's getting worse..."  
"Well once she has a child she'll be okay, right?"  
"If the child has this protein in its blood. Hatori would know more on it, I'll tell him I told you."  
"Can you ask him to come here?"  
"Sure," Yuki said. Overall, Mrs. Kelnar was taking this a lot better than he had thought she would. He walked to the pay phone and dialed Hatori's office. After going through three secretaries, he finally got to Hatori and told him what he needed to do. Hatori sighed but agreed to come over as soon as he could.  
"Hatori will be right over," said Yuki with a smile. Mrs. Kelnar wiped away a tear and smiled.  
It took Hatori two hours to explain to the Kelnars what was wrong with Monah. They seemed to have a question for everything. Yuki just sat idly by and smiled sadly. He couldn't wait for the wedding.

-------

Before she knew it, Monah was with Akako in a restaurant by a park. Spring was beginning to take over winter, and Monah's wedding was to be outside. Monah couldn't stop crying. She was going to get _married. _Akako was fixing her custom wedding dress (designed and created by Akako herself) and telling quiet jokes to try to calm Monah down.  
Finally Akako donned her maid of honor dress and they both walked down to the park. It was pretty warm for the early year, and Monah tried to concentrate on the comfort of the day. Her tears stopped when she heard the soft music coming from the glade. She sighed.  
The next hour of ceremony was a blur to her. The words of the priest drifted in and out of her mind. All she knew was that almost a minute after she started walking down the aisle, she heard the immortal words, "You may kiss the bride." And he did.


	90. Honeymoon

The wedding was peaceful. Monah had felt like a princess throughout the entire ceremony, though a very tired one. She got into the limo that drove by with Yuki. He had told her that they were going to take a ride to somewhere for a brief honeymoon, but he hadn't specified where. She smiled at Yuki who smiled back.  
_My bride... finally she's mine. _Yuki almost laughed. Why? This was a very serious moment. This was no time for laughter.  
"Yuki," Monah said. She sighed. "I have to talk to you about something."  
Yuki froze. _Did she find out about her disease? Or are her powers dying? What's going on?  
_Monah smiled at Yuki. He looked so puzzled. "I was thinking," she said, sitting up straight, excitement in her eyes, "that I can't wait to be a mother."  
Yuki practically shot up out of his seat. "Are you serious? Me either! I want a child as soon as we can!"  
Monah grinned so widely that it looked out of place on her now pale and worn face. "Great! Oh Yuki!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I _knew _you would say yes! I called the adoption agency last week and we're on the waiting list-"  
"Adoption!" asked Yuki. "You want to _adopt!_"  
Monah frowned. "Why not? We're giving a child a home that they need! It's all for the best. I thought you'd be happy."  
"Can't we have a child?" He grabbed her hands and massaged them in his own. "I want to have a child with you, Monah. I married you to be with you forever and I want to have a houseful of children with you." She giggled nervously.  
"Oh Yuki, I do too! But for now I think while we're still in school adoption is the best option. I mean, I'd be awfully temperamental if I was pregnant during school."  
"I don't care!" Yuki said. "I think we need to have a child!" He kissed her forehead. "Monah I want us to have our own children. I know adopted children need homes, but I want our first to be _ours._" Monah stared at him and then her eyes widened.  
"Is... that... what this is about?"  
"What?"  
"Yuki... we're married, you know. You don't have to use wanting a child as an excuse to..." she blushed furiously.  
"Oh! No, no no! I don't need to, Monah. Just being near you is more satisfying than I could ever ask for. I just... please. Please, can we have a child?"  
Monah looked confused. "Is that what you really want?"  
Yuki sighed. "More than anything."  
She smiled. "Okay. Our first can be ours."  
Yuki almost screamed with happiness. "Great! I can't wait!"  
"Well you're going to have to," she said with a giggle. "I'm of course going to wait until I get out of school... and we settle down..."  
"What? You said you couldn't wait to be a mother!"  
"Well, I can wait long enough. Yuki, you know what a bother it would be to be pregnant."  
"Yes, but it will all be worth it!"  
"Yuki, you're pushing it!" Monah said, close to tears. "We just got married! Why are things now going to move so fast? We're still young!"  
"Monah, no! I..." he sighed. "I won't talk about it anymore. Let's just enjoy our honeymoon, alright?" She smiled.  
"That would be the best ever."

------------------

Yuki smiled and held a hand over Monah's eyes when they reached their final destination. He grinned and then showed her. She smiled.  
"The Sohma beach house!" Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Oh Yuki, it's _perfect!_" He smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss.  
"C'mon. Let's go."

------------------

They were soon settled in the beach house. It was growing later and they began to watch a funny sitcom. The truth was, they were both rather nervous about being alone as a married couple. Monah had made a phone call to Akako and they had laughed and chattered. Then a rather grim Yuki asked Monah if he could ask Akako a question. Monah shrugged and went into the bathroom to change. Yuki sighed. He told Akako all about Monah's condition up to the date and the conversation in the limo. Akako wasn't driven to tears –she never cried– but she sounded closer than she ever had, and it scared Yuki.  
"Why don't you just tell her?" Akako asked after a long and awkward silence.  
"I can't. I just can't. Especially not now, on our honeymoon. Though it is awkward- the secret is weighing on my mind and I think that she's worried that I don't want to be here."  
Yuki envisioned Akako's evil grin over the phone line. "Then make her know that you do." Then she hung up. Yuki sighed. Akako had given him some kind of odd temporary hope. He ran downstairs to make tea.

------------------

Monah stared at her reflection. She had seen herself many times as she saw herself now, but perhaps not as pale. Her nightgown was black, as she had seen it. She was absentmindedly twisting her ring. She had seen it. She had seen it all, and she had seen what was to happen next, if the dream was anything to go by. She sighed and ran a brush through her hair. She washed her face and was about to brush her teeth when she heard commotion outside. She tied her kimono around her waist and saw Yuki on the bed with two cups of warm tea. Monah smiled and sat next to him. She took a sip. Jasmine herb, he knew, was her favorite. He smiled at her. He knew he had gotten points for this, and she was amazingly beautiful in her red kimono. She shrugged it off her shoulders and pushed it over to the side of the bed as she crossed her legs. He knew she was most comfortable with her legs crossed, and it was hard in her kimono. Her black nightgown made her even more beautiful, but made her seem even paler. Her once beautiful and shiny blonde hair has lost its sheen and was duller despite the hair care products she used. Her skin was almost as pale as the moonlight that streamed in through the window. He ran a hand down her shoulder, feeling the cold air on her skin. She finished up her tea and put it on the nightstand next to her. Yuki finished his cup and then walked downstairs to put their cups in the sink. She messed with her wedding ring, twirling it up and down her finger. Yuki came in the room smiling, his white silk robe hanging over his gray sweatpants, and his hands in the robe's pockets. "You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her. She knew the next line and didn't even think before the words poured out of her mouth.  
"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this." He smiled and rubbed her shoulders again, his warm hands eliminating the cold. Without her mind telling her too, her hand immediately began to spin the ring again.  
His teasing voice interrupted her. "Are you still not used to it?"  
"No, not yet, but soon I will be," she said, not looking at his face but seeing in her mind's eye the brief saddened look. She looked up to stare at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too," answered Yuki. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her neck softly. She grinned and kissed him. Her mind blurred and though she knew what was going to happen, she didn't think. Her mind was not in proper working order.

------------------

The next morning she woke up as a stream of sunshine shone through the window. Spring seemed to be in full bloom. She rolled over and her arm brushed Yuki's. She sat up quickly. The past few weeks flooded back to her, and she registered her different environment and went to shower and change.  
After changing into a halter top and gym shorts (keeping a hooded sweatshirt nearby unless the newfound spring weather wasn't as warm as it seemed) she put her hair up and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Yuki was stirring gently and she smiled at him before going to the kitchen.

------------------

They had eaten breakfast together and were both extremely happy and awake. Yuki told a few funny stories about his classes and Monah had told him some of the funnier Akako moments.  
After they finished breakfast, Monah walked upstairs to look for some socks and Yuki called Hatori. Monah was beginning to note how often Yuki called him. Was he feeling well? Perhaps he was just calling to keep in touch. Monah searched her bags for a decent pair of socks. After a minute of scavenging, she pulled on a pair of blue striped ones. She sat on the bed and looked out the window. Yuki came in and she smiled. He ran a hand on her shoulder as usual to keep her arms warm. She noted a look in his eyes she had only seen in her dream.  
"It's so quiet," she said.  
He smiled. "I know. It's a nice change, isn't it?" He kissed her hand. She giggled and they began to kiss.

------------------

The rest of the honeymoon was an amazing experience. Monah really seemed to perk up after alone time with Yuki, and everyone was happy. They got back to school and everyone congratulated them. Akako had seemed to be more lukewarm to Monah, not exercising her usual perverted jokes and seemed to agree with all of Monah's ideas. Finally she began to talk using wording that she knew Akako would usually grin and crack a joke at. But she didn't. She just smiled and nodded.  
On the other hand, her health took a turn for the worse. She grew more and more tired and had to take naps during her free periods. Finally Yuki was worried enough about her disease that he took her to see Hatori. She got a blood test and several other tests until Hatori came out with a bizarre look on his face.  
"How long have you two been married?"  
"About a month," Monah said, counting her fingers.  
"Well," Hatori said, barely being able to conceal a grin. "Monah, you're pregnant."  
"I'm _what!_" she shrieked.  
"This is amazing news!" shouted Yuki, grinning and lifting Monah into the air. But Monah didn't look so thrilled.  
"NO!" she sobbed. Her tears began to run down her face madly. Yuki gave her a tissue. "No. Please, Hatori, tell me that you're kidding! No! No! _No!_"  
"Monah, I'm sorry. But that's how things are going to work out. Trust me, I think this is the best thing that could happen."  
"Are you sure?" Monah asked, practically whispering the words. Her eyes were still streaming with tears.  
"Yes! Please don't cry," Yuki said.  
"I didn't want this," Monah said, rubbing her stomach. "Not yet." She turned to Yuki. "Why did you make me rush into this? Why?" She ran out of the room. Yuki ran after her but Hatori held him back.  
"Let her go. Let her calm down a bit. I need to talk to you about these blood test results."

------------------

Monah had entered the women's restroom. No one was in it, thankfully, as most of the patients had their own restrooms.  
She didn't want to have this child. The wedding was rushed enough, but a _child._ She was already having issues with school and this couldn't help anything.  
And why was everyone so happy about it? Even Hatori! Did this mean something about the Sohma curse or something? Was she just a tool for them to use? She didn't know, and she didn't want to.  
Yuki had done this. He had rushed her into marriage, and now into motherhood. She didn't know what she was going to do.  
She had to take things one day at a time. That was all she could do.


	91. The Note

**This is a short chapter, and I wasn't going to post it but now I think I should.  
****Contrary to what says, this story is _not _complete. It seems like there was some kind of glitch that made it say complete, and I returned it to in-progress. I hope to complete the story within the next couple of days or two weeks. I will post "The End" at the end, mmkay :D  
****Been a while since I've had an authors note. I missed it.**

Monah left with Yuki, silent and empty. He didn't talk to her, but stroked her hair and held her close to him.  
"How..." she finally whispered.  
"It's alright, Monah. This is better than you thought."  
"Yeah," she said sitting up, her eyes quickly changing from sadness to anger. "What's with this sudden happiness?"  
"Monah-"  
"You know something I don't. I'm sure of it. For the longest time you know something I don't. Akako does too, because she's acting strange. What is it?"  
"We don't know anything! Trust me Monah. Everything's for the best."  
"You're lying to me!" She began to cry. "Why won't you just _tell the truth!_"  
"I am, Monah!" His voice almost cracked with emotion. "I am. Everything's okay." She stared at him.  
"I don't believe you. Stop the car."  
"What?"  
"Stop the car."  
"There's three more blocks to the dorm."  
"Yuki Sohma, stop the car or I'll _jump _out."  
"But-"  
"Yuki!"  
He stopped the car. She got out and began to walk. Yuki, going a mean 3 miles per hour, drove right next to her. She stared at him and stopped. He did as well. She gestured for him to go. He shook his head. She screamed and kicked the door of his car and ran into the backyard of the house they were next to. Yuki sped up the car and drove until he rounded the corner, but she was already out of sight.

--------------

She ran to the dorm. She almost tripped in her sandals but took the woodiest (**Surprisingly, that is a word**) route. She avoided the road at all costs and soon was in her bedroom crying her eyes out. Akako walked out of the en suite bathroom, a toothbrush in her hand and a towel wrapped around her head. "What's wrong?" she asked in that quiet voice Akako always used now.  
"STOP IT!" Monah started to cry. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE! WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING THIS WAY?" Akako frowned.  
"What way?" she asked, sitting quietly on the bed.  
"LIKE THAT? WHERE ARE YOUR JOKES ANYMORE, YOUR STUPID YET FUNNY INNUENDOS? WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET ALL OF A SUDDEN? IT'S _WEIRD._"  
"Monah-" Akako sighed. "Go talk to Yuki. Tell him I say-" she sighed and grabbed her notebook. She scribbled a note and then folded it. "Give him this, and if you care about either of us, _don't _read it. Please." Monah stared at Akako.  
"What is going on between you?"  
"Hopefully if you give him the note, things will work out." She smiled and patted Monah's shoulder. "Go. Please?" Monah straightened herself from the bed. Without changing from her muddy clothing, she left to find Yuki.

--------------

Yuki was pacing his dorm. Where was Monah? He should be out looking for her, but he had hoped that she would have gotten home and left a message on his machine. No luck. The only missed call he had was from Hatori, and he didn't even bother to listen to the message. Finally he wrenched open the door and stepped out. He collapsed into a random bystander. _This is what I need right now,_ Yuki said, running a hand through his hair. He looked down. Monah was sprawled on the floor clutching a tan piece of paper. She shoved it in his chest. "It's from Akako, and I didn't read it. She told me not to." Yuki opened the paper. "I'm going to go now," Monah said. "If you want to write a return love note, then do it yourself."  
"Wait!" Yuki said. He grabbed her arm and brought her in his dorm.  
"Let me go!" she shouted. He stood in front of the door and leaned on it while he read the note. "Let me out!"  
"Wait until I read this," he said.

_Monah's pissed.  
__She seriously is. She's so mad right now.  
WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER? Now's the perfect time, before she gets pregnant and freaks out. Tell her about everything. Tell her that you were trying to get her pregnant. Tell her about why she should be pregnant. TELL HER ABOUT THE DISEASE. She knows something's wrong, and she's beginning to get very moody about it. She's sick. Don't you want her to be okay? This is tearing her up inside. Tell her._


	92. Another Revelation

**Hello my chums. My computer just got back from the cleaners (er- well, Best Buy). Seems we had a virus that was "the worst they'd ever seen". Dang. Well, it didn't allow me to upload things and I had the next 4 chapters ready for upload-ation, but when they swept the computer for viruses all my data was lost. Including 200+ pictures and various stories :(. Ehhhhhh…. **

Yuki finished the note and looked at Monah, who was now fuming with rage. "Are you letting me go now? I'm not taking a return note to Akako for you."  
"Monah, no…" he said. "This isn't about Akako, this note is about you-""About me? So you're gossiping about me?"  
"Monah, you're acting like a four year old," Yuki said calmly. "Sit down and calm yourself."  
She stared at him as she fought to speak but eventually sunk to the bed and crossed her arms. She looked at his answering machine. "One missed call?" she pounded the "play" key.

"_Hello Yuki, this is Hatori. I have information on the blood work. It seems we're not sure if the child has the protein needed to help Monah. It's too underdeveloped. We're going to have to wait it out or try and secure a blood sample from the fetus later, which could damage it and Monah…"_

Yuki slammed his fist on the "stop" key and the machine sputtered and died. Monah looked aghast.  
"What?" she asked. "What did that mean- what did 'help Monah' mean… why did you hit it! Now how am I going to hear… what… Hatori… says!" She shook the machine and none of the lights blinked. She unplugged it and plugged it back in. "What does he mean?" Monah shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "WHAT DID HE MEAN?"  
Yuki sank to the bed. "This- you weren't supposed to find out this way.""What does that mean?" she asked again. "What's wrong with my baby?"  
"Nothing's wrong with our baby…"  
"What's wrong with MY baby!"  
"Nothing! The child is fine. It's…"  
"It's me. I'm the sick one," she gasped in revelation. "All this medicine I've been taking… it's not for keeping me hydrated or energized, it's been keeping me _alive._" She stared at the wall with a glassy eyed expression. "It's me. I'm the sick one."  
"Oh God Monah," Yuki said, stroking her hair. "I'm so awfully sorry… so… so sorry…""Why didn't you tell me?" she said softly. "Why?"  
"I didn't think, I didn't-""I would want to know, Yuki," she said in a frighteningly calm voice. "I want to know my own health status. I don't want half of my family to be whispering about it behind my back." She calmly reached over and took Akako's note. "She wanted you to tell me," she said. "What does all this have to do with pregnancy though?" she asked, absentmindedly putting her hand on her stomach.  
"If you have a child with the right protein in its blood, you could get better," Yuki said. "That's why they did so many tests."  
"And that's what Hatori meant on the answering machine," she said. "That they weren't sure." Yuki nodded."Well," Monah said, getting up. "I do believe it's time for me to return to my dorm for the night."  
"Are you alright though? You seem so-"  
"I'm fine, Yuki," she said. "Don't worry about me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, if I'm in a state to talk."  
"Monah- there's no reason that just because you know about the disease now it'll all of a sudden get worse."  
"It does happen," she said with a light smile. "When the patient loses the will to live."  
She slipped out of the door and was out of sight.

--------

Akako was pacing the dorm. Did he tell her?  
Monah quietly entered. "Monah!" she gasped. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, Akako," she said in her obscene robot-calm voice. "How are you?"  
"Er, I'm all right…"  
"Yuki told me about my sickness," she said. "So you don't need to masquerade any longer."  
"And…"  
"I'm fine with it." She laid down on her bed.  
"Monah, I think…" she stared at Monah. "Monah?" She didn't move. "MONAH!"

--------

Monah awoke in a blindingly white room. "She's up," said Hatori.  
Yuki walked up to her. "You all right?" he asked.  
"It was just stress. When mixed with the medication she was on, that much stress can wear her out to a point of exhaustion, and a sort of empty feeling."  
"I'm sick," Monah said. She started crying. "I belong here in a hospital."  
"Monah, you're fine," Hatori said. "You're responding well. There's nothing to worry about right now. All we have to do is keep you healthy for the baby."  
"What if the baby can't help me?" she said. "Then I'll die and my child won't have a mother," she began to cry again.  
"We'll work it out," Akako said soothingly from her other side. Monah hadn't even noticed her there.  
"We will?" she said.  
"Of course," Hatori said. "You have an uncanny knack for survival, Monah Kelnar."  
"Monah Sohma," she whispered. She rubbed her stomach. "It's all right baby Sohma. I'll make sure things are okay…"

--------

Over the next few weeks it took Monah a while to adjust to her regular school schedule. She had times when she thought of the disease and began to cry or shrink away from others, but she seemed bright most of the time with a new look on life.  
During her 3rd month of pregnancy, she began to show very very slightly. Akako cracked a few "fatty" jokes at her, and it helped her. Monah appreciated the old Akako who made life comic.  
One Thursday Monah was called in to get another blood test. Monah, usually needle-phobic, made it through all right. This being one of her bright days, she joked with the other nurses and smiled throughout the entire visit.  
Monah had just began her fourth month when Hatori called Yuki with news on the tests. Yuki, Monah, and Akako had been playing a board game in Yuki's room while waiting for some takeout when the phone rang. Yuki picked it up hurriedly.  
"Hello?" he asked, voice light with happiness.  
"Yuki? It's Hatori. I have news of the blood tests."


	93. Slimming Scrubs

**Bonjourno. More reading coming to ya.**

"And?" Yuki asked."Well, it's not what we hoped for-"  
His heart sank. Hatori kept talking, but Yuki didn't listen. He couldn't."Yuki? YUKI!"  
"She's going to die."  
"Yuki, have you been listening to me?"  
"YOU SAID IT'S NOT THERE!"  
"YUKI! Listen to me. Yes, the protein we hoped for isn't there. NOW LISTEN. We've found another thing that could help."  
"You did?" Yuki asked breathlessly. "YES!"  
"It's a different protein- one we haven't studied yet. But we are now," he added. "This won't make her totally better. She'll need a few doses of chemo.""Chemo… chemotherapy. Right, right."  
"And… well… if we make this protein into a solution, she may not have any more children."Yuki was struck speechless. "No more children," he finally said.  
"Yes. After she has this child, we'll inject her with the solution we're making now. We don't need any more of the child's blood. However, if we do it now, the child may be hurt. But then again, if we do it now, she may not need chemotherapy."  
"The child may be hurt?" he asked. "How badly?"  
"It's a small percentage, but still, it's there. The mother's blood mixes with the child's and something might go wrong. This is a strange solution, so the problems could range from blindness to a deformed limb to mental retardation… those being some of the most serious effects. However, it's very unlikely if it even harms the child that it would do that much damage. Most likely the only risk you have is the child being born prematurely."  
Yuki knew Hatori's branch of medicine branched beyond what normal doctors did. The strangeness of the Sohma family made fantastic solutions a reality.  
"What do you think we should do?" asked Yuki."That's up to you and Monah," Hatori answered. He hung up. Yuki followed suit.   
Hatori said there was a small chance of problems with the child… but small, small chance… Yuki stared at the ceiling. Would he risk it? It was his child… _his _child… but Monah, Monah had changed his entire world, everything… he made up his mind. She'd get the injection, and would be none the wiser of the side effects.  
It wouldn't be the first time he concealed something from her, his subconscious told him.

--------

The next Monday Yuki called Hatori, giving enough time to make it seem like he and Monah had discussed it.  
"We decided to give her the injection now," Yuki said, guilt clawing at him.  
"Really? Well, then we shall. I suggest the soonest we give it to her is the beginning of her fifth month…"  
"Sounds great. As soon as possible," he said, imagining a miracle recovery. "And don't talk about the side effects for the child, will you? It makes Monah upset."  
"I won't breathe a word," Hatori said. "Hmm… bring her in Friday the 12th."  
"Can do," Yuki said, working out the figures in his head. That was a little over two and a half weeks. He could barely wait.

--------

When they walked into the hospital on the 12th, Yuki had already pushed the possibility of a deformity out of his mind. He knew their child would be okay. He just knew it. And he knew Monah needed to get better sooner rather than later. He knew chemo would be hell.  
Monah smiled at Yuki. She had no idea about what could possibly happen to the child. Yuki had only told her that Hatori had found something he thought could make her better.  
"Ready?" asked Hatori, holding an injector filled with a strange blue substance."Yes!" Monah said, turning her head away from the shot and barely feeling the pain as the needle pierced her arm.  
"Come in next week," Hatori said. "And we'll see how she's responding."

--------

One week later they entered the hospital. Hatori took her blood and went off to do some tests.  
He came back an hour later with a smile on his face. "She's responding better than we hoped," he said. "It helped immensely." Yuki smiled and Monah felt tears of happiness coming to her eyes. She'd be okay. It'd all work out.  
Over the next few weeks, Hatori did weekly reports on the fetus. It seemed to be fine, despite the strong solution now circulating within its veins. He could now tell the parents that it was a boy.  
"He's responding to light," he told Yuki. "So he's not blind. All of his limbs seem to be fully functional. I think we did it. I think everything's going as smoothly as possible."  
Monah kept getting bigger and bigger. By her ninth month, she looked like she was hiding an exercise ball under her shirt. Akako kept up the "fatty" jokes, but enjoyed talking to the baby as well as feeling it kick. Akako had agreed to be the godmother. It was all going to be fine.  
They'd be a happy family.

--------

Monah was typing a report when she felt the baby kick. "Quiet you," she scolded gently. "Psychoanalyzing things isn't easy when your kid's kicking you." He didn't listen. The baby kicked again. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling. "GOD, AKAKO, DON'T SIT ON CUSHIONS AFTER YOU COME FROM THE POOL," she shouted. "I hate sitting on your stupid wet cushions."  
"I haven't been to the pool for a week, Fatty," Akako retorted from the chair in front of the TV. "So can it."  
"Then why's the seat wet?"  
"The seat's fine and dry. Well, it was when I sat on it fifteen minutes ago."  
"No, the seat's soaked… oh crap," Monah said. "Akako…"  
"Wha?"  
"Dude… I think my water broke."Akako jumped up. "Oh snap," she said. "I'm calling Yuki."

--------

They rushed to the hospital. "Where'd you learn to drive?" asked Akako. "You're going so fast you're going to give Fatty here a heart attack."  
Monah tightened her grip on Akako's arm. Contractions were coming, and they _hurt._  
"Let up Fatty," Akako said. "You're cutting off my circulation."  
"GET TO THE HOSPITAL," Monah snapped.  
"Chill," Akako said. "We're almost there."

--------

They entered the building, Monah fell into a wheelchair, and Yuki ran down the hall to find Hatori, Akako trying to keep up in the flip flops she threw on.  
"Hatori," Yuki said, banging on his door. "HATORI! MONAH'S GOING TO HAVE THE BABY IN THE HALLWAY IF YOU-" Hatori opened the door as Akako caught up, panting.  
"What's going on?" asked Hatori.  
"Fatty's gonna pop," Akako said breathlessly.  
"Oh dear," he said. "Follow me."

--------

Monah ended up being in labor for an hour, much to her anger. "I WANT THIS THING OUT NOW," she shouted.  
"I'm trying to help," the assistant said. "Now relax."  
"RELAX!" shouted Monah.  
Akako winced next to her. She had been permitted to come in and help. "These scrubs are slimming," she said, looking in a window at her reflection. "Hey look, the moon's out."  
"AKAKO!" shouted Monah.  
"Oops, sorry Fats," she said. "Now, where were we?"  
Yuki was outside (to be honest, he didn't want to be in there if he didn't have to be). He heard muffled screaming and Akako saying something that was probably stupid. Finally, the screaming subsided.  
The doctor's assistant came out, holding a bundle. "Your son," she said.  
He was the reddest, most wrinkled thing he'd ever seen. He had a mop of _white _hair and was strangely silent. "Do you have a name yet?" asked the assistant. Yuki shook his head. Both he and Monah agreed that they would get to know the baby for a few days until they named him.  
Yuki walked into the room where Akako was waving some papers at Monah, who was unconscious.  
"Fatty's out," she said simply. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

--------

Monah woke up the next morning. Yuki was asleep in a chair, and Akako was asleep on the couch. "Since they know the head of the hospital, they got to stay with you," a nurse said. Monah turned. There was a nurse with a name tag.  
"Shina," the nurse said. "My name is Shina. I'm going to be your assigned nurse. Would you like to see your son?"  
"Very much so!" Monah said. Shina bowed lightly and went to go find their son. "Yuki!" she shouted. "OUR SON!" Yuki fell out of the chair.  
"What?"  
"We get to see our son!"  
"Oh!" he said. He sat on the end of her bed. "Do you have a name yet?"  
"No," Monah said with a smile. "You?"  
"No, we haven't really met him yet have we?"  
Shina came in with a blue bundle. "Your son."  
Monah held her son and stared into his eyes. One was a deep blue, the other, a deep blue-purple. "The eyes are a little different from each other," she remarked.  
"So they are," said Yuki. "Only if you look hard enough." He noticed the hair was not white, but a pale blonde.  
"Hello!" Monah called out to her son. He was looking out the window. "Hello!" she said louder. "What's outside that window that's got his attention?" she asked Shina. "Hello my darling," she said again.  
"HELLO!" said Yuki louder. But the baby's eyes were on the window. Then they moved to Shina.  
"That's Shina," said Monah. "Look at me. I'm your mother," she said soothingly.  
"He's not responding," said Shina with a frown.  
Yuki was puzzled. Then he remembered- the injection. The risk.  
"Get Hatori please," he said quietly. Shina left.  
"Why… what's wrong with our baby?" asked Monah.


	94. Kiyoshi

**Winding down…**

Hatori came in and took their child. "We're going to run a test or two… see how he functions."  
Monah nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"How could this happen?" she said. "My baby… he's…""This is my fault," Yuki said. He explained to her about the risk of the injection.  
"YOU did this to my baby!" she shrieked. "There's… no sense in being angry, I don't want to overwork myself while the medicine is trying to work… but oh Yuki, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was afraid you'd opt for the 'wait until the baby's born' option. And I didn't want you to have to go through all of that cancer stuff."  
"Please…" she said. "No more secrets. NO MORE."He took one of her small hands into his. "No more," he promised. He kissed her forehead. "No more."

--------

Hatori came out about an hour later. Shina was following him with their child. "Your child is mentally stable, but…" He sighed. "I told you that there could be some side effects.""Please Hatori," said Monah. "What happened?"  
"Your son is deaf."   
Monah smiled sadly. "Our son is deaf. Deaf."  
Shina handed the boy to Monah. She held him close to her. "He's going to be fine. We'll learn sign language, and teach him to read early," she laughed as tears came down her face. "We'll watch movies with the captions on."  
Hatori smiled. "We're all right?"  
"More than all right," Monah said. "We're perfect."  
"And what about a name?"  
Yuki turned to Monah. Shina stepped forward. "If I may suggest?"  
"Yes?" asked Monah.  
"What about Kiyoshi?"  
"Kiyoshi," Monah said with a laugh. "'Quiet'. I love it."  
Yuki picked up the baby. "Little Kiyoshi… welcome to the world." He laughed. "I've always thought it was too loud anyway.

--------

Three years later, Monah and Yuki lived close to the beach, but not next to it. The beach house was their weekend getaway, with little Kiyoshi and Auntie Akako, who lived a few miles away and owned a studio in the city, where she sold art and her creations.  
Monah had bronchitis when Kiyoshi was about one and a half, and it took her two months to recover, but she was fine afterward.  
Ayame leads the Sohma family to barge in on their house once a month, to the delight of Monah and Kiyoshi, and the annoyance of Yuki.  
Of course, things weren't perfect, but surrounded by family and friends, Monah and Yuki lived a pretty good life.  
Kiyoshi grew and learned sign language quickly. He learned to read at a young age as well.  
Monah's immune system was never perfect, or even normal, but she was sure to take good care of her house and rarely got seriously ill.  
Akako randomly came around and "kidnapped" Kiyoshi for an afternoon or so, taking him down to her shop and treating him to lunch and extreme amounts of candy.

They were a happy family. Monah was right.


	95. What could happen?

Monah was sitting on the porch of the beach house. She was typing something on her laptop for work the next day when she heard a noise coming from behind the house. She turned around and Kiyoshi, now 10 years old, ran out with a crazed grin on his face.  
"I got a job!" he signed. She smiled at him.  
"That's great!" she signed back. "Where?"  
"I'm delivering papers!" he signed fervently. "By our regular home."  
Monah got up and gave him a hug. "That's great," she signed again.

------

"Wow, you need a lot of stuff!" Monah signed and said. Akako knew sign language, and she was shopping with her and Kiyoshi, but Monah liked the chance to talk to her.  
"He _is_ starting the new private high school," Akako signed/said. Kiyoshi smiled at them. He towered over the two girls at an astonishing 6 feet tall. He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair.  
"Freshman year won't be hard," he signed. "Easy. I'm sure."  
"Eh, it takes a lot of getting used to," Akako signed. "Now let's check out. I'm tired of standing in a convenience store." Kiyoshi shrugged and pushed the cart up to the checkout.

------

Monah was finishing up a paper when Kiyoshi ran inside. "Mom!" he signed. "Look at this!"  
He brandished a letter at her. Monah laughed. "Okay, okay," she signed. She ran a hand through her blonde hair- though a few white hairs had appeared. She read over the note.  
"They want you to go to an exchange?" she signed. He grinned widely.  
"To America!" he signed. "They want to send me to a special deaf school to teach them the different kinds of signing from here and their kind too!" He was bursting with energy.  
Yuki walked in and smiled. "What's going on?" he said and signed.  
"They want to take Kiyoshi to a deaf school in America," Monah signed/said.  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Yuki signed.  
"Yes! Please, please let me," Kiyoshi signed.  
"I think we should," Monah said. Yuki smiled.  
"What could happen?"

**End :)**

**Thanks for putting up with me and reading my story when I had long periods of no update. I started this story last summer, and now I'm done. Wow. Lots of letters, words, sentences, paragraphs… though I never got to 100 chapters (lol.)  
Thanks for the reviews, the constructive criticism, the cute jokes in the reviews… I'm going to kind of miss this.  
G'bye guys :)**


End file.
